Politics as Usual
by Star of Airdrie
Summary: "Going back to Washington so soon?" Jason asked. "Yes" "That's a shame" He paused for dramatic effect, "do you have a message you'd like to give my brother?" "Your brother?" "Yes. My brother's Dick Grayson."
1. Chapter 1

_This is an AU story about Dick and Kory and you might think I've taken them more out of character than my other AU's. I think it can be argued otherwise, but yes, they are different._

_**I will ask up front that people do not flame the politics in the story.** The world in which the story revolves is that of US Presidential politics, and it would be impossible for there not to be a political point of view for each of the characters. I won't lie and say I just flipped a coin. I made Kory a Republican political pundit because when I worked on a Presidential and local campaigns, they were Republican ones. I am NOT necessarily interested in opening a debate with anyone; I spent years doing just that and quite honestly, if I named names, you would be amazed at some of the people I would mention._

**_Regardless, the issues aren't the focus, the people and relationships are, so I hope that readers who wouldn't agree with the various character's politics will read the story and at least give it a try. _**

_Sorry for the long author's notes, now on with the legal stuff:_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Teen Titans, the US Presidency, any news network, any media or public figure or anything other than the plot line and a few OC's. I have taken the liberty to use these with the upmost of respect and affection. I've included original characters that may show a likeness to actual persons, living or dead, but in no way embody any particular individual.

Dedicated to the best of the best of the pundits ever, Barbara Olson. This incredibly bright woman died in the September 11, 2001 terrorists attacks while on Flight 77, on her way to Los Angeles to film an episode of _Politically Incorrect with Bill Maher_. May you continue to rest in peace and I'd like to think you are enjoying many a heated debate up there in Heaven.

**Politics As Usual**

_AU Dick and Kory_

Partial List of Characters:

Kory Anders (Koriand'r, Starfire) – Political Pundit/Commentator, former Speech Writer for former President Hudson

Richard 'Dick' Grayson (Robin I, Nightwing/Batman II) – Political Consultant, former Chief-of-Staff for former President Hudson

Jason Todd (Robin II) – Political Consultant, Washington Attorney, and Dick Grayson's brother

There are also real life persons and businesses included. If you need any clarification, please PM me. Like my stories that are in the world of medicine, politics and media are a big part of my life, but I'll do my best to explain who's who and what's what.

.

**Chapter 1**

.

Ah, the Green Room at Fox News Channel in New York. The food is wonderful, it is, in my opinion, the best Green Room fare in the world. So much better than MSNBC's over in New Jersey or CNN's in Atlanta. Plus I don't feel like I'm behind enemy lines here which I'm sure makes the food taste better.

My name's Kory Anders and I guess I'm what they call a political pundit. In the three years since President Hudson finished his second term and Vice President Greene lost narrowly against the former Senator, now President Johnston, I've divided my time between Washington and New York doing whatever 'this' is, consulting, writing a bit, spending time in a 'think tank' and wondering if there will ever be another candidate I can truly get behind.

Now I'm no longer that naïve girl who had come fresh out of Wharton to write economic speeches for then-candidate Howard Burton Hudson, but if I am going to dedicate my life to a politician, I better be a true believer. Not that I didn't _love_ that life. Call me old fashioned but at some point I'd like to have the husband, the kids, and the house with the proverbial white picket fence (although I already have the dog and a house, so that's something, isn't it?). But with that goal in mind, if I'm going to work in another Presidential campaign and hopefully another White House, I'm going to have to hurry up and do it before I turn 40.

I guess I stand out among pundits for the Republicans. Unlike nearly every other one, especially here on Fox, I'm not blond. I have green eyes and red hair and apparently the networks and the camera love me, or at least so I'm told. I'm nearly 33 now and have noticed that I have to work a bit harder to stay fit.

Life's busy but a bit lonely. I do have my roommate and my dog, but I'd really like love. I'm single at the moment but hardly on the prowl. I certainly have met a lot of men, more than a few that were pretty interesting, and I've dated a bit. But there was only one that I truly clicked with, that could have been 'The One', but circumstances dictated that we couldn't be together. It wasn't anything sinister, like one of us was married. It just so happened that we worked together, and even though he told me he felt the same way about me that I did about him, he wouldn't get involved while we worked together. All too soon the campaign was over, and before we could get close, there was the transition into the White House, and we found we were working together again. But more about that later. If I thought about _him_, there was no way I could concentrate well enough to be on TV.

I refilled my cup with water, brewing my white tea, thankful for the selection. Green and black tea both can make you jittery and I don't go near coffee when I'm going to be on TV. I look over the sandwich tray and select chicken salad on a mini kaiser roll.

"Go easy there Ms. Anders, remember, the camera adds 10 lbs."

I turn around expecting to see someone I know. The attractive man with dark brown hair and soft blue eyes looked familiar but I'm sure we've never met. I'm in politics and I'm good and I always remember the name and face of every person I've ever been introduced to. My eyes narrowed a bit. I tried to stay cordial, but this guy doesn't know me well enough to make that comment.

He looked sheepishly at me and his smile twisted a bit. Was he trying to at least look sincere? "Sorry, that was obnoxious," he offered in lieu of an apology.

No, ya think? This must be the guest to act as my 'balance' to the network's promise of "fair and balanced".

"I'm Jason Todd, it's a pleasure to meet you," he extended his hand and I took it, holding it a bit longer than was necessary but I didn't let the fact that that had happened show on my face. "You're even more beautiful in person than I've been told," he added with what I'm sure he thought was a dashing smile.

Now I knew who this guy was. Jason Todd was a lawyer known best for his work as a defense attorney for the occasional politician caught in a sex scandal. Well occasional isn't the correct term...

I gave him the sweet smile that they say is my trademark. "Thinking you'd give TV a try, Counselor? Why, not enough liberal men 'dropping trou' these days to keep you busy?"

He gave a chuckle, "Oh, I'm flattered. The 'Darling of the Right' knows who I am."

I scoffed. "'Darling of the Right'? Not exactly."

"You were Hudson's Golden Girl."

"Perhaps, but that was 12 years ago and the operative term there is 'were'."

"And you are as lovely as ever," he said in a tone that I knew he was using to affect me. Fortunately, being in politics and now TV, I can almost always control my facial expression and blushing. He continued, "I've heard you loved the campaign trail. Who do you like for New Hampshire on your side?"

Who has he been talking to? Although it's no secret I loved that life. "True, I do. A favorite? I make it a rule not to divulge my favorite while in this capacity." I paused briefly to figure out who this guy really was. He had an angle. He must know someone who knows me...

The show's producer came up to us, "Excuse me, Dr. Anders, Mr. Todd, we are on in 10."

"It's Dr. Anders now?" Jason asked as he cocked a brow at me.

"Yes, I've finally defended my thesis for my PhD in Econometrics." I replied, still trying to figure out who this guy really was, "If you'll excuse me, Barrister, I better get in the chair for hair and make-up."

He smirked at that, and responded, "You look gorgeous, Cutie. Skip the chair and talk to me."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. You can't lose at this game if you give the right smile. "Cutie?" I let out a bit of a snort, "I'll see you on set."

He was intriguing but I hadn't figured him out and that made me uncomfortable. He was attractive and smooth, I'll give him that.

TtTtTtTtTt

The segment went well. Probably too well considering that over the break the host and his producer thought we were such good guests that we should appear together regularly. Great. This guy still made me feel uneasy but at least on camera we were both able exchange barbs and remained composed. Maybe once I knew his connection to me I could just blow him off properly, or not, depending on who he was.

Not that I shouldn't hate him for representing those womanizers, but everyone deserves a defense. And could our politics be any more different? Not that I let that always stop me. I mean, I did go out with Keith Olbermann. Well, twice. There just wasn't ever going to be any room for me between him and his ego.

"Can I take you out for a drink Kory? To celebrate your doctorate. What do you say?" He seemed quite interested in me but my only interest was knowing his angle, not knowing him. Of course, it looks like we'll be working together, I should figure out more about him before I sign up for him to be the 'Colmes' to my 'Hannity'. Scratch that, I don't like that analogy. Sean Hannity is okay, he certainly has broad appeal, he just isn't that, well, smart.

"Well," I hedged, "I do have a return ticket on the Ascella tonight."

"Going back to Washington so soon?"

"Yes."

"That's a shame." He paused for what I realize was dramatic effect, "do you have a message you'd like to give my brother?"

"Your brother?"

"Yes. My brother's Richard Grayson."

_Oh crap._

My face and the blush on it betrayed me. I said I could almost always control them, but Richard Grayson is special to me. The one that got away. The one I think about way too much all these years later, all these years since he decided we couldn't be together, seeing that we were on the same 'team' as it were. Sure we both worked in the Hudson campaign and then the Hudson White House, but we had the potential to be great together. Dick had even told me that on more than one occasion...

I am going to look like such a jerk if once he mentions Dick, I agree to get a drink with Jason, but then again, what did I care? I check my watch. I had 45 minutes. Oh what the heck, "Just a quick one," I said, still trying to sound a bit reluctant but knowing my cover was blown.

How could I not find out what Dick has been up to?

TtTtTtTtTt

I should be reuploading the first twenty or so chapters fairly quickly, I'd imagine at least daily.

Hope you are intrigued and thank you so much for reading me. Again, the politics is the backdrop, not the focus of the story (I'm not that stupid...) Please don't flame me just for the politics, but I hope people will take the time to review. And please feel free to PM me about anything. I may even tell you what campaign I worked for and whose Secret Service agents I partied with!

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Politics As Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

.

"How did you think it went last night?" my assistant and roommate Lilith asked me with genuine interest as I walked into my home office. We had an interesting set up, but I liked it. To say it is relaxed here is an understatement.

_The show was fine, the drink and discussion with Jason Todd was interesting_, I thought, not sure what I wanted to share at that moment, but knowing that I would end up telling Lilith everything at some point anyway.

"I thought it went well, what did you think?" I asked, wondering if I'd lost perspective along with most of my mind now that I was thinking about Richard Grayson again.

"Me? I thought you were great. The rest of the world must agree with me." She gave me a smile, "They want to book you on _Red Eye_ tomorrow night, and Joy Behar's people called too." She added in a teasing tone, "Although I think everyone likes the idea of you with Jason Todd."

_I don't. Now his brother on the other hand... _

"Hmm," was my only response as I pictured Dick Grayson who, as far as I could tell from recent pictures I had just happened to come upon when I Googled him, was aging extremely well. Not that it had been all _that_ long...

"And Regency Press called wanting a proposal for a Hillary book."

"Who wants another Hillary book?" There were more than a handful out there, as if you really weren't a 'pundette', that is a female pundit, without your own thoughts on the former First Lady, Senator, and Secretary of State written out in 500 pages or more.

"Apparently Regency," was Lil's deadpanned reply.

"I'd rather have root canal. From that dentist in _Marathon Man_. You can quote me."

The thought of writing a book like that – well, in a word it would be tedious - and could I possibly have any new insight on her...? Perhaps a red-head's perspective? But let's leave her alone already: She's done amazing things.

Lilith was waiting patiently for a response from me. I didn't mean to get caught up in my own thoughts, but to be honest I was so relaxed with her that I didn't always act as if she were in the room. I didn't ignore her_ per se_, but rather I could fully realize my own thoughts even when she was present.

Lilith Clay is a hoot – and boy are her parents still upset she hooked up with me. With a name like Lilith, the last thing her parents thought she would do with her life is be the roommate / assistant / researcher / Girl Friday / editor / etc. for a conservative commentator and political pundit. She became the black sheep of her family when she got involved with the likes of me. When you send your kid to an Ivy League school, you generally don't figure they'll come out as a conservative thinker – especially when they came to said school via growing up in a commune.

And it was within the confines of those ivy-covered walls that she met Don Hall, Lilith's long term boyfriend who her parent's wholly approved of. Calm, if a bit indecisive, and oh so peace loving, he was the exact opposite of his brother Hank, a hot headed 'give war a chance' conservative that even made me cringe. Nicknamed Hawk and Dove, Hank and Don were friends of ours from college and were polar opposites, at least when it comes to politics.

Not unlike brothers Dick Grayson and Jason Todd.

"So, no to the book then?" she asked, knowing that I would never truly reject an offer when I might be able to counter for something I wanted.

"Give me a few hours. Maybe I'll see if they'll let me write something on health economics instead."

"Or in addition to the Hillary book?"

"Maybe." Tedious as the project would be, it might be worth it if it's the only way to get what I want to write published as a two-book deal.

I knew eventually I'd say something to Lilith about Jason and Dick. How did I not know they were brothers? Well, Jason was quite a bit younger. Dick is probably 36 now and I don't think Jason is 30 yet. And as connected as we were on some levels, Dick and I didn't really talk about his family during our years working together. When it got personal, it was too painful for both of us. We had agreed about that early on, but more about that later.

Of course, our 'relationship' was a bit of a non-starter. It looked like we were going to get serious, and we really, really meshed well, but then when I got a job on Hudson's campaign where he was also working, Dick surprised me and shut down and broke off our fledgling romantic relationship. He believed we shouldn't continue to date when we worked together. He was firm on that.

Then when the campaign was won we started talking about dating after we finished up as part of Hudson's Transition Team, only for Dick to be offered and then accept the position of Hudson's Chief of Staff and for me to become a full-time speechwriter. The next 8 years were filled with longing looks and, at least for me, second guesses. But how could I turn down working in the White House, especially right after finishing undergrad?

After Hudson's second term, I had hoped to work in Vice President Greene's White House, but no such luck, as Greene was defeated in the General Election by now-President Johnston. So Dick and I were free to date. Except he had become involved with Barbara Gordon, a woman five years his senior and now a Congresswoman from West Chester County, New York.

That was about three years ago and since then I made a conscious effort not to find out what was going on with Dick. No, that's not entirely true. However, when Jason had mentioned that Dick and Babs had broken their engagement but were still close, I did my best to hide my feelings. I hadn't known Dick had gotten engaged.

"Hey Lil, did you know that Jason Todd is Dick's brother?"

"Dick Grayson's brother? Are you kidding?" She was as surprised as I was.

"No. I couldn't believe it when Jason told me. Thank Heaven he said something after our segment rather than before it."

"You're still carrying that torch, huh? Is Dick single?"

"I'll always carry that torch," I responded honestly. There was no sense lying about it, especially to Lilith. "Jason told me that Dick had recently broken off his engagement to Congresswoman Gordon, so I guess he is single."

"He was engaged to her?" Lilith exclaimed, as shocked as I had been. "Well, guess she's not the red head he wants to spend his life with. You have to get in touch with him, Kory. You two were meant to be."

Sweet, sweet Lilith. She was such an optimist and her emphasis on being meant to be gave me a twinge of hope. She always thought that we'd end up together, and she had some insight: Lilith had watched the early parts of my relationship with Dick unfold as she had been my closest friend since the start of college.

TtTtTtTtTt

I remember so much about that night, the night I met one Dick Grayson.

It was our senior year, and Lilith and I were over at the Phi Delta Theta house at a party with Don and Hank. They were both brothers there. Hank was our year, and Don was a year younger. It was funny how different they were and how they still got along. They were also fun. At that point, Don and Lil were in the early stages of their relationship, all shy glances as they drifted off into a world of their own, which left Hank and I were in an interesting situation.

We were in no way on a double date, and actually Lilith and Don met through me, since I had known Hank since second semester freshman year when I joined College Republicans. I did some of my best early arguing over the finer points of my party's agenda with Hank, honing the skills that now landed me on TV. If anyone tells you that all people in a given party share generally the same point of view, they don't know a thing about the modern voter. Some of the most divisive arguments involve the subtle points of a political party's platform.

It was hard for me not to notice Dick that night. He stood by the fireplace, talking to a few people now and then as they approached him, but his eyes were on me most of the time. His gorgeous blue eyes that bore right into me and the unruly black hair that I wanted to run my fingers through. Nice looking? Yes. Just my type? I didn't even realize I had a type, but boy was I interested in him. Love at first sight? No, we hadn't spoken yet, but again, there was definitely an attraction.

Hank had happily gone off to meet some underclasswomen from my sorority who had just arrived. Hank and I did this all the time: we would argue, er, talk for a bit at a party or function, and then wander off to meet up with old friends or meet new people. For just a moment I stood with Don and Lil, feeling oh so much like a fifth wheel.

Dick's looks continued and I was not going to miss a chance to meet such a nice looking guy. The fact that he even looked my way stroked my ego. Emboldened by those large red plastic cups full of beer from the keg, I squared my shoulders, added a bit of a sway to my hips and found myself walking toward the hearth to say hello.

"You're Kory, Kory Anders, right?" Dick said as he greeted me with a friendly smile and a firm handshake.

"Yes," I answered.

I was happy that he was responding positively to me, but was surprised he knew me. I was certain he was older and although I had some notoriety on campus as an upperclassman, with 9,000 students, it wasn't exactly a small place.

"I'm Dick Grayson. I was a brother here, I graduated 3 years ago. You went out with Franklin Crandall, didn't you?"

"Yes," I'm sure I could have said something more. I dated Franklin my first semester and he had also been a Phi Delt brother. My first real boyfriend, the relationship barely lasted through finals that December.

"And I saw you dance in New York with the Gotham Ballet Company."

"You did, and you remember me?"

That surprised me, most people didn't recognize me even if they'd seen me perform.

I had changed a lot. I no longer had a dancer's body. After a compound leg fracture skiing freshman year over winter break, my body somehow took all that time it was mending those broken bone to also grow. I never had my center of gravity and balance back when I started to dance again. I used the injury as an excuse, but my body and I were both done forcing it to be different than it was meant to be. So with a bad turn on some ice, my professional dancing career was over.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick and I fell into a nonstop conversation about everything from travel to sports to favorite foods. I felt giddy and happy with him. I liked everything about him, how he looked, how he spoke, how he smelled, how he acted, how he made me feel like the only woman in the room. I was really able to talk to him, which wasn't easy for me back then. I was still young and coming out of my shell. Years on stage in the ballet did not mean I was outgoing – it just meant I didn't suffer from stage fright.

Soon, our conversation went to more political topics: the economy, foreign policy, and the like. I realized he was turning on the charm, showing me his intelligence, his insight and his world view. I don't think it occurred to him that I would be as comfortable discussing those topics as I was discussing the arts and pop culture. At one point I was countering him on some of the finer points of 'nation building' and he reached down to sweep my hair back behind my shoulder.

"Mr. Grayson, is that a diversionary tactic?" I asked him, desperately trying to stay composed. I knew I was about to lose control of the situation, but I still attempted to maintain my tenuous grasp on it. I swallowed hard, locked eyes with him and did my best to say in a purring tone, "We can change the subject if you are uncomfortable with our disagreement over the use of-"

I was silenced by a firm kiss on the lips. That was unexpected, but perfectly fine with me. In my surprise, I gasped and Dick took that as an opportunity to tease my lips open with his tongue. I had no objection to that either. I had never been kissed quite that way with that intensity, but I absolutely wanted to be kissed that way, loved being kissed that way, and wanted to only be kissed that way by Dick Grayson.

After a few moments, his lips move to kiss me behind my earlobe and then he said, "Dance with me."

I shivered and he took that as a yes, and lead me to the dance floor. Over the next hour or so, the DJ played a typical mix of fast and slow songs. Our bodies were always touching, even during the fast songs, and we spent the majority of the time looking into each other's eyes or kissing.

I was being pulled under by a tidal wave of comfortable compatability with a strong undertow of physical attraction.

The last song, as was their tradition, was 'American Pie'. That tune was always the last one played and meant the end of the party. With that knowledge I finally became nervous. As the song was ending, Dick and I shared a long, intimate kiss. I had never, ever been 'picked up' before. Then again, I knew then as I know now, that it was not a pick up, but the start of something very big and very real.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I don't do things like this - I'm not like this," I said pulling back from one of Dick's bone melting kisses.

We had walked arm and arm from the party to the Delta Delta Delta house where I lived. It was late and we didn't encounter any of my sorority sisters as I led him to my second floor bedroom. I was lucky- as president of my sorority I had a nice large room with an attached private bathroom. Not that I had ever needed that level of privacy before that night. I hadn't ever brought anyone up to my room since moving into the Tri Delt house Junior year.

"I know," Dick assured me.

I'm not a prude, I just hadn't really met anyone I was attracted to enough to share myself with for a couple of years. I had dated some, but I hadn't gotten at all intimate with anyone.

Dick captured my lips again, and I found myself being laid down on top of my bed as his weight settled over me. The entire situation was surreal yet it felt so right.

"Really, this isn't like me at all," I said, mostly to myself.

In that brief moment I had the slightest of doubts: What was I doing inviting him in? Making out with him on my bed? We'd just met.

"I think it's very much like you, Kory, but only when you're with me," Dick replied in a husky tone.

Somehow as smug as those words should have sounded, they didn't as he spoke them. There was kindness in his tone and he was stating a fact. I knew I could trust him and that things would not get out of hand. Not that night. And with that, any doubt, along with nearly all of my coherent thoughts, disappeared as we resumed kissing.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading me and please review!

More chapters up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Please note: In this chapter, the story jumps back and forth from the past to the present. This will also occur in many of the upcoming chapters given the amount of reflection and flashbacks at this point in the story.

.

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

.

Looking back on my first few weeks with Richard Grayson, is really, really not what I should be have been doing. I had to at least think about what I was going to tell Regency Books. There was just so long I could consider and counter an offer. I wish I could call Regency 'my publisher' but they weren't. I have plenty of pieces in my portfolio, a nice collection of opinion and analysis pieces that have found their way into mass media publications and academic journals, but I have not been able to swing a book deal; it was never the right time for the right piece. Plus I have been busy enough with everything else I've done.

Again, my mind returns to Dick Grayson. Considering it was so many years ago, as I look back, perhaps I have more perspective. Or is it wishful thinking? My relationship with Dick a non-starter? No, it wasn't, not at all. It was a relationship between two people that were meant to be... until life got in the way. Well, maybe that's a slightly generous take if I'd refer to it as a Fairy Tale, but yes, it in retrospect was a big deal. It certainly impacted my life a great deal; _he _impacted my life a great deal.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank heaven that I only booked _Red Eye_ for the next day. I worried that Joy Behar would have exploited my weakness so I put her off for a bit. She fights with Elizabeth Hasselbeck on camera even though they are buddies in real life, so I can only imagine what she'd do to me. Normally I'm up for the sparring and can hold both a smile and my train of thought, but not right now, and with some interest from a publisher, it was not the time for missteps.

At least at _Red Eye_, which is the overnight talk show is on Fox News Network, things are very user friendly for me. It's a bit odd – they seem to require cleavage as part of the dress code. Not that I mind that at all, it's just unusual for a 'news' show. We filmed in the afternoon and it went extremely well as I discussed everything from Jason Todd's defense of yet another congressman caught with his pants down as it were to the latest films being released from Hollywood. As it usually was, the panel and host were all fairly 'right wing', although I got some 'friendly fire' on the moderate positions I hold on some social issues.

I was back heading South on Amtrak within an hour of leaving the studio. I had a few offers from friends in Manhattan to get together, but I put it off until next time. I was far too distracted at the moment. I'd get a chance to see them with various show's producers calling to book me quite frequently, I doubted it would be too long.

I guess I was more surprised, upset, confused... the list could go on... that Dick had actually gotten engaged and I didn't know. Or was it that he got engaged to someone else? Was I honestly making _that_ assumption? Yes.

Was I so caught up in my life that I wasn't bothering to find out? While we worked together, I knew he dated quite a bit and I was an uneasy bystander as that happened, but I dated a bit as well. It was as much as my schedule would allow which wasn't very much all those years while working in the White House, plus no one ever held a candle to Dick.

I guess it was 'no news is good news', that I could live in my own little world. Was I still figuring that someday Dick and I would be together? I can't believe I was that naïve. Naïve and stupid.

How had Dick and I lost touch completely anyway?

TtTtTtTtTt

That first night was special. Dick and I ended up back at my sorority house, spending the night together. Surprisingly, things didn't get out of hand. We actually never shed our clothes, but didn't get much sleep at all. Kissing nearly nonstop with plenty of over the clothes touching and holding each other very close.

We had drifted off to sleep around first light and I woke first, looking down at my handsome bed mate, looking so appealing, his hair tousled more than usual. He had seemed older earlier as the college graduate visiting friends at a fraternity party, but it struck me as I watched his even breaths how young he really was. At the time he would have been about twenty-four.

He woke with a lopsided grin on his face, blinking a couple times, "Mornin' Gorgeous"

"Morning yourself," I replied, nerves kicking in. It's not like I'd awakened to that many men before.

He checked his watch, "Oh, good, we have some time."

_For what? _I remember thinking and Dick chuckled as my eyes flashed in surprise and then he asked, "want to grab breakfast?"

I blushed; that was a proposed activity I was comfortable with, "Sounds great."

TtTtTtTtTt

I changed quickly and brushed my teeth and hair and was ready to head out to Cream and Sugar for breakfast.

I returned to find him on the phone. All I overheard was him laughing and saying "Not exactly."

He paused briefly as he listened to the other person on the line, and then said, "I got to go, Kory's ready. Still on for 1 PM?" Another laugh, "I'll see ya then, Roy," and he hung up.

"Hi, you look nice."

"Thank you," I replied, wondering what the conversation was about, but knowing it had to do with me.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

We held hands as we walked. "Thank heaven Roy drove up, I'm going to be too tired to drive this afternoon and it's all your fault," he teased.

"Sorry," I smiled back.

"I'm not. Roy's going to badger me all the way home about what happened, he thinks I pulled."

Pulled – English slang for hooking up, essentially sleeping with someone.

"That's a very British expression and yes I know what it means," I cocked a brow at him and he regarded me with amusement. "Who did you pick that up from?"

"I picked it up from Alfred," he replied simply.

"Who?"

"Oh, he's our butler," I held any comment, he has a butler? "But I assure you I would never tarnish your reputation," he added in a kind but serious tone.

I appreciated that, but felt the need to ask, even if it was in a teasing manner, "So, do you pull often?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and winced, "Maybe once or twice."

Yeah, right. Boys... I giggled, not sure what to say. I knew I didn't want to be a conquest.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that to you," he shot me a sideways glance, "it's not going to be like that with us." I guess my giggle was nervous. Hey wait, did he say us?

We walked in silence and Dick gave my hand a reassuring squeeze and a smile. I tried not to get ahead of myself, but being a girl, I was going to feel uneasy until I knew when or if we would see each other again.

"When can I see you again?" he asked.

I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. "It's up to you," I replied and didn't hide the relief I felt.

"Let's see... During the week I have work of course and you have classes Monday through Thursday right?"

"That's right," I responded. We were fortunate that Wharton classes were generally not held on Fridays, not that it was in any other way an easy program.

"I wish I could bring you to this charity ball I have next weekend, but I already have a date." I swear he was looking for a response but I had no right to be upset so I tried to keep my face neutral, "But I'll be up for the basketball games the following weekend. Roy and I have season tickets. Can I see you then?"

"I'd like that."

"Why don't I give him mine and I'll sit with you in the student section?"

That sounded wonderful "That would be glorious!"

"Glorious?" He pulled me in for a hug and kissed me, a kiss that soon turned passionate and when we broke for air, Dick said, "You are so adorable Kory. I love your enthusiasm. We are going to have so much fun together."

The next two weeks were spent busy with school work and daily calls from Dick, plenty of emails and a playful but PG-rated IM or two. This was in the days before texting. The following Saturday he called me from the charity function he was at while on what I was thankful to find out was a miserable date with a girl who called herself Kitten. Not that I wanted him to have a bad time but I wasn't one for casual dating. Dick told me over and over that he wished it were me with him. I had to wonder how much he had been drinking, but regardless, I loved what I was hearing.

TtTtTtTtTt

After returning from New York and my TV appearance, I was sitting in my home office the following day I cleaned up, not able to get down to serious work in the morning. I had to stop thinking about Dick Grayson. I pulled Jason Todd's card out of my wallet and considered calling him. I wanted to hear more about what Dick was up to, but wasn't sure if that was the best way to go about it. I filled Jason's information in my Rolodex and picked at what was left of my fruit and bagel from breakfast.

I listened to some talk radio to see what the talking heads were talking about while reading through the major cable news and wire services' web sites. After I was caught up, I Googled a few things for more details, and then I tried half-halfheartedly to work on an outline of some books I wouldn't mind doing to discuss with one of the editors from Regency later.

Somehow it was nearing 3 PM and Lil was already gone. I called my dog and grabbed his leash and slipped on my sneakers – maybe a walk for an hour or two would help clear my head.

TtTtTtTtTt

A few days later I was in the lion's den, or more accurately in the lion's mouth, but I was holding my own.

"It is not an area I really know enough about to have more than an opinion," I smiled and held the host's gaze, knowing I would only damage my reputation as a 'reasonable and compassionate conservative' if I evaded the question any long.

"Now Joy, as far as gays serving in the military, there are positive and negative outcomes from the 'don't ask don't tell' policy from what I know. Again, it is not my area of expertise, but I think it should be open for ongoing discussion by the military and that they should look at all the anecdotal and if its available any research as to whether or not it is a reasonable policy."

"But for you Kory, how do you feel about gays?"

_Oh come on,_ "I have no problem with anyone based on their sexual orientation," I didn't like the implication, but I kept smiling as was my trademark and added, "I have many close friends who are gay."

"Really?" The surprise in her voice was not feigned.

"Of course. Don't you?" I said as sweetly as I could.

Joy laughed loudly. "Of course I do, I live in the Upper East Side and I'm in show business." Joy paused and considered me, "But you're a Republican! I can't believe that 'the darling of the right' and President Hudson's speech writer has a soul and a conscience."

I smiled and the stage crew laughed. How ridiculous people can be when you are conservative! I'm a fiscal conservative, not necessarily a social conservative. I'm actually fairly uncomfortable with the term, but it's splitting hairs and I won't elaborate.

"I'll take that as a compliment Joy."

"Oh, it is a compliment Kory! I'll have you back anytime! Dr. Kory Anders everyone, an actual conservative that's a human being. Thanks for coming, Kory, and we'll be right back."

I laughed as I reached over and shook Joy's hand. We went into commercial break and Joy Behar hugged me. She was civil before the segment, but barely gracious, and now she hugs me! Wow. The power of TV! Well, also the power of actually talking to someone, asking questions and listening to their responses.

"Please Kory, do come back. And how about that Jason Todd that you were with over on Hannity's show? You got something happening with him? There were certainly some sparks flying that night, I'd love to see the two of you spar on my show – of course I wouldn't know if it was you two or my hot flashes."

I held my happy smile, what isn't funnier than menopause humor? There was a question for me to answer and I knew I'd have to answer carefully, not wanting to blow my chance at any future bookings. I'd actually had a great deal of fun with Joy and her staff and would happily come back.

"I'd be happy to come on with Jason if he's available."

"So you two are-?"

Her producer John spoke up, "Kory is single but does has a history with Jason Todd's brother Dick Grayson."

Guess John really does his research on his guests.

I cocked an eyebrow at John and then dammit, I blushed. With only the mention of Dick's _name_ I weakened.

"Oh really Kory?" Joy's eyes danced a bit. Glad she was having fun, "Is he as gorgeous as his brother?"

"He's better looking," John added. I like John, he has good taste.

"That's what I always thought," Dammit, I said that? And in a dreamy voice? Only Dick Grayson would have me drop my facade and defenses, and he wasn't even there!

Joy smirked, but before she could comment, I was saved from further embarrassment when John reminded Joy that they were back on in 15 seconds.

I got air kisses from Joy and was on my way with a promise to come back and maybe even do _The View._

TtTtTtTtTt

On the train home that night, my mind went back again to when I first met Dick. Maybe because I had taken the train to DC from Philly to see him a few times, but more likely because in my distracted state had forgotten to pack something to, well, distract me.

I remember really looking forward to Dick's visit, but I was also so, so nervous: I had never had a guy stay for the weekend. Dick had asked if it was all right and offered to get a hotel or try to stay in his old fraternity house instead. It was nice that he wasn't making any assumptions. Dick mentioned that his friend Roy was staying with his new girlfriend Jade. I remember wondering if I was Dick's new girlfriend.

Dick arrived about 6 PM with a duffel bag and a dozen red roses. He surprised me, meeting me up in my room, since one of my sorority sisters had let him in. There was a bit of a buzz in the sorority house that I had a man in my life and that he was staying the weekend. It was a first for me and being a sorority house there was plenty of talk about it. It didn't hurt that he was handsome and older.

I had gotten flowers when I was in the ballet at the end of every performance, but I had barely ever received flowers from a boy, ahem, _man_, let alone_ red roses_.

"Hi Kory, these are for you," Dick said and pulled he into a hug and gave me a kiss that turned passionate and I had to pull him into my room for fear of my sorority sisters watching. He apparently found it amusing, "playing the den mother?"

"Trying to set a good example," I replied, "the roses are beautiful, thank you."

He kissed me again and placed his forehead on mine when we broke apart, "I really missed you."

"I missed you too."

We were off right away to the Palestra for the Friday night basketball game against Columbia University, and enjoyed the game that was as it nearly always was a blow out for Penn. Afterwords, we were off to Abner's for Philly cheese steaks as a late dinner. We had kept to ourselves, getting to know each other, realizing how we had some acquaintances in common.

"And you're chairman of College Republicans too?"

"Yes."

"I was chair my junior year," he told me, "but by senior year I was really busy so I didn't stay in CRs"

"I guess that's why we hadn't met. I had joined freshman year but was barely around. I was still dancing-"

"And dating Franklin," he said in a serious tone. "You were too good for him."

I smiled not sure what to say. Franklin was not the ideal boyfriend. His intentions weren't completely honorable, and luckily I was so busy, I never let myself get hurt.

Sensing my uneasiness, Dick squeezed my hand. "Let's get out of here. You want to go back to Smoke's?" Smokey Joe's, or Smoke's is a favorite campus hang out.

"Sounds fun."

We danced the rest of the night. I was tired but exhilarated. I was having so much fun and Dick seemed to also. And the weekend continued that way, lots of fun, but an underlying affection.

Saturday we met Roy and Jade for a nice dinner before heading over for another basketball game. Roy was also a nice looking guy, with blue eyes and red hair who had become an FBI agent after graduating. It was fun hearing stories as Dick and Roy told stories about their years at Penn, and we laughed nonstop.

When we were at the game, during half time we ran into Lucius Fox, Dick's boss at the Research and Development Department at Wayne Enterprises. He was visiting campus with his daughter Tam.

"Lucius, Tam, nice to see you," Dick said as we walked from the concession stand.

"Hi Dick," Lucius replied, "is this Kory?"

"Yes Lucius, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Kory Anders. Kory, this is Lucius Fox, my boss and his daughter, Tam."

"It's wonderful to meet you, Kory. Dick can't stop talking about you," Lucius said.

"Nice to meet you," I managed, as I shook both Lucius's and Tam's hands. To say I was surprised but very pleased that Dick was telling people about me and calling me his girlfriend, is an understatement.

We spoke for a bit, and I gave Tam my email and phone number, offering for her to come up and spend time with me to see more of the campus. Soon, the second half tip off was about to take place and we said our good byes and headed toward our seats.

"That was nice of you Kory," Dick said.

"She seems great and if Tam is really interested in coming here, she might as well stay a day or so and really see the campus," I replied. It wouldn't be the first time I had a perspective student stay with me and it was almost always a lot of fun.

"Well it means a lot to me," he said as he pulled me close, "thank you Kory."

TtTtTtTtTt

After another basketball victory, this time over Cornell, we went over to Phi Delt for a fraternity party. It was a coming out of sorts as a couple. Some of the seniors knew Dick from when they were freshman and he was a senior and lived in the house and plenty of my sisters were there. We introduced each other to our respective friends and just continued to have a wonderful, comfortable time together.

We stayed late at the party, dancing and talking. We had essentially just fallen into bed the night before, both comfortable in sweats and that was how I figured that night was going to go as well.

"I should have asked you last night, but you're comfortable with me here, aren't you Kory?" Dick asked after we were back in my room at the Tri Delt house.

"Of course, why?" I asked.

"I just don't want to ever make you uncomfortable."

"You won't. I'm so glad you're here with me, Richard," I replied, unthinkingly using his full name.

He pulled me close and kissed me, "I like when you call me Richard, Kory," he said and gave me one of the wonderful, searing kisses that made me lightheaded and left me breathless.

Much later, comfortable in our sweats and in each others arms, we drifted off to sleep. It was that night I realized how much I really liked Dick Grayson and how I could see a future with him.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

There are a few things I've clarified at the end of the chapter for those not familiar with life on a college campus and with the US election process. I apologize I didn't define these previously.

.

New Character:

Grace Choi (no separate hero name, a bouncer at a bar for metahumans, in the DC Universe, was in the Outsiders with Nightwing and Starfire) – sorority sister of Kory's

.

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

.

Booking producers were calling at a nice clip that week, keeping Lil busy and allowing me the opportunity to pick and chose a bit more than usual, which was especially nice going into the Primary Election 'Season'.

The 'Election Season' was now over a year rather than just months, and that wasn't just for the candidate, their campaigns and staffs, but for the media and the public as well. The midterms were beginning to blur into the next Presidential Year. All that campaigning, and so little governing, as much as I love the campaign trail, misses the point doesn't it?

Anyway, it hadn't been long since I would come on anyone's radio or TV show, including middle of the night local talk radio anywhere in the country. With the Presidential primary candidates beginning to declare their intentions to run, things were already getting busier. Now with my name was being linked to Jason's with only that one appearance so far, there were even more options with a proven right/left pairing.

I still hadn't gotten my guts up to call Jason myself as much as I was thinking about Dick and wanted to get in touch with him. Jason and I were tentatively scheduled for be doing _The O'Reilly Factor _the following week to fill in for the host's usual right/left pairing, Monica Crowley and Alan Colmes. Ironically, Alan is married to Monica's sister, so they are sister- and brother-in-law.

Of course thinking about Alan and Monica's situation, I thought that Jason Todd would be a nice brother-in-law. Well, that's not true, the only thing that would make him a nice brother-in-law was if it would mean that I was married to Dick Grayson. That highly distracting notion lead me into reflecting more about those glorious weeks before Dick decided we couldn't see each other anymore.

At least I had the wherewithal to know I needed a break from sitting at my desk 'working'. I told Lil where I was going, and she could certainly tell why even if I had managed not to mention Dick Grayson that day, I was thinking about him, and needed to get those thoughts over with. I grabbed my dog Mango, who was happily enjoying extra walks these days as I either needed the time to reminisce or to just clear my head.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" Dick had asked over the phone on a Thursday night.

"No I don't mind," I replied honestly. I was relieved and happy every time he called. I was being such a girl. Well I _was_ a girl, a college girl back then.

"Good, because I'm really glad I get to see you this weekend, no matter how briefly," he said with a sincerity that made me feel very happy.

"I'd like to see you too."

"Depending on traffic, we should be there between 8 and 9, and then I'll take you out."

I smiled and fought the urge to squeal when I hung up the phone. While I am sure that stopping here on Friday night on the way up to Harvard for the basketball game Saturday night was a booty call for Roy and Jade, Dick was making it very clear that he just wanted to see me. I was glad we were taking it kind of slow. Even though he was staying over with me, he wasn't pushing me. Not that the fact that we were taking it slow didn't make me a little uncomfortable – it was the classic insecure girl's dilemma – why wasn't the boy trying to sleep with you? Sure he was respecting you, but didn't he want you?

Regardless, it would be great to see him. For him to get to Cambridge for the Penn-Harvard basketball game from DC, it would be nearly an 8 hour drive. By stopping at Penn, they were dividing the drive so that they'd drive 3 hour to Philly Friday night and then the final 5 hours to Cambridge on Saturday afternoon.

TtTtTtTtTt

True to his word, Richard arrived at my sorority house about 8 o'clock that Friday night. "Hi there," he said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Hi," I replied. I was trying to study a bit up in my room but the house was buzzing considering it was Friday night. Pretty much everyone's radio or TV was on the Dartmouth-Penn game. Penn is a relative basketball powerhouse; relative as in for it's own league, the Ivy League. They are no Duke or Indiana when it comes to NCAA Division 1 Men's Basketball. Because the Ivy League champion team automatically ended up in the NCAA tournament and Penn was usually champion in those days, it was the sport we were consistently good at, most of the students at least paid some attention to the games.

We watched the rest of the game in the TV room at Tri Delt with a bunch of other people. Afterward, we headed over to Smoke's with a group from my house, fortunately finding a booth in the upstairs of the packed bar. After the win and while it was still early enough in the semester that people were going out a lot still, a crush of students left their dorms, apartments, and houses to celebrate and socialize.

Dick and I were crushed next to each other on one side of the booth, not that we minded. But as the place continued to fill up and between the DJ, the spontaneous eruptions of various fight songs along with the laughing and talking, it became impossible to hear each other. Even essentially shouting in each other's ears, we were barely able to hold a conversation. After three tries at asking me whether we should leave, I heard him correctly and nodded.

We made it back hand-in-hand to his car and fell into easy conversation. With everyone seemingly out from their rooms, we decided to go off campus to find somewhere quieter. About 10 minutes after leaving campus, we found a Denny's on City Line Avenue with its parking lot fairly open.

We sat in a small booth upholstered in red pleather. Got to love Denny's. The layout is always the same. It comes in handy finding the bathroom when you've been drinking, although that was not really the case that night.

Dick seemed a bit reserved but was probably tired. I was a bit on edge anyway, not sure if I was able to interpret things properly with my insecurities about our new and long distance relationship.

"What are your thoughts on Howard Burton Hudson? I mean as a Presidential candidate," Dick asked me. In those days, people didn't declare a year before the Iowa Caucuses and the New Hampshire primary like they do now, and Iowa was in February instead of early January. Even with the Iowa caucuses only a few weeks away, the complete picture of the candidates wasn't well formulated. That year, the party had Hudson and two other reasonably heavy hitters and four declared candidates that were long shots.

I thought for a moment, not that I was hedging. I wasn't worried about disagreeing with him. I was never worried about disagreeing with anyone. I really, really liked Hudson and of all the things Dick and I had talked about, and considering that it was a common interest, we surprisingly hadn't really discussed the Presidential candidates.

"Even without considering the individual, I always like someone who has governed," I started and Dick seemed to perk up as I spoke. "As for Hudson, this is only one of his 'positives'. Being a governor of the Commonwealth of Virginia for two terms is excellent governing experience. His three terms in the house helps him as well. He has actual military and combat experience which the other candidates lack as have the recent presidents. He's well-educated, attractive, affable... not too old or two young. He's well spoken, quick witted, and good off the teleprompter. He has what seems to be a solid marriage and a nice family. I think he could easily be the front runner by the April primaries and I certainly find him my favorite at the moment."

He smiled broadly, appearing relieved. I guess he was glad I liked the former Governor.

"So you like him, huh?"

I nodded.

"Good. Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure! I was hoping to get him to come to campus, but his office was putting me off considering Pennsylvania's primary is so late and generally has no impact on who will be the nominee. They want to push it off until the fall, but I'd like to get him here while I was here," I was speaking more quickly as I went on.

I stopped, taking a deep breath, "So, I can meet him?"

"Yes," he said with bright eyes and a chuckle. "I'd love to bring you as my date to a fundraiser in a few weeks back home."

"Really? Great, that would be fun!" I said as I gave him one of my overly enthusiastic hugs, not that he ever minded.

We continued talking a bit about Hudson and his chances in the primary and the general election. We had always connected intellectually, but it was nice that he was just as enthusiastic about the candidate. We were really able to talk rather than just doing the flirting, playful sparring that began the first night that we met.

Not that there wasn't any flirting going on.

I was a little thrown that it was such a formal event, but luckily I had at least three dresses to choose from in my closet – I had attended a few winter formals each winter and I figured each would fit. Plus I was in a sorority house, someone would come up with something for me to wear!

The end of the week tiredness was catching up with both of us, so we drove back into the city and headed back to my house. Too tired to stay up much longer, we changed into sweats, and shared some intimate kisses that I could swear were different, much more passionate than the ones we'd previously shared before. If that was even possible. Even so, we soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning we were up and back from breakfast before 11 AM. That was fairly early in those days, especially after being out late. Dick and I were reading the Sunday New York Times and Philadelphia Inquirer sitting next to each other on my full sized bed in my room. Remember, in those days, people read the paper for their news. I remember us giving each other sideways glances and reading snippets from the Op-Eds to each other to discuss. It was a comfortable scene, wonderfully challenging intellectually, and one that I hoped we'd share in the future.

My sorority sister Grace knocked on my open door. "Hey Kory."

"Come on in Grace," I said.

Of Euroasian decent, Grace was petite but very muscular. She was a fun friend, a junior living in the sorority house with me and about 25 other girls. Maybe not what someone would picture as a typical Tri Delt sister (you'd be wrong). Grace was one of the more popular of my sisters.

"Have you been introduced to my boyfriend Dick Grayson?" How I loved calling him that. "Dick, this is one of my sisters, Grace Choi."

"Hi, Dick," Grace said as she shook Dick's hand as he stood up to greet her.

"Hi, Grace."

"Sorry we haven't had the opportunity to meet yet. I work a lot on the weekends."

Grace was a bouncer at a campus bar. Not a normal position held by a sorority girl, but Grace was quite unique.

Grace turned to me, "Kory, we are still planning to meet about 4 this afternoon to make sure we are ready for the Valentine's Day party."

"I'll be there, Grace."

"Great, see ya then Kory, nice meeting you Dick. Now off to do the finance reading."

"Good luck with that," I said, and then added, using a variation on the common expression from our school ('Econ Sucks!), "Ah, I remember Fin – it sucks like Econ only moreso!"

"You got that right!" Grace said with a hearty chuckle (she was not a girl who would giggle) as she left to walk up to her room.

I turned to Dick, who was also chuckling, looking at me with a cocked eye brow, "I never imagined you saying that." He sat back down next to me and threw his arms over my shoulders and looked at me with some intensity but mostly amusement.

"Why? Everyone else says it... although I've been told that I am full of surprises," slightly embarrassed, and not sure why, I tried to bury my head in his shoulder but he took his free hand and, cupping my chin, he lifted my face so he could look he in the eye.

He leaned forward until his lips were about to brush mine, "Yes, you are," and with that he began to kiss me.

Dick and Roy were off to Harvard for the game, and Dick seemed relieved when I said I wouldn't mind if they came back late, late Saturday night and that he could of course stay with me again. I had deliberated about it, and finally decided that I would break from wearing sweats to bed when Dick was staying with me, and wore one of the nightgowns I had. Simple and unadorned, it was a sleeveless v-necked cotton knit in lavender with a matching robe which I left on the foot of the bed and I got under the covers. Generally, because I was up and about the house a lot I'd wear sweats and I had gotten into the habit of wearing them when Dick was there, not offering things before I was ready. Guess I was getting ready.

As expected, Dick didn't make it back until nearly 3 AM.

"Oh wow," Dick said, looking pleased as I looked up from the bulk pack on business law I was reading.

I smiled, happy for the positive response. "Hi, glad you're here."

"Not to repeat myself, but you are full of surprises."

That surprised me, I wasn't wearing some lacy or silky number, but he seemed to appreciate it. Plus it was nice he quoted our previous conversation. Things were wonderful as we chatted about the game and each of our evenings. And then a comment threw me.

"How did your meeting go for the Valentine's Day Party?" he asked appearing genuinely curious.

"Good, looks like we are ready and in budget," I answered.

Before I got the chance to ask him to the party, he said, "I always thought of Valentine's Day as 'Amateur Night'."

I was deflated by that but I was too tired for confrontation or even clarification. I thought we were boyfriend and girlfriend and I had been excited to have a real Valentine this year. I mumbled something about being very tired and we settled down to sleep with only a good night kiss.

It chewed me up. I woke up a few times, considering finding somewhere else to sleep.

Finally he woke and I was unable to hold back saying something. "I guess you want to talk to me about something?"

I could tell he was thrown by my tone and his brow furrowed a bit. "What do you think I'd want to talk about?"

"Well... oh it's nothing." I could be such a wuss in my close relationships.

"Kory?" He sounded slightly exasperated, not that I was helping that situation.

"Never mind." Yup, I was not helping.

"All right."

I stewed for a bit, not sure what to do as we sat in silence. Finally – and inadvertently – Dick clarified his thoughts on Valentine's Day.

"So what do I need for the Valentine's Day Party? Is it formal? It's Saturday the 12th, right?"

"Oh-"

His eyes flashed hurt, "You don't want me to be your date?" his voice was soft, concerned.

"I thought you didn't like Valentine's Day," I managed.

He looked a bit surprised, but apparently connected the conversations, "I don't _dislike_ it, it's just that it is so _commercial_."

"But you said it was 'Amateur Night', I thought that-"

He looked relieved and I was beginning to feel that way, "I want to be _your_ Valentine, Kory, and I want to come to the party with you. It's just that the whole day is set aside to show love, that it's expected that day, and it rubs me the wrong way." He touched my cheek, "I want to show you how I feel when I want to, not because it's expected or for the benefit of Hallmark and the floral industry."

"Sorry-" I flushed in embarrassment while I still felt guilty but relieved.

"Don't apologize Kory. Just please, when I say anything that upsets you, don't wait to talk about it."

"Sorry-" At least he recognized the reality that misunderstandings would happen again.

"What did I say about apologizing?" he said playfully, his thumb caressing my cheek. He then cupped my face with both his hands and paused a moment and looked at me before he began to kiss me.

That morning he took some time to demonstrate how he felt and to reassure me that he cared about me through his kisses and affirmations of the fondness he felt for me.

TtTtTtTtTt

I was back from my walk and my dog lazed in the afternoon sun that comes in through the bay window of my office. I was back in my chair but hardly in 'work mode' yet.

The phone hit the fourth ring and Lil, already on another line talking with someone, lobbed a pencil at me to snap me back into the present.

I picked up the phone, "Kory Anders."

"Well hello,_ Kory_," I heard the charm being poured on over the line, "I didn't expect for _you_ to pick up."

"Well, it just so happens it's your lucky day and I did," I said in a cooler tone then the words offered.

"Most definitely your lucky day." Apparently the caller ignored said tone, "Are we on for Tuesday with Bill?"

"Well I am," the fact that Jason didn't respond to the tone hardly surprised me. He didn't have a Keith Olbermann-sized ego, but it was a healthy size and I am sure most women are charmed by his... uh, charms.

"Can we have dinner after?" O'Reilly taped in the afternoon generally, unless there was some reason he had to go on TV live. He added in a slightly mysterious voice, "I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise, huh? I imagine there are endless possibilities of what you'd think was a surprise." I replied, bracing for... more flirting?

We agreed upon the particulars of dinner but Jason did not elaborate on said surprise and I didn't bring it up again either.

Of course I knew what I wanted the surprise to be: was there even a chance Richard Grayson would be there?

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please, please review! Dick Grayson should be making an appearance in real time and not in flashbacks in the next chapter or the following one. I hope to post the next chapter by Friday.

The flashbacks at this point of the story take place primary in and around my _alma mater_, the University of Pennsylvania, better known as Penn or U Penn (not to be confused with Penn State) and is located in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. It is part of the Ivy League, also known as one of the 'Ancient Eight'. It was established by Ben Franklin in 1740.

The Wharton School is the business school at Penn. Phi Delta Theta is a national all-male fraternity and Delta Delta Delta is a national sorority. They are often referred to as Phi Delt and Tri Delt. Members of your fraternity and sorority are referred to as your brothers and sisters respectively.

Bulk packs are bound copies of journal articles and other copywritten material distributed in a college course when an appropriate text is not available.

For those non-US readers and others that may not know or need to brush up on their US government and Social Studies:

In the United States, a President is elected for a four year term and is now limited to serving only two terms. The last election was in 2008, the next is in 2012. To get to the General Election which is the first Tuesday in November, the candidates must win their affiliated party's Primarily Election that previous spring (the date varies by state). There is an Electoral College process (PM me if you'd need or want to know about it.)

Anyway, the Primary Election process now begins with the Iowa Caucuses and then the New Hampshire Primary. Each state, commonwealth or territory has a caucus or primary and the dates vary. The later there is a caucus or primary, the less likely it will impact the choosing of the candidate and in Pennsylvania (where the flashbacks take place) we are really, really late and I don't think our primary has impacted the selection of a candidate too often if at all in my lifetime; it certainly hasn't had an impact since I have been able to vote. (Again, please feel free to contact me to tell you about the caucuses and the primaries – or check Wikipedia, it is not a bad source for that information.)

Once a candidate wins the generally election, he or she (we hope someday) becomes the President-elect. There will then be a 'transition period' when staff is hired and recommendations are made for positions such as various Cabinet Members, such as the Secretary of State, Attorney General, etc. There is a "transition team" comprised of advisers and associates to aid in this process. The President is sworn in on January 20 following the election. This is known as the Inauguration. The people who staff and work for the President in non-confirmed positions (that is, not needing Senate approval – anyone curious, PM me because otherwise I will get too detail and caught up in minutiae) are referred to as the President's White House Staff. These would be personal advisers, administrative support, speech writers, the press secretary, etc.

Thanks again, and please PM if there are any questions or comments. I tend to be around a lot.


	5. Chapter 5

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

On that Valentine's Day twelve years ago, Dick surprised me when he arrived about 12 Noon at my room at the Tri Delt house. It wasn't when he arrived that was unexpected: he was right on time. What I was surprised by was the roses, card (Hallmark brand, I checked), Steiff teddy bear, and chocolates.

"Richard, I thought you said Valentine's Day was too commercial!" I exclaimed, not hiding my delight.

"Yes I did say that," he replied, blushing slightly and smiling at me.

"Then why all this?" I asked playfully as I made a sweeping motion with my arm in front of the bounty he was carrying like I was on a model on a game show ('and these fabulous prizes!'). Also as if I were on a game show, the grouping of items made the sorority girl in me want to jump up and down and squeal. Scratch that, it doesn't matter if you are in a sorority or not, any girl with a pulse want to squeal in happiness when a man as good looking and adorable as Dick Grayson shows up with such presents for _you,_ prior to going out with _you_ for Valentine's Day (or any day)...

"It just so happens that I wanted to give you this exact assortment of items on this particular day. It was merely coincidence that my gesture fell on Valentine's Day," his voice full of mirth and his stunning blue eyes danced, looking quite pleased with himself and my reaction.

I was in so much trouble.

Well, I thought I was in so much trouble, but we never got a moment alone before the party, so said trouble was at going to be at best delayed until much, much later.

As it always seemed to be, even before I was president of our chapter, I was the go-to girl before a party for everything from making sure the vendors were on time to helping the girls with make up and their outfits. Maybe because I was usually single. Maybe because I often had an 'open door policy'. Maybe because I loved all those sorts of things.

Dick was reclined on top of my bed reading one of the books that Presidential Candidate Hudson had written, this one about his service in Vietnam. He looked on with amusement as the parade of coeds came knocking at my door. I was just a little frustrated that we hadn't had a moment alone and he looked so appealing stretched out there. I had barely gotten a chance to kiss him alone before there were intruders, uh, I mean, visitors that afternoon.

The party was typical, a semi-formal affair for the sisters in my sorority and their dates. It was never my favorite affair probably because I hadn't had a true Valentine before but it was never terrible, there were always a number of our chapter members that were there alone or with friends. As opposed to our big Christmas Formal that takes place before finals in December with tuxes and gowns, a sit down dinner and a band, the Valentine's Day Dance was more relaxed with a suits and dresses, a buffet dinner, and a DJ.

Dick and I finally got a chance to dress and head down to the party just with enough time to get there at the start. Dick looked so handsome in his dark navy suite and red tie. I wore a flirty, beaded red "cha-cha dress", as Lil called it. I was fitted and showed more skin than I usually did but it was hardly out of bounds and it suited my happy-go-lucky mood at that particular moment.

Dick had been around most weekends at least some of the time since we had met about a month prior, but this was the first chance I had to introduce him to many of my sisters who didn't live in the house. Dick was always good about meeting everyone and remembering names, and even was able to withstand the occasional brazen flirting by a drunk sister of mine. Always such a pleasant scenario. It was also nice that even though Dick and Don hadn't really met before I met him, although they were still fraternity brothers – they were four years apart – they were becoming good friends. Not that they would have had a choice about it – Lil and I were best friends and were almost always together, so they were going to be together anyway.

The party seemed to speed by as opposed to the way the afternoon had dragged on with all the interruptions. We had a great time dancing and just being with each other and our friends. Finally, the party began to wind down and we were saying goodnight to my sisters and their dates. I couldn't wait to relax, ready to settle in for the night and be alone with Dick, but I always felt as sorority president I should be one of the last to leave, or in this case, one of the last to head upstairs to my room.

When we finally got up to my room, I slipped into a new red satin nightgown Lil had talked me into getting while Dick was in the bathroom. Subtlety wasn't always my strong suit, but in this case I felt like I wasn't quite making it clear that I was very, very attracted to Richard. Nothing says notice me like red satin.

And Dick noticed.

"You look wonderful," he said as he gave me an appreciative look. "I like this on you."

He liked it on me well enough that he didn't even try to take it off, which was fine with me that night. He was very affectionate and his steamy kisses and pleasant caresses were perfect.

I felt wonderful and safe. I knew he would never push me and it was very satisfying just to be able to be in his arms. His touches and kisses along with his words and looks warmed me completely, and that didn't go unnoticed.

"Kory, I love the way your body throws heat when we're close. It is so nice to have you close, especially on a cold night," Richard said, his voice husky and almost strained. I knew he was holding himself back for my sake.

"You're nice and warm to. I love being close to you too, sleeping next to you," I managed, and we continued kissing for a bit, before falling asleep together.

It was the following Friday night after the Valentine's Day Party and there was a mixer at my sorority house with the fraternity Sigma Chi. Mixers are when members of a fraternity house and of a sorority house get together, usually for an extended cocktail party. These were not always closed events, with friends and significant others also welcome as well as the members of the two houses, so the sorority house was full. I had done my duty as sorority president and greeted everyone, making the rounds among the 100 or so people crowding the converted row homes that the Tri Delt house is comprised of.

People had broken off into small groups. I was with Don and Lil and they were talking about why Afghanistan was always so difficult to unite, or overthrow. I smiled politely. I didn't want to dominate the conversation as I easily could have over those two, so I only responded if I was directly asked a question. It was fun watching them so politely discuss things even when they disagreed so vehemently. I mused to myself that things were likely to change once they each got comfortable enough with each other. In spite of her opinions being radically so different from her parent's, Lil was still learning how to handle healthy discourse and was yet to handle confrontation at all.

I saw Lilith's face brighten as she looked over my shoulder while Don extended his right hand. Before I knew what was happening, I felt Dick's strong left arm wrap around my waist from behind as he shook his fraternity brother's hand.

"Hi guys," he said as he kissed my cheek, "hey Kory."

Very happy to have him there, I turned in his arms and faced him, "Dick, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work late." As in work late in Washington, DC.

"I got everything done that I needed to on the project so I thought I'd come up and surprise you," he said, not quite smug, but seemed quite pleased with himself. Wow that was sexy.

"What a wonderful surprise!"

I reacted to being happy to see him rather than his sexiness. I had held off the urge to hug him in my own special way for as long as I could and then I wrapped my arms around Dick's shoulders and hugged him, pressing against his fit form.

"Wow, if I knew that was kind of the reception I was going to receive, I would have surprised you sooner," Dick said, thankfully appearing delighted. My hugs aren't always well received.

Surprised me sooner? When would that have been? I'd only known him for about five weeks at that point.

"It's great to see you," I said, knowing it was quite the understatement. I had been really looking forward to taking the train down to Virginia to go to Hudson's fund raiser the following day, but to have him come see me, to come get me, to surprise me was unexpected and wonderful.

"Thank you so much for coming," I added trying to mirror the husky tone he'd used earlier. I couldn't stop myself from reacting to how attracted to him I was becoming.

"Kory, can I set this down in your room?" Dick motioned to his small overnight bag at his side. I blushed and he chuckled and winked. Oh my God, how lucky can I get?

"Sure," I squeaked out which got me another chuckle. I looked back at Lil and Don, "we'll be right back," I said.

The look on Lil's face was very readable, at least to me, even before she mouthed 'take your time'. Lil and I had been up late a few nights prior discussing the pros and cons of why I needed to 'jump Dick Grayson's bones'. Lil was way more experienced in that department. She wasn't slutty but hadn't rejected her hippie parents' liberal ideas when it came to 'free love'.

I was not entirely inexperienced but was still a virgin. I wasn't necessarily waiting for marriage, but for the right guy at the right time in my life. Lil was sure that Dick was the right guy and it certainly was about time, or so she thought, me being at the ripe old age of 21. I hadn't talked about it much with anyone other than my very close friends, and I hadn't spoken to Dick about it, which was beginning to look like a mistake that needed to be addressed.

We got up to my room and I'm was blushing very badly but at least the lights had been fairly low in the parlor and in the hall for 'mood' during the party. After we met that first Saturday night, Dick came down for most of the weekend two weeks later for Friday and Saturday night Basketball games, and did stay with me in my room in my sorority house. He had been there the following weekend, stopping in on his way to and from Harvard, so our time was limited. Last weekend was the Valentine's Day party. Now he had surprised me the day before I was supposed to go to Virginia to attend a fund raiser for declared Presidential candidate, the former Virginia Governor Howard B. Hudson.

We ended up getting to go to the fundraiser, that I would later learn was $10,000 a ticket, because Dick's adoptive father Bruce Wayne had been called out of town on business. I was thrilled. I really liked Governor Hudson and couldn't believe I'd have the opportunity to meet him, and going to such a formal event with Dick was going to be a lot of fun.

I felt a bit awkward that I would stay with Dick at his home when there was no one else around, but then again, it was likely to be less uncomfortable than meeting his dad that seemed to intimidate Dick a bit.

"Not drinking tonight?" Dick asked as I poured him a beer from the keg. We had returned to the mixer fairly quickly after dropping off his overnight bag. I wasn't ashamed that Dick was staying with me and had those previous weekends, but I had an obligation to be around for the party. It was only scheduled to continue for another hour or so anyway and the rest of the night I hadn't had anything that had to be done.

"I actually was planning on working on a paper tonight," I said casually.

He looked a bit disappointed and embarrassed and ran his hand through his hair and then down to the back of his neck, "Oh I'm sorry Kory, I didn't mean to interfere with your homework."

Dick had graduated from Penn with a dual degree program in management and engineering, the highly regarded Management and Technology Program, and was no stranger to a brutal academic and study schedule.

"No, Dick, it's fine. I'm ahead of where I need to be anyway. I can take the rest of the weekend off," I assured him.

"Kory," he said a bit firmly, "are you telling me the truth?"

"Yes."

"Great! Then let's enjoy ourselves," he said and gave me another wink.

After the mixer ended, we were off again to the legendary Smokey Joe's for drinks and dancing with a bunch of other people. It was a blast. But more than that, I was absolutely falling for Dick, and as best I could gauge, he felt pretty strongly about me.

As we had the night we met, we stayed very close to each other as we chatted or danced, but tonight we were even closer, more demonstrative. Not that I minded, it was fun. Not only was I crazy about him, but it was fun to be the girl with the guy that all the girls wanted, and all the guys wanted to be.

His incredibly passionate kisses had ignited something within me. I wasn't quite sure what was happening, but I longed to be close to him and I needed to connect with him physically. I was scared, nervous and excited. Having Lilith talk to me about how incredible it was to be with a man had of course gotten me thinking. I had wanted my first time to be with someone I loved, someone who was special, someone who I could see myself staying with for some time.

I was falling in love with Richard but did he love me? I wasn't going to ask, and I wasn't going to be the first to say the 'L' word, knowing how hard it could be for some guys. Falling in love can happen very quickly at that age, especially on college campuses, but we were not both in college and we lived three hours apart.

"Oh God, Kory," he murmured into my ear later on as he lay on top of me on my bed, "you feel so good."

"You feel pretty good yourself," I replied. Our shirts were long since gone and I let my hands travel down and cup his bottom, through his jeans, pulling him against me and he groaned.

After that, he rolled half off me, and propped himself up on his elbow and tugged at the snap of my jeans, "Can we get rid of these?" he asked playfully.

"By all means," I replied as I was treated to a lingering kiss.

Just then I heard loud stomping up the steps and the cackling laughter of drunk women, followed by a banging on my door, "Kory, as my mom would say, keep your pants on!" What timing...

I froze for a second and then, recognizing the voice, shouted toward the door, "You're one to talk, Grace Choi!"

The response was at least three women laughing and stomping up to the upper levels. Oh, he joys of communal living.

I turned to Dick, who was clearly amused, "Where were we?" I asked.

"We _were _having fun, but tomorrow night we are going to be all alone with no possibility of interruption in my king size bed." I could see his eyes darken a bit in the low light of my room, the streetlights providing visibility, his voice husky "We can do whatever we want."

I swallowed hard, not that the subject wasn't going to come up, "and what would you want to do?"

"Kory, I like you a lot, even more than just like you." He paused for a moment, "I am falling in love with you."

How can I not start grinning at that proclamation? "Really?"

"Yes," appearing amused. I'd realize later that he must have known that I loved him. It was obvious he didn't doubt my feelings.

"Good, because I love you, Richard."

He smiled, "Say it again, just like that."

"I love you, Richard."

"I do love you, Kory Anders, and I want to make love to you."

I saw his eyes darken somehow even further, all the beautiful blue obliterated. His desire was obvious but my body's reaction to it was surprising. I'd not completely imagined exactly this scene taking place, but I had somehow assumed I'd be scared, and here I found that I wasn't. I was thrilled of course, and I felt my desire (as best I understood it at that point in time) increase, but at the same time I felt myself relaxed. I felt so relieved he had said that to me, that he loved me and that he wanted me.

I stared into his eyes for a moment. I knew this could be one of those moments in your life when you want to say the right thing, maybe not something poetic, but something you could remember and not cringe.

"I would like that very much, Richard. I want you to make love to me."

Our make out session continued for awhile before Dick suggested we get some rest, promising no opportunity for sleep the following night. Oh boy. I was definitely in a great deal of trouble.

TtTtTtTtTt

_Present Day_

Tuesday finally came and I traveled to New York. I taped _The O'Reilly Factor_ and Jason Todd and I managed to play off each other well. To be honest, we each got off some good points and we managed to not talk over each other very much. O'Reilly kept his mouth shut more than usual and didn't side with either of us as we discussed the need for more economic stimulus. It was surprisingly pleasant.

I knew Jason's surprise was apt to be disappointing, so I didn't get my hopes up that it would be either news from Dick or even a visit from him. I wanted to remain composed, although I had promised myself that even if there were 'bad' news about Dick, like he was back with Barbara or something, I would still make sure I didn't leave Jason's company until I had at least one way to reach Richard Grayson.

Jason and I sat at an intimate restaurant near the TV studio known for its Northern Italian cuisine and I remained poised as the waiter took our drink order. No, I wasn't going to let myself be disappointed about whatever Jason's surprise might be.

Jason drew me into a discussion about more sanctions against Iran and he placed his hand on the back of my chair and spoke softly, doing so on purpose, most certainly to get me to lean in. He was one of those types who tended to speak louder than needed as to draw some attention to himself normally and this little ploy was not lost on me.

After a couple minutes, Jason looked up, a smirk appearing on his face like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and that he had gotten himself caught on purpose.

I heard a man clear his throat and before he spoke or I had turned, I knew who it was. I turned around and looked into the stunning blue eyes of the man I knew I would always love.

"It's good to see you again."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

So Richard and Kory see each other again!

Thank you for reading and please review!

Fun fact – In the comics, Grace Choi sleeps with Roy Harper (Speedy) after essentially accusing Roy of liking Dick Grayson.


	6. Chapter 6

For those who may not be aware, Arnold Schwarzenegger was the Governor of California until January 2011 and is a Republican. He is married to /now separated from Maria Shriver, part of the Kennedy clan and a Democrat. When I wrote this and in the timeline of the story, it is the fall of 2010.

LGBT refers to lesbian, gay, bisexual and transgender.

In 2000, the use of the terms Red State and Blue States began for those states whose Electoral College votes going to a Republican Presidential candidate, Red States, or those states going to a Democratic Presidential candidate, Blue States.

This chapter has no flashbacks in it, and we will look at Dick and Kory's relationship grow deeper in the next chapter - back when they first met as well as now.

.

**Politics As Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

.

"It's good to see you again."

Maybe being ready for disappointment wasn't the best strategy because I was not prepared to have Dick right there in front of me.

I was stunned to say the least. I hadn't dared to hope that I would see him this soon and here he was. As I stood up to give him a hug, my knees felt weak and I struggled a bit not to sway. The hug Dick and I shared was very long, as I felt him tense and relax in my arms, not that I am about to complain.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Good, good," Dick said with a bit of sad smile, "and you?"

"I'm good," I replied, feeling uncharacteristically shy. Having Jason smirking at the two of us didn't help. I felt like I was in some sort of social science experiment:_ 'Class, observe: two former lovers encountering each other again after time apart in a social situation. Note their simultaneous discomfort and longing'._ Or something like that...

"Jason told me you're living in the DC area still," Dick said as I sat back down and he pushed in my chair.

"Thank you," I said in response to the gesture. "Yes, Lil lives with me in Arlington."

Dick looked a bit surprised, "Really? Aren't Lilith and Don still together?"

"Oh, yes they are. Heaven knows if he'll ever pop the question," I replied, feeling a wave of sadness. _They_ were still together after all these years. Even if they weren't married, they were certainly committed to one another. Sure, they were a good couple, but Dick and I, well, we were great. Or at least we had the potential to be.

"I wonder what the hold up is," Dick added thoughtfully, and I could swear I saw my own sadness mirrored in his blue eyes.

There was a slight pause, and Jason remained quiet, his smirk not quite as obvious, but certainly he was enjoying watching things unfold between Dick and I.

I felt the need to clear my throat, having to fight the sudden urge to cry.

"So Jason told me you've been in Sacramento," I finally asked, wanting to get back to something more neutral.

Richard's expression became a bit solemn and Jason piped up finally, "In spite of Dick's assistance, turns out Arnold's bound and determined to become my kind of Republican."

Dick's expression went from solemn to perturbed and I realized how well I knew his expressions and hadn't forgotten a thing about them.

"What kind of Republican is that Jay?" Dick asked. There was a bit of warning in his tone.

"The Democrat kind." Jason's look was triumphant. Dick looked slightly annoyed and I tried to suppress a giggle and Dick shot me a look that softened when my brows raised in an attempt to look innocent.

He gave in to the humor of the situation and smiled, "I guess Maria has more influence than I do."

"I should hope so," I said joining him in a smile. "I'm sure she was fine with his politics in the abstract, but when given the chance to actually govern and not just fundraise for other people, her Kennedy blood was not going to allow her to let him stay too conservative."

"You don't agree with her politics now, do you?" Richard asked playfully - as if he didn't know the truth.

I shot Dick my patented you're-to-dumb-to-live look and said sweetly, "Sure, that's why they have me on cable duking it out with your brother, the next Rush Limbaugh."

"Hey," Jason protested, "don't even _joke_ about such a thing!"

"Is that your way of saying 'better dead than red'?" I asked Jason.

"Well, Cutie, that all depends," Jason started, smiling when Dick shot him a Dick Grayson death glare at calling me 'cutie', "do you mean 'red' as in Communist or 'red' as in Red State?"

"In context, Counselor, it's obviously the latter," I smiled sweetly at Jason, and could almost feel the steam coming out of Dick's ears.

There was no reason to make Dick jealous, and that was not my intent. Jason and I did have a report, as repugnant of an idea that was.

I had to turn my attention back to Dick, I needed to take advantage of seeing him, and in no way wanted him to think that I was interested in Jason, "Are you planning to stay in California?"

"No Kory, my contract is up next month with the Governor, and then I'll head back East."

I smiled and nodded, but told myself not to get my hopes up. When he was talking about heading back East, did he mean to be with Babs?

TtTtTtTtTt

We ordered appetizers and it was time to watch the two brothers spar. They got personal, which was funny, and I had never really saw seen that side of Dick before. He had some close friends that he would joke around with, and he and I certainly used to once upon a time, but the sibling aspect of the relationship, even though it was an unorthodox sibling relationship, lead to a different kind of interaction. There was most definitely an affinity there however.

As it turned out, I never met Jason because he was essentially estranged from Dick, his younger brother Tim Drake, and his father Bruce Wayne since a bit less than a year before Dick and I met. Like Dick and Tim, Jason was adopted by Bruce, a well known philanthropist and owner of Wayne Enterprises, as a child. Jason did not get along as well with Bruce and was determined to make his own way in the world. Dick explained that he was torn between Bruce and Jason a bit.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything to you about it at the time Kory, you were my best friend but I didn't talk to anyone about it."

I was taken aback when he apologized for never saying anything about Jason to me.

"It's fine," I managed, not sure what to say, wanting to talk more intimately with Dick but it felt awkward with Jason there.

"It's okay bro," Jason said. "I didn't exactly tell anyone about my family when we were out of touch. Of course, first I was working on a crabbing boat off of Alaska, and then I was at Berkeley," I saw Dick roll his eyes at that one, "and then to Yale for Law School. I have to say that Bruce was good about making sure I didn't starve, but he also didn't give me the keys to the Kingdom. I got to pay attention to my schooling without having enough money that I'd get in too much trouble."

I nodded and Dick added, "But ever since I left the Hudson White House, Jay and I have reconnected."

"That's good," I said sincerely.

"And that's when I started to hear about you, Cutie," Jason said, happily upsetting his brother whose neck vessels began to bulge. "I couldn't believe my brother let you slip through his fingers."

"Jason," Dick said, his voice tight and part of me suddenly wanted to leave, the other part wanting to know why Dick would be talking with his brother about _me_ when he was dating and then engaged to Congresswoman Barbara Gordon. He was the one that hadn't waited until the end of Hudson's term to see if we should be a couple again. He broke his promise about that - that is, about trying to be a couple again - by dating Babs, but I never knew why. I guess I figured at the time Babs was better for him than I was. But I really felt the need to know.

"What Dick?" Jason asked his brother.

I heard a slight growl in Dick's throat and the two just eyed each other. This could head south in a hurry.

I started to figure out how I was going to ask about why he hadn't waited and deliberated over if I should ask in front of Jason or pray he'd leave the table so Dick and I would be alone.

"So Kory, how's Luke?"

I searched Dick's face. Why was he asking me that? At least he and Jason weren't going to throw down in front of me. Or at least not for the moment.

"Lucas Trent?"

"Yeah, how is he?" There was a forced casualness in his voice.

Dick and Lucas had been cordial, but not close, and Lucas had always been a good friend to me. A shoulder to cry on at times, but mostly a fun friend who shared my sense of humor. He was a former field Secret Service agent that coordinated the 'Advance Team', the group that would go ahead of the President to a venue to ensure things were safe and secure and to make sure the schedule was kept.

"Good. He's good."

I saw Dick set his jaw, "Do you see him much?"

"Not really. I guess now that he and Apollo are together and living in Georgetown, and he's out, we aren't always in the same social network." It was sad but true, that even though there was less and less discrimination against the LGBT community among the conservative movement, there was still some prejudice, I am repulsed to admit.

Jason's jaw dropped and he started laughing. Hard. Dick looked like he was in shock. He paled and swallowed.

"What are you saying?" Dick said, sounding a bit angry and also... something else.

I stiffened up, ready to get defensive, trying to figure out what had him so upset. Was he mad at me? What had I done? I realized it wasn't me he was upset or angry with... And I had to wonder what in the world was Jason laughing at?

"You should see your face Dick. It is priceless."

I thought about getting up, and then decided to. I never liked to bolt but something major was going on and I just needed to think about it a second.

"I'll be right back gentlemen," I said and gave one of my trademark smiles, although this was extremely forced.

"Kory-" Dick said, his eyes boring into me.

"I'll be back in a sec, just have to powder my nose."

"Kory?"

"Dick, you know girls and the whole ladies room thing," I heard Jason say but did not look back to see Dick's reaction to that, sure his face was turning purple again. Then Jason began to laugh again, surely at his expense, or had it been at mine?

TtTtTtTtTt

I used the toilet and looked in the mirror after washing my hands. I was shaking a bit. What about Lucas had Dick so upset and why had he asked about him in the first place?

I made it back to our table and Jason and Dick stood for me. The appetizers were set in our places and were untouched. When Jason moved to push in my chair, Dick gave him a look that was downright feral before doing it himself. What the hell was going on?

I ignored Jason, and turned completely to Dick, "Richard?"

"Yes, Dick, why don't you tell Kory what's going on?"

I didn't turn to look at Jason, the triumphant tone to his voice made me angry. Why was he getting off on Richard's anger or hurt or whatever it was? And what was going on with Richard?

His voice low and unsteady, "So Lucas is Bi?"

"Of course not – _oh_," it finally hit me. Dick thought Lucas and I...

"So you weren't going out with him?"

"No, never Richard. He was, he still is a dear, dear friend, one of the girls really, and he escorted me to a few functions."

I left it unsaid they I could barely stand to date anyone else no matter how casually. It worked out that Luke and I could go together to functions. We'd both get to go and we wouldn't risk either of us getting hurt. It was the very definition of safe and I had done it to help me get by as I waited for Richard.

Richard's face paled again as he was fully realizing the assumption he had made. Oh God, was that why he went out with Babs? Did he think _I _was the one who decided not to wait?

"I can't believe it," he said, even softer, essentially to himself.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave. Call me Dick. And Cutie, see ya on Joy's show on Friday!"

"Bye Jason," I mumbled, my eyes on Dick even when Jason kissed my cheek. Dick said nothing to his brother and just looked at me.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Richard are you all right?" I asked after studying him for a few minutes. I had never seen him like this. I felt myself trembling again as my mind was getting around what was going on. He thought I moved on. All he would have had to do was ask me. Why didn't he ask me?

"No, I'm not."

I moved my right hand, that had been flat on the table, placing it one top of his clenched fist. He cast me a quick, sad look and automatically laced his fingers with mine. He stared off again. I kept looking at his face, now in tune with his emotions, as he realized he had made an assumption that lead to a chain of events that kept us apart.

But what was the damage had been done, and where do we go from here?

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review! There will be some flashbacks in the next chapter, and more details why Dick made the assumption that Kory and Lucas were going out. I hope to have it up on Tuesday or Wednesday, weather permitting!

Lucas Trent (Midnighter) is a gay superhero in the DC Universe and was the first one. His partner in crime fighting and life was Apollo (no alias given).


	7. Chapter 7

This follow up will look at Richard's reaction to the fact that Kory and Lucas' relationship was only platonic. He's not handling the situation very well – we all know he's not always good when it comes to feelings. I've attempted to write this to showcase the awkwardness of the situation and the amount of discomfort there is. It's not a very comfortable read on purpose.

Obviously there was a HUGE misunderstanding – plus, how did he get the idea that Kory and Lucas were an item anyway. Hmmm, who might have gained from the situation?

Disclaimer: Not mine, DC owns them. I own the plotline.

.

**Politics As Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

"_Richard are you alright?" I asked after studying him for a few minutes. I had never seen him like this. I still felt myself trembling as my mind was getting around what was going on. He thought I moved on. All he would have had to do was ask me. Why didn't he ask me?_

"_No, I'm not."_

_I moved my right hand, that had been flat on the table, placing it one top of his clenched fist. He cast me a quick, sad look and automatically laced his fingers with mine. I kept looking at his face, now in tune with his emotions, as he realized he had made an assumption that lead to a chain of events that kept us apart. _

_But what the damage had been done, and where do we go from here?_

TtTtTtTtTt

It had been years since I'd seen Dick's eyes well up with tears, probably not since we had that first break up when we both got hired by then-candidate Hudson's first Presidential campaign. I held on to his hand and waited for him to say something. And waited. The waiter came by and I looked up and mouthed 'check please'.

The waiter dropped of the black leather bill fold with the check. Dick sat back and I reluctantly dropped his hand and fished out seven twenties out of my wallet only checking the bill for a moment that that amount it would generously cover our three untouched appetizers and our drinks. We had taken up a table over dinner and were about to leave.

Wondering where we were going from here and Dick remaining essentially stunned, I reached out and Dick took my hand again. Our fingers again automatically laced and he shot my a sideways glance and a very sad smile.

"I have a car waiting and we need to talk."

I nodded in response. I thought about my poor dog's bladder. Yes, undoubtedly a critical moment in my life and I was thinking about my dog. At least I was a conscientious animal owner. I hoped Lil was around tonight but it was still quite early and I didn't want to interrupt Richard's train of thought to call her. As it was, I had purchased a seat on the 9:05 PM train out of Penn Station that would get me into DC's Union Station at 12:25 AM. There were trains through the night if necessary and even if Lil was planning on staying over at Don's, given the situation, I was certain if I called she would run home and take care of Mango.

When we left the restaurant, there was a waiting limousine and the driver hopped out upon seeing us and let us into the back. Dick gave the driver a nod and acknowledged him with a quick, "Chet". Chet looked at me carefully. I guess he wasn't expecting Dick to have a woman with him. Not that it was explained, but it was likely that he was Dick or Babs' (or both of their) regular driver and I was the wrong redhead. Not knowing any of this I felt very uncomfortable.

"Chet, just drive a bit. and we need some privacy," Dick said firmly to Chet and the divider behind the driver closed with a werring noise.

Dick leaned with his elbow on his seat's armrest as if he needed support, his other hand running through his ebony locks. I knew he was collecting his thoughts and I gave him time to do so.

A number of months before the end of the administration, Dick and I drifted apart and looking back it was more of a sudden shift than I had allowed myself to remember it. We had always been friends, close ones if not best friends, through everything. Then I found that we had barely spoke except when it had to do with President Hudson. Following that, once the now former Commander-in-Chief took that helicopter ride back to his farm near Front Royal, Virginia right after President Johnston's Inauguration, I doubt we had spoken at all.

I'll admit that when he finally said something, I jumped a bit.

"So Kory, I need to clarify: you and Trent were never involved?"

There was a deep crease between his eyes and I knew he was angry and was still analyzing the situation. He was always one to completely analyze a given situation. He appeared to be still unable to get his mind around this one.

I drew a breath trying to keep my emotions in check. Until I knew exactly what Dick was thinking, I tried to stay as passive as possible, even neutral. Once I knew the whole story, I could react accordingly. Sadness abounded and anger was bubbling just under the surface however.

"Dick, Lucas Trent and I are and have always been only friends," I replied as evenly as possible.

"Just friends?"

Was that that difficult to believe that we were only friends? I knew I never claimed that we were more than that and Lucas never, ever would. I honestly thought at least some people if not most were well aware of his sexual orientation back then. He was a very attractive man with black hair and blue eyes, although no one had eyes as wonderful as Richard's. He was in no way flamboyant, so it wasn't obvious he was gay, but still. Certainly Lucas and I had fun together when we were out together, but we weren't out as a couple, we never acted like a couple. We made sure of it. He was my escort and/or I was his date when either or both of us were expected at a function. Nothing more. Ever.

There was obviously something that Dick had seen or heard or whatever that gave him such pause. I tried not to get defensive. I knew he had the wrong impression and I'd better make sure he knew the truth.

"Richard," I said and he turned and finally really looked at me and I smiled slightly, "Lucas and I are friends. He was my escort when I needed one or I was his date when he needed one. There was never anything more than that."

I considered if I was just going to say it or not and decided I might as well, "I only wanted to be with you Richard, and Luke was looking for the right guy. Neither of us could be with the man we wanted to be with in public and we still had to go to these things, so we went together. It was a win-win," I paused for a moment, "or so I thought until about an hour ago."

"I thought you were a couple."

I thought better than to say 'yeah, I get that.'

Instead I said, "You knew I was waiting until after Johnston's inauguration for you and I to be together, or at the very least to give it a try again. We stayed apart for eight years because of work because it is what you wanted! I agreed because the only person I ever wanted to be with was you, Richard," I had to damp down my anger or I was going to yell at Richard for an apparent misunderstanding. I also didn't want my resentment of not dating because we were on the same 'team' to come through at the moment either.

There was so much hurt on his face and my heart broke for him, even though he had broken mine.

"But I heard..."

He paused briefly and I spoke up, "If you heard something about me, why didn't you ask me? We were still friends back then... or so I thought." _Friends until you started going out with Babs._

"I should have... and of course you were my friend, you were my best friend."

"Yes, you should have," I pointed out, working hard to keep my voice soft. I still had to ask, "Why didn't you?"

"I was misinformed."

I wanted to know by who, but I had a feeling who it was and I wasn't going to push him further at the moment.

Might as well cut to the chase, "Now what?" I asked.

"I don't know," he put his arm around my shoulder, "I don't know."

TtTtTtTtTt

We drove around in silence for perhaps another 20 minutes or so and Dick finally said, "Are you involved with anyone now?"

"No." It was true. It had been nearly five months since I had a date (but who's counting?)

"No one?"

I bit back an angry retort. Why was he questioning me so much?

"No one at all," I said as evenly as possible. Did I want to add that I dated a few people, but because no one held a candle to him, so I never even considered pursuing anything.

"Good."

My heart soared and again I work to hold my emotions in check and just looked at him.

"Kory, when can I see you again?"

I resisted the urge to point out now was good, but apparently now was out of the question I guess.

"I'm back up here on Friday night otherwise I am in Washington but my time is my own."

"Hmm," he considered it for a moment."Can you stay up through the weekend?"

"I can make that work."

"Good. Can I call you and we'll set something up?"

"Certainly."

"That's good," he flashed me a warmer smile,but it was the kind of smile people share at funerals. There was just so much sadness in his eyes.

I really needed more clarification but didn't press nor did I plan get my hopes up. I grabbed a card out of my card case and jotted down my cell and personal phone in addition to the printed office phone and email and handed it to Richard.

We rode in silence to Penn Station in New York and he held my hand. No further explanation was given and I fought the urge to argue for getting back together. As we pulled behind the taxi stand, Dick's lips brushed mine gently, "I'm sorry."

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Yes Kory, we will."

TtTtTtTtTt

Once aboard my train, I was quite unsatisfied but knew I had done the right thing to stay calm as Dick processed everything. My anger or resentment could drive him away. I hated to be so passive, and I would be sure he knew how I felt soon if he continued to question it. Coming at him hard and fast, even if it would be things he might want to hear, would only drive him away and I couldn't afford that.

I had a few theories but the only logical idea I had was that somehow maliciously or unintentionally, Babs was involved in the 'misunderstanding'. I was certain that people knew Lucas' orientation and to be honest, my feelings for Richard. Luke and I were not orchestrating some sort of charade. In fact, we found people making fun of us for each of us waiting for the right man to come along, or in my case, for the right man to come back.

Hopefully I would have my answers soon, but for now, there was going to be at least 72 hours to endure until we would see each other again.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!


	8. Chapter 8

(Second chapter uploaded today, 9/30/11, double check if you've read Chapter 7!)

.

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 8**

.

I arrived home the night before from New York after 1 AM. I came home to a very concerned Basenji. Basenji means 'wrinkle dog'. Not like a Shar Pei that is wrinkled everywhere, Basenjis have a wrinkled forehead and seem to have quite expressive facial expression on their foxy little faces.

For those who do not know the breed, Basenjis are a small sight hound, related to Greyhounds and Whippets. Native to Eastern Africa, they are one of the oldest breeds, domesticated before barking was considered a favorable trait, although they are capable of barking. They are in no means silent. They have a variety of vocalizations including a happy chortling and 'barooing', mostly they are described as yodeling. Much more similar to cats than dogs, they are adorable but not for everyone.

We took a quick walk on my quiet street and then Mango and I turned in for the night. Since he was first housebroken, Mango was my bed mate. I wondered briefly how Mango would feel about Dick staying with me. Or more importantly, how Dick would think about Mango being there.

"Sorry Mango," I said out loud to my dog as I often did and still do, "if Richard comes back into my life, he gets dibs on that side of the bed." He cocked his head to one side as though he was considering what I'd said, and then crawled under the covers I had lifted for him and took his spot near the foot of the bed.

I didn't really want to get my hopes up on my dog being displaced, but that didn't mean that I wasn't excited about being with Richard again. After all these years, could it really happen for the two of us again?

TtTtTtTtTt

I tossed and turned through the night, having anxiety dreams about Richard. It had been _so good_ to see him again. He hadn't changed much over the last three years if at all. Like most people that work in a White House, he had aged due to the stress of his job during Hudson's two terms in office. If anything, he looked better now than he did when we left the offices in the West Wing of the White House.

TtTtTtTtTt

I heard a knock at my door. "Kory?"

"Come on in Lilith," I replied, considering where I could hide the Haagen-Daaz. It was about 11 AM.

"I was thinking of taking a walk, want to come?"

"No thanks," I replied as she eyed me sceptically.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I forced a smile. I just wasn't up to talking to Lil yet. Her optimism would really cut into my brooding time.

"Not yet Lil," I replied honestly.

"Can I take Mango?"

With that, my dog stood up under the covers and came out. "Sure. Looks like his vote is yes."

"Has he been out yet?"

I was busted. "Not yet, although I walked him at about 1:15 AM."

"Don't forget to get up and about today, Kory. I'll talk to you later," Lil replied in a concerned tone.

TtTtTtTtTt

Lilith didn't give me the courtesy of knocking when she came in at 2:30. I had the second pint of ice cream in my hand and was listening to my stereo.

"Kory," she started in a compassionate yet firm tone, "you've had a ton of calls. I've told everyone you had the day off and... oh my God, what are you listening to?"

Busted again. She paused the CD player and pulled out the 6 disc cartridge. "Springsteen's _Nebraska_? The CD we made in college with all the depressing songs we could think of? What's next, some tragic opera? Or are you going to watch the movie _Seven_ or maybe _Wit_ or _The Morning After_?"

She knew me too damn well. I did always have a tendency to wallow when I was upset or depressed or preemptively concerned. It wasn't something that happened all that often, but I did have my set rituals for the occasion.

"And you owe the 'Diet Cheater' jar a few dollars." The ice cream was reserved for special occasions like after dinner. It was not a breakfast and lunch food, especially as the only thing on the menu and at a pint or two at a time.

"Okay," I decided to try to appease to her, "Wanna join me? I'm sure we have another spoon around here somewhere." This was a very sad situation if I had extra silverware in my bedroom.

"No thanks. I have been very busy on the phone. Everyone wants you now, with and without Jason."

"Thanks, Lil. Any interesting calls?"

"Nah." Then a quirky smile came to her lips, "Well, maybe the _very friendly_ call from Dick Grayson. He was nice enough to me but very disappointed that you weren't taking calls in the office. He said he'd try you later on your cell or private line, or you can call him. I've got his cell number here in case you don't have it..."

I let out a bit of a whoop and my mood did a 180 degree turn. "You stinker for not telling me sooner, letting me lie around in here getting fat!"

"You were enjoying feeling sorry for yourself. You haven't done that for awhile."

_I guess I hide it well_, I thought.

"So, how was last night? Anything you'd like to tell me about Kory?" Lil asked with a twinkle in her eye.

TtTtTtTtTt

In celebration rather than desperation, we shared a third container of ice cream, this time chocolate chocolate chip. It was fun girl bonding, and between Lilith's rosy view of things and my letting my guard down to at least consider that things could work between Dick and I again, it was a lot of fun.

I wasn't quite sure why I was waiting to call Richard other than perhaps to have this girl time and to really talk through what happened the previous night with Lilith.

"I know it isn't funny because of how it affected everything, but I can't get over that Dick didn't realize that Lucas was gay. I mean everyone except for Dick in the West Wing either thought so or knew so. It wasn't like Lucas ever denied it, he just didn't broadcast it. And I never had the feeling anyone thought you and Luke were dating," Lil said as she scraped out the last of the ice cream from its container.

"It never crossed my mind that Dick would have thought that Luke and I were together. I just can't believe that he never even asked me about it," I replied, taking the container from her, double checking that nothing was left.

"Well at least you have another chance."

"I hope so. According to Jason, Dick broke his engagement with Babs before he went to California, but I don't think they've broken up completely. I think he is up in Westchester with her now."

"Maybe Babs is in DC."

"Maybe, but Congress isn't in session at the moment."

"That's right." She got a mischievous glint in her eye, "We could try to Google them to see if there's anything in the media about them recently."

"I don't know," I replied, feeling some dread, "I'd rather have him tell he himself."

"Kory, I know you always do your research," Lil said, her tone serious, "Don't you want more details, know as much as you can ahead of time?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I want to be prepared mentally but maybe I don't want to know. Or the press could have it all wrong."

"You're right. Dick wouldn't lie to you. Let him tell you."

"I think that would be the best approach."

"So, June or October?" Lil asked, her serious tone gone.

"What do you mean, June or October?" I asked her, pretty sure where she was going with this.

"For your wedding of course! And I am fond of something in sage green for my Maid of Honor gown."

"I'll keep that in mind," I replied. "But why don't we try and make sure that you will be the Matron of Honor?"

"That would be nice," Lil replied wistfully, "but I think that I won't be ready to settle down with Don until we've dated for a while longer."

"You've dated for almost 13 years!"

"I know, I know, I just want to be sure."

"Sure? How much more time could you possibly need."

"We love each other but we are so different," Lil said seriously, "I always wished I got along with Don the way you and Dick do, able to talk without disagreeing so much."

"But you have fun arguing."

"We do, but what if we reach an impasse about something."

"Lil, has that ever happened?"

"Well, no."

"After 13 years, don't you think it would have happened already?"

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

Lil gave me a hug. I guess what I said to her helped her feel better. As I've said, Don and Lil are a good couple, but maybe not a great one. But they had a lot going for them, but I wonder too if she didn't idealize my relationship with Dick, if she wasn't comparing the two of us to the two of them. Perhaps I should point out that in reality Dick and I only dated for a few months before we broke up to work together. It's almost like dying young – it's easy to remember the beauty and the vivaciousness and not the reality and the limitations.

TtTtTtTtTt

I got up and brushed my teeth and hair, not bothering to get ready for the day since it was after 4 PM already. I had on my uniform of moping: one of Dick's old Phi Delta Theta hoodie sweatshirt and a very worn pair of Penn sweats. Oh, and the sweatshirt? I would deny I still had it to anyone but Lil. It meant so much when he gave it to me but I had no right to keep it after he broke up with me. Wearing someone else's Greek letters is a sign of a committed relationship, as is a Lavaliere or a Fraternity pin. But I always thought of myself as his, so I kept it and wore it on such occasions. Super mature of me, isn't it?

Lil was on the phone when I entered my office. I looked over her shoulder and snatched up Richard's message. She held up her index finger, the universal sign for 'wait a minute' and told the person on the phone to hold on.

She covered the receiver, "Dick called again. I told him to try your private number." She said with a wink and returned to her conversation.

TtTtTtTtTt

I practically ran to my room and my phone was ringing. I snatched it up, not recognizing the number, "Hello?"

"Kory?"

"Yes?"

"It's me, Dick Grayson."

Like I didn't know it was him. Like he wouldn't think I'd know his voice.

_Well if that's the game you want to play Mr. Grayson... _"How are you?"

"A lot better now that I have you on the phone. You weren't avoiding me, were you?"

_Maybe_. "No, I just got picked up your message." _Literally_.

"Oh. Everything okay?"

_Not sure, but it's better that you called and seem friendly_. "Just a bit... tired."

"I hope you'll be up to spending some time together this weekend, Kory. I really need to see you, we really need to talk." His sincere tone became heartbreakingly so. There was also an eagerness to his voice.

_No more games_. "Richard, _nothing_ would keep me from seeing you this weekend."

"You don't have any idea how happy I am to hear that."

"So, what's your schedule?"

"That depends on you, M'love."

There was a pause. He did not mean to say that endearment.

He cleared his throat, "Jason said that Joy tapes at about 3 PM on Fridays. How about we meet right after? Maybe the three of us could get a drink and then I'll take you to dinner."

"Dinner, just the two of us?" my tone more sultry than I intended it.

The tone was not lost of Dick, "Aa, um, absolutely. I don't want to give my brother too many chances to..." he paused. In my mind I knew he almost said 'take you away from me', but he must have reconsidered, "try to convert you to his way of thinking."

I laughed, "You and I both know that no one will ever convert me. My opinions are my own. Always have been, always will be."

He chuckled, "If anyone knows that, I do."

"That's true. But we never did finish our discussion that first night we met on Nation Building. Perhaps we can discuss it on Friday?"

His tone turned serious, "Kory, there is so much we need to talk about, I think we'll put that one off for a bit."

"I agree, Richard." He didn't respond, so I decided I had nothing to lose, "I'm so sorry you thought that I was involved with Lucas. I would have talked to you about something like that. I never would have hurt you that way."

He let out a breath that alerted me to his frustration, "I always knew that Kory, I don't know why I didn't trust my instincts about you, because I knew you would have said something. As I said last night, I was misinformed. I am so, so sorry I didn't talk to you."

I really wanted to ask who had misinformed him, but that was not something to be discussed over the phone. "We'll straighten it out."

"That's my plan."

I did a little happy feet dance but suppressed the girl-squeal that normally accompanied it, "Where are you going to stay?"

"Oh. I've gone ahead and reserved two adjacent suites at The Four Seasons on West 57th. I hope that's all right."

_Adjacent suites? The Four Seasons? _There was another burst of happy feet. "That sounds wonderful, Richard."

"I'm glad you think so," he replied. "Do you have a busy schedule before then?"

_Let's see, salon for hair, nails, waxing..._ "Fairly. Luckily, my appearance schedule is busier than ever, so there are a lot of calls, coordination and research."

"Are you on air before Friday?"

"No, that's the only appearance I have for the rest of the week scheduled as of now."

"Oh, okay. But if that changes, let me know. I'd like to watch you if I can."

"I will." I felt a bit lightheaded and flushed. He really seemed interested... "What do you have on your agenda?"

"Oh," he paused and I immediately realized I had asked a question he didn't want to answer over the phone, presumably he would be with Babs. "I'll tell you all about it when I see you if that's okay."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's really none of my business-"

"I'm not so sure about that, Kory."

I let that sink in.

"Kory?"

"Sorry Richard."

"S'okay. You have my number. Please call me if there are any changes, or, uh..."

"And call my cell or this number in case I'm called out of the office again."

"Called out of the office? I thought you said you were resting."

Busted. "Well, yeah... my bed was calling me." I smacked my forehead, _my bed_... good Lord, why did that come out of my mouth.

He chuckled but didn't comment. "I'm really looking forward to spending some time together."

"Me too," I said, softer than I intended.

"Take care. I'll see you on Friday."

"See you then. Bye Richard."

"Bye Kory."

The line clicked as he hung up and I looked at the phone. Then I did a full happy dance, emptied the depressing song CD's from the changer and replaced them with some of my more upbeat ones. My dog came running to see what the commotion was and jumped up a bit, joining me when I began my happy dance again.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review! I will update again soon – next chapter: back to New York, Richard and Kory get to spend some time together!


	9. Chapter 9

_Note to anon: Thank you for your reviews, and as far as Babs is concerned: The first twenty-seven chapters of this fic are finished, and I'm not saying you're right about Babs, but I am saying I won't change what's in the story. Also, this is written in first person, from Kory's point-of-view, so if Babs is not always seen in the best light, consider the source. No one is immune from their own take on things._

.

**Politics As Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 9**

**.**

After speaking with Richard on Wednesday, Friday afternoon could not come quickly enough. Other than making sure that I was ready for the Joy Behar show appearance with Jason by reviewing some recent news events that her producer John relayed that Joy wanted to talk about, the time was spent getting mentally and physically prepared for spending the weekend with Richard.

Now when I talk about physically, I mean some serious beautification. I decided to treat Lilith and myself to a day at our favorite salon and spa, begging the manager to squeeze us in on such short notice. In spite of my major food fest with ice cream (bingeing is a word I'd like to avoid because of the practice's rampant use among ballet dancers), I was all right with my body but just needed my hair trimmed a little bit and my nails done. I put a lot of thought into whether or not to get bikini wax. If I got it, I was surly going to be jinxing myself, but if I didn't...

In my state, I was turning it into a matter of life or death.

TtTtTtTtTt

After an uneventful morning in our home office on Thursday, we ventured out for our day of beauty. After a few hours, Lil and I were on our way back home from the salon.

"I forgot how much that hurts," I muttered, looking forward to using an ice pack when I got home, very glad we had taken Lilith's car, no matter how tiny it is. Sitting was just not comfortable at the moment.

"Now Kory, you know what they say, 'Beauty knows no pain'," Lil said with a laugh.

"The people who say that have never had a bikini wax."

"It'll be worth it," Lil said with a wink before her eyes returned to the road.

"I doubt anything will happen."

"What, are you going to saying that you jinxed yourself by waxing?"

"No... well maybe. But Lil, I have no idea if Dick's broken it off completely with Babs or not."

"He will, Kory, if he hasn't already."

There was no way anything would happen with Dick if Babs was in the picture. I could not put myself in that position no matter how much I wanted him back. I had to keep reminding myself of that. I was no longer naive, I couldn't behave that way.

TtTtTtTtTt

Later that evening, there was a knock on my door. I was in bed very early, knowing I wouldn't fall asleep anyway. Having given up on the Mary Todd Lincoln biography I was reading for some Jane Austin, I found myself engrossed in the story. _Oh, that Mr. Darcy..._

"Hey Kory, did you hear the Speaker of the House called Congress back early? Emergency budget vote for funds for all the Mississippi flooding after the FEMA coffers were tapped out with the early back-to-back hurricanes we had in the Gulf. They are convening tonight and voting tomorrow and Saturday," Lil said.

The House of Representatives handles the budget for the running of the country among its many functions.

"Interesting. I wonder if Dick and Babs had enough time to talk..." I started, thinking about the implications of a shortened meeting between the two of them.

"It'll work in your favor. She's pretty persuasive so the less time she'd have to talk to him-"

"Not helping," I said with something between a growl and a groan.

"-the less time she has to argue for them to stay together."

"I had really hoped that things would be resolved by the weekend." I felt discouraged.

"I know Kory, but are they even living together still? I mean, their engagement was broken, generally people don't downgrade to just 'going steady'"

"'Going steady'? I think that might not be the proper term for the over 30 crowd."

"Shacking up?"

"Not helping again."

"It will work out, Kory, you'll see. He wouldn't have planned this weekend if he didn't feel that there was something there between the two of you. He was very disappointed yesterday that you weren't available."

"He was, wasn't he?" I allowed myself to smile and felt my shoulders relax. "We'll have to see."

"Hmm. Well, I'm off to the bookstore to buy some bride's magazines."

"Wait, Lil! Did something happen, did Don say something?"

"Oh, I'm not buying them for me," she replied with a mischievous grin.

Lil stepped out of my room quite quickly. Luckily for her that my copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ missed her head, but by no more than an inch.

TtTtTtTtTt

I decided to take my car rather than the train to New York. I left plenty of time because even at that time of year, the I-95 corridor and the New Jersey Turnpike can have plenty of traffic on a Friday. The timing worked out perfectly and I was not too hurried nor did I have too much time to kill. So far, things were off to a great start.

I sweet-talked my way into the parking garage at The Four Seasons. Using Richard's name, the attendant checked with the lobby staff and I was allowed to park there, assuring them that we would be checking in later. This meant I could leave my luggage in the car right at the hotel instead of parking elsewhere and trying to move my car on a Friday night in Manhattan. Yes, things were going my way.

It was clear and cool, and I decided to walk the handful of blocks to Radio City to the HLN studios, not wanting to sit in a cab even for a couple of minutes. With only my purse and my coat over my dress, I had a spring in my step. I was buzzing with anticipation about the weekend, but determined to make it a good television appearance. I hadn't firmed up when exactly I would be meeting Dick, but I had his cell number and he had mine, and the plan was for us to get a drink after the taping with Jason first and then have time alone.

When it comes to Dick Grayson, I can't generally hide all my feelings as I have mentioned. Somehow that magic switch that some people have, the one that allows people to compartmentalize, actually decided to work for me. It is a handy skill that I hope I can use in the future.

Compartmentalization? Technically, it's a sort of dissociative behavior, the extreme ability to ignore most things while fully concentrating on the task at hand. Bill Clinton is the master of all masters at this. His ability to run the country while his... well, never mind. Fortunately or unfortunately, we all have heard way too many details of the President's non-governing behaviors in the Oval Office and you have to be impressed and at the same time disgusted that he pulled it off then and also the job he did with the country during the publicity and scandal that followed.

I was soon getting completely in 'the zone', sitting in the makeup chair and waiting to take my seat next to Joy to tape our segment. I hadn't seen Jason, but didn't really worry about it. I was just so relieved I was relaxed and not obsessing about Dick or getting nervous about the weekend we were going to spend together. I was able to focus on the show and had a quick meeting with John for an update on the night's topics outside of the sound stage.

"Good to see you, darling," the show's producer said as he came over to me, kissing each cheek. Something I always thought was interesting when an American greeted you that way.

"Nice to see you too, John. Thank you for having me on the show again."

"Kory, you can come any time, sweetie. And you look gorgeous," he said with a wink. In case you were wondering, his familiar language hardly fazed me – I was certainly not his type.

"That's nice of you to say, John. And you look quite dapper. Big plans tonight?" He was in a striped suit with the sleeves turned back, a diamond stud in one ear. Producers don't have to dress, and the time I met John before he had jeans on.

"Oh yes!" he said, with a glint in his eye, "We better get you seated. Make me proud!"

TtTtTtTtTt

Jason had been seated first and he stood and kissed me on the cheek before I settled in my chair. Joy came in to take her place at the desk, quickly shaking my hand and thanking me for coming.

The segment went well again although I was a bit more on the defensive than the previous time on that show. Joy was not neutral as we discussed the faltering popularity of President Johnston and what he was actually able to accomplish so far in his first term. Jason supported the President as well, but I wasn't really being double teamed because I just can not trash a sitting President. No personal attacks ever is a credo I live by – no remarks about his attitude, his off-the-cuff comments, or his cat or that iguana he loves so much. Nothing. If he says something inconsistent, I blame the speechwriters. There are many ways to point out limitations without trashing someone. So by not attacking him, they really couldn't attack me or my point of view that much.

I always win some concession points when I bring up the one thing that I believe we have seen consistently among American Commanders-in-Chiefs: the more experience governing or managing, the better. Johnston was in his second US Senate term with some experience as a Prosecutor and State Representative, but as far as I could tell he never ran _anything_. He hadn't been a governor, a mayor, a CEO, a Pit Boss, or a shift supervisor at a fast food place.

To run the Big Show, it helps to have run some smaller ones first.

Not that he didn't have great advisers, he did. President Johnston really had the best and the brightest around him from his side of the aisle. I also had to praise him about his choices. His staff covered more than one generation. So often Presidents will surround themselves with peers and ignore the experienced veterans or the fresh out of college rising stars.

When we went to commercial break, we started back up right away into the next segment because we were on tape. Joy wanted to talk about some pop culture topics as John had told me, so I was ready for discussing the latest Hollywood breakup and the 80's band that was getting together, most likely to ensure enough money to retire and/or enter rehab.

Our second segment was the G block (segments are named A block for the first, B block for the second, etc.) so after we left the stage there was only be a brief wrap up and the show would end. I couldn't have been more pleased with how things were going.

I came off the stage and excused myself, telling Jason I was running to the ladies room, and of course I just wanted to be sure I looked okay. Yup, the nerves had begun to kick in. And yes, I'm vain.

When I came back out I noticed John talking intently to Dick. His back was to me but I'd know him from any angle. Joy and Jason were talking about twenty feet away from them, and it quickly became obvious that they were commenting on John and Dick.

"Joy, I'm telling you, Dick has no gaydar. None," I heard Jason say.

"No way," she replied as they continued to watch the two men talk.

"I bet you $20.00 that Dick won't know that John is gay."

"You're on! That'll be the easiest $20.00 I've ever made."

Jason turned toward me. I had stopped, not sure who I should approach first. Joy and Jason were closer, and it would be only right for me to say something to Joy before I left, but now that the show was over and Dick was there, I wanted to be with him first. No, of course I had to talk to Joy. I couldn't believe Richard had been there for the taping. It was almost odd that I hadn't sensed him, but glad I hadn't known he was there. I had been able to really concentrate on the taping and that was the reason I was there after all.

"Come over here, Kory," Jason said and then turned to Joy, "Kory'll tell you. She knows better than anyone about Dick's cluelessness."

Great. What a great topic. It could go so many ways. Guess the weekend wasn't going to go down perfectly.

I really was not up to discussing how Dick had no idea about who around him might be gay. Lord and what if it lead to a discussion about Lucas and me? That Lucas was gay and had thought that Lucas and I were a couple with Joy. Someone with not one, but two TV shows. Not that we were at all famous, but she might mention it now that I had guested on her show. And the fact that Dick and I hadn't worked it through anything yet and it was painful, excruciatingly so, made me pray it was something that would be left alone. She couldn't possibly care, could she?

"Is that true, Kory?" Joy asked, clearly amused by the situation, especially now that John had placed a hand on Dick's shoulder.

Knowing Dick, he wouldn't read anything into it and he was always so composed in public. Man, woman, animal, it didn't matter. Heck, a space alien could flirt with him and he wouldn't take one misstep. He was nearly incapable of social faux pas. Yes it was probably true that Dick wouldn't realize that John was gay, not that it would phase him at all if he did know.

"Oh, I don't know about that Joy," I said with a smile and then shot Jason an angry glare when Joy had turned away to watch Dick and John.

Jason winked at me and I gave him a quick glare before relaxing again, making sure that Jason knew that I thought that this was no laughing matter.

"Excuse me," I said sweetly to Joy and Jason. After all, my date (please, God) was here and I needed to greet him.

John was facing my direction and noticed me walk up. He let his hand drop off Dick's shoulder.

"Great job, Kory," John said, seeing a slight sheepish look.

Dick turned and I almost staggered as my knees weakened when he smiled at me, "Hi there," he gave me a quick hug and then, in a fluid motion, grabbed my hand and kissed my lips briefly but firmly.

I am sure I looked as dazed as I felt, but luckily the words came to me, "I didn't realize you were coming to the studio." The rest of the world began to fade away.

"I hope you don't mind. I was able to be here in time for the start of the taping and I wanted to see you and Jay in action. You were magnificent," he said, still holding my hand and my gaze.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here."

Jason walked up to us, "Hey John, Joy's coming over to the Pump Room for a drink with Kory, Dick, and me, can you join us?"

"I'd love to!"

Well, the more the merrier...

TtTtTtTtTt

If I hadn't been caught up in the excitement of seeing Dick, I would have been angrier. But even though it was such a painful misunderstanding that still had to be worked through, at least for the moment, we were enjoying talking to each other.

It wasn't long before Joy pointed out to Dick how attractive he was. He thanked her.

"Don't you think so John?"

"Oh, yes I do."

"Thank you," Dick said politely. I could see the slightest bit of shifting, but he remained friendly.

Jason jumped in, "Dick, you had no idea that John is gay do you?"

"I hadn't really considered it," he said evenly.

"So you didn't realize it?" Joy asked.

"No."

"Told you so Joy – you owe me $20.00! Bro, you were born without gaydar!"

Dick smiled politely and shrugged and then discretely took my hand and squeezed it. He didn't have to say that he was sorry that he lacked that particular skill.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick was in the washroom and Joy pulled me aside. It was as if she was my long lost BFF.

"Jason told me you and Dick were in love when you were younger and are getting back together," she said to me. I wish she was capable of a conspiratory whisper. I really wasn't anxious for anyone to overhear us. I wasn't sure how well known Dick and Babs' engagement or the breaking of it had been in this part of New York. I really had to say something to Jason about privacy.

"We'll see if we can work it out. I hope so," I replied, smiling in a way that hopefully would belie how I really felt about speaking on this topic with anyone other than Richard at this point.

"Well good luck."

TtTtTtTtTt

The conversation continued - thankfully on other topics - until Joy and John decided to leave.

"Now Dick," she said in her fairly thick New York accent, "you are almost as nice as Kory. Are you always this nice and accepting of everyone?"

Jason chimed in, "Our father is more than a bit suspicious, even of his friends. Dick has turned out to be the opposite, welcoming and appreciative of everyone."

At least Jason said something reasonable.

"That's great. I can't believe you're a Republican. No wonder you and Kory like each other so much, you are the two nicest Conservatives I've ever met."

I smiled and let it lay. "Thank you. It was nice seeing you again, Joy. Take care, John."

Dick remained nonplussed. "It was nice meeting you both," he said.

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick and I stayed for a while longer at the Pump Room, deep in conversation, talking about anything but our relationship.

Dick said to me, "I remember you telling me about the importance for a President to have experience in governing when we first met. It's a great point."

"That's why I stick with it," I responded.

"You should always stick with what works," he replied, his eyes never leaving mine.

Those were very loaded words – hadn't we worked?

"That's always what I'd prefer to do."

TtTtTtTtTt

We stayed much longer than we had intended, having expected to check in to our suites before dinner, but we were having a good time and we ended up staying almost until our 7:30 dinner reservation. I always enjoyed an earlier reservation especially on a Friday, and Dick had remembered.

We said good night to Jason, who had been chatting with a few co-ed types and looked like he was on the hunt. Dick and I walked to the hotel, which was only a couple blocks from the Pump Room.

I took his arm but then he hesitated and looked at me and said, "Alone at last." He then took my hand, and as usual, our fingers laced automatically and we walked in companionable silence to the hotel.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for the support and please review.


	10. Chapter 10

Second Chapter up today, two went up yesterday, be sure to double check you're reading them all!

.

WARNING – FLASHBACK HAS AN ADULT SCENE – It is the latter part of the chapter and as per usual, nothing particularly offensive.

.

**Politics As Usual**

.

**Chapter 10**

.

Dick and I reached the Four Seasons Hotel just in time to make our dinner reservation. Check-in would have to wait although Dick had stopped at the desk on our way up to the restaurant to make sure they were aware that we were keeping both our suites for the weekend. I guess he was making no assumptions which I appreciated given the circumstances. Even if he and Babs were officially over, Richard and I hadn't been intimate in years. Yes we were older, and I knew I was probably still in love with him, but even so, that didn't mean we would start sleeping together right away.

There are two restaurants at the Four Seasons and our reservation was at L'Atelier de Joel Robuchon. It was lovely and very modern. It has an option to sit at a large table for twenty with other guests and watch the chefs in the open kitchen, but Richard had gotten us a table in a quiet corner so we could talk, away from the distractions. The chairs were comfortable and we were able to sit kitty-corner from each other rather than across from each other, and when our knees touched once Richard was seated, neither of us shifted, comfortable to be in contact with each other.

As much as I was enjoying the privacy, I was not sure if sitting at the large table (an_ atelier_, or artists' workshop) would have been better. I was getting anxious about talking over the situation between Dick and Babs. I kept telling myself that I was a big girl now and I could handle anything. The Richard I knew would never have set up this for us if there was still a 'them'. Even though there were two rooms rented, generally a couple doesn't spend the weekend together without any interest. But anything could have happened, anything could be going on, and I'd have to hear the story from him to know what was truly going on.

If I got the truth. Dick wouldn't lie to me, would he?

We kept on conversation on neutral topics, catching up on what we had each been doing professionally, mutual friends that we had stayed in touch with from working for President Hudson or from our college days, and other things of interest.

"So you finally got your dog," he said with a smile.

I had only been talking about getting a dog, or specifically a Basenji since meeting one at the Philadelphia Kennel Club Show when I was a senior in college. The Philadelphia show is one the few 'bench' shows where you can actually come up to any dog being shown as they are 'benched', basically placed on a waist high table (except for the big dogs) for display for the judges, other exhibitors, and visitors.

From the time I met one, I just thought Basenjis were so cute. I kept one of the breeder's card in my wallet for the next 9 years, finally giving a deposit for a puppy after Hudson left office and Mango was born 4 months later.

"Yes I did and he's great," I replied.

"I'm glad. What's his name?"

"Mango."

"Mango?"

"After the _Saturday Night Live _character." Chris Kattan had played a male exotic dancer. The tag line was 'it's so hard to be the Mango.' I never quite could figure out why it appealed to me so much...

"Kory, you are the only person I've ever met that has watched that show their entire life. I'm sure you still watch it."

"Absolutely." He knows me so well. The little things he'd remember made me so happy.

"And you're still able to stay up until 1 AM?" he teased.

I never had any trouble staying up late; well, generally I didn't. "Of course. I'm not that old," I replied in a similar tone.

"I never said that you were." He squeezed my hand, his tone serious and sincere, "You are more beautiful than ever."

"Thank you," I replied, my voice softer and weaker than I had meant for it to be. "You look pretty good yourself."

He chuckled, "I have to say I haven't been in such good shape for years. Arnold allows plenty of work out time in our schedule, and because my schedule follows his, I work out a lot."

_It shows_, I wanted to say. Not that he had ever been out of shape.

"Has that been fun for you, I mean, as his adviser, Richard?"

"Consultant," he corrected back in a lighter tone, clarifying it was a temporary position and not a staff one.

"All right, has it been fun to be Arnold's political consultant?"

"It's been... different. He is definitely his own man, and there are plenty of problems out there, especially fiscally. But image and camaraderie are more important there which is... different."

"You mean, you have to watch your back?"

As the saying goes, Caesar had it easy – he was stabbed in the back. In Washington, people don't give you the courtesy and just walk up and stab you straight in the heart.

"Yeah, a bit," he smiled at the reference.

It would have been normal to segue into a discussion of moving back East the following month when he'd be finished with the Governor's administration, but neither of us brought it up and we were soon greeted by the server returning with our main courses.

"When was the last time you spoke to President Hudson?" Richard asked after we had each commented on our dishes and shyly tried each other's food. Although it was not the time or the place to feed each other, and we hadn't, there is something intimate about just sharing food.

"Let's see," I thought back, "I spoke with the President and the First Lady after I was on Joy's show for the first time.

His brows hit his hairline in surprise. "That recently?"

I suppressed a giggle, when Dick and I were very young and first working for Hudson there was a slight competition between us with who was closer to the President. It was a game that we grew out of, and if we were still playing it, I'd clearly win. President and Mrs. Hudson never understood why Richard and Babs became a couple and they had became like an aunt and uncle to me since the end of the administration.

"Actually I talk to one or both of them at least once a month or so," I said. It was more like that we spoke weekly, but I didn't need to say that, I'd just as soon soften the blow. "When did you last speak with them?"

"Babs and I got a Christmas card last year," he said.

Well, that hurt... I tried not to look upset, but it answered the question that I hadn't really wanted to know: they _had _been residing together and it was that recently, less than nine months or so ago. I cocked a brow, "Preprinted or personally signed?"

"Preprinted," he said somewhat embarrassed. "The Hudsons never really did like Barbara."

Well, at least he knew the truth. Anyone can get a preprinted card, but a signed one, that was for the inner circle. It was a large inner circle, but still the inner circle.

Did he know that they didn't like her because they liked me? But it was more than taking sides, the feud between Babs and me - as it were - was from the early days on the campaign. Babs could give a speech, had a photographic memory and could be diplomatic, but I was a better speechwriter and communicator in general. But I'll get to that story later.

Richard took both my hands in his, looking me in the eye. "Do you remember the day we met President Hudson?"

"Every bit of it. It was the day that changed my life, in more ways than one."

TtTtTtTtTt

_About 12 years earlier..._

We entered the ballroom at the Palomar Hotel in Arlington for then candidate Howard Hudson's fund raiser. It was spectacular. I had been at fundraisers and victory parties, but nothing remotely on this scale. It was a bit of a blur as I held on to Richard's arm and was introduced to a number of friends and acquaintances of Richard's and his father, Bruce Wayne. Not that I was surprised given the price of a ticket, but we were among only a handful of people under age 45 or so.

I felt pretty in my royal blue floor length gown. It had been in my closet already, and was perfect for the event. Wearing red or blue is always a appropriate for a campaign event. Richard looked amazing in his tuxedo. He had a suit on for the Valentine's Day party, but there is nothing like a tux. I was so overwhelmed, spellbound by the experience, that I didn't even have time to think about the plans Richard and I had for afterward.

Governor Hudson's staff ushered us through a receiving line and for pictures about forty-five minutes after we arrived at the fundraiser. Even though this was a high end affair, to get that close to the candidate, you still had to be your identification checked and everyone has a personalized code phrase including a partial description with a specific adjective. Mine was "I am Kory Anders and I am an outgoing dancer" and Richard's was "I am Dick Grayson and I am a dashing daredevil." As amusing (and accurate) as those phrases are, they are important part of screening for the candidate's and the other guests' safety.

We stood in line and eventually made it to meet the candidate.

"And this is Mr. Richard Grayson from Wolf Trap, Virginia, the son of Mr. Bruce Wayne," the aide introduced Richard to the Governor.

"Pleased to meet you son," Hudson said as he shook Richard's hand.

"Governor, may I present my date, my girlfriend Miss Kory Anders of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania," Richard said to Hudson before the aide could find my name on his list.

"It's very nice to meet you, Miss Anders," he said, and shook my hand as well.

Later we were surprised by the chief-of-staff and senior campaign manager coming over to us to speak with us about the campaign and if we had any interest in working for Hudson. I was enthusiastic, having already deferred my admission to graduate school so I could get some real life experience before my MBA. I had loved working on the local and state campaigns I had helped out with while in college. But to work for a Presidential candidate, even as a volunteer – especially if they covered expenses, as they do for some full-time volunteer staffers – would be fantastic.

Richard was also interested, but did have his job and his career at his father's company to think about. Of course, when Governor Hudson himself spoke at some length with the two of us and what we could bring to the campaign, we certainly let the candidate know we would make every effort to support him, and even to come on full-time if we were given an offer.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I can't believe it! Thank you, thank you Richard," I said as we walked out from the anteroom that served as an area to speak privately with the candidate. At 21, I was still having trouble containing my enthusiasm - well, it's still a problem now in all honesty, although I felt I was fairly composed when speaking with Hudson.

"You're welcome. I'm glad we got so much time with Governor Hudson. Can you imagine working on a campaign full-time?"

"It really would be great. I'd love to do it!"

"I would, too."

TtTtTtTtTt

After dancing a bit and mingling amongst the other Hudson supporters, things were winding down and it was time to head back to Richard's home. I was having such a great time and then it finally hit me that we were going back to Wayne Manor, and that Richard and I would be alone there. I was excited and more than a little scared, while still coming off the high of the incredible evening we had spent at the fundraiser.

Alfred was traveling with Bruce, and Richard had hired a car service for us. He looked quite comfortable in the back of the limousine, while I had only been in one a couple of times for weddings, it was a fun experience in and of itself.

He sat close to me in the back and pulled the privacy screen behind the driver. He started kissing me before the limo started moving. What I thought was going to be a peck on the lips turned into a passionate kiss, Richard surprising me by hauling me into his lap. His kisses became insistent and left me breathless, so he took that opportunity to kiss my down my neck. He nipped at my neck and I jumped in surprise ending up even closer to him and he chuckled and did it again.

The world was beginning to spin as his assault continued on my neck and throat. I remember thinking:_ so this is how you get seduced. _I really liked it. I nearly forgot we were in the car, but Richard was aware enough to stop and move me off his lap before the car was parked in front of the Manor.

He tipped the driver and took my elbow and escorted me in the mansion's front door. Once inside the grabbed my hand and started running toward the staircase. I stopped him, "I can't run in these, Stop!" as we both laughed and kicked off my heels so I could run up the stairs with him.

Once with my shoes off it was a footrace to his room. He was obviously letting me 'win' as I was now leading him by the hand to his room, with him needing to call out directions so I wouldn't get lost in the sprawling mansion. Dick stopped short of his doorway and pulled me back against him and began to kiss me as he backed me into his room. He closed and locked the door and spun me around playfully and pushed me up against the door, kissing me the entire time.

It was a bit to handle to say the least, especially for my first time. It was at all times very, very playful and I was not feeling forced at all, it's just that there was something I needed to tell him. I had known all along that it was only fair to let him know this was my first time, I just hadn't found the opportunity to tell him. I guess on some level I wondered if he might reject me because of my lack of experience, not sure where that notion had come from.

"Richard," I said breathlessly, more from the situation than the run.

"Kory," he murmured in reply and claimed my lips again.

I melted back into the kiss. Determined not to let myself get swept away and not say anything, I reluctantly broke the kiss and opened my eyes, "Richard."

His eyes opened and he looked at me. "Kory, what's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing's wrong, Richard, we just need to talk about something-"

The corners of his mouth quirked up in a mischievous smile, "Don't worry, I made sure I had plenty of condoms," he leaned over and started kissing behind my ear.

"Good," I managed, feeling even more lightheaded, if that was possible. I forced my eyes to open again and focus. "Richard."

"Yes?"

"There's something else we need to talk about."

He saw the seriousness of my expression and gave a quick, sharp nod. "Let's sit down on the bed."

"I'd like that." I slipped my hand in his and he lead me over to the bed and we sat on the edge, I pulled my knees under me and we were facing each other.

"It's okay if you've changed your mind, it's a big step," he said. That was so sweet, he was worried about me changing my mind, saying it for me so that I wouldn't have to say it.

"No, it's not that, not at all," I replied emphatically and took both his hands in mine.

"Good," he let out a breath, "I'm glad. What is it?"

"Richard," I said, "I never got a chance to tell you, or rather I never got around to tell you, but..."

"But what?"

"This will be my first time."

"Really?" I waited for him to say more as I watched various emotions cross his face. "Wow."

"Wow?" I felt a twinge of panic, was he going to reject me?

"Yeah. And you want to have your first time with me?"

He looked sincere and I had to suppress the urge to give him the 'you're too dumb to live' look. "Of course, Richard."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

A dazzling smile took over his face. "I'll take that as a yes."

I finally gave him that 'too dumb to live' look. He laughed.

"Where were we?" I asked.

"Well, we were against the door, but rather than move back over there, why don't we stay here?" he said cheekily.

"I'd like that."

At a deliberate, slow place, so different from the frenetic kisses we had up until I shared that not so small detail with him, Richard and I kissed on the bed. Things were no less intense. Gently, lovingly, we undressed each other and really explored each other's bodies fully for the first time. With only the light of a single lit hurricane lamp ("I couldn't find candles anywhere and I wasn't going to call Alfred to find out where they might be."), we shared ourselves, whispering affirmations of our feelings for each other.

Soon we were naked before each other and I couldn't help but be in awe of Richard's physical condition. As a top level ballet dancer once upon a time, I knew more than a bit about physical conditioning and the human physique. Richard had more muscle mass than a dancer would, but no less definition. He had almost no chest hair, making, at least to me, his broad, chiseled chest that much more appealing. And don't get me started about his abs.

"Do I meet your approval?" he said with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," I affirmed sheepishly, he'd caught me looking. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize. Your ogling of my body gave me time to ogle yours."

"Ogle it?"

"Yes. Nothing wrong in that."

"No, there isn't. Do I meet to your approval?"

"Oh God, yes," he replied, and I have to say I truly believed him. It took a couple years and even some counseling to break out of the ballerina's mindset. I embraced my curves most of the time now and stayed fit with Pilates and running.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied and reached up to cup my face. "Are you sure about tonight?"

"Yes. I want you to make love to me."

"I'm planning on it. But let me know if you get uncomfortable and we'll stop, all right?"

"I will but I'm sure it will be fine."

With that Richard did not say another word and began to kiss me very gently and scooted over and gently rolled on top of me. I opened my legs to cradle his hips. I must have wriggled my hips a bit and he chuckled and said, "Let's not rush things."

I must have blushed bright red, and I felt the heat in my cheeks.

Richard chuckled again softly and between open mouth kisses that started at my cheeks and ended at my collarbone he said in a very husky tone, "I love when you throw heat." And interesting expression given the circumstances.

He rolled off me and I whimpered in protest until his hand skimmed my body and began to touch me gently between my legs. He was so gentle, caressing the folds and using his thumb to touch my most sensitive spot. I sighed and then moaned as he gently placed a finger inside of me. He whispered words of encouragement. Gently, methodically he continued his ministrations and I felt a pressure building along with my desire and excitement.

He gently nipped at my neck and along my collar bone and I began to shake a bit in anticipation of what I realized was happening and apparently he did as well. He continued for a minute or so and then said, "Kory, you're so beautiful. I've got you, just let go." He bit down gently on my neck and the damn broke and I rode out my climax in his arms.

"Oh God, that was incredible," I said in a whisper, still getting my mind around what I was feeling.

"You're incredible."

I stretched out a bit, my body finally stilling inside. I leaned over and kissed Richard and began to let my hand roam over him, but as my caresses traveled below his waist level, he placed his hand over mine and held me fast.

"Let me touch you, please Richard," I said.

"Next time," he said with that adorable chuckle and his hand moved to my face. "Are you absolutely sure, Kory?

"Yes Richard, I love you"

"I love you too, but I'm happy to wait."

"Are you trying to back out on me, Grayson?"

"No, not at all. But you have to be sure, Kory. You only get one first time."

"Yes, that's true, and I want it to be with you.

He said nothing but captured my lips and laid me back onto my back. He settled his weight over me and stopped after a moment, placing his forehead on mine. "I love you, Kory Anders."

"And I love you."

He reached over and grabbed a foil packet. Having already considered our options, I said, "Richard, I am on the pill. If you want to go without a condom, it's fine with me as long as you think it will be safe."

He smiled, "Well, I've never not used a condom, and I'd very much like for there to be nothing between us."

"I'd like that."

He nudged my legs apart further with his knees and poised himself at my entrance. "We'll take this nice and slow, okay?"

I nodded and bit my lip. I bucked slightly when he made contact with me and gently pushed inside. I could see the concentration, realizing later the level of control it was taking him not to plunge right in. At my age, I had already been examined and I knew I was still partially intact from what the Nurse Practitioner had said. Even after years of stretching and dancing, I had not completely obliterated my barrier.

He gently pushed forward, and stopped when he felt resistance. The feeling of him even that far inside me was unbelievable. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"This may hurt."

I nodded and bit down a cry when he pushed through. He froze and I looked into his eyes, which we full of concern and love.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you but that should be the worst of it, m'love," he said again in a gentle tone that made me feel so safe. He smiled and touched my cheek.

"I'll be fine in a minute," I said, trying to smile in spite of the fact that I was still seeing stars. "I love you, Richard."

"And I love you, Kory"

I remained still for another few moments, the sting of the pain subsiding, my body stretching to accommodate him.

"Please Richard, I'm fine now."

His movements were tentative at first, but the pain which had turned into discomfort was soon coupled with pleasure, almost like an itch that was being scratched. From there, it soon became pure pleasure and I could not believe the feeling.

"You feel so good Kory," Richard said, his voice somewhat tight, his back becoming damp with sweat.

I moaned softly as I felt a tingling sensation build up again and I began to push back against him, encouraging him to pick up the pace.

"I love you. This is wonderful, Richard," I said, my words seemed distant and I was honestly shocked I could say them.

"It is. I love you Kory."

As before, I was overcome with the most incredible sensation and it only felt better when my body clamped down around him. I surprised myself when I cried out in ecstasy and Richard kissed me and then buried his head into my shoulder and let out a moan from deep in his throat and he body tightened and he found his own release.

We held each other and nothing was said at first.

Finally I broke the silence, "Thank you Richard, you were so loving, so gentle."

"How else could I be? I love you so much. I'm sorry it hurt you at all. It won't ever hurt again, I promise."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter – very safe to read... darn it! No flashbacks, it's just Kory and Richard beginning to reconnect and heal.

.

**Politics As Usual**

.

**Chapter 11**

.

I wondered if Richard was remembering things the same way I did that first night we spent together as lovers. His look of longing with a flash of desire told me that he remembered what happened: the evening that we met for the first time the future President, the then-candidate and former Governor Howard Burton Hudson at a fund raiser was also the first night we made love.

Dinner had been wonderful but our discussion had not touched on the 500 lbs. gorilla in the room that is Congresswoman Barbara Gordon, and now that our plates were cleared there was a not so confortable silence between us. Not that the restaurant itself was quiet.

Even though the restaurant was relatively small, maybe seating 100 or so, it had become completely full on that Friday night and there was a particularly raucous group at the _atelier_. This was hardly a Benihana or similar teppanyaki restaurant and the chefs were not playing to the crowd, but that hadn't stopped this bunch from cheering on the kitchen staff. I could see the host and the manager casting looks on the group of paying customers, coming up with the best strategy to get them to settle down. It was an awkward situation I could live without witnessing.

"Why don't we have dinner and coffee upstairs?" Richard suggested. "The room service menu has better desserts anyway, not just sorbets and tarts."

"Sounds good," I replied, relieved but suddenly feeling shy. I wished yet again that I had already found out where Babs and Dick were in their relationship before we went up to our rooms so I could know where Richard and I stood. A slight twinge of both dread and excitement hit me. Other than coffee and dessert, what else was going to happen when we got upstairs?

TtTtTtTtTt

Dick checked us in and the bellman accompanied us to our cars for our luggage. In spite of what I am sure is usually excellent professional behavior by the hotel's staff, the bellman gave Dick an odd look, which I read as 'are you crazy?' when he realized we each had our own suite. I had to fight to hide my smile when Dick gave him a very hard look. But Richard being Richard, I'm sure that he still tipped the bellman well even with the lapse in decorum.

"I'm going to get settled Richard," I said once the bellman was gone. I needed to regain my composure a bit. Plus my heels were getting to me. Even after all these years of wearing them, I really could only stay comfortable, if that's what you'd call it, for a few hours. Who designs those horrible things? "Would you mind if I change?"

Richard gave me a look that I was sure was desire, "Not at all."

I went into my suite, resisting the urge to look over the room's many amenities and got down to work unpacking and figuring out what to change into. I'd brought plenty to wear – from a little black dress to sweats and everything in between. I had also brought along an assortment of lingerie and sleepwear.

I decided I was leaving nothing to chance, that when in doubt, go for the more conservative look. I changed into velour pants and a very soft cotton/cashmere blend long sleeved shirt with a fairly deep v-neck. It was a casual and touchable outfit, all the way down to my chenille socks. Once changed, I checked myself in the mirror: it wasn't the most flattering thing I could have put on but still not bad. It was certainly safer but less fun than a nightgown or even pajamas and we were having dessert, not going to bed. There was no way I would want to look over-eager or otherwise embarrass myself.

Plus, no matter how tempting it would be, until I was assured that Dick and Babs were completely broken up and that Dick and I had a future, I did not want to pursue a physical relationship with him. Our relationship had never been casual and I was not going to let it be that way, not now, not ever. I was sure that Richard would feel the same way.

I must have stood in front of the door that joined our two suites for a full minute before knocking. Finally I did knock and Richard greeted me immediately. He had also changed, looking comfortable and as handsome as ever in jeans and a pullover. The blue of the shirt nearly matched the color of his eyes. I watched him as his eyes raked over my body. His eyes darkened markedly. I guess he was fine with my choice of oufits. I was pleased I hadn't disappointed him, but again, no matter what his reaction, what mattered most was if Richard was truly free for us to be together.

Simultaneously, I said "Richard, we need to talk-" and he said "Kory, we need to discuss-"

I felt heat on my cheeks and Richard blushed slightly. "Ladies first," he said.

"Richard, uh, why don't you go first?"

"All right Kory, I'd like to talk about us."

_Us._ I liked the sound of _us_.

"I'd like to talk about us as well."

He drew a breath, "Why don't we sit down?" he motioned to the sofa behind him. His suite looked about the same as mine, and it had a separate bedroom from a living area.

"Certainly," I replied.

I took a seat near one of the ends of the sofa and Richard sat fairly close. It reminded me of when we used to sit and talk on a bed or sofa. I drew up my knees under me and turned to face him as I always had. He smiled, likely at the familiarity of my position.

There was a knock at the door. Richard reached over and squeezed my hand, "That must be dessert. I hope you don't mind that I went ahead and ordered for us."

He answered the door and the bellman rolled in a cart with a full coffee and tea service and three covered dishes.

"Let's see what we have here," Richard said with a smile, beckoning me over.

I stood at his side as he lifted the covers of the dishes, "Devil's food cake with peanut butter sauce, hot apple pie a la mode and finally, strawberries and Chantilly cream."

Strawberries and cream – nothing like feeding that to each other... wait, what?

It turned out that we did share our desserts, keeping things playful which meant whip cream on the nose instead of being licked off fingers. It was definitely intimate but not necessarily sexual. Fun but odd...

I sipped my decaf tea. I thought about the Chamomile, but I didn't want to fall asleep. Not that I wasn't revved up being with Richard, I was just so relaxed and comfortable with him, even after all this time. Again, odd...

"I guess I'll just ask you," I said, surprised it was me asking first, "where do we go from here?"

"That's up to you, Kory."

"It is?"

He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes. "Yes. I know we have a lot to discuss and when I asked you here this weekend, I had hoped to have things more settled than they are..." he paused, looking uncomfortable.

"With Barbara?" I prompted.

"Well, yes. Kory, I was planning on making sure Babs understands that it's over between the two of us, that I'd have moved out or be in the process of moving out by this weekend. However, she wasn't going to hear it at first and then she got called back to Washington."

"You still live with her?" I didn't hide my hurt.

"Not as a couple, but technically our home, I mean that home, is my address."

"Oh." I felt tears sting my eyes.

"But I was staying in a hotel when I was in Westchester."

I only nodded. I had to remain cautious.

"I should have removed all my things previously from that house, I was busy, but I broke my engagement with Babs, I intended to leave, it was unfair for me to leave my things there."

"Uh-huh."

"It was my intention all along to leave. Things with Barbara didn't change because of you."

Ah, the classic quandary: I wanted his life to have changed because of me, but I needed things between Dick and Barbara to have been at least in the death throes.

"Kory, I do want you to know that I've arranged to have my things moved to Jason's."

"In DC?"

"Yes, in DC."

I smiled at the prospect and my mood definitely improved. This conversation was quite a ride emotionally. Not that it surprised me, I knew the whole weekend would be.

Richard gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. "I am going back to California on the red eye flight on Sunday and I'll be back to stay on the 15th of next month. It's just about four weeks away and then I'll be back East, back in DC for good."

I hugged Richard, but not quite in the over enthusiastic way that I did when I was younger. It was such a relief hearing all that. We did have a fighting chance. But I also knew it wasn't going to be that easy. I let go of Richard and sat back a bit. Even hugging him my brain got a little foggy, just like it always had.

"May I ask what happened between you and Babs?"

Dick straightened up, "Why Babs and I broke our engagement?"

"Well, further back, like why you two got engaged in the first place." I thought for a moment as Richard collected his thoughts. I needed the complete picture to move forward, be it closure or the rekindling of my relationship with Richard. "Actually even earlier – why did you start dating her?"

His face was soon marred by a sad smile, "I think you and I are still putting the pieces together, but it seems that I was misinformed or mislead."

"About Lucas and me?"

"Yes."

"Where did you hear that we were going out? Who told you?"

"Well, I saw you at the function after the Governor's Ball together. I wanted to go over to ask you about it, but didn't get the chance that night, being pulled here and there by different people, you know how it is. And then the following week I saw you and Lucas talking and dancing when a bunch of us went over to the K Street Bar and Grill."

I got a feeling in the pit of my stomach. I remembered what had happened that night, "Richard, Lucas and I went as friends to the Ball and then with a whole group of us to the K Street. I remember Lucas was bugging me to go over to talk to you, that you and I barely ever saw each other outside of work, and that it was a chance for us to talk. But you left before I got up the nerve."

"The nerve to talk to me? Didn't you know you could always talk to me? How special you are to me? Kory, no one could ever take your place."

Now tears did fall, "I doubted it back then."

"Oh God, I never stopped feeling close to you, even when our only contact was almost exclusively professional."

He hugged me gently and kissed my forehead, and then wiped my tears. We looked into each other's eyes for a bit, and I thought he might kiss me but then stiffened and looked away. It was obvious he had come upon a harsh memory.

He balled his fists slightly, "I was so upset because I thought you and Lucas were a couple." He paused, looking pained as he saw my tears starting to fall again. "As it so happened, Babs had called that evening and left a message while I was out at the K Street. I started to talk to her about it when I called her back, and that's when she told me that you two had been going out for some time."

I felt a flash of anger, but kept it hidden as best I could, my sadness still overwhelming. "So you took her word, and didn't ask me?"

"To be honest yes, but I don't know why I did. You cannot imagine how bad I feel about that now."

"Believe me Richard, I can."

"As it so happened, I had been trying to get up the nerve to ask you if we could get back together. It was nearly election day and I didn't want to wait any longer for us to be back together, so the thought we had waited that long and then you had moved on..."

My tears fell in earnest, pretty much it was as if a dam had burst, and I began to sob. I couldn't help it – I was so sad for the lost time, relieved that the misunderstanding was cleared up, and to top it off, I couldn't bare seeing the sadness on Dick's face.

"Kory, shh, it'll be okay," Dick said as he pulled me close, stroking my hair. We sat there for a bit and then he repeated, "It'll be okay."

"Wi-will it?" I asked between so bs, "Wha-what about Babs?"

"Kory, m'love, as far as I am concerned, it is over with Babs. Everything will be fine now."

I nodded yes in agreement, but still had to ask, "What about Babs, I mean why did you start seeing her?"

"I was so hurt initially and I sought comfort in her arms," he said, which needless to say really hurt, not that I could have cried any harder than I had been. "We got along well. We had similar interests, similar backgrounds. Long story short, after Hudson left office and I wrote my book, Babs ran for the congressional seat and won. We split our time between DC and Westchester. We eventually got engaged, bought a house together, but Kory, it never felt right. I never felt about her the way I felt, the way I feel about you."

"Really?"

"Of course, Kory. So I thought about it and knew it wasn't the right thing. I wasn't going to settle. Even if you and I never got back together, I was never going to be truly happy with Babs.

"Right before I was going to tell her I wanted to at least take a break, I got the call from Governor Schwarzenegger's office. Needless to say, she was very upset. It was horrible. I broke our engagement but didn't move my things out. It was wrong for me to do that, but we were going back and forth with what to do with the house. I wouldn't mind buying her out but now I think she was just stringing me along, that she could convince me to stay with her after I got back from California."

"But is it really over? Are you sure?" I hated asking again, but this was too important.

"Yes, it's over and I'm sure. I just wanted to remain being friends with her and I was so busy that I just left my things there."

"Were you going to call me?"

"I wanted to, but Babs told me you were still with Lucas."

"What? That's crazy! Why would she say that, and what would she know about my life?"

"I don't know."

"And you didn't even want to talk to me about it?"

"I'm sorry Kory, I don't know why I didn't talk to you directly about it."

But then I realized, "Lucas did only came out about six months ago and yes I was still out and about with him, but usually in groups including Apollo."

"So may be she misinterpreted it?"

"Maybe." I was skeptical but I didn't want to put Richard in the position of feeling worse or possibly getting defensive about Babs.

We sat quietly. My tears had stopped, although I probably didn't have any left, and I sipped my now cold tea. Dick got up and poured himself a fresh cup of decaf.

"Isn't your tea cold Kory?"

"Oh, it's fine," I replied, still numb from the conversation.

"You want a fresh cup?"

"Sure, thank you."

He brought me my cup, with just the right amount of sugar. I was finally beginning to accept that I probably did mean as much to him as he did to me. That was an overwhelming notion, but one that warmed me to my toes.

He handed me the cup and sat down next to me, even closer than before. I took a sip, it was perfect.

"So where does that leave us this weekend?" I asked.

"I know what I'd like, but what do you want Kory?"

"I'd like to get reacquainted. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"But..." He said, knowing there was often a caveat. He knows me too well.

"I think we should take our time," I couldn't believe I had said that. Much of my body couldn't believe I had just said that.

He looked relieved, "That was what I was going to suggest."

I have to say that surprised me, but it was a pleasant surprise.

He continued, "I just don't think I'd want us to rush things and come Sunday that I'd be leaving for a month. I think we should get to know each other again and if everything goes well this weekend, when I move back to DC, we'll really start things up again."

"That seems like a good idea," I replied, but had to ask, "Is there anyone you're seeing in California?"

Dick almost spit out his coffee, "No Kory. There really wouldn't have been time, but also there was no one that interested me. Plus Babs had me a bit scared off from all women."

"You're joking."

He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, another mannerism that was so familiar to me, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Nah... at least I don't think so." He drew a deep breath, "And Kory, you said you weren't dating."

"No, not recently."

"I read something about you and Keith Olb-"

I cute him off, "It is over between me and the-person-whose-name-will-not-be-spoken."

He laughed. "I'm especially relieved to hear that," he said, and pulled me into a cuddle.

"Me too."

We snuggled on the sofa and Richard would give me a kiss on the cheek or forehead, and we sent each other shy glances. It was comfortable, it was wonderful.

I yawned and stretched, and Dick watched me, desire in his eyes again.

"I better get some rest," I said, looking away. I wasn't sure if I could make it back to my room if I saw that look again in his eyes. Mostly because I didn't want to go back to my room.

"Really? I thought you could stay up as late as you wanted?" he teased, cupping my chin, trying to get me to look into his eyes. Stinker.

"Guess I am getting old," I replied, still diverting my eyes

"Hardly."

He shook my chin and I looked up briefly before I yawned again. "I better get some sleep."

Honestly, I was fighting a headache, not that I wanted to mention it. I had taken Excedrin earlier – I get 'Friday Night Migraines'. Just when the stress ends and you let up, they hit, whether it's at the end of a long work week or after the end of a stressful situation. I'm sure Dick would remember, and he would probably remember I tried to hide them too.

"Head-achy?"

"Yes, and tired."

I shifted to get up. Dick pulled my hand back toward him.

"Please don't go."

"Richard..."

"Nothing will happen, Kory, I just need you close. Like when we were first going out."

"I don't recall that nothing happened back then, Richard."

"True, but there were those first few nights we only kissed."

"That was twelve years ago and we were young and had just met. I don't want things to get out of hand. It would kill me if they did and then we didn't work out."

"They won't get out of hand Kory, I promise. And don't you realize that I think we will work out, that I hope we'll work out. I just want to be near you, to hold you. We've been apart too long."

The last night we had been together was the night of the second Hudson inauguration, a night we both had mixed feelings about, but that's another story for another time.

"I don't know-"

My protest was silenced by a firm kiss on the lips. Definitely not a brush of the lips, but Dick did not move to deepen it either.

I pulled back, "Richard," I breathed, suddenly more than a bit dizzy, having somehow forgotten the intensity of how it was to be this close to him.

"Kory," his voice was now very husky, "let me convince you. I need to be near you. I don't think we should make love either, but I want to be close, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too," this time I initiated the kiss, and happily let him deepen it. It felt as wonderful as it always had. We hadn't been a couple for roughly twelve years, but I never forgot how it felt to kiss him, to be in his arms. It was where I belonged, and it was where I believe he thought he belonged as well.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review!


	12. Chapter 12

_Second posting today..._

_._

**Politics As Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 12**

.

"_Kory, let me convince you. I need to be near you. I don't think we should make love either, but I want to be close, I've missed you so much."_

So Dick had persuaded me to spend the night sharing a bed. Not that I put up much of a fight. Yes, it was an argument that I was happy to lose. He always had ridiculous self-control and was a man of his word. Nothing would happen that I didn't want or that neither of us wanted.

Before retiring, I went to my suite to change. I knew that if I stayed in what I was wearing, I would be too warm. I was always too warm, having been referred to by Richard as 'his little furnace' and other such endearments. I looked at my options and went with a simple pajama set in a black and white print. It was very conservative but comfortable. It wasn't the time to dress provocatively.

As we had agreed, nothing happened through the night. The kiss we had shared right before I went to change was the most heated things got that evening, but we did share a few sweet kisses and stayed close in our sleep. I probably slept better that night than I had in years.

In spite of my day earlier in the week when I was a complete sloth, my normal level of energy is high and I really enjoy doing a lot of things in a given day. After waking up and getting ready for the day, Richard and I were off to a deli off Fifth Avenue for breakfast. We then walked all over Manhattan, first doing some window shopping and then heading down to lower Manhattan to look at the progress at the site were the World Trade Center once stood.

That put us both in a reflective and melancholy mood. When we were first dating we had come up to New York for the weekend to see the Broadway production of _Rent_ that had recently opened. We also took the opportunity to see the Twin Towers and have dinner at the restaurant Window on the World.

"Things change," I said, mostly to myself.

Richard squeezed my hand, looked into my eyes and said, "They do change. I'm sorry that our relationship changed. But I'm certain things will work out. We'll become as close as we were meant to be."

_Rent _had closed in 2008. Not that we were there to relive our youth, but it isn't a weekend in New York without a Broadway show. Richard had gotten tickets for us to see a revival of my favorite musical _South Pacific_. We saw the matinee and it was a wonderful way to spend the afternoon.

Sitting or laying around was definitely not on the itinerary as we headed directly from the theater for cocktails and the an early dinner. The food and service were wonderful and having dinner on the early side meant we could continue to talk easily without a lot of background noise in the restaurant. While we were still at the lounge before dinner, the topics stayed safe, discussing our current careers. That continued into the early part of dinner.

"How was it writing your book? I mean, did you enjoy the process?" I asked Richard. His book had been about the unique position of being the White House Chief of Staff. It was extremely rare for someone to hold the position for two full terms and Richard's book was fairly technical but an interesting read especially for anyone who was interested in politics.

"It was fun. I pushed myself and wrote it in four months including edits," he replied.

That surprised me, that was very fast, even for a workaholic like Richard. This was a six hundred-page book with plenty of references and outstanding imagery that placed the reader in the White House. What it wasn't was a gossip piece.

"Wow, that was fast. I'm impressed."

"I was used to working fourteen-eighteen hours most days," he replied with a shrug. That was not an exaggeration. He had worked all his waking hours most days, although that was hardly nothing unusual for White House staffers.

"Didn't you take a break?" It was a question I realized that I wouldn't want to hear the answer to the minute I asked it.

Luckily, Dick kept it vague, "Well I had the move and I did take a vacation."

I didn't press. I knew who he was moving with and who he went on vacation with.

"So back to the book, are you glad you did it?"

"Yes. I wish it sold better, but I wrote the book I wanted to."

"You certainly didn't compromise. It was a very good read."

"You read it?"

It was a perfect opportunity to give him my you're-too-dumb-to-live-look, "Richard, of course I read it. I preordered on Amazon and got the first edition. Perhaps I can get you to sign it for me sometime?"

He laughed as he always did in response to that look. "Perhaps," he said with a playful smile. "But there will have to be a quiz so that you can prove that you read it."

"Ask away."

"Later, but I'm trusting you not to read it in the mean time."

"On my honor. I read it the day I received it. I liked it a great deal. You know who else liked it?"

"Who?"

"President Hudson."

He looked surprised and pleased, "Really? I had no idea he read it. I mean, he hasn't really spoken to me since Babs and I..." he drifted off and his smile faded.

Of course the five hundred pound Gorilla Congresswoman, one Barbara Gordon showed up during our meal. But I pushed her out of my mind. This was _our_ weekend to reconnect. Richard's and Kory's. I got my answer, they weren't involved. No one else needed to be involved.

"The President told me he liked your book very much. I'm surprised he never said anything to you about it. He was so pleased that there wasn't anything personal in it," I told Richard. It did surprise me that President Hudson hadn't said something to Dick, even if he just dropped a note to him. I guess he felt the Babs thing was unforgivable. I certainly cried on both the President's and the First Lady's shoulder on more than one occasion about it.

"Of course there wasn't anything personal."

"I know how professional you are, but he does have so many, shall we say interesting, idiosyncrasies."

"No one would be interested in the fact that he only eats an odd number of cookies," he said sarcastically, people love that kind of stuff, "or arranges his CD's the way he does. Or wears the color of his tie based on the day of the week. Or has at least 100 books about sharks."

"Or insists on eating only ham sandwiches for lunch and for some reason only writes with Bic pens."

"Or wants to adopt a certain speechwriter even though she was an adult."

"He didn't want to adopt me."

"Who said I was talking about you?" Richard teased. I shot him an offended look. "Of course it was you. Like everyone else, he's crazy about you. Thankfully so was Mrs. Hudson or otherwise she might have been upset on how he feels about you."

"Stop – there was never anything inappropriate!"

"No, there wasn't. You are always professional, appropriate and most of all kind. People adore you, Kory."

_And I really care that you adore me_. "Thank you, Richard"

"Are you ever going to write a book? I was sure you would have gotten one out before I did. I mean, you are a brilliant writer."

"Thank you for that, but considering how fast you got your book out there I wouldn't have had a chance. I do have a dissertation in Econometrics that's a good read if you have insomnia," I said. "I've had some offers to do a book here and there, but nothing I've wanted to do and I haven't found a publisher to do what I want. I hate the idea of self-publishing at this point in my career."

"You probably wouldn't have to worry about that anymore now that you're on TV every few days. Even without that, the right publisher and the right project would have come sooner or later."

"Maybe. I heard from Regency a week or so ago. They wanted me to do a book on Hilary."

"Really? Not that it wouldn't be good if you wrote it, but another Hilary book?"

"That's what I said."

"I can talk to Regan Books-"

I cut him off. I always had made my own way. "Thank you Richard, but I'd like to see what I can do on my own."

"Just offering help where I can."

"I know, and I didn't mean to be brusk with you," I took his hand, "I'm sure the right project will come along soon."

"You are an independent one, aren't you?"

"At times." _I'm not so independent that I wouldn't want to get married someday._

"At the right times."

"So where to next, Mr. Cruise Director," I asked Richard. I knew that we would continue to make the most of our time in New York. Plus, as for myself, lounging around could lead to other things and now that I had a drink or four to loosen me up...

"Good old fashioned clubbing," he replied with a smirk. I loved to dance – any and all kinds.

"You'll let me change though, right?"

"Oh we have to dress the part, so a trip back to the hotel is next on the itinerary."

I stood in front of the mirror and scrutinized my look. Black skinny velvet jeans and a very soft angora cropped short-sleeved sweater. The sweater was also black but with pink strands woven into it at the bottom and the sleeves. It showed just the right amount of cleavage for a NYC club (read: a lot) and my make up was heavy, almost vampy but not slutty. Hoop earrings and those dreaded heels completed my look.

I knocked on the door between our suites and Dick answered the door. His eyes flared in surprise and then darkened, "Oh. My. God."

"Oh my God good or oh my God bad?" I asked coyly. Like I didn't know.

"Oh my God, good. Kory, you're stunning."

"Thank you."

The words barely left my lips when he pulled me into a searing kiss. We had been affectionate all day, but not passionate. Passionate felt right at that moment. Not that I don't like affectionate, I certainly do, but I really like passionate at the right time. And for us it was the right time to finally be passionate.

We headed out and caught a cab to the club _Cain_. It was interesting that people were beginning to recognize me from TV. Given the crowd, they were few and far between and considering all the actual celebrities that were in the club, we were just more faces in the crowd.

"What are we drinking?" I asked, eyeing the tall peach colored concoction Richard had returned with from the bar.

"They call it a 'Black Out'. The bartender told me it is vodka, rum, peach schnapps, sour mix and grenadine."

It sounded very tasty. It sounded like a very bad idea.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Mr. Grayson?"

"I thought you already were."

I stuck out my tongue at him. Maybe I was a little buzzed. "Just because I had four drinks over cocktails and dinner doesn't mean I'm drunk."

"If you don't want it, I'll get you something else," Richard said, being his accommodating self.

I took a sip. I was right, it was tasty.

"No, this'll do."

"I promise, I won't take advantage of you."

_Darn it. _"I know."

The club was dark and we had found a place against a wall where we sipped our drinks. We continued our conversation, reminiscing a bit about going to clubs and parties way back when.

We had gotten there early and it must have become the witching hour because all of a sudden the volume of the music probably doubled. Conversation was becoming more difficult.

We were on our second round and I finished my drink. I found myself putting my arms around Richard's neck and he smiled before he took a last long sip to empty his drink. Soon his arms we around my waist and he was kissing me.

Not that it was out of place at a club like that, it's just I hadn't done anything like that in years, not since Richard and I were still going to fraternity parties or soon thereafter.

I could blame the drink, but I probably would have done kissed him anyway. Then something possessed me to say, "All this time, when I felt alone... I'd always think of you."

Dick's eyes were smoldering when he replied, "I'd always think of you even when I wasn't alone."

_Whoa_.

And just like he would do at those parties, he whispered into my ear and said, "Dance with me," eliciting a shutter from me and he took me by the hand and lead me to the dance floor.

Were we going to stick with our plan for the weekend and not make love, or were we going to amend that decision and let things progress from there?

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

I am not certain it is proprietary nor if it is still served, but the ingredients for a Black Out is from Gullifty's Restaurant, Rosemont, PA, near Villanova, University. Stop by sometime. It's a great place.

The lines "When I feel alone..." were adapted from Titans #3 (August 2008) right before Starfire and Nightwing sleep together, somewhat under the influence of the demon brothers of Raven.

For those who might be unaware of it:

GRAYSON PRESENTS:

Kryalla Orchid & Star of Airdrie's Writing Contest

From 's account:

"A challenge to all you writers, readers, fanficers, fellow meepers and Gretchen fanboys out there.

Recently, and mostly due to the overwhelming horror of the new _Red Hood and the Outlaws_, Kryalla Orchid went hunting for good first kiss Rob/Star one-shots to refuel her romance engine. After devouring her supply of Julesfire (all bow down) and her favourites list, she was at a loss.

She had to write her own and poor Kry was so sad. Then, the spouse of my creator, the wonderful Star of Airdrie suggested perhaps there should be a competition to promote more Rob/Star first kiss oneshots!

I was chosen to host this meepfantastic competition!

**A Competition for the best first kiss Rob/Star one-shot scenario.**

The winners will receive a one shot of their own, any couple they like, any setting they like, to be written by either Kryalla Orchid or Star of Airdrie, winners choice of course.

They can be in any genre, horror, angst, humour, romance, drama. If I get a lot of submissions, I will most likely pick a winner for each genre.

If you'd like to enter, let me know and don't worry. You have until October 30th to enter the competition and post. You can submit up to three entries and the submissions need to be one-shots of at least 500 words. Extra points for spooky Halloween kisses! Also be sure to put 'Entry for Kry & Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011' in the summary just to be sure it's seen and read by more of our fellow fanficers! Results should be up by November 7th.

Each entrant will also get a review by Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie, as well as placed in a community (which I will create).

I judge based on emotional impact, not grammar/spelling. I have no favourites (except if Gretchen enters). If you get in early and present me with a draft and ask for advice, I'll be quite happy to offer Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie's services.

So get out there and have a go. Just have fun and write.

MEEP!"


	13. Chapter 13

3rd chapter up for 10/2/11

_Dedicated to my dear friend and my son's Godmother: it's been one year since her heart/lung transplant! No concerning complications have arisen! Unbelievable how far transplants have come!_

**.**

**Politics As Usual**

.

**Chapter 13**

.

There we were that night, Richard and I, acting like, if not being a couple out in a club in Manhattan. No, we _were _a couple. Two weeks before if you would have told me that I would be here now like this with Richard, I would have called the paddy wagon to have the guys in the white coats make sure they had a straight jacket in your size because they had a pick up to make. But in spite of what I would have guessed was very long odds, I was there with Richard and we were a couple again. We were working through what had happened that had kept us apart. Who knew that all it took to get that process started would be a random TV appearance on FNC where I was entered into pitched combat, I mean a battle of wits, with one Jason Todd?

In a lot of ways, it was like Richard and I were transported back in time, but in other ways it was different, it was better. Being older was good, which those of you who are younger may not believe, but trust me, it's true. I had so much more confidence. I knew what I liked and I knew what I wanted. We were dancing close, constantly touching each other as we did from the first night we met twelve years before. I have to say that I was definitely dancing more provocatively than I did then, but then again, I had a great deal more confidence.

Dick was amused, aroused, and most importantly seemed overall just very, very happy and truly enjoying himself. Something he did not let himself do nearly enough. Perhaps that's why he settled for Babs for a time.

I was relaxed enough that night to grind against him feeling quite uninhibited, but it was nothing unusual given the setting. I might have been slightly on the old side for that behavior in the grand scheme of things, but in that particular club there seemed to be plenty of other people in their 30's there and plenty much older.

I especially enjoyed that as I danced, I was turning in Richard's arms so that he able to hold me from behind and then turning back again. I was just drunk enough to let go, but not drunk enough to do anything I wouldn't conceive of doing when somewhat sober.

And Dick lips were everywhere. Well, everywhere within reason. My face, neck, collarbone... all were touched by his lips. It was one of the most erotic times I had ever had, certainly the most erotic in public. But I'm sure if I paid attention to the others around us, ours was child's play. But it was perfect for us. Probably more than what we had planned, but it felt wonderful and I knew Richard felt the same way.

New York clubs are open until 4 AM. After our two 'Black Outs' which we finished about Midnight, we switched to non-alcoholic beverages. I went with cranberry juice, the sweet yet tangy flavor is one of my favorites and then had water, while Richard stuck with club soda.

We took a couple of breaks from dancing but had trouble hearing each other, so the breaks were spent rehydrating, saying and thing or two in each other's ears, and enjoying plenty of kissing.

I was in heaven. I would have been no matter what Richard and I were doing, but the dancing was fun, especially because we were able to completely let go and were allowed to reconnect physically. Again, just seeing Richard that happy was wonderful.

As I've described before, things were wonderful from the beginning with Richard, and by the beginning I mean when I was still in college. There was a hiccup here and there, but all and all it was great. And then came the day that I was offered a paid position on then-candidate Hudson's campaign as I soon found out Richard had been.

Richard insisted that for the campaign, we shouldn't work together and also be a couple, that we should put our relationship on hold until the end of the campaign in early November. Needless to say, I was blindsided by the breakup. But I'm getting a bit ahead of myself here...

After Dick and I made love for the first time, he was so sweet the following day. Because it was my first time and I had been intact, we only made love once and I was uncomfortable afterward. Richard insisted on driving me home. He told me there was no way he was putting me on the train for a few hours in my discomfort. Honestly I was even walking funny. For him, it was about a six hour round trip without traffic and he had to work the next day, but he would not take no for an answer. He told me it was the least he could do, that I should not have to suffer at all. When he brought me back to the sorority house, he stayed with me for a few hours. He was so great, making sure I was as comfortable as possible. It meant almost as much to me as our lovemaking had.

He sent roses the next day. We saw each other the following weekend. Even living three hours apart, he was so attentive. There is really no reason to go through the play-by-play, but we were in love, building a relationship, connecting on so many levels. We made love frequently and passionately. We got into so many discussions, much of it around business and politics, subjects we were both interested in, had a knack for, and were passionate about. We didn't plan for the future, but it wasn't being ruled out, which was reasonable – we were so young then. I was busy with school, getting through second hourly exams and wrapping up as chairman of College Republicans and president of my sorority. Richard came up nearly every weekend, for my Spring Formal, for 'Spring Fling'.

Graduation was nearing and I heard from my old Political Science teacher Dr. Henry Teine. He was the token conservative in the department and had been a mentor, always encouraging me. He asked me to meet him at his office that afternoon. To make a long story short, I arrived and spoke with Jefferson Pierce, campaign manager for Hudson. On the spot I was offered a paid position on the campaign as a speechwriter. For lack of a better term, I was speechless.

I got back to my house, practically floating and saw that Richard had called and left a message that he had great news and to call him back.

I called him right away, and he answered on the first ring, "Hello?"

"Richard?"

"Kory, I have great news!" Richard said with more enthusiasm than usual.

"So do I!"

"You do?"

"Yes, but you go first," I said.

"Well, I can't believe it, I met with Hudson today and I was offered a staff position as his assistant during his campaign. How amazing is that?"

"That is fantastic, especially after you here my news."

"What's that?"

"I was hired as a speechwriter for the campaign today."

Silence on the other side of the line.

"Richard?" I worried about that silence.

"Oh, are you doing it?"

"Of course, I said I was hired, what's wrong?" I felt that something was definitely wrong.

"Nothing... are you going to be around tomorrow?" he asked, emotion having been drained from his voice.

"Of course, it's Friday." All I felt was dread such a contrast to the elation I had been feeling.

"I'll see you about noon," he said flatly.

"Richard, why? You were going to come up at 9 PM."

"Kory, we need to talk." There is nothing that makes your stomach drop like those words: _we need to talk_.

I had tunnel vision, my tongue and hands went numb. I guess it was my first panic attack.

Richard arrived the next day at 12 Noon and we talked. I swear I've blocked out much of the conversation but Richard insisted that once that we were both on the campaign, we would need to put our relationship on hold until Election Day on November 5th. Richard explained that coworkers should never work together. He also explained that he loved me and that we would be together again on election night. We agreed there was no chance that we would both be hired for the Transition Team, the group that prepares to enter the White House, or for the White House Staff itself. We were so young and had no White House experience.

I had no choice but agree, not that I didn't argue my side for at least a short while. I was sad, but we had both agreed and it was the opportunity of a lifetime to work on the campaign. We agreed not to see other people. We spent until June 1st when I joined the campaign as a couple and made the most of our time, although Richard was very busy from May 1st when he started with the campaign. He attended Graduation and a few other things with me. We told no one of our plan.

It was just supposed to be five months apart. We told ourselves that then we would pick up where we left off, having had great memories, having done something that most political junkies only dream of doing, what only a handful of people get to do. We were going to be part of history, not only that, we were going to make history. Afterward, we had our entire lives to be together – or so we thought.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was nearing 4 AM, when the clubs in New York finally close. The roots of my hair was damp with sweat, I'd removed most of my make up, I was truly a thing of beauty but I certainly didn't see anything but interest and desire in Richard's eyes. His black locks were damp, his shirt slightly damp and he smelled like... well, like Richard.

"Separate beds or pie?" I asked. My not so subtle way of acknowledging that we wanted each other but that we needed to try to avoid it. We had faced this situation a handful of times before, a long, long time ago.

"Pie, definitely pie," he replied with a searing kiss.

We exiting the club and hailed a cab and were deposited at Carnegie's Deli – along with probably everyone else in Manhattan who had stayed out until closing time at the clubs.

"I guess we'll get pie to go," he suggested looking at the long line in front of us.

I cocked a brow, "Alright, but no French Silk Pie for you. It turns you into an animal."

Richard laughed at the memory of a night he was particularly amorous after a pie run.

When I ordered the strawberries and cream pie with the chocolate grenache he smirked, "And you thought French Silk Pie was an aphrodisiac." He ordered a piece as well.

The cab ride back to the Four Seasons was quieter and certainly more restrained. Not that we weren't touching each other the entire time, I just wasn't in his lap at the moment.

If Babs had been the 500 lbs. Gorilla in the room, the sexual tension was the... uh, the 1,000 lb. Gorilla in the room at that moment. It was sevens year since we had last been intimate, that we had a lapse in our 'agreement' that as long as we worked together, we would not date, would not be together, even though we knew we loved each other.

It was the night of the second inauguration. As it had been two-and-a-half months earlier, when Hudson eeked out a win in the General Election, we let ourselves reconnect. It was so bittersweet on Election Night. We were happy he won and hadn't expected it. We spent the night together, the night that we had planned to rekindle our relationship after four years apart anyway, now with the knowledge that things were going to be delayed for us again.

Then, there was the that January inauguration. We had a discussion beforehand. We figured with a close victory at least one of us would be let go from our jobs at the White House early in the second term and after we enjoyed attending a few of the Inaugural Balls together (trying to act discretely of course), we let ourselves be together that night. But on January 21, the day after the inauguration, we were both back working in the White House and we both served at 'the pleasure of the President' on and on. It was unheard of, but again, we were part of history and there was never going to be such an opportunity for either of us again.

And finally the end was approaching, the final year of Hudson's second term in office. I had penned his State of the Union address that the President gave late that January. It was the last year he held office and all of a sudden it was a countdown to the end of his administration and a countdown to the time when Richard and I could be back again. The anticipation was invigorating: I could objectify and idealize the future and enjoy the present.

And then there was that huge misunderstanding when Dick thought I was with Lucas, and he started seeing Barbara and all that... and now we find ourselves here.

TtTtTtTtTt

"What is going to happen tonight?" I asked, twisting my fingers, an odd behavior I did when I was nervous, one I rarely did anymore.

"What do you want to happen?" Richard asked, his face open. It was obvious it was up to me.

"What do I want to happen, or what do I think should happen?"

"There's a difference?" he asked.

Time for the you're-too-dumb-to-live look. Cue the laughter.

"Do you love me?" I asked, feeling insecure for the first time during the weekend.

"Love you? Kory, of course I love you," he replied, making sure to take my hand and look in my eyes as he told me.

I held his gaze, "Do you love me enough for us to wait to make love until you're back from California?"

He swallowed, but smiled. "If that's what you want, I can work with that. As long as you can tell me that you love me and as long as we will make love when I get back."

"I do love you, Richard, very much. I never stopped. I want to make love when you get back, I'm planning on it."

We ate our pie and prepared to share a bed again, and then it occurred to me, "Why is it that when we were trying to avoid sleeping together that the two choices we gave ourselves were pie or sleeping apart? Wouldn't sleeping apart work, and the pie option be likely to fail?"

Now it was time for Dick to give me a you're-too-dumb-to-live look, "You just figured that out?"

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and I did share his bed, and we did manage not to make love. We were tempted and we did share ourselves quite a bit, but I knew that if we made love and then we didn't get back together, I would be that much more brokenhearted. I was a big girl but I didn't need the heart ache. Not that I didn't think Dick was sincere, but that things might be out of his or our control.

We slept in, having stayed up until after 6:30 AM. I actually got up at that point, after Richard fell asleep, to move my things into his suite. Check out was at 11, and he had planned to keep his suite for Sunday night (even though he was leaving late that evening) but not mine. By moving my things early, I didn't have to get up and move them after only sleeping for 4 hours. I crawled back under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

We woke up after 1:30 PM and snuggled and got close again. Richard's kisses were intoxicating, better than I remembered. Later, we ordered room service. What I said about not being slothy before, I lied or rather, I accommodated Richard's desire to take it easy with me. We watched some TV, we each checked our email, looked over the headlines and ate said room service. We seemed quite reluctant to leave the suite, and I felt for the first time that something was being unsaid, but I didn't press Richard. I hoped I had no real reason to worry. I couldn't fathom that it was all a ruse.

Overall the afternoon was a pleasant time. Richard and I planned to finally venture out for an early dinner at a small Italian restaurant in SoHo. Richard was set to fly out that evening. I was originally going back that evening myself, but it is a five hour drive and I had the suite until the following morning if I wanted it. With Richard due at the airport about 9:30 for his overnight flight, he was set for getting back to Sacramento at the odd time of about 2 AM.

Things lightened up when Lilith called. She wanted to see if I could stay up and do Geraldo Rivera's show on Fox at 10 PM. Anne Coulter had some sort of stomach bug and had to cancel at the last minute. I was already in New York, I already had a room, it was going to work out great and I jumped at the chance.

Geraldo is big on a much more lenient open border immigration policy than most, one of the topics planned to be discussed that night and he wanted to also discuss Johnston's reelection chances. Susan Estrich was my 'from the left' opposition, one of the nicest, brightest, level headed liberals. I wished she were in studio, but teaching law school in Southern California, she was on via satellite.

Getting ready for my appearance turned out to be a wonderful, fun diversion for the remainder of our time together. Richard and I didn't get a chance to be upset. We researched, we sparred (yes, even from the same 'side' of the political spectrum), we pulled out facts and studies and just had a blast. That little inkling something was wrong was now gone. We were truly reconnecting where it all began. It was fun. I was really glad we were running out of time: I thought I had wanted to rip his clothes off before, now it was much worse, God I loved watching his mind work, well, no matter, it all had to wait.

Richard and I allowed ourselves a long goodbye and we even had a cab drop me at FNC on the way to taking Richard to LaGuardia. We professed our love. We agreed to talk as much as possible. We thanked each other for the weekend. We promised each other that we would be back together in every sense of the phrase when he returned from California. The look in his eyes assured me that it was true. Almost twelve years from when we started going out, we would finally be back together again.

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

Is it going to be so easy? I don't think so! (Things in my fics are only ever going to go relatively smoothly once: and that was 'Where Have You Been All My Life?' Again, repeat after me, life doesn't work out that way.)


	14. Chapter 14

**Politics As Usual**

.

Chapter 14

.

My cell phone rang at 8:00 AM Monday morning. 8 AM? I don't generally get calls at that hour. I had gotten back from the FOX studio by 11:45 PM the night before after taping_ Geraldo at Large_ and was ready for bed by 12:15 or so. It was so difficult but at the same time oddly comforting to be alone in the bed that Richard and I shared for the two nights before. I will admit that I slept on his pillow to surround myself with his scent and to feel closer to him.

"Hello?" I said, sounding sleepier than I should have. I didn't fall asleep right away but I'm sure I had slept at least six-and-a-half hours or so.

"Morning Gorgeous," I heard an equally tired sounding voice on the other end of the line.

"Richard," I breathed. I was expecting his call at some point, but not within twelve hours of the time we parted company. "What are you doing awake?"

"I stayed up to watch my beautiful, brilliant and bewitching girlfriend's appearance on _Geraldo_."

"I didn't realize you were seeing Susan Estrich," I replied. Then I realized, he called me his girlfriend. We haven't been boyfriend and girlfriend since... well, since I graduated college and joined then-Candidate Hudson's campaign almost twelve years ago.

"You know who I was referring to," he said, his voice suddenly husky.

"Me?" I replied, trying to sound innocent.

"Yes, you." He paused. "You did great on the show. And I miss you already."

"I miss you too. The bed felt so empty without you. I slept on your pillow."

"At least you've gotten a chance to sleep."

"Yes, why aren't you asleep?"

"I got in about 3 AM local time and as I just said I decided to stay up and see my girlfriend on the 4 AM rebroadcast of _Geraldo_ out here."

"I love to hear you call me your girlfriend." What was I, 15?

"I love that you are my girlfriend, and I love you, Kory," he replied and I warmed to my toes.

"I love you, Richard, but you better get some rest."

"You're probably right. I'll call later today if I get a chance, otherwise we'll talk tomorrow," he said, and I could hear him yawn.

"Sounds great," I said, smiling like a goofball.

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

TtTtTtTtTt

I got home about 4 PM. It was about a six drive that time of day going from Manhattan to Arlington, and I hadn't rushed in the morning to leave the Four Seasons or that bed that smelled like Richard. I did what I might have done for at least part of the day anyway on the ride home: listening to talk radio. I listened to Laura Ingraham until Noon (us Ivy League pundettes have to stay together), Rush Limbaugh until 3 PM and then I listen to Michael Medved (that hour in the evenings on Fox is all I need of Sean Hannity, unless I'm being booked by him that week).

I walked into my home and found Lilith and Mango in our office. Lil was on the phone and flashed me a smile and the universal "I'll be a minute" index finger in the air, and Mango came to greet me. Another of the many advantages of the breed, because he doesn't bark, he can be in the office and when there are calls, no one knows. He barely vocalizes at all so even though he was greeting me after I had been gone for a few days, he didn't make a sound.

Lil ended her call. "So," she gave me a knowing smile, "how was the weekend?" I had left a message before I left New York but otherwise I hadn't spoken with her over the weekend or on the way home.

"Wonderful," I said wistfully as I fell into my leather rolling desk chair.

"Details..." Lil prompted, as she leaned forward, her elbows on her knees and her chin in her hands.

"I don't kiss and tell..." I said, again smiling like a goofball.

"Well, I'm very happy for you that you two at least kissed." she said with a wink.

"So... am... I... " I replied, a smile stuck on my face. It was going to be a long month, but I had so much to look forward to... unless something happens.

"What?" Lilith said, looking concerned.

"Huh?"

"You frowned for a second," she pointed out.

"Oh, it's just that things were great, but I can't shake the feeling something is going to happen, that it was too easy somehow," I explained.

"For you and Richard to be together again should be easy. You should have been already been back together in the first place. There should have never been that misunderstanding."

"I guess," I still felt uneasy.

"Well turn your frown upside-down Missy, cause we have dinner plans tonight."

"Oh, I'm kind of tired," I replied. I really was.

"Sorry, you can't get out of this one."

"I can't?"

"We're invited to President Hudson's house."

The Queen of England. The Pope. Sitting and former Presidents of the United States. There are a handful of people in the world whose invitation you can not turn down, no matter what. Not that I would have. As I've said I had become fairly close to President and Mrs. Hudson and I always enjoyed spending time with them. It was very short notice in fact. It had been Mrs. Hudson who Lil was speaking with when I arrived home and we were due there at 5:30 PM. Luckily it wasn't far.

I showered quickly and changed into a simple navy skirt and pumps with a cream silk fitted blouse. I decided on pearls. You never go wrong with pearls.

TtTtTtTtTt

Victor Stone, President Hudson's personal assistant answered the door. He was a good friend to both Richard and me through the years, although he was another one of the people that when Richard started to go out with Babs that he sided with me. (I got custody of most of our friends as it were.) He was a friend of Lilith's as well. I couldn't help but sense something was off when he greeted us. His hug was softer yet longer, and the look on his face, well, his smile and the look in his eyes didn't match up. I wanted to say something to him, or even to Lilith, but I was whisked away by myself to meet with the President in his study.

In retrospect President Hudson did look different than he had a month before when I had last seen him, but I hadn't zeroed in on it. Before I could start to put it together, he got right to his first of the two big pieces of news that he had for Lil and I that night.

"Kory, thank you for coming. I do want to hear about your weekend but only when Mary is here to hear it as well. I trust you had a nice time with Dick," he said with a kind, fatherly smile. Wow, news travels fast.

"I did have a nice weekend. Richard and I had a great time," I replied, blushing.

"Well, I'm glad. We'll pull Mary in here in a minute for all the juicy details," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Mr. President-" I said in slight protest. Yes, because it was a bit fatherly, it was a bit embarrassing.

"You've been in many ways like another daughter to us. We just really want you to be happy."

"Thank you, sir."

"But let me get right to the point why I called you here tonight before we get off-track. The first reason you're here is because I want you to write my biography."

I nearly fell on the floor. Well, I was looking for the perfect book to write...

"You want me to write it, sir?" I asked, not hiding my surprise nor my glee.

"Of course, Kory. you're the perfect candidate." He paused briefly, "Will you do it?"

There really wouldn't have been a choice, not that I would have wanted to say no, "Of course, I would be honored, Mr. President."

"Very good, very good," he replied.

"May I speak freely, sir?" I asked.

"You know that you never have to ask that, Kory. And I am no longer in the White House and you are like family. You can call me Howard."

"Thank you sir, but I am not sure if I could call you that at the moment. But I would like to ask, why aren't you writing an autobiography?" He was a fantastic writer and had written a number of books. Why wouldn't he be writing a memoir?

"I need to get back to you on that one, after dinner. Let's have some wine and cheese brought in here and call in the others you can tell an old couple and some close friends about young love."

"Sounds great," I replied, still feeling confused. Things were not adding up, but I was still a bit too swept away in rekindled love and the fact that I had been finally presented with the ultimate book to write to really see what was in front of me.

I loved that Victor was part of the family, not that I expected anything different. One thing did strike me that there wasn't more real and 'honorary' family members around. There always seemed to be one or more of the Hudson's grown children, grandchildren, siblings, nieces, nephews, former and current staffers, former advisers, former cabinet members, and you name it there at the Hudson Homestead for dinner. The fact that it was just Lilith and me plus Victor who lived in the residence about four or five days a week seemed more than unusual.

After a bit of coaxing, I started my story by recounting my first meeting Jason Todd and then our subsequent appearance of TV when afterward at dinner Jason surprised me by having Richard join us. I also told everyone about the big misunderstanding there had been, that Richard thought I was with Lucas and started to see Barbara. I did convey also a bit about their relationship including the engagement and subsequent break off of it.

President Hudson's reaction was priceless, "Are you honestly telling me that Dick had no idea that Lucas Trent was gay? _Everyone_ knew Lucas was gay!"

Victor cracked up, "Dick Grayson – the man without gaydar."

"That's what Jason said," I told them with a laugh. Not that it was really all that funny in the big scheme of things...

"I know it's funny now, but look what it cost you," Mrs. Hudson, or Mary said. "I think Barbara Gordon must have done something to convince him."

"That's my theory," Lilith added.

"Barbara did tell Richard that Lucas and I were a couple, but whether or not she told him knowing it was a lie, I can't be certain."

Again after some coaxing, I recounted the highlights of the weekend Richard and I had just shared. I scaled back on some of the details like sharing a bed (we _did_ have two suites) and the 'dirty' dancing. I told them about walking around Manhattan, the restaurants and seeing _South Pacific_. It was nice to see that bygones were bygones, that everyone seemed both happy for us and to not be angry with at Richard for things with Babs.

Soon we were sitting down to an exquisite meal. President Hudson seemed to have less of the robust appetite I was used to him having, but I really didn't think about it. He was perhaps a bit more reflective also, but we had a lot of memories from the eight years in the White House and it was fun reminiscing.

The plates were cleared after desert and coffee and Lilith and I were asked to come back to the President's personal study. I figured that it had something to do with the book. Lilith as my assistant would be working with me on much of it, helping me streamline my schedule, helping me with research and doing my proofreading.

President Hudson sat at his desk in his large leather overstuffed desk chair on casters and turned it around to face the loveseat where Lilith and I were seated. He looked very serious and sad.

He drew a deep breath, "Lilith, I asked Kory earlier to write my biography and I need her to start it right away," he started, slowly and deliberately. I couldn't fathom why I'd have to start it immediately.

"She has agreed. I will need her to dedicate as much time as possible and I will need you to assist her with research, proofreading, and maintaining her calendar."

Lilith nodded mutely.

"Now what I am going to tell you next is why we must start the biography immediately. You may not tell anyone what I am about to tell you until I tell you that you may."

I swallowed hard, I had an inkling this was very bad and a feeling of dread...

"Lilith, when I say no one, I mean no one, not even Don. Kory, the same goes for Richard. I need both of you to give me your word right now that what I am about to tell you will not leave this house."

"Yes sir," Lil and I said in unison softly.

"This is information that only Mary, Victor and I have with the exception of my doctors and we need to keep it quiet for a bit longer, alright?"

"Yes sir," we repeated.

"I'm dying."

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is the next chapter. I guess I've committed myself to a time frame of setting this fic in the Fall of 2010 so I've obviously played with history a great deal.

If you guys haven't figured it out (again, don't flame me, and with The Beast's imagery aside [and I don't mean Beast Boy's Beast]), Howard Burton Hudson, with six letters in each name among other characteristics, is somewhat Reaganesque. President Reagan had six letter in each of his names, Ronald Wilson Reagan.

I want to say thank you to all my readers and especially my reviews. You've been great!

.

**Politics As Usual**

_._

**Chapter 15**

.

"_I'm dying."_

Those words along with the heart breaking look on President Hudson's face as he said them are burned into my memory, as are hearing Lilith's gasp and her sorrow. I've revisited the sights and sounds dozens of times since we said our good-nights to Vic and the Hudsons. Not in a morbid way, but just to get my mind around it. My own parents' death, the death of my brother, even the break up with Richard were pivotal events in my life and this was another one.

We had been asked to move in. So we were packing, Lil and I, still shell shocked from what we heard, thankful to have a task to do and something we could start right away. We forwarded our personal phones to our cell phones and the business line to Lilith's cell phone. We were close enough that we would pick up our mail and check on the house every day but we would otherwise be at the Hudson compound on the Potomac. We were not to tell anyone of President Hudson's illness or of the book.

No one at all could be told. No exceptions.

Don was doing some work in Nicaragua with The Carter Center for six weeks and that had just started, and with Richard in California for the next month, the two most difficult hurdles were mostly taken care of. Well, that's not true. Don was not going to figure out a thing. He was on another continent and was not the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to such things.

On the other hand, I had a horrible feeling that Dick would jump to the wrong conclusion – again. Our reunion might have been rather poorly timed unless the three thousand miles between us really meant I could keep that from him. But could I? Why did I rush things? It wasn't the time to berate myself for jumping at the chance for being with him again, for blaming my biological clock or - worse - a competition with Babs. I pushed that thought away, I wasn't like that, was I? She took him from me, so I was taking him from her? No, that couldn't be it.

As for everyone else in our lives, we figured with the phones forwarded, all we had to do was pray no one would notice. My parents and brother were gone and let's just say I don't exactly speak with my older sister. Lil's estranged from her mother ('cause she's evil) and her father's dementia was too severe for him to even know who she was. It was no secret that we were close to the Hudsons, so any comings and goings wouldn't be unheard of.

I started scrambling, coming up with renovations and other projects on my house that were reasonable so that with some people doing work on the house to help keep up appearances, our absence made even more sense; we'd have to concentrate on our own work after all. So finally I was adding a screened in porch, some interior painting that would freshen my place's look, and I'd add to it what ever else I could think of and afford, although I had a feeling money was not going to be an issue.

Lil and I were going back the following morning. Mango was going too. The President always had a dog in his life and the Hudson's last hunting field spaniel had died nearly a six months before and they were going to wait until the spring for a new puppy, but that day would never come, at least for the President. So he could enjoy Mango as the canine companion in his life for his final days.

And when I say days, I mean days. The President explained that he was diagnosed with cholangiocarcinoma, or bile duct Cancer, part of the family of cancers that includes the pancreatic cancers and gall bladder cancer. In his case there was no cure, there was no treatment at all, and his life expectancy was four-twelve weeks from diagnosis with a possibility for death anytime due to complications from the growing tumor mass or metabolic effects of the disease including sudden death with a heart attack, stroke or blood clot.

So, why the secrecy? Well, in our lifetime or really most of US history, US Presidents don't generally die young except from assassination. They grow old, are often only trotted out at their political party's National Conventions if at all. Former Presidents receive regular check ups and the top medical care available. But these cancers are sneaky from what they told me. They are in vital areas, can grow silently, without any symptoms, and without blood test results that would necessarily raise suspicions. Once attributed almost solely to those with infestation in Southeast Asia by a river fluke, this relatively uncommon cancer is being seen without a known trigger or more likely as we understand cancer today, by multiple triggers.

So these days Presidents and Vice Presidents have heart attacks and skin cancers and even colon cancer and are treated and live normal lives. So President Hudson's situations was unusual for a former President or VP although not for a 'normal person'. At 66, the President was twelve years under the average life span of 78 for the American male. The truth would come out of course, but it would come out near or hopefully at the time of his death.

What the Hudsons did not want there to be was "Deathwatch 2010". Their strategy was not unreasonable, and in a day that most cell phone are also cameras and some cell phones are camcorders, there is no expectation of privacy. Big bucks would be paid for pictures of an emaciated, jaundiced President Hudson. And those were not the images that he wanted as part of his legacy.

When I moved to Washington, DC after graduation, the idea of a four wheel drive seemed frivolous, but the track of storms seems to have changed over that time, or maybe it's just my bad luck, and there has been snow falls that are seemingly worse and worse with each year. Damn Global Warming. Snow _cripples_ DC. As in two inches of snow cripples DC. So I broke down and got a Tahoe Hybrid (yes a hybrid – take that, liberals! I spent the extra $14,000 for the $5,000 tax credit, for the in-your-face satisfaction and the fact that I love the environment too! Well, that and I'd rather not have a gas guzzler either that you very much.)

So we woke up the morning after we get the news, having been up late reminiscing as we packed. We loaded up the Tahoe and Lil left her Mini at home for the time being. With Mango in the back with his favorite blanket and Nylabones, we were off to the Hudson's. I was still processing the idea of the whole thing: that I was there to help my dear friends through one of the most difficult times imaginable. Sure I was getting the chance to write the kind of book I had always hoped to, a once in a life time book for any writer. I would find it a personal journey as well, watching someone you love die, watching someone you love lose their husband of forty-one years.

And I was certain that at least a part of this journey would be spent completely stressed out when it came to Dick Grayson.

The drive was too short, about seven minutes at the post-rush hour time of 9:35. The proximity would serve us well for the time we were there for all with quick trips over to drop of checks at the house for the contractors and pick up the mail, but for that day, for that first drive over, it was far too soon that we were about to face the reality of what we were going to be dealing with.

Lil and I pulled behind the main house into the large parking area that easily accommodated fifteen to twenty cars. Again, we were the only car there. Vic's would be in the five car garage, but I wondered if the Hudson children were even aware yet. It hadn't even come up in conversation yet.

I looked over at Lil, "Are you ready for this?" I asked, knowing I certainly wasn't, also knowing that there wasn't a choice about being there.

"No," she said with a sad smile.

And then I uttered for the first of many times, "And our choices are...? Oh, wait, there is no choice."

President Hudson was dying. We were going to help, we were privileged to in many ways. I would soon understand that.

Vic met us as he opened the garage door and helped us with our things. It felt odd, he was hardly a butler, but the house staff had been given some paid time off being sent on various vacation destinations tailored to their individual preferences, under the guise of some extensive work on the house and the Hudson's extended vacation at a friend's home.

"I'll get these to your rooms, the President and First Lady are waiting in the breakfast nook," Vic said after we received our warm, big brotherly hugs. We headed up the stairs toward the breakfast nook. My entire kitchen and dining area would fit in said 'nook'.

Lil took my hand as if to say that we could do this. Yes, together we _could_ do this. Again, there was no choice.

I was surprised when I saw the hospital bed set up in the Breakfast Nook. I would later be told that it made sense, that in the early stages of the dying process (I hadn't realized how long – as in weeks to months – the dying process can be) that it is nice to keep the ill person close to the activity of the home as long as they could talk to it.

If President Hudson was embarrassed that we saw him in bed, he didn't show it. We said our hellos and were offered breakfast and coffee.

"I had a feeling you girls might not have taken the time to eat. I can make anything you want and I had Victor run out to that French bakery you love Lil for a few things. Oh, and there's some chocolate croissants in there for you as well Kory," Mary Hudson said. "How about some eggs?"

Lil turned a bit green. She wasn't overly strict, more veggie than vegan, but eggs really repulsed her. I had to hide them at home. Today, things were stressful enough. As much as I needed the protein, I couldn't do that to Lil right off the bat.

"No thank you. What else are you offering Mrs. Hudson?" I asked.

"Kory, it's Mary or anything you want to call me. We're family, have been for a while. I'd prefer Sis to Mom, however," she laughed at herself at that one, "we have every breakfast meat available for you. Victor makes certain there's always plenty."

"Maybe some ham if you have any and milk to go with my croissant if it's not too much trouble."

"No problem, plus you know we always have ham." Of course I knew, that was the only thing the President ever had for lunch. That thought took me back to my conversation on that very subject with Richard over dinner less than four days before.

_But it was long ago and it was far away... Oh God it seems so very far..._

Things were surprisingly normal after that. The President had known about his condition longer than I realized, nearly a month. I guess that is why they were so calm. They were into the acceptance stage of Kubler-Ross's classic stages of grief as Mary explained in detail. They had already worked through their denial, anger, bargaining, and depression. Amazing.

Not wasting any time, President Hudson and I moved to his study where there had been added since the previous evening an old style barcalounger overstuffed recliner. Hudson sat in the barcalounger and put up the footrest. When his pants rode up I caught a sight of an apparent telltale sign of dying – again I would later learn so much about this from Mary and the Hospice staff – the 'mottling' of his legs. The legs appear to have either patches or striations of greyish or reddish areas due to slowing blood flow to the legs as the body ignored the peripheral areas and shunted the blood to the head and abdomen.

The President and I got right to work. I noticed subtle things at first: one was that Hudson was much more matter of fact. He was always an honest man but he was blunter than usual, not color coating things much. I think he would still tell me that I didn't look fat even if I did, but other little white lies would likely be gone. Again, later I'd learn the dying have no time for such niceties, or rubbish, depending on your perspective.

I recorded everything on audiotape of course with the understanding that the tapes were Mary's and not mine although if I was writing later (as in after he died) I could take them with me to my home for that purpose. They were not meant to be ever heard outside of the Hudson family other than by Vic, Lil or me and even then, I was fairly certain Mary would destroy them after I was finished with them.

There would be as little public record as possible of the physical decline of the President.

The President and I took frequent breaks. We had a light lunch alone in the study – ham sandwiches on white bread of course, one for each of us, Mango included. President Hudson got winded easily from talking and when that happen he asked that I tell him more about my memories of the first campaign, the first transition, and the early days in his first White House. During his nap – not surprising due to his circumstances but Hudson _never _took naps – I worked at my laptop nearby in the living room. Mango chose to stay close to the President, laying by the fire that was crackling in the fireplace in the study.

We returned to work and he soldiered through but I could already see all that we were trying to accomplish was taking a lot out of him.

When it happened it was so fast and I hadn't noticed until the retching. President Hudson began to vomit up lunch. Mary was right there and I had to wonder if she had been right outside the door waiting. She shooed me away and told me in her very Southern polite and direct way to get some fresh air. The President's dignity was too important, he needed to keep it as long as possible, so these moments of weakness needed to be kept private, even from me.

TtTtTtTtTt

I found myself by the Gazebo, looking out on the Potomac. The sun was fairly low in the sky as the days were getting shorter. We had worked longer than I had thought, from about 10:45 AM until 4:45 PM including breaks. Maybe it was too much. No, it had been too much. For both of us.

Then I realized if the President was diagnosed a month ago, could the longest he could expect to be with us was two months longer? How could I hold up that long? But how could I only have that short of a time with him? How could Mary, and how could their children and grandchildren?

And afterward, how would the Country handle it?

And as small as it was in the big scheme of thing, my mind kept going back to the thought with more than a modicum of dread: Dick is going to misread it and it is not going to end well and this time, there is not going to be another chance, and all this past weekend must have been was a cruel joke fate has played on me.

"Hey Kori, up for going out for a ride?" Victor asked with a bit of a smile as he walked out toward the gazebo.

"Sure, I guess," I replied, offering a similar small smile.

"Good, cause my baby is in the shop again and we'll have to take your ride," Vic said with a smirk. His 'baby' was a 1967 turquoise Corvette.

"Sure, but you'll have to drive. I'm toast."

"Nice to meet you toast."

I snorted a laugh. Dick always lost it at Vic's jokes for some reason. Of course I thought of Dick.

I guess Vic knew who was on my mind. "So, when's the wedding?" Vic said with a waggle of the eyebrows. Cue the waterworks.

"Kory, what? Was Dick a dick already? I will personally go kill him – even da Terminator won't be able to stop me."

"No, nothing like that, or rather not yet," I managed but was already gasping a bit, choking back the 'pre-sobs'.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

My tears fell harder, "Vic, he'll figure something is up and I won't be able to explain and he'll jump to conclusions," I said before beginning to truly sob.

"Kory," Vic put his big hand on my shoulder, "He is too clueless for that. He didn't know Trent was gay. How will he pick up from three thousand miles away that your schedule is different and that you're sad?"

"God, I hope you're right," I said, knowing in my heart he wasn't.

We were there with the list of over-the-counter medications and other things to help President Hudson with his nausea and vomiting. His hospice team had started him on Compazine, but it obviously wasn't doing a good enough job, and a quick call to hospice and his doctor lead us on our little scavenger hunt.

We found the right aisle. "Here are the Sea-Bands. I used them when I went on that cruise, they worked great. I didn't get seasick," I said.

"Do people even get sick on those ships? Aren't they too big?" Vic questioned.

"I don't know, I just hate getting seasick and I didn't. Big ship, these silly things, a combination. Whatever it was that did it, I'm thankful for. What's next on the list?"

"Pepcid. The generic – famotadine," Vic read off the list.

"Okay, here we go." I tossed it in the cart along with some things we grabbed for ourselves: I had forgotten my deodorant, Vic needed Slim Jims, and we picked up Kleenex which was of course being used at a record rate, as well as my own contribution to the things to try for nausea, Black Licorice Crows and Ritz Crackers, "what's next?"

"Coke syrup."

"Here we go," I picked it up and then I heard a voice I probably hadn't heard in what, 5 years?

"Kory?"

I turned to see the ginger haired blue eyed best friend of Dick Grayson, Roy Harper. Surprised? Beyond surprised. I basically shoved the basket in Vic's hand and he put it behind it behind his back. I was so stunned I hadn't said anything yet.

"Oh, hey Victor." Victor knew Roy through Dick also. Roy was flicking his eyes back and forth between us. Did he think we were... together?

"Hey Roy," Vic said, shaking his hand.

"Sorry Roy, I'm just surprised to see you... it's been _years_," and I couldn't believe that it was that day.

"No problem Kory. So what are you guys up to?"

_Certainly not taking care of a dying President_.

"I'm doing the pundit thing." Vague much? Vague is always bad with an FBI agent.

"I know, I saw you and Dick's brother on Greta and Joy. By the way have you seen Dick?" Roy asked.

Guess Dick hadn't talked to him yet, but boys don't exactly do the 'Sex in the City'-type debriefing that girls do.

Vic jumped in, "Oh, yes they have and they're back together again and it's about time."

"That's great! I'm so happy for you Kory! Dick's still in California right?" Roy pronounced California the way Arnold does.

"Yes, for twenty-nine more days but who's counting?" I managed with a smile. I had a feeling I wasn't pulling it off, but maybe...

"Vic, still working for Hudson?"

"You know it, best gig ever!" Vic pulled it off perfectly. He could probably have passed a polygraph at that point.

"You know what guys, great running into you, but I have a date and I don't want to be late," I had noticed the dozen pack of condoms in his hand but certainly hadn't said anything, "Let's get together when Dick get's back, all right?"

"Sounds great!" Vic and I said simultaneously, and we all laughed.

Roy was always a big kisser and I was sure he knew something was up when he studied my face and gave me a quick kiss on the lips (no comment) and a hug... and then studied my face again and then was off for his date.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was Tuesday night and I said a quick good-night to President Hudson after dinner with Vic and Lil. Mary ate in their room, staying with her husband. A cloak of sadness fell over the house. No one had to say it. Death's march had made some forward progress that day.

Lil and I had the urge to share a room. Her room had twin beds and mine a queen. Mine also had the better TV, so mine won out. Mango joined us when the fire died out and got under the covers as he always does.

Even Vic joined us for a while, talking about the past few weeks that he had no one to talk to but the Hudsons. We sipped on real soda - as opposed to diet as the comfort food began to be trotted out - and discussed ice cream, but knew we should hold off for another day or so. Things were going to get a hell of a lot worse.

Dick didn't call that night but I knew that it was a matter of time even if we hadn't run into Roy. I couldn't believe I was dreading his calls. Between Dick's busy schedule and the time difference, we weren't counting on talking daily anyway. I knew I'd get a call from Dick fairly soon though, once Roy had finished his 'date' and called Dick to say he saw me, Dick was sure to call me right away, day or night, Arnold or no Arnold.

I saw the caller ID: R GRAYSON. I had to talk to him eventually, I was surprised it had taken him this long to call me. Maybe Roy's date was quite... nevermind. Again, how could I have gone from counting the moments until he would call to dreading them?

"Oh, hi there Richard, how are you?," I said, trying to sound chipper, even smiling – forcibly – trying to punctuate my point, although of course he couldn't see me.

"I'm fine," he said, sounding confused and a bit concerned, "But I called to see how you are."

"Oh, I'm fine also, Richard."

"Really? Kory, uh, Roy called. He said that he ran into you in the, uh, drug store with Victor and that, well you didn't look well."

"Tell Roy thanks," I said sarcastically.

"Honey, are you okay? Roy said you guys were looking at things for nausea and vomiting and that you looked tired and like you had been crying."

All I could think was damn FBI, damn Roy. He had seen all that before we noticed him. Fan-stinking-tastic. So to paraphrase Dr. Seuss, I thought up a lie and I thought it up quick, "Oh, Lil had some nasty stomach bug and I was up with her forever, the whole holding her hair back as she threw up in the toilet. I know you don't want the details."

"No, you're right," Dick responded. His tone told me he might not have been buying it.

"Vic had called to say 'hi' and had offered to take me to the drug store."

"But Kory, why did _you_ look so bad?" Dick asked pointedly.

"Again, tell Roy thanks."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. It's just you're beautiful Kory and he was, well, surprised at your appearance."

"He hasn't seen me recently..."

"But_ I _have and you look great, even better than you looked when we were in the White House."

"Richard..." that was so sweet, "thank you. But did it cross your mind after Roy told you that that I might be quite upset after seeing you."

"But Kory-"

"Even though you and I are back together again, we just found each other and now we're apart." The tears that fell during saying that last phrase were real, especially tainted by the thought that it could fall apart so easily. "Also, I am devastated over all the wasted time. That misunderstanding cost us years, Richard. I finally got a chance to think about it, and, well, let's just say the last few days have been a real emotional roller coaster."

His tone softened. "I'm so sorry about that, Kor. I'll be home soon. It'll work out, you'll see. I'd say you should fly out, but you might as well stay home and me not see you, than to be here and me not see you."

"I wish I could see you, I miss you already," That certainly wasn't a lie.

"Kory, I love you. Look at it this way. Two days down twenty-eight to go, right? I can't wait to see you, and we'll be together for the holidays and the New Year and who knows, maybe you'll get that book deal."

Maybe? I wished I could tell him about my book deal, the only positive aspect of all that I was going through. "I love you too Richard. I can't wait for you to come home and for us to find our 'new normal'."

"I can't wait for that either."

I choked back a sob that I know he heard.

"But Kory, please don't cry over us. Just look forward. We're together now, alright?"

"You're right. I better let you go."

"Yeah, I do have to run. Roy called me and I kind of ran out on Arnold to call you," he said, he sounded convinced. Perhaps I dodged the first of surely many bullets. "Bye baby."

"Don't let me get in the way of work, please? It was sweet of you to worry, to call. I love you very much, please don't forget that. Good-bye, Richard."

I hung up, my heart pounding, my heart aching. If only Dick could be somewhere he couldn't call like where Don was, it would be easier. This sucks.

It's official: I'm in Hell.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

I hope to update again soon.

One comment on things. Death is a part of life. Before I was unable to work anymore, I had worked with the dying for sometime. You can learn a lot from the dying. They tend not to lie to you. As death nears, their world shrinks to within an arms length, almost reverting to where it was when a person is when they are first born. It's always been my intention to write at least an education pamphlet if not a book on dying. I have scads of notes.

I have tried to make Kory a person that has learned about death as she experienced it by helping to take care of a dying loved one at home. The hospice team - nursing, chaplain, social work - work with the family and friends involved in the patient's care. As nurses we spend a great deal of our visits educated the entire family about death and dying.

My mother died of cholangiocarcinoma almost twelve years ago. She died three months to the day of diagnosis. I was fortunate to be able to care for her full-time with my father.

"_But it was long ago and it was far away... Oh God it seems so very far..." _written by Jim Steinman from Meat Loaf's _Object in the Rear View Mirror May Appear Closer Than They Are _from the 1993 album _Bat Out of Hell II_


	16. Chapter 16

**Politics As Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 16**

.

_It's official: I'm in Hell._

Of course I couldn't sleep that night after I spoke with Richard. Not only did I think – scratch that, not only did I know – that he at least wasn't sure I was telling the truth or not, but I had a feeling that Roy would be snooping around a lot. Not good.

But if I thought I was in hell, I hadn't been: I had only been in purgatory. But as the song says, "if you're going through hell, keep going, don't slow don't, if you're scared, don't show it, you might get out before the devil even knows you're there.'

Case in point was when my phone rang much, much later.

"Richard? I wasn't expecting to hear back from you tonight? Are you alright?"

"Expecting? That's an interesting choice of words," Richard said, his tone positively icy.

At least I had been awake. A bit paranoid, but awake, so I could at least counter his words. I wasn't going to offer him anything to grab a hold on to so that things would become any worse. It was not the time to slip up.

"Please Richard, come out and tell me what is on your mind. Say it directly. No innuendo, no hinting around. I'm not in the mood and I'm too tired." I tried to say as evenly as possible, not wanting to appear aloof, nor did I want to plead.

He drew in an audible breath. "Nothing makes sense, Kory. You were fine. Then Roy runs into you with _Victor,_ and you look ill and guilty."

I blew out an exasperated sigh, "Just say what's on your mind, Richard, so I can confirm or deny it."

"I think you're pregnant."

It wasn't that I was surprised that he'd say that, the term 'expecting' gave it away, but I was surprised by the feeling of a kick in the stomach that accompanied that particular statement. Oh, is that ironic or what?

Enough already. "You've got to be kidding me, Dick! I was drinking over this past weekend that I spent with _you_! You pretty much saw me naked. So, what do you think happened? The pregnancy fairy or the stork or whatever visited and on Tuesday and suddenly I'm having a baby? You're the one that isn't making sense!"

"Well Roy said you looked-" he protested.

"Roy's an expert? He got Jade pregnant so I guess that makes him a person that knows all about these things? It's not even possible for me to be pregnant. If I'd gotten pregnant the last time I had sex, the baby would already be-"

Dick cut me off, "Kory, the _last thing_ I want to think about is you sleeping with other men."

"Funny, because-"

He cut me off. Again. "Look, Kory, maybe I'm just stressed out, I'm sorry."

"Dick, can I ask you something?"

"What?" His voice was much softer. It must really be the stress. I would later wonder if part of that stress was the decision to break it off completely with Babs to be with me.

"When it comes to me, why do you start believing what other people say rather than just asking me? We were always best friends, even years ago when we were no longer a couple. First you believed someone else that I was going out with Lucas without checking it out with me, and now you'd believe something as important as me being pregnant and again, without verifying it with me. If I were, no matter the circumstances, I would tell you, don't you know that? I would have told you about another man back then and I would have told you about another man now. I wouldn't have spent the weekend with you if I was seeing someone, let alone if there was a possibility I could have been pregnant with another man's child!"

"I don't know why Kory I believe those things but part of me does now, or I guess part of me did then too." It was painful to hear, but he was being honest, I was sure of it.

"Why? Have I ever lied to you, Richard?" I asked him.

He paused. "No Kory, I don't believe you ever have." I thought I could hear him get choked up.

Great, I was able to point out that I had never lied to Richard. Even about waiting for him. I said I would, I never said I was happy about it. Now I actually was lying to him about the President. Of course I wasn't pregnant, but the real nature of my being with the Hudsons, that I was finally able to write my dream book, and the fact that the rest of my life was on hold, all of that I had to keep from him. But at least there were already some plans in place that were either going to complicate matters or hopefully make things easier on us. And by us I mean is the Hudsons, along with Lil, Vic and me.

The first thing to happen was a press release that the former First Lady's mother was ill and coming to the Hudson Compound to be taken care of. They kept it vague as to whether or not she was terminally ill, but that she was said to be seriously ill, needing around-the-clock nursing care, doctor's house calls, along with family and friends' visits and support.

For Lil and I (and Mango), we could let people know that we were staying there at the Hudson Compound. Richard might question it. He shouldn't because he does know I am close with Mrs. Mary Ellen Murphy or Mrs. Mary Elephant as she is known. Why would she be called that, you ask? No, it has nothing to do with her weight. In fact, born and raised in Pittsburgh, she was like the women of her generation who lived there: she has the most gorgeous legs due to the hills she walked up and down on a daily basis.

Mary Ellen Murphy nee Kenney is called Mary Elephant because she is about as Republican as possible.

To say that she has been like a grandmother to me in many ways would not be a stretch. I adored her and always saw her when she was in town. I befriended her when I was first on the campaign and have never gone more than a month without at least exchanging a card in the mail with her.

She arrived via ambulance for which there was absolutely no need and was placed in the hospital bed in the President's study downstairs while he was in the hospital bed upstairs. Once the EMTs left, she said hello to Lil, Vic and I quickly before going up to see her beloved son-in-law.

Soon after, Howard Burton Hudson, II, 38, known as Burt arrived with his wife Joanne and their 10-year-old son Howard Burton Hudson, III, called Trip and their 8-year-old daughter Lauren. Expecting to find Mrs. Mary Elephant ill, needless to say they were devastated to find that it was President Hudson who was actually sick although somewhat relieved that their Grandmother or Great-Grandmother was in fact well.

Next to arrive were the Hudson's middle children, their 36-year-old twin daughters Hunter and Reagan. Each came with their husbands. Hunter had 5-year-old twin boys and an 4-year-old daughter. Reagan had a 5-year-old daughter, a 4-year-old son and a 3-month-old son.

So that Hunter and Reagan and their husbands could join Burt and Joanne, Vic and Lil took all the older children outside for a highly disorganized games of soccer and then dodge ball (which Vic called 'stank ball' so the children would try even harder to avoid being struck by it).

I must admit I was apprehensive about having baby duty (I drew the short straw) until I held little Connor in my arms. Even at 33, I had little exposure to babies, but I actually responded physically to the little guy. As Reagan explained to me, three months is an amazing age – the baby smiles, grabs things, moves arms and legs strongly, enjoys the feel of things and thrives on touch, sound and cuddling.

I think I was thriving on touch and cuddling too. And I think at that very moment, my maternal instinct kicked in, got switched on, got hatched, or whatever you'd call it. I always wanted children in the abstract but to really desire them, crave pregnancy, long to hold and care for my own offspring, that came to me at that moment like a tidal wave. There was an odd pull in my womb and ache in my breasts.

We sat out on the back lawn under the shade of the gazebo and watched the older children play 'stank ball'. Well, I watched. Connor wouldn't have been able to see that far but he seemed to like the breeze on that particularly warm day for the time of year. We were on a blanket and he was cradled by my legs as I sat Indian-style.

"You have the goofiest grin on your face," Lil said as she walked up.

"I do?" I responded, having a tough time looking away from my newest and youngest best friend.

"Yup. I was going to see if you needed rescued from baby duty but you look happier with him than I would ever be."

"It's so much nicer to be with the little guy than I thought," I said dreamily.

"Really?" Lil asked, her voice and face both reflecting utter bewilderment, "He's so cute."

As if on cue he yawned and I picked him up. He gave me a sleepy smile as I held him against me, chest-to-chest. He drifted off to sleep immediately.

"My mother always said that babies always like chesty women the best, especially the boys," Lil said with a giggle, "and here's a case in point."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks Lil."

"I knew you'd be better at the baby stuff than me."

"It's certainly a surprise to me."

"So how many kids do you think you and Dick will have?" Lil asked pointedly.

"At this point he thinks I'm already pregnant with someone else's child so none," I replied with a heavy sigh.

"He can't really believe that, it's just Roy being a douche bag."

"Lil! Such language! There are children around!" I somewhat playfully admonished. That type of language was quite out of character for Lil but it had been a tough couple of days.

"Little Connor is asleep and too young to understand," she retorted.

"How about the 4 to 10-year-olds?" I countered.

"Good point. Anyway, how many kids with Dick and what will they look like?"

She wasn't going to let it go and I was a captive audience with a baby glued to my chest, although at roughly 15 lbs., I could have escaped.

"I always figured I'd have 2 kids, maybe 3, but I know it's strange because I never felt like _having_ kids until I held this guy." My eyes filled with tears. It was so odd to be that emotional, and I think it had more to do with the baby in my arms than the sadness all around me.

"Kori? It'll work out with Dick, it's okay." Lil said in a soothing voice as my tears fell.

"No, my tears aren't for Dick or even the President. It's just about this baby, or having babies... it's hard to explain."

"Don't try. It's probably maternal instinct, something that I probably don't possess," she said with a gentle smile. "So back to your children. Are they going to look like you or Dick?"

"Hopefully Dick."

"Why do you say that?"

"I just think he's so handsome and his coloring would be beautiful on a girl too."

"I like your coloring too; especially your eye color."

"Green eyes and black hair would be nice."

"I have to agree with you there. Oops, better run. Looks like Vic is being pig-piled on out there!" Lil laughed heartily as she ran off to help her fallen comrade and I went back to admiring to precious life in my arms.

TtTtTtTtTt

The family was still meeting. I tentatively knocked on the Hudson's door and let Reagan know I was going to take Connor with me to my room because it was beginning to get chilly outside. He was into his regular nap time anyway so I told her to take her time, that I could keep him as long as she needed.

I cuddled him on a blanket on the floor in my guest room – I worried about him sleeping on the cushy mattress, about the extent of my baby knowledge before that day. I dozed off with him cuddled up with me. It was so blissful, so natural. It had been such a stressful time and we had been up late and up fairly early, so it was easy to nod off. But then again, it was what is supposed to happen: they say sleep when the baby does... Luckily I was awake before Reagan came in to get him so she could breastfeed him. I told her when she took him that I'd take him back anytime.

For dinner that evening we had another quiet meal. Vic, Lil and I actually ordered pizza and ate in our room. We felt completely like college students, but it was fine. It gave the family, minus their youngest son who was going to be home soon from Afghanistan where he was deployed with the Army, more time alone. The three of us were becoming our own little supportive unit, and I was thankful for that. It was a tough time and only going to become a more difficult one.

I hadn't heard from Richard but really hadn't expected to when he called about 11 PM. I saw 'R GRAYSON' displayed and moved over to Lil's room to be alone. Lord only knew how he'd be when he called.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kory, did I wake you?"

"No, Richard. Actually I got a bit of a nap in today, plus remember, I like to stay up."

"You, a nap?" He sounded surprised and friendly. It was a relief.

"Well, it's a long story."

"Luckily I've got time for a long story and of course I have time for you," he replied yes, he sounded friendly... and sexy.

I smiled and warmed to my toes, I loved him and he was being supportive. I allowed myself the luxury of going with the moment, not questioning the back and forth that was beginning between the two of us. Maybe I did luck out, maybe I did dodge a bullet with Richard and that last conversation and the misunderstanding about my 'pregnancy'.

"Well, I'm sure you heard that President Hudson's mother-in-law is quite ill. For a number of reasons, Lil and I have been asked to stay here at the compound while she is recuperating, to be a support to the family. It works out really well right now because my house needs some work."

"I did hear about Mrs. Murphy. Please send my best to her, will you? She's a special lady."

"She certainly is and of course I will. She'll be delighted to hear from you, Richard. She's always been quite fond of you."

"And I'm glad you can be there when the Hudsons need you," he said genuinely.

"So am I," Wow I missed him. Why couldn't I just tell him the truth? I needed him and I needed to be honest with him! "Anyway, Reagan is here of course with her 3-month-old son Connor. I watched him this afternoon so the family could all visit together. The little guy fell asleep in my arms so I laid him down on the floor on a blanket like Reagan said to for his nap and I fell asleep too."

"Really?"

"Yes. Believe or not, I've never really been with a baby that long before, certainly not on my own, but it was wonderful. I think the experience threw on my maternal instinct switch." I didn't bother to censor what I said; wanting children wasn't likely to scare Dick Grayson away, and I certainly wasn't going to hide it. Today's time with Connor had been a Peak Experience.

"'Maternal instinct switch'?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Or something like that."

Richard chuckled. "You do want children Kory, don't you?

Had we actually never talked about it? I guess we were so young when we fell in love and our future was up in the air for so long...

"Absolutely. I mean, I always saw myself married with two or three children," I replied honestly.

"Good," Richard said simply.

Good? Good works.

"How about you?" I had to ask.

"Oh, I definitely want to get married and have two or three children," he replied immediately.

"Definitely?" I asked playfully, so happy things seemed back on track. Again, within the moment, not that I would dwell on that in the moment.

"Most definitely," he replied firmly.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too, Kory."

I couldn't have been happier about the conversation, "It was so nice talking to you. It's been a tough few days. I feel so much better after speaking with you."

"I feel better too sweetheart. Snuggle up with that baby more, I think it's doing you a lot of good. I love you Kory. Just 27 days until I'm back."

"It'll be Midnight soon so only 26 days. I'm sure little Connor and I will spend some quality time together and I agree it is helping. I love you too Richard, so very much, I can't wait to see you."

"Good-night, Kory. I love you."

"'Night, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Someone looks happy," Vic said with a smile when I walked back into my room.

Lil smacked him on the arm, "That's what I was about to say! Nice conversation with Dick, Kory?"

"I would say so," I replied, with a huge sigh of relief.

We fell into easy conversation, not touching on the grief around us, but discussing the future, especially my future with Richard.

TtTtTtTtTt

Over the next three days, the household was changing. The days were starting later. I was told by the hospice staff that it's very common in a household where someone is dying. Where many older people have their best time of the day in the morning, for the dying it can be the best time for them to sleep, and by extension, for the other members of the household to sleep as well. We would shut all the phones off until at least Noon.

President Hudson was still able to give me interview time at 30 - 45 minutes three or four times a day over that short transition period. I reviewed my interview notes, reread Hudson's books, Dick's book, some other reputable source material and made sure I asked everything I could to complete the picture of his life.

Over those few days, under the guise that Mrs. Mary Elephant was quite ill, I texted Richard about our changing schedule that would be more in line with his, but he was working nearly round the clock with some last minute budget issues before his time with the Governor would be over.

A few more days passed and things continued to change everyday, and none of those changes were good.

I woke up about 1:15 PM on the second Tuesday that we had been at the Hudsons; just one week since we had moved in. Richard had called and left a message at 1 PM and sounded cooler but tired, saying they worked through the weekend – as we had – and that he would call again that evening. I was definitely thrown by Richard's tone.

President Hudson was much more fatigued and emotionally distant. He had only two sessions of interview time on that day. Each day it continued to be less and less.

A hospice nurse and nurse's aide were there all the time now. The chaplain and social worker visited for support and therapy on a daily basis. They taught us about dying along with caring for the President how to care for him. They really were caring for all of us.

Lil later in the day came and got me, Jason was on the phone. Super.

"Hello, Balanced to my Fair," I said, trying to sound awake and friendly.

"I beg to differ Kory," Jason replied with a chuckle. "Why aren't you doing O'Reilly with me? I like Mary Katherine Ham, but you're my favorite red head."

"You are sweet, Jason, but I'm with the Hudsons for a few weeks while the First Lady's mother is ill. They have supported me so much through the years and it is the only time they have ever asked for anything from me," I replied. It really was the truth.

"All right Kory, but I miss you. If you ever need to talk, you know you can call me, right?"

"I will, thank you. Oh, and Jason, how are things going with getting Richard's things moved down?"

There was a pause. I don't like pauses in such situations.

"I better let Dick tell you. I'm not sure what the glitch is on his end. If Babs changed the locks, or he's getting cold feet."

Now it was my turn to pause and recover from being kicked in the gut. Again. He still had 21 days until he was coming back from California but still...

"Kory?"

"Uh..." I was trying not to hyperventilate.

"Kory, don't read too much into this. He isn't home for three weeks and is busy and Babs is a manipulative bitch. Just stay close to him. He's worried about you."

"Thanks Jason. Richard has nothing to worry about if he's worried in the way I think you mean. Roy saw me and misread a situation-"

"You are hardly the type to have a surprise pregnancy."

"I'm not. I can't believe you heard about that. Great. If you'd like to come with me and go and get an ultrasound, I'll prove I'm not pregnant. Because it is not possible. Not at all."

"I believe you. Just 'cause Roy gets women pregnant... well you know what I mean. I'd like to help if I can, Cutie. You and my brother are good together. I'd rather have you for myself but there's already Mary Matalin and James Carville, so there's no originality there." Jason remarked about the famous married couple: Matalin is a Republican Strategist and Carville is a Democratic Strategist.

"Thank you for the call Jason. I'll be back out there as soon as I can."

"Stay in touch, alright?"

"Bye Jason."

"Bye Cutie."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Can I count on you for baby duty?" Reagan asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

It was time for another family meeting. I felt so bad for them. This time the Hudson's youngest child, a 33-year-old son by the name of Kenyon (Ken for short) was finally coming home from Afghanistan, also under the impression that his grandmother rather than his father was ill.

Between reviewing my notes, rereading Hudson's books, visiting with the Hudson family and Lil and Vic, I was researching babies at 3 months. I was becoming an expert on this tiny snapshot of babyhood. And it gave me so much joy at such a difficult time.

It was time for his 3 PM nap and my phone vibrated as I stretched out on the floor with Connor. It was Dick. I answered it anyway and held the baby against my breast and talk quietly.

"Hi, Richard."

"Hello Kory. Why are you speaking so softly?"

"I have Reagan's baby again."

"Oh. Getting some practice in, huh?"

Reading this as a continuation of our conversation the other night, "Yes. You never know how soon it will come in handy."

"And how soon will it come in handy Kory?" he said pointedly.

Great. "What are you saying?"

"You are pregnant, aren't you?"

"No Richard. We've been over this. I told you, it's not possible." I had to keep my voice soft as Connor was closing his eyes.

"Why are you really at the Hudsons'? Why are you not appearing on TV at all? No one has seen you or Lil. You grabbed Lil and your dog and you moved to the Hudson compound."

How did he know that?

"Because of Mrs. Murphy, I told you. Wait, do you have a private eye on me or something?" I hadn't completely contained my voice and Connor startled. I shushed and cooed at the baby who closed his eyes almost immediately.

"Kory – it isn't adding up even with Mrs. Murphy being ill. Roy said you looked like hell while you were buying over the counter medication for nausea supposedly for Lil. I called the office looking for you and spoke with Lil after she was supposed to be so sick and she sounded fine. You weren't convincing when I spoke to you about it."

"Just because Roy got a woman pregnant out of wedlock doesn't mean I'm pregnant!" I carefully set the baby down and started to pace the floor.

"It's not just Roy, it's how you're acting. All of a sudden, all that time with Reagan's baby, you're interested in babies."

"What? I'm 33, I'm likely to be thinking about children. I'm watching Reagan's baby, I'd like to know a bit about babies before I take on that responsibility. Dick, it isn't possible for me to be pregnant now. Do you want to know when the last time I had sex. It was-"

He cut me off, "Kory, I have no interest in the details of your sex life-"

It was my turn. He might as well know he truth, so I tried again to tell him, "You'd be surprised because it was when-"

"Stop. It's irrelevant. If you're not pregnant, and I'm not convinced you aren't, you are lying about something."

I gasped, "Is that why you aren't moving out?"

"How do you know that?" Dick demanded.

"Jason told me."

"When did you call him?"

"_He_ called _me_, because I wasn't able to make a booking with him and he was concerned. Then he told me about you not moving in with him. Why Richard? Are you getting back with Babs?"

"No, I wasn't planning on it, but if you are lying to me..."

"See? This is why I knew we shouldn't sleep together. You would just hurt me again."

"Wait, are you calling it off?" Dick asked.

"Do you want the honor?"

"No!"

"Then what are we going to do? You are coming home in three weeks. Twenty-one days Richard. That's all, please bare with me."

He paused. Again never good. His voice was solemn, "You are lying, aren't you Kory?"

I let out a heavy sigh. I knew I was going to say more than I should, but I was losing him. "Richard, believe me, it is the last thing I want to do, and I am only withholding some extremely sensitive information for a short time. You will be the first to know the truth. It is nothing about me that I am keeping from you. It is nothing that is affecting us. Please, please, I'm sorry about trying to mislead you, I wasn't expecting to run into Roy. But regardless, you'll understand soon enough, you'll realize why I did it and you will forgive me."

"I want to believe you," he said softly. "But Kory, it is not the time in our lives for you to keep secrets."

"I've never lied to you and I hated to deceive you. I want to tell you but I can't. If you ever loved me, you will believe me that what I am keeping from you is not my story to tell and I've hated every minute since I first learned this that I couldn't share this with you right away. I've always told you everything, and now I'm saying more than I should."

"Kory, don't ever doubt that I loved you or do love you. I've never felt this way about any one."

"Then just please wait a few more weeks until I can tell you. Please Richard, you have to give us this chance."

"I need to think about this Kory."

All I could think was 'Oh come on...' I knew I had to be gracious and as much as I wanted to tell him to go take a hike at the moment I couldn't. My emotions were way too jumbled and I was sure his were too. Although I wasn't sure if my being so understanding was serving me that well, at least not emotionally.

"If that's the most you can offer, I'll take it Richard. I love you, but I wish you'd trust me. I promise, you'll understand."

"I love you too, Kory, but I have to think about it."

After closing my cell phone, I laid down on the blanket spread out on the floor, cuddled up with the baby and cried myself to sleep.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

Curious about the maternal instinct stuff? I'm a mom. Some is from my personal experiences, from my sisters and some from my 'other sisters' – the women I rode with growing up.

Yeah, Dick's being a … jerk. Will he come to his senses in time? Or will Kory's finally have enough?

"If You're Going Through Hell", by Rodney Atkins


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome back - You'll see again I've played with history – it's like George W never even happened! I know this makes some of you quite happy. I will reserve my personal commentary, even though you know I've got plenty of it! Also, the election years are one year off. So in this story, Hudson was elected in 1998 and reelected in 2002.

This fic does have OC's as storyline dictates but they will not dominate the story. A recap of the First Family is as follows: President Howard Hudson, his wife Mary, Mother-in-Law Mary Ellen "Mary Elephant" Murphy, son Burt (Howard Burton Hudson II), 38, twin daughters Hunter and Reagan, 36, and son Kenyon, 33. The older three are married and have children ranging in age from three months to 10 years.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, The White House, The US Army or The US Presidency. I did own a Basenji by the name of Mango and his ashes are on my mantelpiece and he waits for me on the Rainbow Bridge on the way to Heaven. I have no idea if the skin rags "Red Headed and Red Hot" or "Busty and Rusty" exist. I made up the names and I have absolutely no interest in researching those sorts of magazine especially on the computer my child uses even with filters.

Some things that might not be familiar:

'Walking around money' - small amounts of money available from the campaign to campaign volunteers for food, gas, expenses, etc.

Stop-loss refers to when the members of the military are held over for an addition period of time beyond the end of their commitment due to the needs of the military.

Kenyon is a Gaelic name for "boy with blond hair".

_._

**Chapter 17**

.

The rest of the week was horrible. Hurried calls to or from Richard. We were at that point barely speaking. They were courtesy calls really, out of some misplaced obligation on his part I feared. The worst was the one about the move.

"Kory, with everything going on here, I'm going to work out where to move my things when I am finished out here and get back East," Dick said, his voice tone even rather than in a tone meant to comfort me.

"Are you even moving to DC?" I said just as evenly. Hope was no longer in my rotation of emotions.

"Honestly, I'm reconsidering. Barbara has a few things she wants to discuss when I get home."

Kick me in the gut harder already. He didn't even attempt to correct that. New York and his place was Barbara was still home. "All right."

"All right?"

"What do you want me to do, Dick? Do you want me to fight for us? Believe me, I want to, I love you and I love us... of the idea of us. I want to be with you forever, I've waited for you, it's always been only you. I am just too emotionally drained at the moment and you tend not to believe me anyway." My words indicated passion, but my voice was almost plodding. I was just too mentally as well as physically fatigued to even put more force into my words.

His even tone was replaced by a sad one. "I guess I deserve that."

"Again, I have to point out that what is going on now has nothing to do with me. I am not pregnant now, nor have I ever been. I may not be telling you everything now, but it isn't about me and I have never, ever lied to you." I was finally backing up the strength in my words with some in my voice.

"I know Kory. But I still should hear Babs out," he said, resigned, but perhaps I heard a slight amount of kindness.

I felt a vessel in my head spasm, "Do what you need to do, Dick. Please don't count on the fact I'll be here for you this time."

"Kory-"

"You can't have it both ways, Dick. If we end up together, there can't be any second thoughts, nor can there be any unfinished business. But I have to ask you Dick, has she ever lied to you?"

He didn't answer that, nor did I press him. We made our awkward goodbyes with no plans when to speak again other than a vague 'if I don't get a chance to talk to you before I'm in New York, I'll be in touch then'.

So that was it.

Dick and I take two was over, not that I could really care or rather allow myself to care with everything going on around me. In a way it put things into perspective. Not that I wasn't sad, disappointed, devastated – I was, but that grieving would come later. I set that aside, it had to wait. I was assisting a family that was almost like my own and that had to be my focus.

It had been an incredibly fast decline by President Hudson over the later part of that week going into the weekend. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realized it was the already the half way point from the time that Richard would be finished with Governor Schwarzenegger and returning from California. A side note, not really keeping track. If not for Vic and Lil mentioning it, it might have slipped from my mind completely.

The President had started the week slightly yellow and obtunded, or mentally dull, from his failing liver, but by the time the weekend was there he was completely jaundiced and comatose. In an attempt to recover some function, he was having an emergent placement of a "T-tube" in the late evening at the hospital on that Sunday Night.

It was my understanding that the T-tube would help drain the bile out of the liver. The jaundice and with it, the yellow color of his skin, the coma and some other sympoms, was all due to a back up of bile in the liver from blocked bile ducts from the tumor and so with that tube. The tube has to be done in the radiology suite. If it is successful, the bile can drain for awhile and some of the effects of the jaundice would be reversed; again, just for a time. The tube would be connected to a pouch outside the body where the bile would drain directly and that would be emptied by the nurses at the house.

There was the chance that the truth would be leaked about the late night visit and that it was the President and not his mother-in-law who was ill, but for a few more days of the President to be at all be alert again, it would be worth it.

To keep a lower profile, most of us stayed back as the President, Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Murphy were sent by ambulance the hospital. Even with a chill in the late fall air, I sat out in the porch swing, watching the moonlight dance on the waters of the Potomac.

The children were in bed, oblivious of what was going on around them. The one exception was Trip, asleep at that point, but aware his grandfather was ill but as the oldest grandchild he was determined to be strong and protect the younger children. Vic was playing cards with Burt and Reagan and Hunter's husbands, taking in some much needed 'male bonding'. Lilith was with Reagan and Hunter, trying to overcome her mounting and at that point pathological fear of babies as Connor had his 11 PM feeding.

I only heard the last two of his footfalls and then the settling weight right next to me on the swing. He put his arm around my shoulder and dropped a kiss on my hair above my temple.

"I've always loved you," he said.

Well that came out of left field... or did it?

I looked up into Ken's eyes and touched his cheek and gave him a sad smile, "You might have mentioned it," I said.

He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and I didn't stop him. A) because it was chaste and B) because Dick was more than likely already gone.

"Would it have mattered then?" Another kiss, still chaste, "does it matter now?"

Did Kenyon, or Ken, the youngest of the Hudson's children surprise me? Sure. How did I react? I didn't really. I was beyond reacting at that point.

All that had happened over the previous weeks, I was prepared for anything.

So was I surprised to hear those words from the dying President's son, those words that he loves me? The President's son who I have also known for about twelve years who I was always friendly with, exchanged letters and emails with at least monthly, sent care packages to frequently when he was overseas with Army and flirted with at times?

No. Nothing surprised me at that point. I just took it all in.

"May I stay here for a while, I mean, like this?" Ken asked as we gently swung together. I dropped my head on his shoulder as the first part of my answer.

"Of course you may," I replied.

We just swung for a bit, comfortable together. Just like the need for Lil and I to stay in the same bed at night, and Vic now sleeping in a large reclining chair in there as well, physical proximity was a comfort, almost a need we all had at that point. I lifted my head from his shoulder to look in Ken's eyes. Although his features were mostly obscured by darkness, I saw the sadness there as well as the fondness that I assumed was for me. "I know it is a ridiculous question, but how are you, I mean really?"

He gave a dark chuckle. "Slightly better now." Ken kissed my hair. "I'm not even sure yet. Dad's larger than life. It's impossible to think this could happen. Plus it's too soon, or if it were to happen now, it would be in a tragic car or plane crash, or maybe a heart attack." He drew a jagged breath that broke my heart and then he choked back a sob. "Not like this, not now."

I shifted a bit angling my body toward Ken's and put my arms around his neck. All I intended was to comfort him and found myself nuzzling his cheek instinctively, needing physical comfort as well, giving him a few soft kisses, tasting his salty tears, my heart absolutely breaking.

"He'll never see me get married. He'll never see me become a father. He'll never see me become the man I could have, should have become." Ken didn't bother to try to suppress the sob or the tears that followed.

All I wanted to do was take his pain away.

"Kory, what am I going to do without him?" He asked as his lips gently pressed to mine.

TtTtTtTtTt

_January, 1999_

"I can't believe it, I'm going to an Inaugural Ball! Me!" Lil enthused.

"Of course you are! You worked hard on the campaign, Lil!" I replied. It was January 20, 1999. Hudson had won the election in November, 1998 and that day he was Inaugurated into office.

"But I only volunteered, it isn't like I was staff like you were, Kory." All I could do was roll my eyes. She wasn't envious, she was just still insecure. She had worked very, very hard on the campaign for pizza and soda and a little 'walking around money'.

Lil scrutinized her look once her red dress was on. I wore red as well. The color and look of our gowns was different, mine a true red with a deep v neck and a nearly bare back, hers slightly more of a dark red with a scoop neck, both floor-length of course.

"I thought the darker red wouldn't leave me so washed out looking but I still look that way," Lil lamented. "I should have gone with blue or even black or cream. How can you be one of the only red head in the universe that can pull off wearing red?"

I definitely had more red in my hair than she did, but we were both redheads. I loved wearing red and yes, I had a skin tone that worked with it. Red is very striking and I really needed to stand out a bit tonight.

"Lil, stop. You look beautiful."

"And you, to go with the President's son and spend the evening with the First Family!"

"Well at least you get to go with your boyfriend," I pointed out.

"Dick will be there at least," Lil put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder.

"With Reagan."

"On a platonic date, only as her escort."

"Just like Ken and I."

Then Lil said with a glint in her eye, "but unless my ears deceived me, you and Dick have plans for later-"

"Lil! That was a private conversation!" Not that I was shocked that she had overheard me. It was moot anyway; I certainly would have had to tell her something about it. I wasn't coming home that night and we were roommates.

"So you aren't denying it!" She laughed, "Even if you did Kory, you are so red right now I'd never believe you! Just like election night, huh? An exception to the rule of you and Dick not seeing each other while you work together?"

"It's private, Lil." Well, there was little in those days that I kept from her. We were still girls, best friends in our 20's. There was little that fell into the realm of oversharing.

Lil looked at me knowingly. "Let me guess your rationale – or is it Dick's or both of yours? – Technically, it is between the Transition Team and the White House so you aren't working together tonight. So, why not go to the ball together then?"

"It was both of us, and we considered going together but this worked out well all around. Reagan and Ken needed dates."

"Does Ken know?" she asked.

"Does Ken know what?"

"About spending the night after the Ball with Dick."

"No, of course he doesn't know about Richard and I getting together later." I replied feeling my cheeks burn. I was certainly embarrassed by speaking about things so openly. I loved Dick, but it was hardly a conventional relationship. It wasn't a hook up and yes we loved each other, but this was not something I wanted people to know about.

"What if Ken wanted to, you know..." She waggled her brow. As I said, Lil was more into free love, it was how she was raised, although she never, ever would cheat on Don.

"Even if he want to, Ken doesn't like me like that and he knows Dick and I still care deeply for each other, or are still getting over each other or whatever it is..."

"Are you sure Ken doesn't like you like that? I think he might. He's cute and nice, and he's going to an officer in the Army. You might want to consider him as back up while you're waiting."

I snickered, "For what, my injured reserve list? I'm waiting for Dick. I'm only going to be doing friend dates and having escorts to functions from here on in; that's my rule for myself."

"What if Dick makes you wait for, you know, a long time?" Lil asked.

"Then I wait," I replied firmly. _Could it be very long?_ I remember wondering to myself.

"Forever?"

I sighed. "I hope not."

"And what if you wait and Dick finds someone else?"

Where was optimistic Lil when I needed her? "It'll never happen."

"How can you be so sure?"

Again, I could've used optimistic Lil. "We've promised each other. And Richard and I are meant to be."

"That's usually my line... but I agree, you and Dick are meant to be, I really do believe it."

"Well, I definitely believe it tonight," I said. I was at least going to make him rethink his decision. I knew I couldn't change his mind. His father's multinational conglomeration had a no dating at work policy and Dick did almost everything like his father...

"But Ken is wonderful also," Lilith interjected.

"He is, and he really is cute, still growing into himself." Ken was still a bit lanky at that point in spite of the rigors at West Point, "and very nice, and he deserves a girl that can love him completely, not looking across the room all the time at her one true love."

"Good Lord, Kory, you sound like me. I better move out. And if you say you love Ken like a brother..."

"I do. Maybe if things were different I could like Ken that way, but who knows? I love Richard, he'll always be first choice, really my only choice as long as we are both breathing."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, you are so over the top tonight Kory! So that being said, does that what, still puts Ken on the injured reserve list?"

I decided to play along, "How bout the farm team?"

"I doubt he's minor league."

"Good point," I replied and we dissolved into giggles.

The ball was marvelous and over before I could take it all in. Ken was gorgeous... and the perfect gentlemen. He had to know about Dick and I, but he was gracious enough to say nothing about it.

"It's about time you got here," Dick playfully admonished. I heard the champagne cork pop from behind the wall of the kitchen. I still had a key to Dick's very nice condo that overlooked the Capital and had let myself in.

"What are you talking about? I saw you park!"

"You were seeing things. I've been waiting here for-" he didn't complete the sentence. I had left my dress at the door that he had seen me in it all night. "Oh My God, Kory, that's what you had on under your gown tonight?"

"Yes." It was designed to go with the gown. It was a backless bustier with a deep v neck. It was constructed in a way that while the v neck was deep, it didn't smush the breasts together, so that even a busty person like myself wasn't showing a lot of cleavage. It came with a thong (I'm still not sure how I feel about those) and a garter belt. I still had on my hose and my heels. I was showing the man no mercy.

We had been together for a year, well, we started going out a year before and then the campaign and the transition team got in the way of things. I vowed to go along with Richard's rule of not dating while working together. I never agreed to like it, nor did I agree to hide my feeling about how unhappy I was about it. We were not working together for these few hours. There was this technicality and I was going to try to exploit it or at least have fun trying.

"I liked dancing with you tonight," I said, as I took a flute of champagne from him – very good champagne I noted. Guess I wasn't going to be shown any mercy that night either.

"I did as well," he replied and he kissed my neck, "although my date kept complaining that dancing with your date was like dancing with her brother."

"Really, wonder why?" I lengthened my neck to give him more access and sighed in happy relief that we were together at least for that short period of time..

"Would you like to dance now?"

I put my arms around his neck and nipped at his ear, "Would you?"

"I was thinking..."

"that we can dance in public? Richard, there are not many times that we are going to have like this. Please make love to me."

"Kory, how does this even come off?" Richard asked with a growl, fussing with the ribbon ties of the bustier. My hair was down, my shoes, hose and garter belt were gone in a flash, and Richard was down to his boxers. We weren't tearing each others clothes off – well, I think he was considering it with the bustier – but we weren't taking our time either. Again, how soon, based on his rules, would there be another time? We wanted to work in the White House, we were honored and privileged to do so, but as long as we both worked there we weren't going to be together.

I gave him a wicked grin, and then whispered in his ear, "I vote we don't take it off this time."

Richard almost croaked out, "I like the way you think," he pulled off his boxers and then my thong and soon we were kissing and all was right with the world. He trailed kisses down my neck and collar bone. He surprised me a bit when he flipped us, "I want to be able to see you," he said as a way of explanation as I straddled him.

I leaned down to kiss him and then hid against neck, feeling suddenly insecure in that position. Richard put his hands on my hips, "Are you okay Kory?" I sat up a bit to look at him. "We don't have to make love. I love you but I know we really aren't toge-"

I put a finger on is lips and then kissed him. "I'm just a little nervous. Have you been with anyone else Richard?"

He recoiled, obviously hurt, and then his voice softened "Of course not, Kory, I love you. I don't want to share this with anyone else, I wouldn't share this with anyone else."

"I'm sorry, you are so attractive and it's different for guys. I could wait for you forever..."

"And you have been, I know you have because you said you would. I love you for it."

"Richard, it means so much that you waited, too."

We made love tenderly and as he held me afterward he said, "I have a couple things for you."

"You do?"

"Well, tomorrow is a big day – we're going to work at the White House! Can you believe it?"

I smiled but tears did fall, how could something make me so happy and sad at the same time? "Not really."

"Don't cry Kory. I'm one of the youngest Presidential Chiefs-of-Staffs ever. I'm bound not to last too long, they rarely do anyway and we'll be free to be together again," he reassured me in a rare case of vulnerability.

"No, you are wonderful Richard. I am far too young and inexperienced to be a Presidential Speechwriter. I will be replaced soon by someone that's actually written at this level and we'll be able to be together again," I countered. It was how I felt. Those jobs didn't go to new grads, although Hudson liked people with fresh ideas and perspective, current language and concepts.

"No Kory, you'll be Head Speechwriter by Hudson's second term."

"Second Term? We could be apart 8 more years?" My heart fell.

"There's no way I'd let that happen. One way or another, we won't be apart that long."

"Promise?"

"I promise." He gave me a sweet lingering kiss, "Here is my first gift, for your first day at the White House."

He handed me a navy blue velvet jeweler's box about 4" x 4". I opened it. "It's beautiful," I breathed. It was a flag lapel pin, like the one's made popular after 9/11 but it was so unique and the most beautiful one I'd ever seen. Those pins were of course worn commonly since the early days of the country and more so in the 1900's.

"I have to admit it I did have to look around a long time to find something as unique and beautiful as you," he said, as always he had a way of making words that might sound cliched sound sincere because they were. "This was made by a New York jeweler in 1905. It's platinum with diamonds, rubies and sapphires."

Rather than the classic waving flag with the pole angled, the pole was straight with filigree work that looked like a tassel. It was larger than most by not gouache.

"Richard, this is a wonderful, it's stunning. Thank you."

I gave him a gentle kiss that deepened quickly and without a word, we made love again. Afterward we fell asleep, still holding onto each other.

It was first light when we woke. "Kory?" I heard.

"Hmm," I replied, still getting my mind around the fact that I was at Richard's in his bed again, even if it was for just one night.

"I love you," Richard said, pulling me even closer. We had been spooning all night long.

"I love you, too."

"I have something else for you," he said as he stroked my cheek with his finger.

"You do?"

"Yes, something more personal. I wasn't sure what to do," I have to admit 'a ring' crossed my mind, but he continued, "can I turn on a light?"

"Sure."

He held our another jeweler's box, the same size, this one black. I opened it. It was a small simple heart pendent in yellow gold on a chain. There were two chains: a 16 inch and a 24 inch. "I love you. This is a private reminder that I'd like you to wear as much as you want. You can wear it to be seen it or not, that's why there is two chains, but just know that I am always close to your heart."

Tears fell again, and I thanked him wordlessly as we would share ourselves again for the last time for what would be years. I wore the necklace everyday no matter what, even with other necklaces on, even years later when I was 'seeing Lucas' and he started seeing Barbara. Even on the day I met Jason, the night we had dinner, and during our weekend together. I guess he forgot about it, or didn't notice it.

TtTtTtTtTt

_March, 2004_

"Lil, put that down – I can't believe what we are sending Ken – he is an _officer_ – we can't just put these in his care package!" I hissed at Lil, my voice low. This was our last stop. The independent book store with its healthy adult periodical section in the back of the store.

"Can I help you ladies?" the heavy 35-ish man with greasy black hair said with an audible wheeze. I have never been so happy to have spent all my time writing behind the scenes with no time in the press room working in the White House. I was not recognizable, although I can imagine politics was right up there with hygiene on this guy's priority list.

"Why yes," Lil said with a sweet smile, "my friend and I were looking for your latest issues of magazines that involve pictorials featuring redheads."

Our salesclerk's face lit up and my skin crawled on most of my body and I fought not to noticeably grimace. I considered bolting. God help us if someone stumble over from the US history section and looked at us and said, 'why, aren't you two young ladies employed by the Hudson White House?' at that point Lil was fact checking speeches and we were both coworkers and roommates. If that happened, Lil would probably would have piped up and said, 'yes indeedy, we're here buying porn for the care package we're sending the President's son who's in the Army fighting in Afghanistan!'

"We have two titles you ladies might enjoy! 'Red Headed and Red Hot' and 'Busty and Rusty' – for those interested in the big chested redhead like you sweetie," he said looking at me.

_Feet don't fail me now... I'm sure Lil could fend for herself... But wait, what did he just say to me?_

That was one of those watershed moments in life. I could so easily have taken him. Heck, if I had, Jason Todd could have represented him, he's his kind of defendant. Well, no, the Jabba the Clerk (who was likely this guy's hero) was not high enough profile for Jason. Anyway, was I going to say or do anything to some guy living in his mom's basement selling porn for minimum wage in one of the three independent bookstores left in a five mile radius of the Capital building? No. Why? Because, at the end of the day he'd still be a greasy, lecherous creep and there would be one less independent bookstore to provide many other great reading material, and no less porn, no less obnoxious men, and no less inappropriate comments made to women. Oh yeah, and it would be really, really bad publicity for me, the White House, President Hudson, and Army Captain Kenyon Harris Hudson. Am I a wuss? I guess, but in the big scheme of things, this was not going to be worth it. On the other hand, if it happened to a child or if there was one there, it's a whole different deal.

Lil lobbied for 'Busty and Rusty' (a not so subtle attempt to tease me about Ken's alleged 'crush' on me) but I was not swayed and as the one with cash – God forbid we leave a paper trail – we chose the less offensive title of 'Red Headed and Red Hot'. It was added to a care package that we were ready to ship along with Ken's favorite gum, hard candy, some baby wipes, long distance cards, letters and pictures from us, some books and other things we'd pick up in our travels. Because Lil and I were roommates, we sent care packages monthly to Ken and his men, often more frequently, picking things up as we saw them, starting a new box once the previous one was shipped.

TtTtTtTtTt

_Present Day, The Hudson Compound_

Our kiss ended quickly. It was tender, loving, certainly more than one that would occur between friends. There was passion, but it was more potential than realized passion at that moment.

Ken pulled me close and I tucked my head under his chin. Laying against his broad shoulder, he certainly was no longer the lanky cadet he was twelve years ago but that was hardly the last time I had hugged him. Through his training and conditioning during his second and first lieutenant years in the Army he finally grew into his frame that reflected the Germanic side of his heritage. I was used to being close to Richard who was in incredible shape but was not an overly tall or large man. Ken was much taller and broader, just more substantial, and he felt like a stronger anchor or life line I could really use.

"I've been thinking about you the last few, well, years, since Dick never got back together with you. Early on, I kept my distance out of respect to both of you as my friends. But the damned Stop-Loss, I wasn't sure how long I was being held over in Afghanistan, and I didn't want to talk to you about my feeling until it was face to face..."

I lifted my head so I could look at him as he told me about his plans to talk to me about his feelings.

"I'm supposed to be discharged in February unless I'm held longer by the Stop-Loss again. I was planning to talk to you when I got home about starting to see each other. I even talked to my parents about it."

_Whoa._ "Ken, I had no idea." It was amazing, the Hudsons were so happy for me and Dick after our brief reunion in New York, but I'd like to think they'd have wanted me to be with Ken.

"They are very supportive but know that you and Dick love each other. My mother told me with my father there right when I got home, that you were back with Dick but that there was some difficulty with keeping Dad's illness a secret from him. Do you know what my Dad wants me to do?"

"What?" I asked, beyond curious, beyond floored by the nature of the discussion.

"That no matter what, play an important role at your wedding. That I would be walking the aisle along side you – either down the aisle to give you away in my father's stead or up the aisle as your husband. I have to admit I have a preference, but I'd be honored either way."

I guess some women might think he was being presumptuous with the latter. I thought it was about the sweetest thing I'd ever heard.

Just before he captured my lips I murmured "Kenyon," and one of my hands found the blond hair that he was named for and the other hand slipped around his waist. His position mirrored mine and he pulled me close as he gently and slowly deepened the kiss.

Was I cheating on Dick? Dick had already accused me of cheating, had stopped the move out from his maybe not so ex-girlfriend's, and wasn't willing to even tell me where he was moving to when we finished in California in two weeks. He even said he had to give _her_ one more change.

But I had to be fair to myself and to Ken as well.

The kiss ended and I was definitely breathless and I smiled up at him, "Well, that went nicely."

"I have to agree." He smiled back at me and kissed me once behind my ear. Fortunately he did that once or I might have lost my resolve.

"Ken, I hate to do this to you, but I have to be sure. You aren't my second choice. I didn't even know I had an option till a few minutes ago. When I am sure and if it is over with Dick, and I dare say it is, I will be glad to start seeing you the minute you get home from Afghanistan. I won't start anything with anyone else and we all know how good I am with waiting. We'll see where that leads us. But I know that during the time of a personal stress like an illness in a family is not the time to start a relationship. I'd hate to blow our chances by starting now."

He gave a small nod and then pressed his lips to mine for a short, chaste kiss. "You're right. But I am so glad I got to kiss you that way because now I know how wonderful it will be if we do end up together."

"So am I."

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please read and review!

Just remember, everyone is very emotional and this is not only in first person grammatically, but it's from Kory's point of view. Skews things a bit...


	18. Chapter 18

October 5, 2011 - This chapter dedicated to Steve Jobs, founder of Apple, who died today of pancreatic cancer at age 56. He fought the disease valiantly and publicly, continuing to work in spite of his illness; knowing the disease so intimately, I was truly in awe. His course was atypical, as pancreatic is generally swift, so he was both gifted with time for himself and his family, as well as time to lead his impressive company and to be a public face for living with cancer.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans: Don't own 'em. I do own the plot and a Teen Titans baseball cap.

MRE's – meals, ready to eat – given by the Military to our troops to eat in the field.

Although dogs shouldn't eat cake, what they really need to stay away from is chocolate, especially dark chocolate, so when used in baking, it is bad for them as well - it can lead to awful problems for them including kidney damage and cardiac arrhythmias

_._

**Chapter 18**

.

"Who wants waffles? You know you do. We're busting out to get some, y'all comin'?" Vic said as Ken and I walked hand-in-hand into the kitchen.

"I'm game, if you think it's okay to leave," I replied.

I hadn't left the compound other than to grab the mail or check in really quick with the contractors I'd hired to work on the house a handful of times since that ill-fated nausea medicine run almost two weeks before. It was after midnight on a Sunday, it was unlikely we'd be noticed if we went out and somehow we were managing to keep the former President's illness under wraps up to that point.

Vic replied, "Luke said the President will be at the hospital for at least 2-3 more hours so there is no sense waiting here. I doubt we'll sleep, and there has been no reporters or anyone else poking around, even with the ambulance leaving earlier. Glad they didn't go by medical helicopter."

Oh, the irony. The Hudsons had gotten Lucas Trent to handle some added security at the compound. He had started that afternoon and I hadn't gotten a chance to even say hello at that point. Perhaps we'd all have a hardy laugh over Dick's lack of gaydar. Or not. It would be fun to see him no matter what, it had been a few months since I'd run into him.

"I'd love to go for waffles," Ken said and gave my hand a squeeze.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to change real quick. Don't leave without me!" I dropped Ken's hand after another squeeze and jogged upstairs.

Vic called after me, "We won't leave without you Kory, because we're taking your Tahoe!"

I passed Lil in the hall. "Are you coming out with us?" she asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't miss a late night waffle run," I replied feeling relatively happy for the first time in a while. Not because of Ken _per se_, but just being with friends, not just waiting around for Dick -now that things were basically over - or waiting for President Hudson to die.

She turned and followed me into my room as I slipped on a warm sweatshirt and popped out my contacts and grabbed glasses. I also decided to don a baseball cap. I had thrown a couple into my suitcase as I had packed in a hurry just under two weeks before. A baseball cap would obscure my identity a bit. Not that I was famous, but if I was going to be recognized anywhere it would be there in suburban DC. I smiled at the Teen Titans one that Richard and I had picked up as a give away to promote a new TV cartoon about seven years before on a rare 'friend date' we had gone on one Saturday to ComicCon of all places. In spite of the sentimental value, I opted for my Wharton cap.

Lil pulled me close and I certainly knew what was coming, "I knew it!" she said in her version of a whisper. Lil can be discreet at all other times but when it comes to boys, well, sometimes we all are fourteen again.

"What?" I asked feigning innocence knowing exactly what that tone in her voice meant.

"I came outside earlier and saw you two k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Oh." I hadn't considered the blowback yet.

She hugged me. "I always knew Ken loved you, but you were too blind to see. But still, things with Dick..."

I couldn't stop myself from tearing up, "Are over. Something is up with Babs again and he won't even wait until he gets home to let me explain what's going on here, he won't take my word for it that it is something that is worth the secrecy. "

"How much does Ken know?" she asked.

"About Dick?" She nodded. "Everything."

"Good. What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet," I replied honestly, "Ken's great, but I had no idea the depths of his feelings. I won't do anything until-"

"You mean anything more!"

I rolled my eyes, but she was right, that kiss was something, "Anything more until I know what's going on with Dick. Things aren't adding up, it's like Dick is being fed bad information about me."

"Like what was said about you and Lucas?" Lil said.

"Yes."

"Like they say – garbage in, garbage out," she said, referring to the common saying about computer or other data, that if given bad information, you get bad answers, "if Dick is being given bad information about you, he is only going to come to bad conclusions about you."

I thought of it for a moment, why hadn't been obvious before? Perhaps just fatigue... "Well, that leads us to a single Garbage Man or should I say Garbage Lady then-"

"Don't you mean Garbage Congresswoman?" Lil said as the realization crossed her face as well.

Looks like we had another mystery on our hands...

"Garbage Congresswoman would be more accurate, yes: Representative Barbara Gordon."

Before we piled into the Tahoe (Lil and I were in the back, Vic driving of course as de facto leader, Ken as shotgun), I resolved to contact Roy. He _was_ FBI and all, and he had always liked me, if not perhaps a bit too much. I had nothing to lose and if nothing else I could confront him about the pregnancy stuff.

Dick was already gone as far as I knew, and Roy would keep his mouth shut if I slipped up about Hudson – he was a lot of things good and bad, and if there was one thing that he certainly was, it would be a patriot. But in my new found ability to compartmentalize, I was able to forget about Babs and Dick, at least for a while and to just relax and enjoy our late night run to the Waffle House.

As usual, the conversation was fun.

"Before we go after a known Al-Qaeda cell, we eat waffle MRE's, it's tradition in my unit," Ken said.

Lil piped up, "Is your battle cry, 'evil beware, we have waffles!'?"

We all laughed and I caught Ken looking at me from across the table. He was smiling all the time there, and certainly joining in all the fun, but there was sadness in his eyes that broke my heart. I knew I'd need to find out all the sources of that pain – his father, the long war, being away, what else? I didn't want to add to Ken's pain if I could help it.

"I can't believe I haven't asked you about Sara, Vic," Ken said looking over to his friend.

Vic smiled broadly, "Great, she's great. Our life works out really well with our jobs. She lives at the school during the week and has weekends off and usually I get weekends off as well."

Sara worked at a school and acute rehabilitation center for severely injured children and teens, usually for those with new head injuries, amputations, and spinal injuries.

"I'm happy for you," Ken said, clasping Vic's prosthetic shoulder. Vic had been in a horrible car accident and had a prosthetic left shoulder and arm and left leg. He had the latest technology and his father is a pioneer in prosthetic work and many people miss that he has the prostheses because of their form and level of function.

"How about you Ken, any young ladies in your life?" Guess Vic missed or ignored the Ken and Kory (oh, that has an interesting ring to it) hand-holding.

And it was bound to happen someone would ask Ken about his love life while I was there...

"I was in a long distance relationship with a woman I had gotten involved with during a time home between tours by the name of Lauren. I got a 'Dear John' or I guess a 'Dear Kenyon' letter about eight months ago after a three year relationship," he replied, looking at Vic only.

It was news to me, not that I was surprised that anyone else would have been interested in him. He was amazing, but he never, ever mentioned Lauren in his letters. I hated her for breaking his heart after all that time. Ken was gorgeous, sweet, smart... I would be crazy not to take him up on his offer to at least spend time together when he came back in February but still... I was on the rebound, at least I was pretty certain I was, at the time.

"That's rough, man," Vic replied.

"It happens and it certainly happens a lot right now to those of us away for so long in this war with our extended tours of duty. There must have been a reason it happened that way." He shrugged, "Wish I'd seen it coming but I didn't. But it's all right. Plus, I've had my eye on someone for a while." He still didn't look at me.

"Really?" Vic asked

"Yeah," Ken smiled, a slight blush adorned his cheeks, but that was hardly unexpected given his complexion.

"Do tell." Vic said with a waggle to his brows and Lil giggled.

"I won't risk jinxing it," he said, casting a look around at both Lil and I equally.

"Someone over there?" Vic asked, genuinely interested. Perhaps he was spending to much time with Lil and I...

"No. Someone here in the States, in the DC area in fact. But I learned the hard way how difficult long distance relationships can be. There's even the chance of another Stop-Loss, but if there isn't I'll be home in February and if it works out the way I hope, we'll go from there. There are some other considerations, but we're going to keep an open line of communication and see what happens. No matter what, she'll always be a dear friend."

"Good for you! Good luck with it man, hope it works out," Vic said and thumped his back.

"So do I," Ken said, a bit softly.

"Me too," Lil said, "Kory?"

"Of course I hope it works out, Ken," I replied and this time Ken did hold my gaze and smiled.

Somehow, things weren't as horrid as they might have been given the scenario. Lil and I changed the subject after Lil told some stories about Don and his 'good works bring Peace'. Her little Dove, she called him at times.

Lil and I then started started telling funny stories about college and rooming together, glossing over all things Grayson, just talking about all the silly girl stuff the men find foreign and amusing and horrifying and bewitching all at the same time.

"Well it is so much easier now that we have two full baths, well actually three in my new house," I said.

"That's right," Lil added, "We had some much difficulty adhering to the whose turn it was to be first in the shower policy."

"That made a difference?" Ken asked, both men, forward in their seats, hanging on our every words like we were telling the secret to the Universe or a really good ghost story. Cause girls are so mysterious.

"Of course!" we chorused, "Have you seen our hair?" My hair was still kept past my waist and is very thick and Lilith's was just to her waist and fairly thick as well.

"Um, yes?" Vic replied not seeing how the two could possibly be related.

"Can you imagine dealing with the drain after Kory takes a shower?"

Somewhat blank expressions met us from across the table. Then I saw a slight bit of recognition in Ken's.

"Especially after you didn't clean up after yourself that time," I said to Lil.

"I always do!" she defended.

"You do not!"

"Awright ladies..." Vic said, "I'm not sure of your point..."

Ken interjected, "Because you don't have sisters. Hair in the drain and lots of it. Stops up the water, looks like spiders..."

"Ew gross," Vic said, and we all laughed.

I pointed at Lil, another attack at the ready, "Oh, oh, Lil thinks that she can just take money out of the Diet Cheaters jar for milkshakes!"

"That was once and milkshakes are healthy – there's milk in them!" she responded.

"Oh come on!"

"What about you? The time you took out money for Archway Dutch Cocoa Cookies!" she countered.

"It was an emergency!" It really was...

"An emergency?"

"What's the Diet Cheater's Jar?" Ken asked

That reasonable question was fully ignored.

"Yes, like your veggie tempura run the other night at 1 AM three Wednesdays ago!" I said. We always remembered when the Diet Jar was violated.

"Oh, bring that up why don't you Miss Hide-a-cake-in-my-bed," oh, that was a low blow. My deepest, darkest secrets revealed in front of boys...

"That only happened twice and that was just so Don wouldn't eat _my_ cake!" A truthful answer.

"And how did that work out for you?" She said triumphantly.

"Erm..."

"How Kory?"

"Mango ate it. Thank heaven it was vanilla pound cake and he didn't get sick."

"So not too well did it?" Lil said.

"No." I conceded her point. I hate when she wins.

TtTtTtTtTt

"To the Mini Mart!"

We were out of any and all ice cream and Vic at this point knew it was best to head in the direction of the convenience store that was open 24/7.

Lil and I ran in with full intention of the basics – vanilla, chocolate, maybe a type of chocolate chip. After giggling ourselves silly – we hadn't recovered from the Waffle House – and bought the ingredients for a full-on sundae bar. We spent $119.72 and were thankful that there was an extra freezer in the garage.

"Good Lord you two! What did you two buy?" Ken said as I opened the tailgate and we tossed in our multiple bags into the back. I was glad we had the Tahoe given that amount of ice cream and toppings. They would have fit in a normal car, certainly not in Lilith's Mini.

We looked at each other and laughed, "Ice Cream!" we said together.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I'm too full from the waffles to do ice cream, tomorrow night maybe?" I asked as we unloaded our cache of sweets into the downstairs freezer. I noted it would be hidden from the children there. I'm going to be a terrible mother.

We walked upstairs and Lil and I hopped onto my bed and Vic came in, with Ken automatically following, even with his bedroom down in the main residential area of the house with the rest of the family.

"Now let's figuring out sleeping arrangements for all of us. The more the merrier!" Lil said. I wanted to hit her. Or blast her with some sort of electric bolt that I could produce from my hand. That would come in handy.

"Sleeping arrangements? Vic's been in here with you two?" Ken said, clearly surprised as any normal person in their thirties would be.

"Yes, in the chair," Vic said, no longer one of the said normal people in their thirties.

Ken plopped between the two of us on the bed, "I found my spot. To sleep between you two has always been one of my favorite fantasies-"

Everyone stopped. Luckily Lil started giggling and so did I.

"Come on, let's grab one of Lil's mattresses, you can stay here on the floor," I said. Luckily we had the top floor in a separate wing from the President, and if we didn't stomp around too much we wouldn't be disturbing anyone else in the house.

Ken and I went in to Lil's room, "Actually the fantasy was just with you," he said softly.

"Thank you," I replied. What could I say? I hadn't shared that fantasy but it was still a compliment.

"Good night kiss?" I found myself asking, not as a consolation...

I hadn't needed needed to ask twice, he swept me up and kissed me sweetly, thoroughly and so much more than I was prepared for.

He rested his forehead on mine, "Sorry, I got carried away."

"We both did."

"Do you think Lil will take the floor?" He added playfully.

"Actually, I imagine she would, but with Victor there..." I replied breathlessly.

"Good point."

But it was then and there that I realized that when I wasn't comforting Ken, that I also wasn't ready to kiss him like that, even if no more kisses happened. I adored him, I loved him like a brother and the potential was there, but my heart and soul belonged to Dick Grayson. Maybe with time I'd love Ken in a romantic way, but not right now. When I looked up into his eyes, something shifted in the look I received back. I didn't ask, but I wondered if he realized the same thing too.

TtTtTtTtTt

It had been quite late and once the ambulance was back and Ken was assured as we all were that President Hudson had made it through the procedure all right, we all fell asleep pretty quickly after that in my room.

Ken and Vic were gone in the morning or rather the very late morning when Lil and I woke up. We agreed that we would grab lunch and review some of the transcripts after we chatted for a bit.

"You took an extra minute or two to grab a bed last night," Lil opened with.

"You noticed." Not that I was surprised.

"What happened?"

"A couple things were said, and another kiss and then it hit me."

"What?" she asked.

"That at least for now, I love Richard. Not that I couldn't feel that way for Ken it's just I don't, not now, not yet."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, but something tells me he knows already." Maybe part of me was sad, but for the most part I was very, very relieved. He didn't deserve my indecision, he deserved the truth and the love I had for him as a friend to support him as his father faded away.

TtTtTtTtTt

Nearly three hours of pouring over manuscripts was getting to us. The work on the book continued no matter what. But, no matter when or how long you've slept the night before, you get cranky about 3:30 in the afternoon. Or maybe that's just me.

"Oh, come on Kory, you always, always mess this up-" Lil started.

I shot her a warning look but only got the slightest of pauses. Oh, no matter what she was about to bring up to me, it was so on sister...

"under the Federalist System-"

Fortunately for Lilith (and the breakable items in the room) there was a knock at the door and it was Reagan, "Excuse me, Kory, Lil, either of you interested in afternoon Connor duty."

"Oh me! Oh me!" I jumped up first. Well, let me amend that. I was the only one that jumped up. I guess Lil needs more baby desensitization lessons...

"I'm free! I'm free!" Lilith said as she escaped, Mango in her wake. Reagan didn't even seem to notice we were acting oddly. Yup, we had all gone way beyond simply losing our minds at that point, or people were just used to Lil and I.

"How's your Dad?" I asked Reagan as I took Connor into my arms, Lil probably clear to the riverside by that point. I had the added privilege of giving a bottle to the three-month-old. Reagan had pumped earlier so she could spend more time with her father as he was starting to perk up as the bile drained freely from the insertion of the t-tube.

"Waking up, recognizing some of us. Hopefully he'll be fully aware in another day or so."

"That's wonderful to have more time with him." I then stopped to coo at the baby. He was still trying to wiggle around a bit and I stretched out with him on the floor. He wouldn't be settled enough for a bottle yet. How did I know this stuff already?

"You need to go in and talk to him too, Kory," she said gently

"I will, but family comes first," I glanced with a smile, but my attention was on the little guy.

"Kory, you are family."

I smiled at her gratefully. "Thank you Reagan. I will certainly be down after dinner to speak with him."

"He'll love that. Any word from Dick today?"

"Not today," I said, trying and failing to suppress a sigh.

"Things shaky still?"

I didn't clarify it was basically over. "I think if Dick knew the truth about your father he might understand more about what's been going on with me, but your family's privacy is more important," I wondered if I said too much but honesty was import at this stage of the game.

"Kory, it's getting to the point where maybe you need to be more selfish, he doesn't understand and it's affecting his judgment."

"I can't do that to your family-" I protested.

"Maybe you need to ask Mom and Dad again."

"I'll think about it. Thank you Reagan."

Connor was finally settling down and I sat in the large recliner that doubled as Victor's bed. I'd removed the bedding from the chair and turned it so I could look out the window, over the back yard toward the Potomac. I heard a soft knock.

"Come in."

I turned the chair slightly to see who it was. Ken smiled a different kind of sad smile, standing perhaps ten feet away, watching Connor cradled in my arms, taking his bottle, still alert and a bit playful. I had an urge to ask him about the look he had, but he quickly explained himself.

"You look so beautiful, so perfect holding that baby," he said, staying where he was.

"Thank you Ken," I replied and turned back when Connor gurgled and smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. "Do you see how silly your nephew is? I believe he thinks that a nap is optional this afternoon, but he is wrong, yes he is," I'd like to think that my voice was just sing-songy and not baby talk, but who knows.

Ken moved closer and put a hand on the back of the recliner and smiled down at his green-eyed, strawberry-blond nephew. "You do look perfect there Kory, holding that baby, as I said, but I don't think your children will look like Connor, do you?"

Now I knew where the sadness was: Ken knew. He knew I wasn't over Dick, that he wouldn't be taking Dick's place in my heart that easily. Ken was blond with green eyes. I was a red head with green eyes. Our children would most likely look a lot like the baby in my arms. My children with Richard wouldn't.

I teared up, the point was moot anyway, wasn't it. "I just want you to be happy, Kory. You know how I feel and I understand how you feel."

A couple tears did fall as Ken kissed my hair and cheek and let his nephew grab his finger, "Thank you Ken," I said softly as I looked at him and we shared a smile.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's note October, 2011: In addition to minor content changes, there has been adjustment in the numbering and contents of Chapter 19 through 24, and after that there is new material. There were minor changes to the first 19 chapters of the story as well.

.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics and the cartoon was produced through Warner Brothers. I do own the plot and three Basenjis.

.

And one more thing: I do believe women can be capable of being quite evil when a man is involved and they often have a minion or two, oops, I mean friends, more than happy to help them...

.

**Chapter 19**

.

I had reluctantly handed back Connor after we shared another nap, this time in the recliner. Holding on to the baby was comforting beyond words, cuddled up against my shoulder and breast. It was surprising I could sleep with everything on my mind. Could I possibly ask Mrs. Hudson to allow me to tell Richard that the President was dying after vowing that I would keep it secret like Reagan had suggested? I knew Dick wouldn't tell anyone, but as far as saving the relationship between us, would it even make a difference at this point? And why was he so unwilling to wait such a short time to find out what was going on when he had seemed so ready to commit to me only weeks before? And did I really, honestly want him back?

I had half-heartedly thought I should discuss this further with the First Lady, but I was unable to visit with her because she was in with the President who I was told was actually aware at times. It worked out fine because at that point I was still uncomfortable, not ready to ask to break the promise to not tell Richard. It was the President's and his family's secret as I've said and not mine. My obligation was to them and honestly, I cared more about that at that point in spite of the people around me reminding me about Richard and encouraging me to try to salvage things with him.

Perhaps I needed to be selfish at that point, but I just couldn't make up my mind. I was honestly confused and thought there'd be a more appropriate time later, perhaps when Dick was back East if the President lived that long. As I said, did I honestly want him back, considering his behavior?

I was able to step away from that train wreck of that line of thinking as it were after being invited to join the family for what would have been another somber family dinner had it not been for the older children. We were able to again let the children be children, which meant that Lil, Vic, Ken and I could behave that way as well. Even Mango got in on it, with his silly 'dancing' moves, play bows and stealing scrunchies out of the girls' hairs and doing tricks for scraps. He would 'baroo' and yodel, the vocalizations that Basenjis do rather than bark. He provided entertainment for some time for all of us and got our minds off of everything. He was such a little showman.

In spite of the slight chill in the air and the dark, after dessert we took the children out to see one of Mango's other party tricks: his ability to play leap frog. He was tiredless and we all got in on it out back under the lights and it was hard not to fall over in fits of laughter as the dog attempting to leap on and off of the back of various adults and children and then have some of the children follow. Things began to deteriorate quickly into pigpiling and tickle fights and I was soon being tackled by Ken. Given the circumstances, it fell into the auspices of 'everyone was doing it'.

He flashed me a dashing smile and whispered "I couldn't resist."

I cocked an eyebrow and smiled and replied softly, "Apparently not."

Our eyes locked and the moment was ruined or I was rescued, fortunately or unfortunately, by my dog who was still in play mode and thinking it was another pigpile that he could join in on.

After I extricated myself and the fun finally ended, I said my good nights to the Hudson grandchildren and their parents, and I went upstairs and saw that Richard had called. Great. What did he have to discuss? Couldn't I have more than ninety minutes free from all the angst?

After I hopped in and out of the shower, I called Richard back. After the preliminaries and one more chance that I was given to 'come clean', he got to the point quickly. Although part of me thought that what he told me was a 'trial balloon', or an attempt to throw down the gauntlet, I couldn't be sure. I kept my reaction as even as I could. Or maybe the 'news' was so surreal I was just stunned at first.

"Look, Kory, I'm sorry to tell you like this but I think it's best for all of us that Babs and I to get back together. We're talking again about getting married." At least there was some compassion in his voice. Or was it imagined?

And then I realized he said 'best for _all _of us'. That had to be the most odd statement I ever heard him say... was he some sort of pod person now? I could only wish...

I drew a surprisingly steady breath. "I see. Is _she_ pregnant?"

At least I pulled off a calm response, given how surreal things were, at least to me; I knew I couldn't hold onto my detached state given the subject matter.

"No Kory, she's not, not yet, but that is part of it. She's almost forty-two and she wants a child. She has to start trying if she's ever going to have one of her own, I mean one of our own," he explained.

Tears pricked my lashes as I thought through my options of how to phrase things. I took a good ten to fifteen seconds to consider it and Dick waiting silently for my response.

"All right Dick. I guess I have a couple choices, but I'll ask first: would any of the following help: pleading, crying, begging, yelling, suing, declarations of love, gifts, impassioned speeches? There may be others, those are the ones I can come up with on short notice."

"Kory... uh, I... I guess... maybe... Well, no."

I saw an opening. He must have wanted me to say something about it or he wouldn't have called. I thought he had ended things, so why even let me know if there weren't reservations on his part?

Again, arguing on TV had helped me. Perhaps there was something I could say/ But was it because I wanted to win for the sake of winning, or because I actually still wanted him? That was a huge, huge thing to consider and I was no stressed, was I thinking straight?

Dick was wavering; it seemed like he wanted a way out. Wow, that was unfair to Babs... Was there a (hopefully) proverbial gun to his head? Did he want an excuse to not be with me or an excuse to not be with her? It was like he wanted someone else to make the decision for him... Again, couldn't rule out the pod person scenario.

"All right..." I chose not to mock him considering I imagined his need for someone to decide for him. It was out of character and so... odd. I continued, "But I will leave you with this. I am not sure what is going on with you and with Babs. She has this hold over you and for some reason gets you to believe things about me that aren't true. I love you Richard. I always have. I waited for you for years and nothing and no one came between us other than the work we chose and your choice to be with Barbara. It was a once in a life time chance to work for the President of the United States and it was special and we were supposed to tell our children and grandchildren about it. No one was supposed to get in the way of our happiness."

I took a deep breath, willing myself not to cry, and deciding that I didn't care what I had asked earlier, maybe I would go with an impassioned speech, "I don't regret New York. To be honest, part of me wishes that we had made love one last time. I might be more devastated now, or maybe it would have been closure. But one more thing that again I wish you'd consider. In likely a week's time, maybe two, the exact reason for what is going on with me here at the Hudson compound will be clear. I guarantee it will completely explain my behavior and you will be very upset for how you've treated me. You probably won't forgive yourself."

I knew I was speaking in an awkward manner but it just came out that way. I just hoped I was clear but will not giving away the Hudsons' secret. It did occur to me that perhaps the timing was moot, that maybe it was simply a choice between Barbara and me, so I had to verify that as well.

"Does this mean that you wouldn't have ultimately chosen Barbara and your seemingly altruistic need to provide her with a child because her biological clock is about to run down? Because she's older than me? Only you can answer that one. But your happiness counts too. It is going to be your child too. Please consider the timing and who you'd like the mother of your children to be.

"Richard John Grayson, you are the only man I have ever loved, and ever wanted to be with. I waited all those years for you and it was worth it to me, _you_ were worth waiting for. I have no regrets. But if there is any chance that Barbara deceived you then or now, please give yourself a day or a week to be sure before you commit to marry her or conceive a child. That is of course, unless it wouldn't make a difference if she did deceive you."

"Of course it would make a difference Kory-" he said, his voice more than tinged with anguish.

"Then please Richard find out. You said you hate the thought of me deceiving you and you admitted that I never have before. I promise this current situation will be explained in just a few days to weeks, perhaps before you are set to return from California. Please wait and take a day to make sure Barbara isn't the one deceiving you. Please Richard, I love you."

"Kory, I love you too, it's just that I can't-"

"It's just that you _can_ Richard. You can believe in me, in us, and just hold on to that for a few days."

I was pleased with my firmness and passion considering how emotionally spent I had been since I found out that President Hudson was dying. But just why was Richard acting this way? Was I trying too hard, why I countering, again, just to win? Had he somehow changed over the past few years and I hadn't picked up on it when we were together in New York? If that were the case, I could back out later, I was beginning to trust myself that I could.

There were too many things things that made no sense, and the more I thought about it, the less and less things made sense. Beyond the pod person theory, what could it be? I needed help.

TtTtTtTtTt

Time was even more critical now. Seeing Roy was paramount. I went upstairs and found my address book and phoned my friend Donna Troy on her cell. She would know how to get in touch with Roy. So would Dick, but that would defeat the purpose.

Luckily she answered her cell phone right away. "Hello?"

"Hello Donna? It's Kory Anders," I said, relieved she was there before I lost my nerve when it came to talking to Roy.

"Hi Kory, I was just thinking about you. It's great to hear from you. I heard you and Dick Grayson are together again! How are you? I saw you on TV and you look even more beautiful than you did a few years ago. I was wondering about if you'd reconsider modeling. I know you've turned me down in the past but if we could sit down sometime it would be great."

I wasn't quite expecting such a reception when I called. As a photographer, Donna's work was nationally if not world renowned. She had been asking me that question - to model - since I had met her through Roy about 10 or 11 years ago. I almost agreed after I left the White House and had no steady work. In fact, I often stayed with her in New York when I was first doing punditry. In spite of never giving in to her flattering and surely lucrative offer, she never pressed the offer any further than repeating it each time we reconnected. I had vacillated in the past about doing it, so it really didn't feel like pressure.

"Thank you as always for the compliment and the offer. I have plenty on my plate right now and I promise if I ever need any photography or work, you are who I'll call."

"Photography, as in wedding photography?" she said with excitement in her voice.

I couldn't suppress a disappointed sigh. "Well, Dick and I were together, yes. Donna, things fell apart, and he's in California, things are very confusing right now, but it's more than just that." With all the things that were happening, there was a shakiness to my voice. I couldn't hide that I was upset.

"Kory, I'm so sorry. I was so excited for you when Roy told me you and Dick had started seeing each other again. What happened?"

I closed my eyes briefly in defeat. "Good question. I wish I understood exactly what was happening."

I was able to collect myself a bit more, "Actually I called your cell to see if I could get Roy's number. I am hoping he could help me figure things out, and as I said this is sort of bigger. It's hard to explain, but on the personal end, nothing is adding up with Richard. Maybe when I get my head back on straight, we'll get together for a nice long visit."

"That would be great and sure I can help you get in touch with him and he can definitely help more than I can with this one," I was thankful for Donna's understanding and there was silence on her side of the line.

"Hey Kory, it's Roy."

"Roy? This is a surprise. Is Donna is visiting you, or are you visiting her in New York?" I managed to say. Those two had tried friends, dating, friends with benefits, frenemies, you name it, at one point or another, but I certainly hadn't expected them to be together at that moment.

Roy chuckled, "Let's just say we are trying cohabitation on a trial basis. One thing we haven't tried it before. I like it quite a bit and as for Donna's opinion, I'll let her tell you-"

"It's awesome Kory except he snores! Then again, I already knew that, so I guess all I can say is that it is awesome!" I heard her yell from in the background with a laugh.

"I'm glad you guys are having fun. That's great," I said sincerely with a pang of jealousy. Cohabitation wasn't necessarily my thing, but for Donna and Roy it was showing a commitment there and they seemed to be enjoying themselves a great deal.

"So, I have a feeling you aren't planning ahead for that get together for when Dick gets back. What can I do to help Kory? Overhearing what Donna was saying, things aren't working out with Dick? I thought things were on the right track. He seemed so disappointed that he had wasted all that time, that he was so happy that he had gotten back together with you, his one true love and all that."

This was making no sense at all although it was great to hear. "Huh. Listen Roy, is there any chance we could get together for a quick chat tonight? I'd rather not have this discussion over the phone and I could use time away from here," I didn't mention where 'here' was, although Roy most likely knew. I continued, "As I've said, this doesn't add up. I mean what Dick is saying to me, it's, well, a long story and hard to explain, but if I don't do something, things are going to be over between us for good which might be the case anyway, but it shouldn't be under a misunderstanding or bad information."

TtTtTtTtTt

We met at Roy's and I brought beer and take out Chinese. Being high ranking in the FBI, I had a feeling that Roy knew the exact reason why I was at the Hudson's and I obviously didn't want to discuss it in public. After a fairly relaxed dinner with supportive conversation, Donna ran some errands at the all night WalMart and I filled Roy in on everything once he did advise me he was aware of the real situation with President Hudson.

We finally began to unravel the source of Dick's ongoing 'misinformation' about me, likely back to when I was supposed to be with Lucas Trent.

We were discussing the pharmacy run in and Roy said, "But Babs said you told her that you were pregnant..."

"Hold the phone, Babs said I told her? I haven't spoken to Babs since I was promoted over her as head speechwriter for Hudson's second term. She left the White House and ran for Congress. I barely spoke to her even before she started dating Richard. She gave me the cold shoulder and I wasn't feeling the warm and fuzzies toward her."

"But she's always said that you two are friends but don't say anything to Dick about it because it would make him uncomfortable."

"What? That's ridiculous"

Then it clicked in my brain and Roy's.

"That's how she does it – she gets the information-"

"Through a PI maybe," Roy added.

"Or other observers," I wondered out loud.

"And tells me that you tell her things and I believe her... I guess I'm at fault too. I've unintentionally if indirectly passed things on to Dick – in this case that you were buying medications for vomiting and that lead to the pregnancy rumor..."

"But why? Is she that insecure that he'd leave her?"

"Obviously. He already did. You were always the one, Kory. He only broke up with you because you worked together, then he only moved on while you were at the White House because he thought you had decided to be with Luke. He broke up with Babs and she got desperate when he started seeing you again. You running into me was wonderful luck for her."

By some odd coincidence, or perhaps divine intervention, my cell rang. It was Jason Todd, messaging '911'. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to bother you Kory," Jason started, and I worried a bit that I wasn't being called 'Cutie', "but I just heard from Vicky Vale of all people."

Once a reputable journalist, after the death by overdose of a socialite, Vicky had written a scandalous book based on the theory that the husband and her male psychiatrist were involved in a love affair and had murdered her. The book's premise was completely unfounded and she had lost all credibility and she was drummed out of legitamate journalism. It just so happened that she was a college roommate of Barbara Gordon's.

"Really, what did she want?"

"She has been trying to freelance it in tabloid journalism if that's what you'd like to call it and I guess is trying to stir up trouble for you. She's friends with Congresswoman Gordon."

"College roommates," I answered. "What kind of trouble?"

"She saw us together on Bill's and Joy's shows and wanted to know if I knew how far along you were in your pregnancy and if it was Keith's or Ken's child."

"What?"

"That was her question. I told her that she was crazy, that you are not pregnant, that you had dated the former months ago and it was never that serious, and that you were friends with the latter only and that the only person I was aware that you were involved with lately was my brother."

"Oh I'm sure that went over well."

"I was advised I was completely misinformed."

"Thank you so much for calling Jason, I owe you. Is there a way I can get in touch with Ms. Vale? I may need to fill her in on a few things."

"Sure Cutie. Her number is 202-555-5378. I won't even ask if my brother is being a jerk, he's avoiding me. Will I see you soon?"

"You will see me soon, I promise. And Jason, thanks so much for calling."

TtTtTtTtTt

Roy and I put our heads together and he planned to visit Ms. Vale and Ms. Gordon based on concerns over the involvement of the rumors of the former First Son as well as Ms. Gordon's general conduct and how I was being observed and monitored. Roy would also contact Dick and explain everything that Barbara had told him through the years. It was more than a good start.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Author's note October, 2011: In addition to minor content changes, there has been adjustment in the numbering and contents of Chapter 19 through 24, and after that there is new material. There were changes to the first 19 chapters of the story as well.

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics and the cartoon was produced through Warner Brothers. I do own the plot, three Basenjis.

Again, please note: as there is smattered throughout the story, there are little bit of politics in this chapter – you have to look for it really unless you know politics, but again, I implore you, please do not slam me or the story for the politics. There were some parts of the story line that I had to take from a given political party platform, although I have tried to moderated the point of view.

And one more thing: Reviewer ERgal made a comment about Vicki Vale as Rita Cosby. That reference to the premise of a book written in Chapter 19 was unintentional. Rita is a lifelong friend of dear friends of mine and has been described to me as a generous, brilliant and wonderful person and I would _never_ have intentionally slammed or maligned her.

Short chapter alert, but it might make people happy.

_._

**Chapter 20**

.

"Hi guys," I said as I walked into my room to find Ken, Vic and Lil watch the Colbert Report.

"You were out late," Ken said, looking concerned.

"How did it go?" Lil asked. She was the only one that really knew what was going on and I kept it generic.

"Fine. It was good to see Roy and Donna again."

Lil played along, "Did Donna ask you to model?"

I smirked, "As always, but I turned her down for the time being."

"I still can't believe she is living with Roy."

"Say what now?" Vic exclaimed, and I caught them up on the few things we could talk about and then we were off to sleep in our usual configuration in my room.

TtTtTtTtTt

I woke up to a pain that I had never ever known and to unbelievable pressure in my left upper jaw. I had noticed that I had a sensitive tooth when I had a cold beer with Roy and Donna earlier, and now something was much worse and I actually nearly yelped when I pressed on my cheek bone.

I tiptoed out of the room to go into the bathroom and was shocked that my face was actually swollen over the area where the tooth hurt. Unclear what to do I stood there, beginning to panic.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Kory? It's me, Ken, are you all right?"

"Not sure," I answered honestly, "some sort of toothache, I think."

"Want me to take a look?"

"Sure," I answered and opened the door, my eyes only flicked toward him for a moment, before I turned back to my reflection in the mirror, gaping at the horror that the reflection was actually my face.

It seemed like an odd offer for Ken to look, but he offered a further explanation, "we get all sorts of odd things in the battle field, including dental emergencies. Let me see. Maybe you have an abscess?"

"Great, an abscess" I said, not really caring. Normally it would upset me. Again, these days, not much would surprise me.

"Oh I'm sure it's just a cavity," Ken said in a soothing tone that I was sure was a lie. This was no cavity, especially when I looked at the asymmetrical image of my face in the mirror.

We got dressed and twenty minutes later we were at the hospital. Luckily for us we were able to be seen in an ER that also had an on call dentist. Two hours later the abscessed wisdom tooth was drained and extracted and I was given a two week course of antibiotics and a strong narcotic for pain, Vicoprophen.

The dentist had first told me, and then the discharge nurse reminded me, "I just need to remind you two," she said, assuming the very attentive Ken was my boyfriend, "because you are on the pill Kory, you need to use a back up method of birth control when you have intercourse. The antibiotics interfere with the effectiveness of the pill so through this pack and the next pill pack, use another method of birth control and continue your pills."

I nodded and stored away the information that was also on my discharge papers.

TtTtTtTtTt

We returned home and were able to get back in bed without disturbing anyone. My sleep was filled with anxious and stressful dreams fueled by the discussions of the day and the narcotics.

I dreamed of TMZ and the gossip columns and the Jerry Springer show and speculation of who was the daddy for my baby. Then the dreamed morphed into a mud wrestling match with Barbara over Dick and later a jousting match between Ken and Dick for my affections. In that last scene, Mango was officiating.

I woke up panting and calling out with a concerned Lil at my side at about noon with an ice pack in hand and no one else in the room.

I dressed and joined her in with the President's room. She relayed that he had been quite awake but still was sleeping on and off bit. As promised, Lil read from the memoirs of various US presidents, prominent conservative thinkers, the Founding Fathers and great world leaders. We were to read even while he slept but were supposed to take breaks after he had slept for 15-20 minutes or so if we wanted.

"Kori, look at this," Lil said in an amused but hushed tone as she held a large volume of Lincoln's letters and speeches, "Abraham Lincoln often opens his letters with 'Friend So-and-so', isn't that odd?"

"Who would say that?" I agreed, and we had a laugh over that.

Lil read some of the more colorful passages and we sat together. The President slept on and a euphoric yet somehow depressive wave of both the side effects of the medications and my emotions hit me at the same time. I could relate why people love pain killers, but still, I couldn't help myself as I started to cry softly.

Honestly, I'm sure I spoke softly as I explained the latest call from Richard and also what apparently Babs had been trying to pull using Roy to tell Richard things about me, things she had found out from a private investigator most likely. I also told her that Vicky Vale was snooping around. It was good to get it off my chest.

The president stirred and it was my turn to read and I picked up Gerald Ford's book, Write this When I'm Gone, and we read about the last true moderate Republican that had been in office. It had been a while since I had read it, so I was easily engrossed in it.

"Lilith, hand me the phone."

Lilith and I looked at the President and looked at each other in shock. He was awake and his voice was strong and clear. We paused for a moment.

"I said, hand me the phone and please get Victor with my contact list, will you Lilith. Thank you."

Lil left the room. Hudson looked at me. "I'm sure you don't wish for me to interfere. You'll thank me later, or you won't, but this is something I need to do before I die, which apparently is soon," he gave a dark laugh.

Oh God, he had heard what I said to Lil.

Victor arrived, "Yes, Mr. President."

"Get Governor Schwarzenegger on the phone," he said to Vic, his voice strong and firm, as it had been a month ago.

I suppressed my gasp. President Hudson wouldn't interfere with Dick and Babs would he?

"Arnold, hello. It's Howard Hudson. I need a favor."

There was a pause as presumably the Austrian spoke.

"It is an unusual one, but a critical one, and as I've said before, call me Howard. I need Dick Grayson to come to Washington immediately on a critical matter. I will have transportation arranged within the hour. I need him here tomorrow early and will need him for a few weeks. I realize that you had intended for him to be with you for another few weeks and I will arrange that he is returned to you and can make up that time, but something has come up here and he is the only one that can help me with a problem of the utmost delicacy. I am sure you can understand."

I was in shock. Tunnel vision set in as I just stared at the President as he listened to the Governor speak. I also reflected on how strong the President sounded. Like he had sounded while in office years ago when he was still healthy and younger. I wondered if this was his last 'rally'.

"I appreciate it Arnold. I will make it up to you."

Another short pause.

"If Dick's not right there, please tell him we just need him and we'll explain when he gets here. He can pack light. Tell him he'll be staying here at the compound and we'll make sure he has everything he could possibly need or want." The President looked up and winked at me and I couldn't help but smile, "Again, sorry for the last minute request Arnold, but something of great importance just came to my attention and Dick is the only one I know who can handle it. I really appreciate your flexibility."

President Hudson hung up the phone which Lil put back on the desk and Vic, Lil and I just looked back and forth at each other and the President who seemed far too amused at himself and was enjoying my shock and discomfort.

"You may thank me for this or hate me for this," Hudson said, beckoning me to him and I took his hand and he smiled in a fatherly way, "but it appears Dick is being stupid and I have a feeling if he knew why you were here and what was going on, he wouldn't be. Or maybe he would be anyway. Either way, you'll know. Now go rest. I hear you had a tough night with that tooth and it's been an emotional time for you to say the least. Kory, I love you like one of my own and I am sorry I've put you through all this. I imagine Dick will be here in the morning."

"Thank you, Mr. President," I managed softly.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review, please!


	21. Chapter 21

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 21**

.

It was fairly cool that Autumn morning but the temperature was supposed to become quite pleasant by the afternoon. The sunshine was bright, the kind of sunlight at that time of year that would make the windows in any normal home look streaky and dirty no matter how clean; however, at the Hudson Compound, the housekeeping was kept at the same standards the White House was, so the sunlight shining in was dazzling, the windows were so clean and clear.

Even with the day I had before, I woke up fairly refreshed. Perhaps because my night had been so much better than the previous one. Then again, most nights are better compared to one that involves an ER visit and extraction of an abscessed wisdom tooth. Now with most of the infection drained away and antibiotics and pain killers in my system I felt fine, even almost comfortable. It didn't hurt that I had both the pain dulling and calming effects and perhaps even euphoric effects of the Vicoprophen.

The first thing on my mind of course was Richard's visit later that day. Now that I was awake, I couldn't push that completely out of my mind for more than a few minutes at a time. In retrospect, the same thing could have been said about my dreams. Richard had been residing in my subconscious that night as he so often did. I wondered how he was going to handle President Hudson's little ploy to bring him here. I wondered how committed he was to Babs. I wondered what he would do when he found out why I had deceived him.

And most of all I wondered how he would take the news that the President was dying.

There was a very long time when we worked together in the White House that they were quite close, as close to the President as I was, perhaps even more so. Hudson mentored Dick, and there was a time when it looked like Dick would head into a life in public service, even elected office.

But that was before Babs. And Babs changed everything.

TtTtTtTtTt

Lil was still sleeping soundly and Vic had already left to start his morning duties when I got out of bed. I put on what felt like a uniform at that point: simple solid colored separates in relatively conservative colors with a couple pieces of classic and tasteful fine jewelry (as opposed to costume jewelry – which has its purpose, but not in this setting). I pulled on a dark gray light weight wool long skirt with a small side slit, matching pumps, and a lavender v-neck cashmere short sleeved sweater. I wore a strand of ten millimeter cultured pearls (because the older you get, the larger the pearls you can wear) and the ever-present gold chain with the heart charm that Richard had given me so long ago – could it be eleven, nearly twelve years? I had on black pearl earrings with a small gold drop to a white pearl, although they were obscured at least for the moment by my hair. I had the ever-present hair-tie under my Hamilton wrist watch as I tend to fuss with my hair, putting it up and down and in and out of a pony tail when I am nervous. I lastly put on the blazer that matched the skirt. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked all right. Not fantastic or flashy; it was hardly the time or place. I didn't even have make up on, knowing I'd cry it off one way or the other. I then double checked to make sure that I had everything I needed before I went downstairs with my dog to have breakfast and meet with the President.

There were still so many books that President Hudson wanted to be read to from, but he also wanted to talk. He had truly one of the most extensive personal collections of books I had ever seen or even knew of, and even now, he knew ever tome. I grabbed a pair of reading glasses I had picked up earlier during my stay. The fatigue and stress were getting to me, and I didn't need to add eye strain to the list of concerns. I was on the young side for reading glasses, but they seemed to help so I was using them especially early and late in the day when the sunlight wasn't as strong and the words on the page were a little more difficult to see.

Mango and I took a quick walk outside and then we arrived back at the kitchen. Somehow we had seen no one but the house staff, but that was because of the unofficial schedule that families of hospice patients tend to adopt: that is, they sleep in.

I fixed some yogurt with peaches and granola for myself. No caffeine for me of any variety was necessary, so I opted for water to drink. We ate alone in the breakfast nook, Mango happily licking the bowl when I was finished, which meant he got to eat nearly all the yogurt. I had barely made it past the fruit and granola, with my nerves finally beginning to kick in.

TtTtTtTtTt

Word had spread quickly around the compound after that fateful phone call. Everyone became aware that Dick would be there within twenty-four hours, and of course many wondered what that would mean to me. It was awkward in a way, but at the same time, it wasn't like I didn't know them all well.

As far as the President and the First Family, they were unbelievably supportive. Mrs. Hudson came to my room to speak with me privately and assured me that everything would be fine, that if nothing else, it would give me closure. She did say that she was rooting for me and Dick, that as much as she would love to see me with Ken, she knew that Dick needed to know the truth about my evasive behavior over the past few weeks and that it was something I would have avoided if given the chance. She confided what I already knew: that she and the President had always felt bad that Dick and I were apart because of our work for the White House.

The Hudson daughters also had words of encouragement and support. They assured me as they always had, that I was family. With all they had to worry about, their father dying, keeping their children busy and happy and answering their questions appropriately, to take the time to be thoughtful was so touching.

I next had a long private talk outside with Ken as we took a long walk by the Potomac. He was kind, objective and reflective. He did not argue his case for my affections in any manner at all, which gave me pause. It was just amazing, and not as a ploy to play hard to get. Everything was up to me and I had no conscious intention of playing Richard and Ken off of each other. Yes, I had the opportunity to choose between them, but I would not handle it that way – it wasn't fair to any of us and I'm sure that many would see it as the ultimate in flattery, as a wonderful position to be in. I didn't.

I had to assess things with Richard first. If given the chance, could I, or should I, resume things with Richard that had started again in New York, or should I just let it die out?

Ken decided to stay in his own room in the family wing of the house, to allow me the ability to speak openly with Lil and Vic the previous night. He reassured me that he hadn't changed his mind about me, but that he was not going to interfere with Richard's visit with me. After all that, it's hard to think I would consider anyone over Ken, but Dick and I shared years together as friends, a romantic history and a very special bond. But had Dick's recent behavior flushed that down the proverbial toilet?

So at the moment I had decided to give Richard and I one more shot, but not without my eyes fully open and not rushing into anything. Even if he was being influenced by some people around him, he never checked with me to ask me directly what was going on and I needed to know why. And as much of a strike against him as that was, the fact that we would be analyzing the situation and trying to work through it during the haze of our grief, under the scrutiny of friends and perhaps even the press could only factor negatively on the outcome.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was still earlier that morning than things had been lately, 10 AM, but that was when the President had asked to see me. My legs carried me forth to the study. As I entered, I was struck by how the President appeared: I have to say he looked as good as I had seen him since the first week of our time here, at the of this journey, at least for me. I walked to the bedside with Mango and after he received his expected petting from the President, he curled up in his spot by the fire.

"Morning, Kory, you look lovely dear. How was your night?" he said, giving me a kind smile.

I gave him a relieved smile. Every day that he was mentally clear and seemed comfortable was such a blessing. "It was fine, Mr. President, thank you. And how are you this morning?"

"Good, good. Ready to face the day?" he asked with an uncharacteristic wink.

An unladylike, and not to mention unprofessional, snort slipped out before I could prevent it and Hudson threw his head back and laughed. I had to join him.

"Well, _that_ answers my question!" Okay, so we were both a bit out of character. But it was an unusual circumstance.

My laughter culminated with another snort, "Sorry."

"Not necessary. Okay, let's get started. I've got a conversation to prepare for: these should all be close by and not in the main library: the books by Thomas DeFrank, Elizabeth Drew... oh, and grab James Rosen's too."

I gave him an odd look, which he could read easily, "Kory, we'll discuss Dick a little later as a break, but only if you want. First, we have to get me ready to hang out with my old buddy Gerald Ford," we had a whole series of these. Whether he was truly preparing to meet the dearly departed or feeding me for the biography, it didn't matter; it was a great exercise. "And I've never quite come to a decision about Hell and who would belong there. Purgatory, sure that's pretty easy... in any event, we better get he ready for Nixon and John Mitchell too later just in case..." he said with another wink.

And again, the laughter followed.

TtTtTtTtTt

The time during our morning session crawled, not that I would complain because it was incredible. He reconfirmed that he completely agreed with President Ford – as well as most scholars – that the Presidential Pardon of Richard M. Nixon saved America. We spent very little time discussing my relationship with Dick beyond a summary of what had happened, most of which President Hudson was aware of from the night before Lil and I moved in and what had happened since I had stayed at the compound, something I finally realized he kept close tabs on. Apparently Hudson was waiting for me to ask him if I could tell Dick the truth. When I never did, he took matters in his own hands.

Hudson had comforting words throughout and at the end of the discussion he took my hands and said, "Let's see if Dick is still as sensible as he used to be, all right Kory dear? And one more thing. I'd like you to be here when he arrives and then I'd like to ask him a question, and then you'll need to leave so I can say a proper goodbye to him, to see if we can't get past the wedge that Barbara Gordon drove between Dick and I..." He drifted off and looked away as he sometimes did, as we were told people at the end of life did, reliving a memory. Of course what he said piqued my interest, but I had to leave alone for now beyond acknowledging what was said.

"Of course, sir," I replied, the words choking a bit. President Hudson and Dick needed closure. If nothing else, at least they were getting that. Damn Babs. She ruined Richard and me. Did she also ruin the relationship between the President and Richard? That was beyond gutsy.

TtTtTtTtTt

As the President catnapped, I reviewed my notes and made some corrections and addendums. I then paged through Rosen's book on John Mitchell, a prominent Watergate figure. I watch the President sleep as his breathing became a bit uneven, something we were told would happen off and on, but he was peaceful.

He woke up forty-five minutes later as alert as before and we were back to work for the balance of the time until Dick was expected. He had little appetite, but sipped on some Ensure. It was funny: the closer the time came for Richard to get there, the less of a hurry I was to see him. As anxious as I was to see him, to get all this resolved, if it ended now, it ended forever. I realized I really wasn't ready to face that. Huh, guess I had fooled myself for a bit there.

That's not to say that President Hudson wasn't doing me a favor. He was, and as I had thought before and even had said to my friends, I was so numb emotionally. Nothing could happen that would surprise me. Even for the relationship with Dick to end permanently at that point wouldn't make things that much more difficult... they were already so very difficult. So dealing with it then was probably the easiest - just throw it on the pile with everything else and watch it burn as it were.

Now, if it didn't end, to deal with the apologies, the hurt feelings, the 'where do we go from here?'... now that wouldn't be easy either. I hadn't dared to think how that would work in. But that was simply a contingency at this point, and my plan was not to plan. Again.

Or at least that's what I pictured at that moment: Either reconciliation or it was over forever. Just wing it if things went well, or were at least headed in that direction. What was I thinking?

It was obvious when Richard arrived. Mango was the first to notice of course and popped his head up and then went to the window. I fought the urge to look out the window onto the circular drive at first but finally gave in. I saw Richard walking away from the Secret Service standard issue black Suburban. Once the Suburban's door closed, that was Mango's cue to go off on reconnaissance, presumably to meet him at the door.

Knowing that Richard would be shown to a guest room to relax and freshen up after the transcontinental flight, I remained at the President's bedside. President Hudson and I had finished discussing the Watergate pardons and jail terms, and were back to discussing my options in life. It was a father-daughter moment, because all such moments I had as an adult were with Hudson. I had lost my family when I was still a teen and although my older sister was supposed to be my guardian, she had no interest: it would have gotten in the way of her jet setting. If my trust fund hadn't been set up the way it was I would have been unwanted, unloved and broke. Not that she didn't take most of the money, not that it mattered to me. I didn't want money: I wanted my parents and brother.

But the trust fund paid for my education and got my started and I was pretty much raised by my friends during college, and by the Hudsons when I graduated.

It hit me again how much I would miss President Hudson. Another parent lost. It hit me again how much I needed these talks down the road, that I needed more advice, more help. And it hit me again how he was the one dying, yet _he_ was the one comforting _me_.

Lost in thought, my tears fell. He gave my hands a squeeze and a reassuring smile, "Are you okay? What can I do Kory?"

There he was, poised to take care of me. I tried to smile, "Next question."

Hudson's smile broadened, "You working on becoming Press Secretary now?"

That got me to smile. Might as well joke around, I loved to use laughter in the face of adversity. I gave a shrug, "Sure, why not. It'll round out the resume. What other jobs would you think I'd be up for in the White House?"

We joked back and forth, coming up absurd things for me to do. Things began to deteriorate, and my giggling was getting out of hand.

"How about Chief White House Cook and Bottle Washer?"

I paused to breathe and get hold of my giggles, "No, I know: I could be appointed as the Cooking Czar!" I threw out there, knowing that I was famous for my underwhelming cooking ability.

Without a beat, President Hudson said, "Kory, that would be genocide! Then you'd be the one seeking a Presidential pardon!"

There was a pause of shock – it was one of those moments when perhaps the boundaries of good taste had been crossed. Not perhaps. The boundaries of good taste _had_ been crossed. Jokes on genocide... um, not so Presidential.

I saw the movement in the right corner of his mouth which told me he was going to lose it. Good, because there was no way I was going to last much longer. I had done everything I could to hold back my giggles and I was about to bite through my cheek. You see, what made it so funny wasn't only for it's lack of taste in general to say such a thing, but since the concept of Czar appointments in the 80's as Presidential appointments (as opposed to elected or Senate approved positions), they could easily be made fun of because they expanded government and the influence of he Executive Branch and their use was getting completely out of control as time passed. Well, they were easy to make fun of for the political junkies among us.

I heard footsteps outside the door and I heard Richard's voice, full of urgency, "Is Kory okay, Vic?" Was that why he thought he was here – because he thought there was something wrong with me?

Not that I fully processed that thought. If anything more was said in he hallway, I can't be sure. Hudson's laugh finally came, as robust as it had ever been. It was wonderful to hear him laugh so strong, so full of life, as ironic as that was. I could only imagine that I was a crimson shade, joining him in laughter, tears rolling down my cheeks at the shear ridiculousness of the conversation, and so deeply thankful to God for another brief moment of comic relief from the heartbreak of losing my dear friend and watching his family suffer and knowing that the country was about to lose a wonderful elder Statesmen.

TtTtTtTtTt

I'm not quite sure what Richard's thought when he saw us. Hudson in a hospital bed, me at the bedside, raucous laughter... He had a few moments as he stood there at the doorway of the President's study waiting patiently with Victor until Hudson and I recovered from our laughing fit.

I didn't see it all but there were more than a few emotions that crossed Richard's face. I guess there was relief that I was not the one in the hospital bed, and that my tears were from laughter. He would also have been expecting the President's mother-in-law to be ill from the earlier misleading press release. Then he would have had to process that the President was in a hospital bed, not knowing why, not knowing a prognosis, not knowing the actual reason why I was there or why I couldn't tell him why I was there.

Not allowing Richard to fully get his barings, President Hudson did something I had seen him do with unequaled excellence: regain his composure.

"Victor, thank you for seeing Mr. Grayson to my study. Dick, please come in," he said with a smile, beckoning him in with his hand wave, and when Dick arrived at the bedside, shook the President's hand warmly adding his left hand over their clasped hands. After the handshake ended, Hudson motioned to me, "Sorry about that, Kory and I were just sharing a laugh over Kory's cooking."

Richard smiled at that but said nothing, and then followed Hudson's cue, but rather than take my hand he hugged me. I could feel him relax a bit. Perhaps he was very relieved, that there wasn't more going on with me. Our hug didn't last as long as I wanted, but was probably too long by polite standards.

I was more anxious to leave and broke protocol, "Shall I go Mr. President?" You _never_ ask to leave the President's presence: you wait to be excused. Not to mention that he had already mentioned that he wanted me to stay while he asked Richard a question first and then he would excuse me.

Hudson smirked slightly and said with a more fatherly than presidential tone, "I need you here for a few minutes and then you may go Kory." He then turned to Richard, "Dick, can you pull my desk chair over to the bedside here? I have something I'd like to ask you before Kory leaves and then you and I can get started with our personal business. We have a lot to discuss today."

"Certainly, sir," Dick replied. He rolled the leather chair up to the hospital bed next to me, unbuttoned his suit jacket and sat down.

Once Richard settled in, President Hudson asked him in a very kind, fatherly tone just as he had used when speaking with me, "Dick, I can't tell you how sorry I am for all the difficulty and pain I've caused you. That is, I want to apologize for not allowing Kory to tell you what was happening here. As you know, I was the one that asked her to stay here in the compound with my family. Lilith and of course Victor are here as well and were told not to say anything to you or anyone else, including their significant others."

My stomach lurched. Yeah, there was that fifteen seconds there that he was my boyfriend again. And then he slipped through my fingers - or was he yanked by Babs?

"Apology accepted, sir."

It was Richard's turn to break protocol as he took my hand for a moment for a gentle reassuring squeeze and a sideways glance.

"Well, I appreciate you accepting my apology," the President said, in a calm and serious tone, "but I love Kory like one of my own and I'd like to ask you, for her sake: had you known that Kory was here at my request because I am ill and that I wanted to keep that out of the press, would you have reacted differently toward her the past few weeks?"

I could tell that Richard was trying to process everything. He took a moment to answer, as careful as he always was to fully assess the situation before offering an answer, "Absolutely, sir."

"Very well then. Kory, if you are still interested in leaving, you certainly may do so. I need to fill Dick in on my situation. There are a number of things I would like to discuss with him and I do not believe it can wait."

I nodded, "Thank you, Mr. President," I said, as I leaned over him carefully to kiss his cheek. More than one tear fell, I couldn't help it. He was about to reconcile and say goodbye to Richard and the thought of that made me happy on the one hand – I knew both of them missed the other after being so close – and at the same time broke my heart. Richard would take it hard.

I turned and my eyes met Richard's, he stood and placed his hand on my forearm and then he looked over my shoulder to the President, "If it's all right sir, I would like to walk Kory to the door."

"Take your time, Dick, I'm not going anywhere," he gave a bit of a dark chuckle, "at least for the moment." Another chuckle, "The good Lord willing."

I heard a slight gasp and felt Richard's body tense up. It was at that point he realized what was going on, or at least the full extent of it. He looked into my eyes for confirmation and I gave him a sad smile and a slight nod, the tears from moments before resuming. Richard took my hand and our fingers laced automatically as they always had, and we walked together to the door. As Richard opened the door, I looked back at the President, who was looking out the window.

As we stepped into the hallway, it was thankfully empty and Richard and I shared an embrace.

"I'm glad you're here," I said in barely a whisper, "it was his idea to call."

Richard rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish, "I have no doubt it was his idea, and I'm glad I'm here too." He paused and searched my face, whether for more details about the President's situation or ours, I wasn't immediately sure. "I better not make him wait any longer."

I nodded, "We'll talk later then," I inwardly cringed, _well duh_...

Richard touched my arm again and I realized be was tearing up, "Kory, he really is, uh..." He couldn't say it.

I gave him a sad smile, a tear fell for emphasis, "Yes Richard, he is. I'm sorry."

"Oh, God," he said looking off down the empty corridor, "At least I'm getting a chance to see him."

"So am I."

He looked up and at me, tears filling his eyes, "Kor?"

"Yes, Richard?"

"No matter what happens, please remember, I love you and I always will." Other than sadness, his face unreadable.

"I love you too, Richard."

We embraced again and he shot me a short sad smile and brushed my hand with his, before he opened the door to President Hudson's study, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

TtTtTtTtTt

To Be Continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Please review


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Teen Titans are the property of DC Comics and the cartoon was produced through Warner Brothers. I do not profit from writing this in any way. I do not own Albert Einstein or his quotations, equations or theorems (or his statue in Washington, DC – which is really cool).

.

**Chapter 22**

.

I walked toward my room, or, with all of us sleeping there, I guess it was better to refer to it as the common sleeping chamber, and my knees began to feel weak. I had tunnel vision as the periphery washed away and all I saw was the stairs in front of me. I felt my mouth go dry, and I could feel my heart beat in my lip and tongue and soon they began to tingle. Next it was as if my ears were suddenly clogged, nearly all I could hear my own breathing.

I knew instinctively that as overwhelming as the symptoms felt, they weren't life threatening. Basically, I was quietly having some sort of an anxiety attack, or for lack of a better term, I was freaking out. The operative term here is _quietly_: thank heaven I wasn't drawing any additional attention to myself. It was bad enough that the drama that was the ongoing 'Kory and Richard Story' was not really the 'Kory and Richard Show' or the 'Richard and Kory Experience' even it it was part of what was happening there at the Hudson's home. The fact I framed it that way at that moment was an insight into 'my crazy'.

I somehow avoided everyone and made it to the room and closed and locked the door, happy to see Mango waiting on the bed. He was lying on Richard's overcoat that was tossed on the bed. Richard's luggage was by the closet. I wonder who had made _that_ assumption? I certainly hadn't requested that his things be brought up to my/everyone's room. He wouldn't possibly have been that bold, would he? No, not after all that he had said to me these last few weeks – well, all the mean things at least. Dick had gotten in some nice things too, but overall, the mean things were the ones that were easily remembered and I doubted I'd forget easily, if ever. Not to mention after our brief reconcilliation, if it was that and not a ruse, we'd broken up, right?

After my attention left the mystery of Dick's luggage placement, the scope of my tunnel vision tightened and all the sensations of the world closing in continued. The room tilted sharply and I had to sit down on the bed to keep from falling down. I'm not sure if the fact that Richard's things were in my room made a difference or not. Were they making this – what, nervous breakdown? – okay, no, I exaggerate, baby - what a Freudian slip - a minature anxiety attack I'd presume, worse.

For a moment I spitefully wished that Dick's overcoat wasn't made of Harris Tweed. Then Mango's hair would show. But why did that matter anyway? Dog hair is hardly a way to retaliate for going back to Babs, for all the hurtful things said, for the unpredictability of whether calls would come in with Dick saying he loved me or it was over. And really, had it come to that level of pettiness? Oh yes, it had. Pretty pathetic...

And then the dam broke.

All of a sudden I felt more ashamed of myself than I remember being. What was I thinking? All this time, how could I have put my energy, any little bit of it, to even be thinking about Richard? With all this happening around us, with a dear friend dying and a family losing a husband, father and grandfather, how could I be so selfish?

Sure, I was being reassured that my happiness was important, but was it really that urgent? Or, if I would allow myself such a luxury, to worry about myself and my concerns, what about what I was also losing, what I was guaranteed to lose: President Hudson – my surrogate uncle at the very least, but more like a father. A mentor. A friend. A teacher.

I'd mourned some for Ken and Mary and the family, but there was more to come, but had I mourned for our country? Living former Presidents are an incredible resource and to have such a vibrant, an actual young 'Elder Statesman' taken away is tragic. President Hudson was so sensible, such a great thinker, a true scholar, a military tactician and a country gentleman... how he would be missed. That was the priority.

The loss of President Howard Burton Hudson to all close to him as well as the country: that was what I needed to be concerned with, the only thing I needed to think about.

TtTtTtTtTt

At least now Richard and President Hudson could say goodbye to one another. I could console myself with that. The fact they became distant always upset me. Mending fences... it was a huge part of the process that you must go through when you know that you're dying: at least that is what we were told by the hospice team.

Even if Richard and I didn't reconcile, I could likely use his support after the President's death. He had been there when we met the President and for the first 8 years we were with him. I had been closer to Richard than any one ever in my life and it was certainly mutual. On the other hand, I certainly hadn't had Richard's support since then and I had other friends around me now. Not to mention another man who loved me.

But I didn't love Ken, not that way, at least not yet, and who's to say I ever would.

So maybe my situation with Dick shouldn't be paramount, but I shouldn't ignore it either. My mind kept vacillating, always one to weigh the pros and cons; just like Richard. Babs wouldn't let an opportunity pass her by, so why should I? I loved him, I should at least find out where we stood, what chance we had for a future together, while we were here together.

Maybe I could be a little selfish if I was remembering all the other people who needed my support, doing all that I could do for everyone. It was obvious that Richard and I meant something to President Hudson, that my happiness meant something to him, so I have to respect that and not ignore the opportunity to reconcile with while he was there.

TtTtTtTtTt

After the realization that indeed this was necessary, that I wasn't a selfish spoiled fool or some sort of self-centered brat to work on things with Richard along with supporting President Hudson and his family and helping anywhere I could, a loud was lifted off my shoulder and my world expanded again.

But I also still needed some private time. The probability of running into someone who wanted to talk was high and getting higher by the moment. I knew nothing was going to be resolved today, but I needed to get away from the compound, to be somewhere special where I could think, where I could soak up the warm rays of the sun while there was a clear Autumn sky. There was no wind, so it was more than comfortable, and it was important to take advantage of such a nice day.

If I were in Philadelphia, there would be a number of places that sprung to mind, and even after all these years in the DC area, the little private places eluded me, or were too far from the compound. I had to stay close to Arlington, which meant, Arlington, Alexandria or the District.

I thought of going to the Air and Space Museum to see my great-grandfather's wings from his day in the Balloon Corps in World War I, but I wanted to take Mango, and there was no reason to be indoors; we'd have months of wanting and needing to be indoors ahead of us.

So I thought of the Albert Einstein Statue and the seclusion that was offered by the holly bushes along with the elm trees that provide wonderful shade in the summer and still held on to some of their leaves at that point in the Autumn considering we were that far south. I changed into casual clothes and I left a note along with telling Victor, who I did run into anyway, that I would be out for a few hours, but not saying where.

I took my time getting down there, picking up a sandwich and water to share with my dog. We found close parking, a true miracle that near to the Academy of Natural History and soon Mango and I were within the holly grove, admiring all 12 feet in height that the Albert Einstein statue stood. The Statue depicted him holding a piece of paper and the equations jotted down on it didn't mean a great deal to a business and political science person like myself. I mean we know he came up with the theory of general relativity and the equivalence of energy to matter (that whole E=mc2 thing), and the photoelectric effect but who uses it? Not me.

But Richard did, in his life before politics, he was an engineer. I remembered that we used to come here sometimes. It's weird how sometimes you back into memories. I wanted to find a place _I_ liked to go to, not one _we_ liked to go to, but I guess my life and Richard's are intertwined to the point where I forget which memories are mine and which are ours.

On the bench there was something that I did remember, that I loved, which were three of Einstein's quotations:

"As long as I have any choice in the matter, I shall live only in a country where civil liberty, tolerance, and equality of all citizens before the law prevail..."; "Joy and amazement of the beauty and grandeur of this world of which man can just form a faint notion ..." "The right to search for truth implies also a duty; one must not conceal any part of what one has recognized to be true."

I copied them in a small journal I always carry. I know I had seen them before, but it was like I was looking at them for the first time.

I then just let my writing flow, passing the time I suppose, not wanting to go back to the compound, or perhaps just happy to have a little time to reflect. I jotted down my thoughts about the day I had and all the feelings I had. I figured things would even get more intense later when I had time to talk with Richard. I thought about putting it off. It seemed of little consequence at that point.

I felt another spike of regret of Richard even being there and then let the shame melt away. The Hudsons certainly had encouraged me as far as Richard was concerned and again, it was the President had called him. I doubted things could be resolved immediately, and I hoped that Richard would want to take time to discuss it as well. Either way, it couldn't continue that way.

I stayed there for another hour or so longer, enjoying the sun as I sat on the dais that surrounded the statue, idly doodling a bit in the margins of my journal, and sketching Mango stretched out in the sun on the matching green-pearl granite platform below.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kory, you don't have any idea how much I wish I'd known." I heard Richard soft baritone from his position next to me. I hadn't heard him come up but I hadn't jumped. I had been lost in thought – you guessed it, about him – and was only aware of him once he spoke. He was leaned against the four foot high dais on my right hand side.

"I think I do know how much, and you don't know how badly I wanted to tell you." He leaned against me. "Don, Sara, they care about... uh, him because Lil and Vic do and they don't know. But for you Richard - you care not just because I care and I will miss him, but because of how much you love him and will miss him also." It was awkward speaking that way, but obviously, we couldn't use the President's name.

"I have no doubt you would have told me if you could have. But you always do what is asked of you, even at a personal cost, don't you Kory?"

I turned to look at him, his eyes reddened from tears previously shed. I put an arm around his shoulders. It hurt me to see him like that, when he was usually so composed, but then again, I was one of the few people who he could be vulnerable around. "Of course Richard, he means the world to you. No one understands that better than I do."

"And I kept us apart to work for him-" Richard's voice cracked.

"Richard, please, we have to take this time to worry about the family, and him, what everyone needs... our situation has to come after that."

He gave he a sad look, "I want to discuss us too Kory. But I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to talk to me again. You must be angry and disgusted with me to say the very least. I've hurt you so deeply."

I had to keep it light, wanting to add a buffer to comfort him, "Hmm, not sure. How about 'I'm not at all happy with you'?" I didn't resist the urge to run my hand through his hair and then place it back on his right shoulder.

"Well, that's honest." His arm wrapped around my waist.

"No matter what, I'm just so glad that you're here."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry, a bit on the short this time, reworking the upcoming chapters and will update again soon!

******.**

******Politics as Usual**

******.**

******Chapter 23**

.

"Would you mind if we went some place less public? We can't be overheard, and I'm getting emotional."

"I'd really like that."

I took a breath, not sure what I meant, or how it would be taken. "I was actually thinking my place. The compound is very busy right now and I'm not sure if we should even deal with our situation yet – if there is a situation between us," I got the jab in, "but I think there may be too many people trying to eavesdrop."

Dick let said jab roll off of him. "You are probably right about that. I guess we are a bit of a diversion. So, can I drive there with you?"

I gave him a confused look, "Sure, why don't you want to drive?"

"Well that's the thing - Vic dropped me off, so I need a ride back."

I giggled, "Wouldn't leave you alone with 'his baby', huh?"

"Nope. Has there ever been anyone he trusts with it? I think he was upset you had your SUV so he actually had to drive me in his baby to find you."

"I knew he was just making up excuses to take the Tahoe since Lil and I got here. All along, it was because he just didn't want to drive anyone in his baby."

"Pro'ly. Sooo, about that ride..."

"What if I refuse?" I asked playfully.

"I'm willing to beg," Dick replied, his smile finally gracing his face, his gorgeous eyes shining even though the whites remained a bit red from his earlier tears.

Mango took the opportunity to finally get up from his sunbath and shake and wander over. He 'bristled', the ridge of his hair along his top line standing erect. Dick's eyes flashed wide.

"Some personal watch hound you are," I said to my dog, "Richard has been here for about ten minutes."

A glance over to Richard showed me that he was a bit intimidated by the 26 lb. Basenji. Yeah he was intimidated, frightened even. Good. I needed the upper hand, or paw in this case. "I guess you two haven't met." I turned all the way around toward Richard, "Just ignore Mango, do not look him in the eye... seriously."

"Huh?"

"He gets this way sometimes, especially with the men in my life." It was true. "Let's walk back, you'll get acquainted with him when we get to my house."

"Men in your life?" Richard asked with an edge that sounded distinctly like jealousy, and I have to admit it pleased me. He paused and then took my hand and I gave him a reassuring smile. He gave me time to respond and I didn't. "Well, I'll play it your way. Will Mango be all right with things if I hold your hand?" Richard asked the edge to his voice gone.

Mango turned to see what was going on and slowed and crowded us a bit.

"I think it might be better if you don't." My eyes dropped to look at our hands and I let go of his. "At least until we talk. He might get aggressive." I was lying, really. A particularly pack-centric breed, once I was acting more friendly toward Richard, Mango would drop his vigilant behavior. I was not going to relax with Richard too much, not yet. There was too much pain there, and I did not fully trust Dick's intentions.

"I guess I feel better that you have Mango around to protect you when I'm not, uh-" his voice trailed off. Presumably he was going to say when he wasn't around. Well, I wondered if I should mention that it was all the time.

I let Richard off the hook, again. "Mango is quite intimidating even at his size. I think the brindle coat, those tiger stripes, makes him look feral. I've been ask if he were a Dingo or an African Wild Dog."

"Well, I have to say his reaction to me was certainly, uh, off-putting."

"Then he's doing his job!"

"Hey!"

"It's not like you we singled out, Dick Grayson."

"If I were, would my throat be ripped out?"

Good question. One I didn't answer.

TtTtTtTtTt

Mango hopped in the back seat and Richard got on the passenger side. I pulled out into traffic and he put his arm around the back of my seat. Until Mango let out a guttural growl. I could not have trained Mango for his performance, nor anticipated it; but the little guy was spot on.

Richard withdrew his arm.

I had to ask, "So, how did you find me anyway?"

"A hunch," he replied, obviously pleased with himself.

"Really?"

"It's a nice day, you had your dog, you would have wanted to be close to the compound. Well in truth it was a very lucky guess and I probably would have called your cellphone any moment, but then we spotted your Tahoe."

I regretted not getting that Champagne or Silver color like everyone else has...

"So not a psychic connection?" I teased.

"Something way beyond a psychic connection. Kory, I love you." He paused, my eyes were on the road but I could tell his smile was gone, "What is wrong with me?"

___Babs._"I love you too Richard. That appears not to be the problem."

"Now what?"

"That's up to you."

"What would you suggest? I want to do it your way."

I paused, if he wanted it my way, well I'd do my best to stand my ground. Hopefully the waffling was behind me. "We get something to eat, you tell me about the decisions you've already made, and will start our dialog. I'll tell you what I'm willing to live with at this point," I said firmly.

"Not everything is decided upon," Richard said cryptically.

"On your end." I gave him a hard look, his face fell. No, this couldn't be that easy for him, at least I wouldn't make it that way. "Well, that gives us a bit of a 'decision tree' as we call it in business. More options, more things to consider. We can't expect to resolve anything tonight and we have to get back to compound before it gets too late."

"Kory, please, we can work it out," Richard pleaded.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "Richard, that would be wonderful, but we have to be sure. I am not going through another reunion again and have my hopes dashed."

"I wouldn't-"

"You just did, Richard," I said calmly. "I'm not sure why, and maybe you didn't mean to but you did. If we get back together, it will be forever, so we need to take our time."

"We will Kory, I promise."

"But you just said 'Nothing is decided upon!'"

"I meant that I've made no promises to Babs. Really. I pushed a bit with you, I wanted you to tell me if there was a pregnancy-"

"You manipulated me?"

"Yes, in a way I did." Well, at least he admitted it.

"Really? Why?"

"I guess there seemed to be evidence... and as lame as it sounds, after all I did to you, I know I'd be happy with you, with us, but I don't think I deserve you."

"Great time for that insight," I mumbled.

"Kory?"

"This is surreal." I said, perhaps too dramatically. "Let's change subjects."

"I'm not dropping this. I wish I understood why I let things snowball, listened to my instincts and not... to others. But then you were evasive for the first time ever with me-"

"Yes for _the first time ever_. You said it. You can't blame this on me."

"I'm not, it's all my fault, really Kory, I know that." His shoulders slumped. "But I'm here for you now."

"As a friend?"

"Yes, and I'd like more."

"I'd like at least for you to act as my friend."

"I'm here for you as your friend, and Kory, yes, I still hope as more, and I will be there for the President, his family and our friends."

I sighed, giving in a bit. I'm a sucker when it comes to Dick, God help me. "I'm very glad to hear you say that and I think it's something I can live with."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	24. Chapter 24

_To anon: withdrawal symptoms? That quickly? For nicotine and caffeine sure, but for most of the good drugs, true withdrawal doesn't set in for 36 - 72 hours... (I'm a nurse, this comes from professional experience of course)._

.

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 24**

.

TtTtTtTtTt

"Wow, this is a really beautiful home, Kory," Richard remarked as we pulled up in front of my Tudor house. It was idealic: well, to me at least, as the red brick and aged mortar, already complemented by the deep tones in the wood and the shingles, it was at that moment further offset by the changing leaves and the medium blue of a cloudless Autumn sky.

"Thank you, Richard. When I saw it, I had to have it. It was tough to afford it at the time, but Lil decided she'd rent out her Georgetown condo and live with me because she wanted more peace and quiet, and the rest, as they say, is history."

I kept the Tahoe idling in the street, letting Richard take in the scene. I'd be lying if I wasn't showing it off a bit. "Speaking of history, this certainly looks unique."

"It was a gate house to begin with and there have been three additions and five renovations in all," I explained, "plus it has some really unique features."

He sent me a big smile and gave my hand a squeeze, "And to be on a quiet tree-lined back street and in a cul-de-sac – it's perfect for a family, Kory."

My eyes flashed a bit in surprise, I hadn't expected _that _to be said. Well, he hadn't said our family.

"Speaking of family, maybe we should call into the Hudsons."

Dick nodded. "That's what's most important right now, not that it takes away from my need to make things up to you. Kory, I am so, so very sorry."

"I know, I have a lot to process. Give me a minute? I'll call Reagan and get an update." I thought I'd get away from Richard. Emotions were too high, feeling were too strong, resolve was slipping away. I knew if things were great or bad with the President, I'd be more vulnerable, but not having an update, well that wasn't an option either.

The news was beyond anything I could have hoped for, prayed for. I called Reagan who was at the President's bedside and the President took the phone and shooed the family away to speak with me privately. It was bittersweet. He knew that there was only so long that the obstruction of the bile ducts would be subverted by the t-tube, and that his brain would become foggy again. We went over some last minute ideas for the book, some final general goodbyes, just in case.

And then he went on in fatherly mode. "For me, give Dick a chance. I know he's acted unfairly toward you after he and Barbara Gordon became involved, but trust me, I worked very close to him for nine years, he loves you; and speaking to you today, well, he's a man that will stand by you for life, Kory."

"Permission to speak freely?"

"You are really asking me that now?" Hudson said with a laugh. "Yes, with a caveat. Listen to your heart, not your head."

"He broke my heart."

"Yes, but he is going to make it up to you, I'm sure of it. Dying men don't have time to lie."

"All right, you win." Why did the world want me with Richard so much? It really helps to invalidate my on feelings and thoughts on the matter. I wanted to please Hudson as if it was his dying wish, now that was pressure...

"Give the phone to Dick."

"He's not right here."

"Obviously from our conversation, but he's with you."

I laughed, a bit nervously. "Yes, he is. I'll go get him."

"And while you're getting him, listen to me: I'm spending time with my family, why don't you and Dick spend the evening together? Come back later on."

"I'll think about it."

"I believe I deserve a yes sir Mr. President."

I giggled, "Yes sir, Mr. President, sir."

I walked up to Richard, waiting patiently outside the car, looking awkward on the other side of Mango's leash. He looked at me expectantly.

"President Hudson wishes to speak with you," I said with a smile, handing him my phone.

I took Mango's leash and headed down the street, wanting very badly to hear both sides of that conversation.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard walked back to me and handed me my phone. He stopped to look me in the eye and gave a sad smile, "The President wanted to verify my intentions toward you. You have every right to push me away, but I assured him how much I love you and care about you and I want to make things work between us."

"He is pulling for us."

"I am as well, but more importantly, are you?"

Good question. "I wish it were that simple-"

"It is-"

"It was until you believed I was pregnant, that gave me more than pause."

"I know and I am so, so sorry Kory, I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"I believe you will, but will it be enough?"

"Oh Kory, I hope so," he looked dejected. "But I guess it's up to you."

"It is."

"And will you ever distrust me again?"

"Never." His firmness was absolute. He had always been a man of his word, this was so hard for me, I really was caving too easily, _I knew I was_, but it was the easy way out, and I needed a lifeline... God help me.

"I know you want to put this off until after-" tears filled his eyes, "God, seeing Hudson again, I forgot how much that man changed my life, he is so incredible..." Dick actually began to cry. Man I was gone then.

I pulled him into a hug. "I know, and I knew you needed to know and would understand what I'm going through more than anyone."

"That's why we need each other now."

All we did was hold each other, but in my mind at that moment I decided that he was right: we did need each other and right or wrong, he had his chance.

TtTtTtTtTt

I pulled into the driveway and around in back next to a van marked _Carlos and Sons _and I killed the engine and we sat for a moment.

"You didn't mention that there were workmen here." Richard sounded rather interested, "what are you having done?"

I was disappointed, because we did need to talk and not be overheard and at that point I needed to talk about this 'us' he was so keen on fighting for as soon as possible.

But he did ask. "The work, some painting, minor updates and cosmetic improvements, were part of the cover story for being out of the house and in the compound," I said in a conspiratory whisper with a wink, trying to keep things light. "But I wish the work today had finished up already. Maybe they will soon so we can talk about the President and-"

Richard surprised me again by tracing my jaw with his finger and giving me a gentle kiss. "I've missed you, Kory, I was such a fool about all this. We were back together and..."

"And?"

"And... I hurt you. We can work things through I'm certain, if you'll have me, but know that I just... I love you so much. So much more now than I ever have."

That was confusing, I wasn't expecting affection, not intimate affection, but before I could decide what to say if anything, Mango popped up between us. He looked suspiciously at Richard, but at least his hackles weren't up this time. I decided to give Richard as sexy a smile as I could muster, might as well take it up a notch, although I had no idea why; I was certainly getting all the right signals, all the right words from him. God, it was ingrained in me. I had to stop reacting with desperation and with my head.

"_Listen to your heart, not your head."_

I pushed Mango out of the way and gave Richard a kiss. Sighing against his lips, he began to deepen it and we shared something beyond passion, a desperate need that I did not want to confuse with the pain that we were feeling about the President, so I soon pulled back, losing my nerve, or perhaps delaying things a bit until we sorted things out some more. Or got out of the SUV during the light of day.

I gave him another smile and moved as close as I could. "Let's go inside."

Forever the gentleman, Richard came around for my door and was sure to help me out of the SUV. Yes, it was chivalrous, but it was also very much possessive behavior. Not in a bad way - more of a 'you are my woman and I will protect you from falling face first onto the pavement' or whatever else horrible that one would need to be protected from while exiting a vehicle.

No, I didn't mind it. It felt familiar and comfortable and it's what I wanted. I just had to be sure it was what was being offered, what I would actually be getting in the end. There was still the creeping feeling that after the funeral that I would no longer have the President in my life and that Dick would be gone too, and just like Hudson got a few extra days with the treatment with the T tube, maybe somehow this reunion breathed a few extra days into my relationship with Richard and that was it. No, that didn't make sense, he could have already walked away, right? He wasn't doing this to please Hudson as well, was he?

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

Sorry, on the short side again. Writing and editing time is being infringed upon by other things. Grrr. On the plus side I will post again over the weekend and I am almost ready to post Chapter 80 of Double Take and I'm also working on You've Got Mail.


	25. Chapter 25

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 25**

**.**

Seeing that the contractor was still working that afternoon, I took time to show Richard my back yard. All told I had a full acre that my home was on, another draw to the property. I let us through a gate built into a wooden arbor and attached to six foot high shadow fencing. Nice and private.

Richard looked around at the enclosed area. "This is a lot to manage."

"And behind the fenceline in the back, that wooded area, that's mine for a good seventy feet."

"Really?"

"I had to fence in the area Mango would be in. Never trust a Basenji, or any sight hound for that matter, off leash; I've seen him sight and track the planes flying into Reagan International."

"You're kidding."

"I wish I were. They'll chase anything, and he's fast; almost as fast as a greyhound. Usually it's what you'd expect like a bunny-rabbit-"

"Bunny-rabbit?" He teased.

"I mean rabbits, squirrels, ground hogs, anything that moves."

"Kitty-cats?"

"Stop that!"

I stopped to show him the peach trees that showed the last of their fruit, and the apples in their peak. My vegetable garden and flowers were a mess. I loved my garden. It was always so nicely kept, and to see it forgotten, even during the time it was dying back anyway, I hated seeing it that way. "I've really neglected all this. I'll have to have someone else get the beds ready for winter, there's no sense doing any fall planting, I mean maybe I can put the garden to bed for winter myself, depending if, I mean if... if..." I teared up. I hadn't meant to cry. I couldn't let myself. Not with someone on the property.

Richard pulled he into a hug. I pushed him away but then he pulled me back. "Kory, you've got a six foot privacy fence, if you need a few moments, you take them."

I held on tighter and then relaxed against him. If anyone did see us, it would look like we were a couple in an embrace. I realized that we were as I felt Richard's body react to mine, and my body, well, it followed suit.

"We can't turn to each other for comfort," I said as I pulled back to look at him, not pulling back far, speaking close to his lips.

"Of course we can, isn't it the point of us being together, to support each other?"

"There's comforting each other and then there's getting lost in each other to run away from the pain."

"But there's also continuing what we started in New York-"

"You know it can't be that simple."

Dick dropped his eyes. "I know. I really blew it."

"Yes you did, but everyone wants me to give you another chance."

He snapped up his eyes. "Kory, it doesn't matter what everyone else wants. What do you want?"

I smiled and touched his cheek. "I'm here now, that has to tell you something."

"That tells me a lot."

TtTtTtTtTt

As Richard and I walked with Mango into my house through the mud room we entered my kitchen just as Carlos was walking into it from the dining room. "Hello Korina, beautiful as ever," he said with his thick accent, taking my hands into his. My given name was Kory, but I never bothered to correct him. "Let me show you how the staircase turned out, you will be pleased, yes? Oh, and who is this gentleman with you?"

Not that I had been afforded the opportunity to make the introduction first... "This is Richard Grayson. Richard, this is Carlos Martini, he has been doing all the wonderful work around here while Lil and I have been on site with our current project."

They shook hands. "Nice to meet you, come let me show you, plus I must have you meet Carlos Junior and Angela." Dick didn't get a chance to speak which didn't throw him - he could roll in any social situation - but I found it amusing. Carlos turned and waved for us to follow him and then called up the stairs, "Carlos, Angela, come meet the beautiful Korina".

Moments later, the proud papa had his son by his side. "Is Korina not as ___bellissima _as I have told you?"

I flushed. Great. Richard is going to love this. "Hello Carlos," I said, shaking his hand firmly and professionally. Before I could intervene Richard stepped in and shook the younger Martini's hand, "I'm Dick Grayson, Kory's boyfriend, nice to meet you."

Boyfriend, huh? Oh_, ____really_?

"President Hudson's Chief-of-Staff Dick Grayson? Wow, it's a pleasure to meet you, too. Call me Carl. This is my sister Angela."

"You worked for the President, really? I knew you looked familier. Kory's boyfriend? For a moment I had my hopes up," she said lightly enough that I only cocked an eyebrow having debated it briefly and decided not to draw blood. Hey, if Dick was my boyfriend, I was going to fight for him, right?

Even in the moment I saw both the humor (in general) and the patheticness (of me) in all of this.

A sideways glance to Richard showed me that his jaw was clenched behind his polite smile, a smile honed from years in politics. Angela then looked at me, "I'm the second of my father's 'sons'. He wanted Angelo and got Angela."

"But she works harder than any man I've ever know, so there was no need to change my plans for my business, eh?" Carlos said.

"Papa-"

"You do, you do. Korina works hard too you know. She is on TV all the time now talking about the politics. She worked for President Hudson as well."

"Really?

"It was a long time ago." I said quietly. I really didn't want to chat about President Hudson or our work with him right then, Dick could cover things beautifully, I couldn't.

Carl spoke up. "We will get out of your way soon then, it is about quitting time anyway." He had very soft brown eyes I just so happened to notice because they bore into me, something I could have done without, but he did seem to be the only one to understand that Richard and I wanted to be alone.

I took a half step toward Richard and put an arm around his waist, and well, my hand slipped to his bottom... oops. God he had a nice ass. Yeah, really pathetic. "Very good, we'll be out in the living room if you need anything before you leave."

Carlos cleared his throat awkwardly. "We'll finish up a few other things and then we'll see ourselves out then."

Richard responded, "Nice to have met you all. Have a good evening then."

That hadn't been super comfortable... time for a quick subject change as we moved into my living room decorated in of course burgundy and navy, the 'red and blue' of Penn.

"Do you want a drink?" Richard was quiet, so I bumped him playfully with my hip. "Richard? What's wrong?"

"Sorry Kor," he said, pulling away but I grabbed a belt loop, pulling him back to me.

"Don't tell me you're jealous," I said calmly. I didn't want_ that_ to factor into everything. There was so much else to overcome. And I had already set myself on this path of self-destruction, on the fast lane that no less, and his jealousy might get me to rethink it; I didn't want to put in the effort. I didn't have the energy at that point.

"Well-" He turned to me but closed his eyes and sighed then dropped his head in defeat. He tried to break away again and this time I let him.

"Richard, I had no idea Carlos would still be here today, or that he had a son he wanted to introduce me to, or that we were even going to end up here... and anyway," I lighten my voice, "maybe I should be jealous of the attention Angela gave you."

Not wanting to argue over this of all things, I moved to defuse the situation further and purred, "and since we are boyfriend and girlfriend again, which I am _very_ happy to hear by the way, even though you were a _very naughty_ to make that assumption without consulting me..."

God I was lost in this, it was far too easy to be back together. The path of least resistance... and what a fun path it was.

Yeah, I'm pathetic when it comes to Grayson. Then, now, and God help me probably forever.

I sauntered the two steps over to him and pressed myself flush against him, putting my hands in his back pockets (yeah I can not get my hands of dat ass) in a very bold manner that caused him to blush, "Trust me, you have nothing to worry about."

He cocked a brow and growled low in his throat, "We are not alone Kory, don't tease."

"So about that drink?"

"An excellent idea."

"What would you like? I'm driving, so it's open bar for you, Mr. Grayson."

"What do you have in the whiskey family?" I gave him a Cheshire grin and blushed and he smiled and chuckled, "What did you do? I've seen that look before."

"Well, on the off-chance you would come by here at some point, I splurged on what memory serves is your favorite. That is, unless things have changed." I went over to the rosewood liquor cabinet and I pulled out the bottle I had purchased eons ago for such an occasion, forever hopeful it would come in hand one day. Holding it behind my back, Richard reached around me, and I let out a bit of a shriek. "Be careful, this was not cheap and it took me forever to find it!"

The brief assault stopped there, and then I held the bottle of prized single malt in front of me. Richard looked more surprised than I had seen him in a long time. "Banff? That distillery burned down twenty years ago. This is 37 year old Scotch, it must have cost a fortune."

I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant. "I had to get it sent from the UK but if you pretend that it was in dollars and not pounds, well, it was still a lot. But not too bad," I lied. Over 200 pounds Sterling plus shipping to the US. Of course I could have spent much, much more. "I think my boyfriend's worth it." I said with a smile, "Money well spent, that is if you'll drink it."

I set the bottle carefully on the table and took a minute to look over the design, playfully adding, "and being a girl, I might have bought it anyway because the bottle's pretty." The Celtic design was exquisite. Happy to have some time to relax and goof around and knowing that we'd have to get in some serious discussions soon, I rummaged through another cabinet, ignoring the crystal highballs in the dining room china cabinet, "Plastic or paper cup?"

I was suddenly grabbed from behind, Richard pulling me back toward him and wrapping his arms around me, "God Kory, how could I have forgotten for a moment how perfect you are for me and how wonderful you are?" he whispered huskily in my ear and started kissing and nipping down my neck.

I suppressed the urge to ask him - at least for the moment, and oh, I knew I'd revisit the subject in the future and that very same question... yeah Grayson, how did you forget how wonderful I am?

We heard someone clear their throat and turned to see all three of the Carlos and Sons team poised to say their goodbyes, all three seemingly quite amused by our antics.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

And yes, I've had my basenjis watch the jetliners overhead going into Philadelphia International probably still at 10,000-13,000 feet. It's pretty funny. They don't call them sight hounds for nothing!

TtTtTtTtTt

**IT'S NOT TOO LATE TO ENTER BUT THE DEADLINE IS SUNDAY, OCTOBER 30th, 2011!**

GRAYSON PRESENTS:

Kryalla Orchid & Star of Airdrie's Writing Contest

From 's account:

"A challenge to all you writers, readers, fanficers, fellow meepers and Gretchen fanboys out there.

Recently, and mostly due to the overwhelming horror of the new _Red Hood and the Outlaws_, Kryalla Orchid went hunting for good first kiss Rob/Star one-shots to refuel her romance engine. After devouring her supply of Julesfire (all bow down) and her favourites list, she was at a loss.

She had to write her own and poor Kry was so sad. Then, the spouse of my creator, the wonderful Star of Airdrie suggested perhaps there should be a competition to promote more Rob/Star first kiss oneshots!

I was chosen to host this meepfantastic competition!

**A Competition for the best first kiss Rob/Star one-shot scenario.**

The winners will receive a one shot of their own, any couple they like, any setting they like, to be written by either Kryalla Orchid or Star of Airdrie, winners choice of course.

They can be in any genre, horror, angst, humour, romance, drama. AU's are fine (Star of Airdrie would be a hypocrit if we didn't accept them).If I get a lot of submissions, I will most likely pick a winner for each genre.

If you'd like to enter, let me know and don't worry. You have until October 30th to enter the competition and post. You can submit up to three entries and the submissions need to be one-shots of at least 500 words. Extra points for spooky Halloween kisses! Also be sure to put 'Entry for Kry & Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011' in the summary just to be sure it's seen and read by more of our fellow fanficers! Results should be up by November 7th.

Each entrant will also get a review by Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie, as well as placed in a community (which I will create).

I judge based on emotional impact, not grammar/spelling. I have no favourites (except if Gretchen enters). If you get in early and present me with a draft and ask for advice, I'll be quite happy to offer Kryalla Orchid and Star of Airdrie's services.

So get out there and have a go. Just have fun and write.

MEEP!"

TtTtTtTtTt


	26. Chapter 26

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and I were entering dangerous territory. It would have been so easy to just take him upstairs right then and there now that the workers were gone and just get lost in each other... get away for a while from all the pain, make sure that my hat was truly in the ring as it were if there was anything between Dick and Babs – what whoa, that thought sobered me up immediately.

Plus there was everything to discuss about President Hudson's situation, and that was the true reason we were there, wasn't it.

I vascilated again, the pain had been so great with the Hudsons I was torn and frayed and at the same time there was so much adrenaline, not telling Dick was such a burden, losing him (almost losing him?) was so heart wrenching; I was so over stimulated, overloaded... it's hard to describe.

Sex would either make things better, worse or give me a reprieve. But I was better than turning to that, I deserved more than sex only as a band aid, and Dick and I deserved a real chance not an impetuous desperate fuck. It may not have ended up being more than that and I've never allowed myself to do that.

But then again I thought how could it be that way with Richard? So was I going to set aside finding out exactly what was going on, chancing that it might not be what I want to hear, or would I revel in the moment? Would I allow myself a few hours with the man I love, no matter what the consequences might be? A leap first, look later scenario? Things had been so stressful and so sad; now I had Richard there and things _seemed_ perfect again and I felt such a need to be just held and loved.

Stupid me. We didn't end up in bed. Rational thought had taken over. Dammit.

"Where do we start, Richard? Well, we lay our cards on the table. See where we are, where we want to be, were you are with Babs-"

"Kor-"

"Ah, Ah, Ah Richard, please, it can't be over that easily, not from what I heard on my end of the phone the last couple of weeks."

He looked at me sheepishly. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, Richard." He shot me a pained look and I ignored the electric crawling sensation that gave me. So not in a good way. "But let's get the tough one's over first."

"All right, Kory."

"Since I saw you in New York, did you sleep with Barbara?"

"No. I haven't even seen her... she actually was going to be flying out for the weekend when President Hudson called." He gave me a small smile. I guess he was happy and certainly relieved it worked out that way now, not that he had a thing to do with it.

Thank God for small favors, I thought... and then there was a delayed kick in the stomach as the entire scene, pictured in full Technicolor and Surround Sound, thank you very much, started to roll before my eyes.

"So you were planning on sleeping with her?"

Pause. "Kory-" My stomach was then drop kicked - yes, things got emotionally worse. He looked away.

The world started with that tunnel vision-y thing again, now with a bit more a spin. I shut my eyes for a moment, only to find it made it worse. I opened them and found a spot to stare at on the wall, just as we're taught as dancers to do when we were first learning turns and pirouettes. Great analogy. Not that I could have looked at him anyway.

"What were the plans? And Dick, don't leave anything out." Might as well hear everything now. Kick me while I was down. I hoped my monotone covered over my slight choke as I felt an urge to gag.

"She was coming out for the weekend Kory," Richard said softly, affording me a glance that I felt but couldn't return. He then leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees and clasping his hands together. "I had a busy weekend with work but also with a couple of functions. Gubernatorial dinners, uh-"

"I see." Ouch, I get it, he needed a date, too. Awesome. Dinner and a show as it were. My mind making jokes about it wasn't helping. "Does she know about us?"

Pause. "Yes, Kory. She was lobbying hard that she and I should try again."

"Lobbying, huh? Interesting choice of words..." It was surreal, why had he let her back in to his life so quickly, so easily, and so shortly before coming back East, and so soon after reconnecting with me? He had broken their engagement, left her, been essentially estranged for months, and then all of a sudden... he could have waited until he got home. I couldn't get my mind around that. This time an actual gag lead to some vomit that I choked back down in a ladylike manner.

"And again, to verify, you were planning on sleeping with her?"

Dick jumped up. This was a side of him that was very private. No, not the sexual side, which was private but that's natural. It was his emotional side. His public persona would never have allowed him to show him to be this unnerved. Could it have been the first time he realized the entire scenario and how it looked to me, or to anyone?

"Kory, God, I was planning to, to be honest, yes! What the ___fuck_is wrong with me? Babs said she wanted to start a family right away, that her doctor assured her that each month her chances to conceive dropped exponentially. I agreed that we could..."

I blocked out the explanation/excuses/pleadings. Exponentially? Seriously? Dick bought that hook, line and sinker apparently... well maybe it was true to an extent but really, there was that much of a hurry?

I mumbled, "Planning on sleeping with her and getting her pregnant?"

He shot me a pained look; that one I looked at him and saw. It was at least real. Again, thank God for small favors.

Whiplash much? We went from boyfriend/girlfriend, professing our love... I'm sure making love was on his mind as much as it was on mine literally within the half hour and then to find out that if not for one call from President Hudson to Governor Schwartzenagger that he could have been be in a relationship with her at even a more committed level than we would be. We weren't talking marriage or children. Not that it was at all appropriate.

Then the world crashed in on me. How long could I have held that at bay? And then the physical reaction wasn't just a kick in the stomach. Whatever I had eaten and whenever I had eaten it started to come up then and there. I bolted and made it to my powder room, avoiding Richard's grasp.

I know he was still saying something, and surely he was no longer talking about Babs and her fertility and whatnot, but I certainly couldn't have given a rat's ass at that moment what it was. He could have promised me the moon and the stars at that moment, but so what? Beyond the disgust I felt for the situation, I was singularly focused on making it to the bathroom to vomit. Oh, and yes I made it to the bathroom; I just didn't make it to the toilet.

I managed to lock the door upon entering. I needed the guaranteed physical distance from Richard at least for the moment and the barrier was a little bit of comfort in the most uncomfortable of situations.

By the third good retch, I actually hit the toilet, but the room was a mess. On the plus side: I had a shower and a small stacked washer/dryer in the room, one of the new renovations I had just done. On the minus side: no clothes, no robe.

While assessing damages and figuring my next move (d'oh, a shower), I finally had to acknowledge that Richard was pounding on the door and calling to me, sounding panicked. I certainly didn't want the authorities contacted, so I decided I should say something to him. 'Screw you, buddy' was probably not the thing to say, but it was the first thing to come to mind.

His voice was nearly unrecognizable. I never remember him sounding this unnerved. "Kory, please answer me, are you okay? Just let me know your all right."

I wasn't going to even pretend I was, but I refused to appear weak. I don't do weak. Sarcasm, sure. "Never better."

He sounded relieved, but very concerned, taking my snarkiness in stride as he always had, not that we regularly had moments like these. "Kory, come on, talk to me, what happened?"

"Oh, I don't know Richard, perhaps I'm just having a visceral response to the fact that if President Hudson wasn't dying and hadn't called Governor Schwartzenagger, that you would be with Barbara at this moment making little Dicks using yours."

Richard took a long pause and I could tell he was breaking down, but it wasn't giving me satisfaction. Arggh. I could not feel sorry for him. I couldn't start to forgive him. No, not yet.

"Kory, I don't know what to say other than I'm sorry. How can I help right now?" He choked back a sob, "But if you hadn't had to cover up why your were at the compound-"

"Don't you dare make this my fault!"

"Let's not have this discussion through the door. It's you that I love, and I almost made a horrible mistake."

Discussion? Try brawl. The stinker still was making my heart melt. A little. Only Dick Grayson had this affect on me.

Still, payback's a bitch, even though this was a tiny sliver of what he deserved. "I do need help. I didn't exactly make it to the toilet and I threw up in here. I was going to shower up in my bathroom. Could you clean up in here?"

"Of course, I'll do anything Kory, no problem."

Oh yes, I can be evil.

TtTtTtTtTt

I had taken a long bath and washed my hair. I must have brushed my teeth at least forty-seven times. Unsteady from the news rather than any actual physical issues, I had been careful getting in and out of the bath, but weighing the safety issues of a bath versus a shower, the bath seemed safer. During my bath I had mulled over things and tried, tried to come up with a summation of how to felt about all of this. I really couldn't. Sure I was relieved nothing happened other than a phone and presumably an emotional reunion between Dick and Barbara, but that was bad enough.

Especially given the plans that the two were making.

It all came down to timing and fate. Dick was right. If I hadn't been at the compound... But Dick should have trusted me, at least tried to for a few weeks!

I was devastated that the President was dying but again it came back to that if President Hudson hadn't been I wouldn't have had to lie and than Richard and I would have never become estranged again after Richard and I had our reunion in New York. And then President Hudson's phone call stopped the physical reconnection of Richard and Barbara. But still Babs and Dick had an emotional reconnection on some level. There is no way he would have considered having her come out otherwise, or so I though...

Turning on a dime, knowing why I had deceived him, Richard now saw the error of his ways and he was here with me? Sure, it was the perfect excuse - I had to lie to him to we could just blame that and move on, right? But it came back to the fact that he always was willing to believe that I was either lying to him or anything else bad about me, without ever confirming it with me. He had always done this knowing my track record with such things, especially with him. Irony of all ironies: this was the very first time there had been a deception, at least on my part.

Hardly a _comedy_ of errors, it was fate chewing things up and spitting things out into my face. The bottom line appeared to be that I had a choice to make for the second time in a month: Accept Richard back in my life, believe that he wanted to be with me forever, and move forward with him toward life as a couple.

Cause you know, it worked out so well a few weeks ago.

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard was waiting downstairs for an answer about where we stood, I'd imagine, but overriding that appeared to be general concern for me. Again, forever the gentleman, he did not come upstairs without an invitation and I hadn't invited him. Richard had recomposed himself. I guess cleaning up your would-be-lover's vomit will do that. Sure way to impress a girl, coming out of it all chipper and stuff.

"Richard?"

"Yes, Kory, right here. Are you feeling better? What can I do to help?" His voice was only slightly anxious.

"Much better, thank you."

There was a momentary silence. "Are you up to talking some more? I'd like to get things worked through before we return to the compound. I imagine we are expected there shortly." He sounded very... nice.

"That's true, don't want them to send out a posse while my hair is wet and I'm still in a towel." Oh yes, as I mentioned, I'm evil; torturing him with a mental image. "Give me a sec to change and then I'll be down."

"I'll be here."

TtTtTtTtTt

I walked downstairs to find Richard in my kitchen. There was tea water on to boil and my tea service was set out. Some hard cheeses that had been still in my refrigerator were cut into small slices and set out with crackers on a plate. It was a thoughtful gesture.

"How are you feeling, Kory?" He gave me a concerned look.

"Much better. Thank you, Richard."

Richard pulled out a chair for me to sit in. "I'm glad. I'm so sorry I've upset you that much but I can hardly blame you. I've made a mess of everything with you."

"And with Barbara."

"Let's just worry about you now. Things that she said she heard, things that actually happened, don't make sense."

I allowed things to remain unexplained. Lil was onto something before. Why did Babs know about my life? We hardly traveled in the same circles. And Roy had mentioned that she said we stayed in contact?

I found I couldn't look at him at that point either. He was so sincere, so sorry, and I knew I'd forgive him completely in a heartbeat.

Even with Ken only a few miles away... Nope, there was still a part of me that felt that until this relationship was dead and buried, the Earth was salted over and 10,000 years had past, I might see myself with another man; at least there was a larger part of me that had some dignity, so that any reunion had to be measured and any relationship with some assurance of permanence. Still even considering it a possibility at that moment, I felt utterly pathetic.

"Does she know you're here in DC?" Thought I'd cut to the chase. Might as well. And no, I wasn't up to using her name at the moment.

"Yes." He replied without hesitation.

"With me?"

"Yes."

He placed a cup of tea in front of me. I looked at him briefly, but then looked away. "Thank you. What have you told her?"

"I lied," he said with a chuckle. "That there was special research that Arnold needed and that I was combining trips with that and seeing Mrs. Murphy and the President and the First Lady." He sat down next to me at my dinette set and put his hand over mine. "Kory, I told Barbara I was going to be seeing you, that I needed to be sure, that I was not going to be rushed into marrying her just to start a family so quickly after having so many problems for what was a year. I also told her that I didn't love her the way I love you. Perhaps I don't love her. I'm not in love with her, not now."

Really, an interesting little tidbit... but I let it lie. I swallowed hard. I didn't want to be reaquainted with my bile. "Oh. And how was she about all of it, I mean about seeing me?"

"She's beyond pissed but changed her tune and apologized immediately." He repeated his odd chuckle. I didn't remember him doing 'dark' before. "But Babs will probably come try to find me and try to work things out."

Oh, that sounded like a load of fun. "Where did you tell her you're staying?"

"I was vague. I told her at a hotel or maybe with friends or Jason. I didn't mention the compound or staying here with you, not for lack of wanting to but..."

I sucked in a surprised breath. "Here? Seriously? Did you even think I'd _let_ you!"

He had the audacity to look up at me sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Umm... yes?"

I had to role my eyes and laugh. Who was I kidding? Maybe... "She would kill us both at this point I'd imagine. Are you serious about breaking it off with her? Are you sure? I know this is happening fast, but I'd like to know a yes, no or maybe before we leave for the compound."

He didn't hesitate. "Yes, I'm serious. I am definitely breaking it off. For one thing, I am not in love with her. I'm in love with you. I was just thinking about it when you were upstairs and it hit me: the only reason I even considered getting back together with Barbara was how much I was hurting, the idea that we had been back together and now we weren't going to be and that your were pregnant with another man's child-"

"Do not make this about me!"

Dick remained calm. "You were lying to me Kory and as you pointed out you never do."

"Well, that is true."

"Kory, you also make me happy; she never did. She also told me a few things that weren't true. One was that you were pregnant. She included some tale that you had an emergency with your pregnancy and were at the hospital with the father one night. The father was Ken."

My eyes flashed in surprised and I stiffened in response. Richard's response was measured, but he must have been sceptical of my reaction.

I said mostly to myself, "How would she even know that?"

"Kory, what haven't you told me," he said, a slight edge to his voice. He quickly followed up with a softer voice, surely to show that he did or was trying to trust me, "Given what you've told me, there obviously wasn't any kind of emergency involving a pregnancy." I first wanted to give him points for that and then realized he had no business ever thinking I was pregnant in the first place.

I repeated, quite disturbed by the turn of events, "There was an emergency, or rather an ER visit, but how the hell would she know?"

Richard's expression was worried... and he did give into his jealousy. "What do you mean?"

"How would Barbara know that I went to the ER with a dental abscess?"

"I'm not sure." I noticed Dick clenched his jaw. He was jealous – that was obvious – but his voice was calm. "Ken was with you." It wasn't a question, nor an accusation; just a statement.

"Ken drove me because I was in so much pain and he insisted. I ended up with an extraction." I opened my mouth wide and showed him the still angry looking socket.

Dick paused. I could tell he was trying to not ask the obvious questions about Ken and I as a couple or appearing as such. I didn't give him the chance to consider it further. "We were all at the compound. Ken heard me up and down all night. He offered to drive me to the ER. He stayed with me. It turned out I had the tooth extracted and needed pain killers so it's good he was there to drive me home."

I could tell Dick was processing everything, "Oh, that is good."

Upset more than angry, my mind had so many questions, "Richard, those records, that visit, are supposed to be private. How did Babs even know about it? How did she even hear about my alleged pregnancy? Why is she telling people things? Why is she stalking me, and why were you believing her?"

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	27. Chapter 27

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 27**

.

"Kory, I'd like to figure out what's going on with Barbara-" I shot Richard a look that made him recoil, and then he smiled in embarrassment, "Hey you're not going to hurt me over that statement after everything else that I've done wrong!"

I shrugged and smiled sweetly in spite of my anger. He had a point.

Dick started over, "Again, I'd like to figure out what's going on with Barbara, as far as why she knew what she knew about you, where she got her information, how she could. Even though it was mostly misconstrued as to what was actually going on, someone was observing you Kori, which concerns me even more."

'Mostly misconstrued'? Really?... but there he was being protective again... And he had a point. Someone was watching me apparently. Now there was another feeling of dread. I got up and paced the room. "True."

"It's imperative that we look into it right away." We again, huh, Mr. Presumptuous-pants?

"Actually, Roy is looking into it for me," I told him, sure to look him straight in the eye. What a big girl I was. Plus I couldn't wait for _that_ reaction.

His brows hit his hairline momentarily before he controlled his expression. I wanted to laugh at him, I loved it when I threw him off balance. I wondered if I saw bit of jealous there too. Huh. He raked a hand through his hair. "Roy? Oh, that's good, that's good. Perfect person for the job. Your instincts are great, sweetheart, I see why you went to him given the circumstances."

He paused and then he fully collected himself. "Kory, as inexcusable as my behavior was, as unforgivable as it was that I spoke with Barbara so quickly about um... things, can I _please_ talk to you about what was going through my mind?" he implored.

His mind? He was just judging me, jumping to conclusions, not trusting me... right? This was going to be interesting.

"Sure..." I said cautiously. Why the hell not, I figured.

We switched places, I sat down and Dick got up to pace, made it up in back before Mango joined him to see why this activity was so appealing and then Dick sat down, joining me on my sofa and faced me.

"It felt like what was happening since our weekend in New York was like a replay of back when I first saw you with Luke three years ago," he started.

"But-"

"Kory, please hear me out." He closed his eyes. "I've heard what I've done wrong, and you were right on all points; I know it's been inexcusable, but I need to explain."

Explain? Explain what? I nodded so he'd continue.

"You and I waited and waited during the entire Hudson Administration to be together and the end was near and then you were with Luke."

I held my tongue wanting to protest.

"At least that's what I saw. I was so upset and angry. I heard what I heard. I should have come to you and it was a terrible mistake, but I can't change that now. I was also jealous and well, when it comes to you, I feel... possessive. I have no right to, but you're... you're mine. Call me a caveman, but God help me, we belong together. And then you were with someone else. So close to the end of the Administration after waiting together for so long... ___My_ Kory, as in my best friend, my lover, the person I was supposed to be with forever, my future partner and wife, mother of my children, my ___soul mate_... I thought you just threw it away Kory when we were just days away from being free to be together, free to have everything.

"I was devastated. I knew if I spoke with you I'd say things I shouldn't. I'd say things that I'd regret; I'd say things that would destroy all we could ever have, ruin what we did have and wipe out all memory of what we once had."

I was shocked. Richard seemed to be laying it on thick but then again he often argued points that way, part of partisan politics. Part of me wanted to lash out, completely furious that he was so possessive, had made such assumptions. Then there was the part of me thrilled that he was that way; but more I was happy that he thought of me as his future partner, his soul mate. He never mentioned that kind of future, it was left unsaid that we would end up together.

Up to that point, I never really took the time to think about how much Richard was hurting. But he obviously was. I realized that he was in pain and turmoil, perhaps as much as I was. I had only just learned weeks before that he had been hurt by seeing Luke with me, thinking Luke and I were a couple.

I always thought Richard had gone off with Babs first until things became clear in one of our first discussions in New York, when Richard told me that he was with Barbara at least at first simply for solace. Doesn't make him a hundred percent honorable, but it was a reaction that does happen, and he was relatively young at the time.

It hit me that I had been selfish or at least self-centered at that point. Although I may have played into his hand a bit; not that he was trying to deceive me, but he was trying hard to win me back. But I did know that except for that initial discussion in his car about a month before, I hadn't ever given his feelings as much of a thought in the entire matter.

Once Dick picked up with Babs again, I and I alone was the injured party as far as I was concerned.

"And then there was New York," Richard continued, his voice dropping half an octave at least. "That wonderful weekend. I was so happy, and I was certain that you were too-"

"I was, I've never been happier, Richard."

"Good to know," he said with a broad smile before his smile faded and he continued. "I wanted the weekend to never end. I had everything planned. All I had to do was finish up in California, maybe convince you to come out for a weekend or two, maybe more, but it wasn't imperative.

"I'd tie up loose ends with Arnold, move to Washington, whether it was in with Jason, in my own place short term or, if you were willing, and I prayed you were, with you. I couldn't wait to make love to you. And Kory, I planned to propose on Christmas."

At that point I was in tears, I had no idea...

He wiped a tear and gave me a sad smile. "I even bought a ring. It was the first thing I did when we had a break for lunch the first day I got back. Arnold went with me, taking me to his favorite jeweler. I couldn't believe I was going to finally ask you to be my wife."

"Oh, Richard-" My voice was barely above a whisper; again, I had no idea...

"And then I heard what I heard, and the confusion, the apparent deception..." Richard looked away and he clenched a fist. "I was hurting and I couldn't figure it out. You had never been evasive. I guess I just needed to lash out. I guess by getting back together with Babs, by marrying her, but getting her pregnant was the way I could hurt you as much as you had hurt me..."

"But I didn't-"

"Baby I know that now, but you were _so_ evasive, and I was so confused..."

Now Richard was tearing up too. I was upset, angry, and I actually felt sorry for Barbara. She had been a pawn in all of this. She was in a situation of her own making she, but did she deserve this? A proposal, a promise of a marriage, a family that was about to be rescinded?

And even with that long ago misunderstood situation having been straightened out a few weeks ago and the wonderful weekend in New York which followed our reunion, when it appeared that I had betrayed him, well, he was confused. This time, Richard at least tried to talk to me, to figure out what was going on, but I had to evade his questions, hide what was actually going on...

"Kory... Kory, honey, are you all right?" I heard Richard from what sounded like outside the house... "Kory, you look pale. Are you going to be sick again? Can I help you to the bathroom?"

I was bleary eyed as I kept thinking about what he had said, and the fact that he hadn't even said that much about how upset or angry he must have been. I was so caught up in how I was 'done wrong', how he had hurt me, never trusted me. I never realized I had hurt him, whether I meant to or not. And I had really, really hurt him. I had asked him to understand, knew I was upsetting him, but hurting him? No, I really hadn't considered it, certainly not to any significant degree.

"I'm so sorry, Richard," I managed.

"For what, Kory?"

"I never really saw it from your perspective before. How hurt you were, how confused. I'm sorry. I was so wrapped up in myself, I never thought about you, about how everything affected you."

"Well, I was jumping at shadows. Something was up, I knew that, but I wasn't sure what. You knew I was choosing Babs over you, but really, as horrible as it sounds..." He looked away, it wasn't a nice thing to think about: she wasn't his first choice, but he decided to move on with her as comfort and to get over me, and over these past few weeks, to hurt me. Not that his saying 'choosing Babs' was pleasant to hear at all. "I don't exactly feel like the most honorable of men right now."

I stroked his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. His choices weren't the best, but they were more understandable now.

He looked me square in the eye, looking for more than reassurance; looking at me like there was no way I would answer yes to his question. "And you could love a man like me?"

In that moment, I forgave him. Later, there would be second guessing but emotions were running so high. And again, as I see it: path of least resistance, going back with Richard.

"I love you very much. Now I think I love you more, Richard. It's easier to understand that your devotion was as deep as I had believed it to be, why you acted the way you had, because of the... misunderstandings."

"Huge misunderstandings." He pulled me in for a cuddle. "I love you. Thank you, Kory."

TtTtTtTtTt

We sat there, mostly in silence for the next 10 minutes or so. I suggested a walk and we ventured out to stroll hand-in-hand about my neighborhood in the last bit of daylight that the day offered, coming early given that it was so late in the fall. Mango happily lead the way, his curled tail wagging lazily. Again, silence was the rule rather than the exception, other than Richard's interested questions about the area. And I do stress interested: he seemed to be especially curious, not just as to why I had picked the area, but what it would be to live there. Presumptuous? Maybe. Minding it a lot? Not so much... at that moment I liked the idea of us together. Still, it wasn't going to be an easy road. Naïve: at times, yes; stupid: I hope not.

After returning from our walk, I poured Richard another Whiskey and he looked rather grateful as he took it. I knew we weren't ready to face the others not knowing where we stood as a couple, so we ordered from an Italian restaurant that I love. I had notified Vic that Dick and I would be having dinner together and returning to the compound later in the evening. I opened a nice bottle of Pinot while we waited for delivery.

Conversation remained at a minimum to start off as we cuddled by the fire that I had decided to light. Mango had stretched out in front of it happily, as I came up with the thought, or the feeling, that overrode the others, "Richard, I am so sorry that I didn't consider your feelings, your pain more-"

He put a finger to my lips, "Kory, we don't need to worry about that now. It's been said-"

"And I'm so glad you did say something. I might never have understood."

"Let's worry about where we go from here. I know what I want, do you?"

I did know, now that I knew the pain and the anger, now that I understood his point of view, I knew what I wanted. "From our relationship?" I teased.

"Yes, from relationship. I cannot believe you're making light of this!"

I shrugged, "Might as well. Things'll be heavy when we get to the compound. I know what I want, but I guess it comes down to timing."

"Timing?" He echoed and I saw the flicker of pain.

"I've given this some thought." I didn't mention that I had also given it thought when I was considering a relationship with Ken, although I'd need to address that with Richard sooner rather than later, "and if we reconnected now, our reunion, even the relationship itself, would be tied to the loss of the President. He is your mentor and practically a father to me. He means the world to both of us, and no doubt we will grow closer to him, God willing, and to the Hudson family while we are staying at the Compound during whatever time he has left. I'd like to get through that before we move ahead with the relationship."

Dick downed the rest of his Scotch and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're not sure you want to move ahead with our relationship?"

I turned so I was angling closer, rather than just sitting next to him on the sofa as we had been doing. "That's not at all what I meant. I just said to move ahead, to allow things to progress at a normal pace, would be unwise. We'd still be in a relationship, still be a couple." I leaned in and placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly. He surprised me by placing a hand over mine briefly and then deepening the kiss, then moving his arms around me to pull me close.

We broke apart and he gave me a lop-sided grin and placed his forehead to mine. "Good."

"What I am saying is that we wait to move ahead with any plans until after... well after, we... leave the compound."

He nodded knowing that I meant after the funeral. "But are we officially a couple?"

"Isn't that what I just said? Don't you think we are?"

"Absolutely, but I was letting you make that choice."

"Richard..." There was so much I could have said. I was becoming unsettled. I knew that the discussion would take weeks, not the few hours we had at the most before we had to be back at President Hudson's Compound, but the bottom line at that moment, in my emotional state, there was no way I didn't want to be a couple, to finally, finally really give it a shot. No campaign, no transition team, no White House, no Babs, and, well, no shroud of secrecy involving President Hudson's illness.

I was cognizant that I was taking a chance because of how Dick had treated me at times, but with more light on things, I felt better about our chances than ever. I understood why he did some of the things he had.

"I always thought we were meant to be a couple Richard, it felt wrong that we weren't, if you understand what I mean."

"I understand perfectly," he replied seriously.

"I'd just like to keep it low key at the compound. We are together, we just have to not be overt about it. You have to work things out with Barbara, and diplomatically at that. She's a Congresswoman, and reasonably high profile. I'd like no attention from the media, no Washington gossip pages or the like if we can manage, especially before..."

"God, the press. I do have to say something to her about changing my mind, needing to be with you, or at least putting her off for a few weeks until after all this is over without letting her in on the situation with Hudson. I wish I could just avoid her but I can't. We'll need to strategize without compromising our relationship."

Oh God, I realized, this was not going to be easy and it was getting very, very complicated.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry, an unexpected little hiccup between updates (gory details on profile page), hope this chapter is all right, will update as quickly as possible without effecting the integrity of the story; the same goes for all my stories.

BTW, I do have two new things up: my debut into the Young Justice fandom, "A Kiss is Just a Kiss," the first chapter of a Robin-centric three chapter minific and also a one shot, "It's Not My Fault!": the scenario was given to me by .Faith-a-saurus., and the piece was her prize for receiving an honorable mention in the RobStar First Kiss Contest. Imagine a time when Robin finally tells Starfire his secret identity, only to have her accidentally find nude photos of Dick Grayson on the Internet... I did my best to torture Robin for Faith because she does it so well!

.

**Politics As Usual**

.

**Chapter 28**

.

"It's getting late," I said as I finished up the dishes and turned off the lights in the kitchen, "but I really don't want to face everyone back at the compound yet. Do you want another drink?"

"One more, but I'd prefer it if you'll join me." The look Dick gave me spoke volumes.

I paused briefly. "Not if I'm driving."

I walked into to the dining room and reached into my breakfront, getting him a fresh crystal rocks glass. As I set it down Richard came behind me, placing his left hand on the counter and it took all my willpower to pour it with a steady hand. Perhaps sensing this, or the fact that I'm sure something in the rest of my body reacted to Richard's close proximity, he waited until I'd set down the bottle before he placed his right hand on the counter, effectively trapping me.

He moved no closer, already a looming presence. Even though we were a couple again, things were tenuous at best and becoming intimate sexually after all these years with what we were going through emotionally would spell disaster without a solid foundation to our relationship; or at least some ground rules.

"The President asked us to try," he said in a matter-of-fact tone close to my ear, "he was sure to speak with each of us individually, Kory. He also asked me in your presence if I'd known why you weren't telling me the truth about your activities and whereabouts, if things would have been different." Then there was an entreaty: "Sweetheart, please. Without my overreacting, we would have stayed together after New York."

I considered my options: laugh off his bravado (was it?), try to draw out Richard's true intentions (although I think he was sincere), hit him back twice as hard with my own brand of tactics, turn around and just attack him in a good way... there were so many choices he had given me.

Wimping out, perhaps because of the heady feeling I got with him so very, very close, I darted under his arm, evading his grasp, and went over to my wine fridge. I selected a nice Reisling and reached for my corkscrew.

"You're right. President Hudson did request that we take this evening to discuss things. I think that's wise." I dramatically pulled the cork, not that it is a sparkling wine that pops. "Richard, you are staying here tonight."

I did enjoy throwing him for a loop. Oh that and being evil, but again the table would be turned sooner than I'd want.

Dick partially suppressed a strangled sound. "I'm glad," he said calmly, regaining his composure quickly. There was some additional, more subtle changes that meant that I had gotten to him, but most people wouldn't have picked up on them: the slight flare to the nostrils; the shift from foot to foot; the straightening of his spine.

TtTtTtTtTt

Quick calls to the compound were made and we settled down by the fire. I blatantly studied Richard, making no efforts to conceal my actions.

Although I expected it, it must have been unnerving to Dick when Mango followed suit: studying him first from about three feet in front of him, then approaching him, sniffing him, looking him in the eyes.

Like wolves and some of the other 'primitive' breeds (those domesticated thousands of years ago rather than 'developed' centuries ago), Basenjis will look you in the eye. It can be unsettling. It is not necessarily a threat, it can be something they do when they are deciding whether they are accepting or rejecting you, to see if you are meant to be a part of the pack.

The next thing Mango did really threw Dick off and changed the tone of things, at least for the moment: Mango jumped up on the back of the sofa and sniffed Dick's hair. Knowing what was about to coming, I started to giggle, but I did warn my poor suitor.

"Mango's going to rub himself against your hair."

"He's what? Do I smell?" He went to get up.

"Don't get up! It's a good thing, Dick! He likes you!"

"He does?" Dick looked pleased. Wow he _was_ trying. Love me, love my dog... but more important, my dog has to like you. It was looking good for Richard at that point. So yeah, he did get points for that.

Mango rubbed himself first like a cat on Richard's head as he walked along the back of the sofa making multiple passes. I took his glass as we laughed together.

"I assure you, unlike most dogs, Basenjis do this to good smells, not bad."

"So I'm not offensive?"

"Not in the least." I purred, immediately regretting that I hadn't censored that more. I couldn't get caught up, not yet.

All of a sudden Mango flung himself fully against Richard, rubbing his back on Richard's head and knocking him off balance and toward me. I barely was able to put down my glass when Richard's face was planted into my chest and a flipped over Mango was scrambling for purchase on Richard's back.

Now I'm sure that a twenty-odd pound dog on his back was not completely immobilizing Richard, but I will give him that Mango did knock him over. I was laughing so hard I didn't even get out of the way.

It seemed like minutes passed but I'm sure it was seconds that it took for Mango to find his footing and hop off Richard's back and for Richard to sit up. Richard was red faced and breathless, looking relieved when he saw I was laughing.

All I wanted to do right then was jump the man. Again I caught myself and instead,I jumped up. "Well, looks like Mango's definitely accepted you. I'm gonna let him out back for a bit under the lights, to see if we can't get some of his yaya's out. Wanna come?"

TtTtTtTtTt

I ignored Richard's calls to me as I grabbed a ball and two beers and headed out back. It had been too intense. He of course followed me, and joined us in a game of 'Mango-in-the-middle' and other semi-fetch games. Sighthounds aren't great fetchers. Great chasers though.

Once Mango looked tired and after our third beers, we went inside. I returned to the couch and picked up the rocks glass, "Can I freshen this for you?"

"Why don't you wait here and I'll get it?"

"I'm wouldn't be a very good hostess then."

"Kory, this isn't about being a good hospitality, this is about us."

I nodded.

While Richard was fixing another drink I went and changed into sweats and brushed out my hair. I was more buzzed than I realized and I gave myself a pep talk about not giving into my attractions to Dick. The day had been fine. We had fun considering; We talked a lot back at the statue. Mango had accepted Dick but there was something nagging at me that I couldn't quite figure out. I knew if I just gave in, I'd regret it. I also knew if I'd give up on us, I'd also regret it.

"Hey."

Dick smiled, his face open. "You all right?"

"No."

He considered me carefully. "Want to talk about it?"

I thought about him with Babs. I forced myself to picture them together at the end of the administration, now and in the future and then I pictured Dick and me. And then I got angry. Why did he throw it away? Why did he throw _us_ away?

Why did I wait all these years? Why didn't I fight him over his stupid rules about dating all those years ago all those wasted years?

I think I snarled at him; I certainly growled.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what Kory?" I have to say his expression was sincere, concerned.

"Throw us away. Then, over and over again all those years, and again now. Why?"

He blinked. He didn't try to speak. I'd realize later that it was by design.

He watched me as my tears began to fall.

"And all that time I waited for you! Those 'friend' dates – I loved them and I cried for days afterward. I loved you so much and we had so much fun together. And those nights together, those stolen nights after the Inaugurations, God Richard, we fell back together so perfectly... I waited for you all those years... all these years! I'm thirty-three years old and over a third of my life I've waited for you! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

His face was patient, concerned. Still he let me speak; it was not a question he was going to answered.

"And right before we could get together forever, you started to go ot with someone else," I was not going to mention her name, "and by chance we got back together just weeks ago and then you threw it away _again_! What is wrong with me? Do you know how much I loved you then? How much I love you now? I waited for you, thinking that was enough, but it wasn't was it? It was never enough for you?"

"Oh no, Kory, it wasn't that. Don't ever, ever think that."

"To start off with, you and your stupid rules! Why couldn't we date? We didn't even try it to see if we could handle it! We didn't even talk to anyone about it. Hudson met us when we were a couple, he hired both of us. It didn't bother him or his staff. I just went along with it. God, I was so stupid! Why did I just listen to you? Why didn't I tell you the hell with it? I barely spoke up? A stupid little girl! I still am! I should have just told you to shove your rules! God Dick, I am so, so pissed... I love you, but God, I'm angry, really, really angry-"

"Yes!" He exclaimed.

"Yes? Yes? What the hell, Dick?"

"You're angry, passionate – you're letting yourself be pissed at me. Kory, you always, always hold it in about our situation. Sometimes I don't know how much you care."

"What? How dare you! You know I care!"

"I don't want you to be angry Kory, I wish things hadn't happened the way they had, but they did. To get these things behind us, we have to at least talk about them. It was always more than just not going out at the end of the second Hudson White House; we should have worked harder to be together all along. As stupid as it sounds, maybe I wanted you to fight me harder on my father's stupid rules-"

"Don't blame me!"

"I don't mean to, I'm trying to figure this out. I was so stupid too, don't you know how upset and angry I am at myself? If we are going to have a future, we've got to make sense of our unconventional past. I feel guilty for making you wait those eight years-"

"Don't blame me for you guilt either."

"I'm not Kori, please, just get this off your chest. I need to know everything you're feeling. Please, I want to work it out, I need it to work out, I love you."

I sighed. "I love you too."

"But I also don't want you to give us another try just because you've were waiting for me. We have to be in this because we love each other now and want to be together."

"Oh." He did have a point.

"and that your dog finally likes me," he added with a dashing smile.

That gave him some extra consideration, but yeah, he had a point, was I only in it because I had already invested so much time into the venture...

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading, and reviews are always appreciated.


	29. Chapter 29

More of the (metaphorical) dance between Dick and Kory... next chapter will be much more interesting and pivotal is already written.

For those who may not have seen it, I have finally started to post _Equinox_, the sequel to _Winter Solstice_. Rated M for adult content as this is a modern wartime drama, with grittier moments as well as the tender ones.

.

**Politics As Usual**

.

**Chapter 29**

.

We sat quietly for a bit downstairs. I'd run out of physical as well as emotional energy. Richard and I weren't cuddling _per se_ but we were seated close, his arm behind the back of me, our thighs touching. He played with the ends of my hair a bit – I'd only noticed because I could see it in the periphery – but nothing over physically about it at all.

He asked about getting us some water. I certainly didn't want anything more in the way of alcohol to drink and I was grateful when he took my glass.

I replayed the day in my mind. The ups and downs – the emotional rollercoaster... as well as the happy and loving moments I'd shown him, followed by disdain, perhaps even venomous moments – I'd almost been Mercurial. He was much more even with the exception of his utter glee – and relief when I got angry.

Was he egging me on? Was he sincere? Where do we really go from here? Did he deserve a do-over?

And was I in any kind of shape to make a big girl decision?

Dick's breathing changed and there was the most subtle change as he shifted his seat bones. No it wasn't in a friendly way: my body would react before my brain would in that case. And while he can hide things and he'd be a good poker player, I read people better, and I knew this meant he was about to bring up something he didn't want to. I looked up expectantly.

"Somehow it's Thanksgiving tomorrow. We'll have to figure out what time we're needed at the compound."

How had I forgotten? Well, that's easy...

"Oh, right." Back to numb. Mercurial, yup, guess that's baseline. Whee, I'm swinging.

"Why don't you show me where I'm sleeping?"

Well that was open ended and damned reasonable of him. "I guess we should head up." I was still numb; no flicker of desire nor dread or even concern. "Can I get you anything before we go upstairs?"

"I'm fine with the water, thanks Kori."

"Okay, let me make sure we're locked up."

Dick waited while Mango and I checked the doors and armed the alarms. "I'm glad about the alarms and again about you having a dog." Dick's tone was sincere, not possessive or paternal; anyone could have said those words. I doubt he said them for effect; there was none that I felt of that type anyway.

Once upstairs, I showed Dick the guest room and bath, gave him fresh sheets, and found a new toothbrush and toothpaste. I wasn't surprised at that point that he didn't push to spend the night together. I knew that it wasn't a ploy. Maybe he was as numb or confused as I was. Or he was just exhausted or playing it safe.

No matter, it was easier at least for me, and self-preservation was something I had to remember every now and again.

TtTtTtTtTt

Vic woke me up at the ungodly hour of 9:55 AM with a phone call. Even Mango let out a heavy sigh from under the covers at the foot of the bed.

To make it worse, Vic was chipper. With a capital C. "Thanksgiving Dinner is at 3 PM, the bird is in the oven, and why aren't you here for waffles?"

"You are evil."

"No, I'm not. It's Thanksgiving, my former third best friend is in town, you're hogging him, so get your sorry butts back over here."

"You are the spawn of the devil."

Vic chuckled. "Let me talk to Dick."

"Umm, he's not here... try him on his phone."

"He go out already?"

"Uhhh, no... At least I don't think so..." No, no alarm. "No."

"You guys fight?"

I groaned. "Ummmm, no, not really... why are we playing twenty questions?"

"Cause inquiring minds want to know?" Vic replied.

"And this is a hundred percent your business because..."

"Inquiring minds want to know..."

"All right, I'll put my bedmate on the line."

"Well, ah-right!"

I paused and covered the receiver. "Mango won't come to the phone. He's under the covers."

"Ugh, Kory... just get your sorry butts over here."

"Fine, we will be there... eventually."

"No dillydallying. You had enough time for a love connection, or reconnection..."

"Vic-"

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point, you won't talk, Dick _never_ would about you guys as far as _details_... anyway, the President was asking for you both earlier for a debriefing."

"Wait, what? Why didn't you say that first?" Now I was awake.

"As you said yourself, I'm evil."

TtTtTtTtTt

Richard and I were up and out in record time. I found a nice dress to wear in my closet: cashmere knit that was a lovely hunter green and was soft and comfortable and slipped it on without even looking in a full length mirror. It was perfect for the holiday. I hadn't remembered it was formfitting or flattering until Dick's eyes raked over me and he had a flash of lust in his eyes that was more than I'd seen since New York, perhaps even more intense.

I couldn't even address it; we had our time to discuss 'us' and now it was back to the compound for what couldn't be more than a couple more weeks.

I couldn't imagine I'd be there, that the President would be there until Christmas.

TtTtTtTtTt

"I see. So who put you in my room?" I teased as Dick and I walked into the room I'd been staying in for my weeks at the compound.

"Your room?" Dick squeaked out. "Gemma said you and Lil were across the hall." He rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't want me to think he'd made an assumption; that was obvious. At least he was acting sincere.

"No, Lil and I have been in this room," I spared the details for the moment. I giggled as Richard moved his things across the hall to the other room,

TtTtTtTtTt

We all did have a debriefing separately of sorts, like Vic had said. It was more parting life lessons, rather than our briefing him on our fact-finding. These sessions were individual.

When my turn came, although President Hudson was good natured in his approach that was almost teasing, he soon sobered and gave me good if not original advice.

"As I have said before Kory, a dying man has no time for lies or gossip or even that much time for conjecture. But as far as the fatherly advice I can give you: first, I don't worry at all about your career; secondly, I don't worry a bit about you being able to provide for yourself financially; and thirdly, well, follow your heart but actions do speak louder than words.

"Richard is a good man, a brilliant man. From the outside, it always looked like there was something there that was extremely special between you two; something that's truly a rarity. Take time to consider things, but also remember that life is so, so short and can be taken away from you in a heartbeat."

"Yes Mr. President."

"As you can tell, I'm saying goodbye today, or rather getting the things said that I need to say while I can. We are having Thanksgiving dinner shortly and I will be there as long as I can, keeping up appearances for the younger members of the family.

"However, it won't be long now before I really decline and I think after the weekend, you are free to head home anytime. I know you can keep things quiet."

"Of course, sir." I'd been letting the tears fall but I was barely holding it together at this point.

"Thank you for being in my life. I will miss you until I see you again. Please don't be in a hurry. No matter how good it's supposed to be There, you have too many good things to do here."

I sniffled and nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kory."

TtTtTtTtTt

In spite of the discussions each of us had with President Hudson that day, the Thanksgiving Dinner was truly festive. It was an old fashioned meal, full of fun and toasts and jokes and far too much food.

We waddled around after and somehow were playing touch football for sometime before we lost the light. After that it turned into quiet discussions gain among the adults.

I saw Ken and Dick take a walk each with a beer in hand. I was glad Dick was there for his friend. Ken had looked up to Dick a lot, and it had nothing to do with me.

It reminded me all the great things that Dick might have done if he hadn't chosen to be with Barbara. The last couple of years could have been years that he cultivate his own political career. He was a born leader.

TtTtTtTtTt

Much later, a familiar voice was heard behind me as I rocked Connor after his 11 PM feeding, "God that is a beautiful sight, not that I am surprised."

Odd, Ken's words had been similar.

I felt a gentle caress on my right arm as Dick crouched next to the chair, as I cradled Connor in the crook of my left arm. He fussed a bit and I pulled him toward my breast and I felt another caress and a kiss on my shoulder, "You're a natural, Kory."

Connor reached up to Richard. His face softened further somehow. "May I take him?"

I could only nod. Richard settled down Indian style on the floor, in front of the rocker. Wow what a sight. I leaned forward and handed him the little guy and Richard gave Connor his full attention. It was amazing. _Richard_ was amazing. He was going to be a spectacular father. He interacted to the three month old's every eye movement and repositioning, fully in sync with him.

All I could do was watch. All I wanted to do was watch. Richard was lost in the world that was that little boy. Wow.

It wasn't until Connor settled and became droopy-eyed that Richard even looked at me. I bit my lip, waiting for Richard to decide to hand off the baby. He didn't. Richard dropped his eyes back to his young charge, cradling him closer as the babe dozed off.

It was amazing. Richard was always very flexible and athletic, and he looked completely comfortable on the floor sitting Indian style as the minutes ticked on. He didn't make a move to ask about setting Connor down, and I didn't offer up the information that Reagan would be there any minute; I was just enjoying the view before me.

Reagan arrived as she always did, cocking me a brow when she saw who was holding her baby. When she walked over to take him from Richard she thanked him and again shot me a look, this one highly amused.

Once Reagan was gone, Richard looked up at me and I offered my hands to pull him up and found myself of the floor instead.

"Oops".

"Oops."

"Sorry."

"Sorry?"

"Now I get it."

"Get what?"

"How awesome babies are."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I didn't realize your maternal instinct would kick in so easily also."

I was expecting tickling or a pelting by a pillow instead I got enveloped in a hug.

"I'm sorry Kory that I ever doubted you, doubted us," Richard said as he held me, his grasp tightening.

"So am I, Richard."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.

Again, the next chapter is pivotal and should be up within the week.

A/N: If anyone is thinking I am overreaching with the scene with the President saying goodbye, I'm not. People often know when they are approaching their last days of awareness and of life, the pre-actively dying phase.


	30. Chapter 30

This is the promised pivotal chapter...

.

**Politics As Usual**

.

**Chapter 30**

**.**

It was a very pleasant holiday weekend, probably among the best I'd ever had. The President wasn't out of his room, but I did see him on two occasions and only in retrospect did I realize that he was emotionally withdrawing. As for the rest of us, it was nonstop fun: football – touch games or watching on TV – eating leftovers, playing with the children, online bargain hunting (we didn't dare brave the stores).

Either by design or denial, the loss of the President did not overshadow things.

Another thing that was enjoyable was how Richard treated me: he wasn't pushing one way or the other. He was being a friend, a companion. He didn't try to talk about the future or the past, or try to sneak steamy kisses or anything like that. He was relaxed and comfortable, nothing seemed forced. Had I taken the time to consider it, I might have wondered if he had been replaced by a Dick substitute.

Or maybe we had actual gotten somewhere in our relationship...

Lil remarked about that Saturday evening while we were cleaning up after making homemade pizza with the children that she hadn't seen that side of Dick since we were still in college.

"He seems happy again. I hope I'm not jinxing it by saying it out loud."

"I don't think it can be jinxed." I replied. I'm not sure why I felt that confident, but I did.

"What can't be jinxed?" Dick asked with a trying-to-look-innocent smile as he approached us.

"You two!" Lilith happily answered.

"I'm glad you're thinking that way too, Kory," he paused, looking around the kitchen, "can I give you ladies a hand? Rumor has it we are breaking fire code and having a bonfire tonight, so the sooner we finish up in here, the sooner we'll be wrestling over who gets the first s'mores."

We finished up in record time and the three of us made it outside just in time for the lighting of the bonfire. We stayed out with the Hudson children and grandchildren, enjoying s'mores and telling ghost stories. Two hours had passed and it was just Lil, Richard and me outside.

"I'm heading in," Lil said. "Don's calling soon, so he'll be calling soon."

I giggled. "Subtle."

I nodded and Dick remarked that he looked forward to seeing Don soon. After Lil left it was just Dick and I and the burning embers.

"Thank you for not pushing these last few days," I said, looking onto the remnants of the fire.

"Thank you for not making me feel desperate."

"Desperate?"

"Like that I could lose you again."

"Was I making you feel that way?"

"Apparently not on purpose," he said with regret.

"We've done well not to talk about our situation and how it was interfered with," I told him, "let's not go there now. I've had a wonderful time with you this weekend."

"I have too. Very relaxing."

"No drama."

"Drama's overrated."

"Unless you're a teenage girl."

"I tend not to be."

I giggled. "Good. I like you not as a teenage girl."

"I liked you as a teenage girl."

"We met when I was already in my twenties."

"But I saw you dance in your teens."

"Oh that's right." I looked at him and flashed him a smile, "did you have a crush on me?"

"I believe I might have. I certainly was happy to have gotten the chance to meet you that night at the Phi house. I mean, I would have wanted to meet you anyway, but it was an added bonus to meet the dancer that I had tried to meet a few years before."

"Wait – you did?" He had never told me. I never would see anyone, and we never discussed it.

"I was shot down that night. Tough on the ego."

"Oh, it was nothing personal-"

"Sure, you say that now-"

"No! Really! I might have made an exception!"

"It's okay Kory, I'm a big boy, I lived."

I actually felt bad. "Richard, I never met anyone after performances. Ever."

"Really?"

"Really." I placed my hand over his. "Why didn't you ever say anything? You told me you saw me perform..."

"Well, again, ego. I wasn't used to being turned away a lot..."

My boyfriend, son of Bruce Wayne, one of the most eligible bachelors and all that... At least he had the decency to blush.

"You know, Lil was right, you seem happy, like when you were still in school and we were together. Do you feel like that?"

"Even though things are sad and it's a strange situation here at the Hudson's, I'm happy to be here with you right now. We are in a way back to where we should be... like the clock was reset. We should have never stopped dating," I gave him a look and he corrected, "_I_ should have never come up with the idea that we shouldn't be together while we were working for the President."

I nodded.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

TtTtTtTtTt

After a more somber but uneventful Sunday, the week began and there was a gradual shift each day. By midweek, things had changed completely from only days before.

We were all back in the bedroom – Dick, Lil, Vic and I - knowing the truth: the end was near, and we waiting for the formal announcement. I hated to think we were finally on the 'death watch' we were dreading, but it seemed that way.

Mrs. Hudson knocked on the door.

"Hi everyone."

We each greeted her back.

"I think you know why I'm here." She was so gracious and stoic. "Thank you so much for spending all this time with us. Kory and Lilith, working on the book meant so much to Howard and the entire family. Plus just being here. You really are part of the family. Howard did make arrangement with President Carter and Don is at his home waiting for you.

"Victor, you have been as wonderful as always, and again, a son to us. Dick, thank you for coming. Howard was so pleased, as was my mother and the entire family. I know it was difficult for you to come.

"And Kory, thank you for bringing Mango. Howard always had a dog by his side his entire life. Having a dog through his final days has been so beneficial.

"But now I ask another difficult request. I ask that you all go home. The hospice team tell me that Howard is 'actively dying' and that he could leave us over the next three to five days, possibly sooner or later. He never wanted people to be watching and waiting. We want it just to be immediate family, and even though on most levels we feel that you are in that category, well, I'm sure you'll understand. If there is anything you need, do not hesitate to ask, but we would like all four, well five including Mango, to leave as soon as possible, now that we are sure Howard will not be aware and awake again. You've said your goodbyes. He knows you love him and he is so thankful you were here in the end when we all needed you. It cost you so very much and thank you for the sacrifice."

TtTtTtTtTt

We went about saying our good byes and I had yet to say good bye to Ken or Connor. Dick came up to my side and took Mango's leash and the keys and brushed his lips over my temple and said fairly softly, "Kory, take all the time you need saying good bye to Ken and Connor. Mango and I will be in the car waiting."

I gave him an appreciative smile and touched his cheek, "Thank you."

TtTtTtTtTt

"Kory, should I call Jason?"

"No, we need to work things out, once and for all, one way or the other. I do love you Richard. I was hoping you'd come home with us."

"Thank God. Wait, we? You and Lil. I thought Don was in town."

"He is. I meant me and Mango," I replied with an amused smiled.

Richard smiled as well, "Am I going to fight over half of your bed?"

"Who said you were sleeping in the bed?"

"What do you mean?"

"As I see it, this is the last shot for us. It is all forward or it ends. No backsliding, no second chances. We don't get ahead of ourselves. I want us to work out, believe me. That's why we can't rush."

"Okay, sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

The news came faster than any of us could have imagined. We had just sat down to dessert at about 8 PM, home less than thirty hours from the compound when Vic called. I put the call on speaker.

"Hi Vic, Richard and I have you on speaker."

"President Hudson has died. I'm about to call the White House, but I wanted to give you a head's up. The news will be released at about 1 or 2 AM."

"Thank you." Dick said.

"Thank you, Vic," I echoed.

"No problem. Dick, take care of Kor for me."

"I'll do my best."

TtTtTtTtTt

We knew that a lot of things were about to happen. One was our own emotional reactions, no matter how ready we were. Two was the fact that each of our phones would be ringing off the hook and we would be appearing on TV starting as soon as the news broke.

I got up and poured us each a Scotch and walked back over to Richard. I handed him his glass.

"To the best man I ever knew," I toasted and Dick clinked my glass and we each took a pull of our drinks.

He lifted his glass. "To my mentor, my friend, I shall miss you."

We toasted the President until our third Scotches were finished and I looked up, surprised that the sadness I expected was replaced by something else in Richard's eyes.

"I need you." I needed him too.

I nodded. Richard stood up and pulled me to my to my feet. Holding my hand firmly, he lead me upstairs to my bedroom.

We kissed at the bedside and I laid on my bed and Richard removed only his blazer before I extended my hand for him to join me. While this was an act of pure emotion, there is something thrilling about undressing in bed. I guess it comes from a time when the ending is less certain, that is, how far things would go.

Slowly we undressed each other as we kissed and held each other and cried for the loss of our friend and mentor.

In many ways it was like no other time we had ever had. It was much closer, much more loving, reassuring, intimate. Neither of our lips traveled below the other's neck, and I was following Richard's lead on this. On my first and only two attempts to kiss further down his body, Richard cupped my chin and lifted my face and looked me in the eye.

"Stay here with me darling, I need you to be as close to me as possible."

I was certain this was just for that night, that it wasn't his new way for him to make love, but that he needed that level of reconnection. We stared into each other's eyes, our words used sparingly or rather sporadically.

"This is so right, Kory. I love your touch."

Just because our lips and eyes stayed connected, our hands certainly wandered and our bodies, after smoldering for days and days, were about to ignite.

I reveled in every touch and he touched me everywhere, as if he remembered my body perfectly. I did remember his, now even more honed and defined as I had discovered in New York. His responses were as well, a bit faster, his moans now were throatier growls, his kisses while still tender much of the time had a bit more bite behind them.

During our trip to New York we had spent a good deal of time reconnecting physically on our second night, but this was nothing like that. That night was about pleasure, more about showing what we had to offer each other. This was about what we could share together and who we were together.

I was aroused as he was, our breathing increased as were our heart rates, and our feelings were expressed. I knew I wanted him and he expressed how much he needed to be with me.

"Once we make love tonight Richard, this is it. It can be the last time, or the start of forever."

"You'd give me one last time, after everything?"

"Not by choice, no, Richard. What I want is forever."

"This is forever, Kory, I promise you. I'm yours forever."

My body was ready, I was sure of it. He stroked me, remarking to me how wet I was. And I was wet and I ached for him... I knew the feeling, it's something you don't ever forget.

"Kory, I want you."

"Please Richard."

Eyes locked, he entered me steadily and soundly but to our horror when he did, the pain was not unlike the first time... only worse because it was so unexpected.

I cried out, and it was obvious that I was in pain.

We both froze.

It took me a moment to realize why.

Richard had tears in his eyes. "Oh God Kory, what's wrong? What did I do to you?"

"Richard, I..."

"Kory... were you injured? Did you have surgery? Why? What's going on?"

My mind looked for an answer, but I knew the answer, but, really, was it that obvious? "No... nothing like that."

"God, did something happen to you? Were you injured by someone?"

"No, no Richard. But... but I need for you to know something."

He swallowed hard, frowning, bracing himself for bad news. "All right."

I paused, how could I tell him this?

He relaxed his upper body slightly, then touched my tear stained cheeks. "Honey, you can tell me anything, and if you need help with this, we'll find a specialist... "

It crossed my mind that he was the specialist that I needed. I smiled at that thought, as odd as it was.

"All those times, all those times you kept saying that I must be pregnant and I denied it."

"Kory, I said I was sorry-"

"I know, it doesn't matter now. But remember that I said that if I got pregnant the last time I had sex, how old the baby would be..."

"Kory, I'll kill the bastard that hurt you."

"No one hurt me, no one... Richard, the last time I had sex-"

"Kory, please, I don't want to hear about this..."

"Well, I'd counter that I know about you and Babs and I'm not sure who else-"

"Kory, it was only Babs-"

"Well Richard, it was only you-"

"What?"

"If I had gotten pregnant the last time I had sex, the baby would be about seven now."

"So the last time you had sex..?"

"Was with you."

"I'm the only one you've ever been with?"

"Yes."

His eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, I had no idea."

I smiled. "I figured that was the case. I haven't made love since we were last together. So I guess what happened tonight... well, was a matter of disuse... "

He looked at me with compassion. "Don't make light of it, Kory, I_ hurt_ you-"

"If I don't laugh about it, I'm going to start to cry."

"Baby, don't cry, we'll just stop-"

"No, it's really, it's better, I mean, the discomfort, it's almost gone..."

"Kory, I don't know what to say..."

I smiled. "Then don't say anything." I knew he would get the hint and soon, but just in case he needed extra incentive, I rolled my hips and it felt so good...

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.


	31. Chapter 31

_Author's note: again I ask that no one bash the subtle politics, none really in this chapter, or which cable channels they are making their appearances on. There is way too much of that these days and we don't need to be like that here. When I worked on a Presidential Campaign, my roommate still talked to me every day even though our politics were different. We discussed it, not fought about it, agreed on what we agreed upon, and recognized the things we'd never get the other to budge on. I miss those days._

.

New character: Mari McCabe - Vixen - make up artist for TV Studio

.

**Politics As Usual**

.

**Chapter 31**

**.**

"_This is forever, Kory, I promise you. I'm yours forever."_

Richard moaned into my mouth just as he was capturing my lips to give me the most sensual kiss, one that explored my mouth careful and fully, one that drew most of my attention to what his tongue and lips were doing to me... but what he did not resume was moving within me.

The kiss ended and as I opened my eyes he was looking at me with love and compassion, "I've spent far too many years hurting you, and I refuse to allow myself to continue." He eased us onto our sides and I was immediately bereft of his weight pressing down on me, of that blanket of warmth that his body gave me.

"Richard-"

"Please Kory, I'm just not able to continue, not right now. Believe me, I want to," He searched my face, "and I'm as disappointed as you are. Our grief brought us to this moment which wasn't right. Something as special as being together again should have been only about us."

I nodded, my brain trying to get my mind around that I had made a terrible mistake, or had I?

"Did you mean it? That we are together?" Gah, Insecurities.

"Oh yes," he cupped my cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb, "I'm yours and only yours forever."

TtTtTtTtTt

We cuddled for a bit, but soon dozed, and then the inevitable happen: we received a call from Vic at 4:30 AM that they were going to let the press know that President Hudson had passed away at 5:45 AM.

Having gotten more sleep than expected and a nice amount of notice, Richard and I weren't rushed. The call for the pundits and old staffers and colleagues would be out as soon as the announcement was made.

The temptation was there, at least for me, to stay in bed for one reason or another, but we got up after some reassurances that we could each make it through what would be a difficult day of TV appearances and interviews and comments. I took my shower first, busy drying my hair when Dick stepped out of his shower.

He nodded. "I guess I'll call Jason-"

"The spare key is in the junk drawer in the kitchen," I said. I realized after I said it I might have trouble on the other end – I wasn't really ready for permanence, was I?

"Sounds like a plan."

TtTtTtTtTt

We walked Mango together – Richard insisted – and the weather reflected what would be a very sad day for our country. There was a cold rain and we walked quickly as Richard held an umbrella for us. It was a mercifully short walk as Mango, like all Basenjis, hate the rain, but a necessary one: I wouldn't be home for fourteen to eighteen hours and even when Lil got there to walk him, Mango was used to more time outside than he was going to get out over the next few weeks.

We had a quick breakfast that Richard made so we wouldn't get dead and I had to say it was wonderful. I wished I could have enjoyed it more. We discussed what we would say on air – there was no doubt he'd be on TV nearly as much as I was as Hudson's former and only Chief-of-Staff during his presidency.

I did my own hair and make up although it would be redone in the studio. We rode in my Tahoe together, given I had the only car. We arrived in the Washington Bureau of the Fox News Channel about 5:35 and parked along the back edge. I was their first call on anything that came up on the Hudson administration so I figured I'd just be there when the news broke about his death.

Dick and I held hands and listened to the local all news station, the Westinghouse Broadcasting Channel, WTOP. At 5:47 AM the familiar 'beep, beep, beep' came on, and the anchor said, "This just in... and we have some very sad news this morning folks, former President Howard Burton Hudson has passed away in his Virginia home after a short battle with cancer..."

My cell phone rang and it was FNC in New York to coordinate an appearance and the producer was so relieved and grateful that I was already at the Washington Bureau. Richard hadn't even made it all the way from the back of the parking lot to the front entrance when his cell rang and I answered it for him, with the producer from CNN in Atlanta on the line. Ugh, hope there wouldn't be too much made of that, we didn't need the gossip. I asked her to hold so Dick and I could say goodbye and I could get an assuring hug and an 'I love you and remember that yes, it's forever' in my ear. "Love you," I said in return before my eyes welled, my mind shifting to the Hudsons and what their day would be luck.

"Good luck."

"You too."

TtTtTtTtTt

I went into the offices of the Washington offices of FNC, and up the elevator to the studios. Oh the irony of the Muzak version of Elton John's "Funeral of a Friend". Didn't need that at that particular moment. I said a silent prayer that I'd be given a wide berth, that people would realize that I'd lost a mentor, friend, as well as my former boss and President. Who am I kidding? I'd lost a surrogate father. The last weeks had solidified that.

Oh God, the book too. If the publisher were smart, and they were and had had President Hudson's blessing weeks ago, they would release a press release about my book. Now if they had decorum, they'd wait a day or more.

"Oh honey," Mari said to me as I came right into make up. She looked at me for a moment. "You obviously had a heads up that you're here so soon after the announcement; did you know it was coming?"

I'd known Mari McCabe for a while. She did hair and make up and so much more at FNC's Washington Bureau. We always got along well, although I tried to stay away from some of the gossip she had. Well, I tried to appear to not want to listen to the gossip she had. She loved her job, and at one point she even took me to lunch after I'd been given a job offer for a permanent position, asking me to join the team there. It was a great offer and they were a great team, I just wasn't ready to make that commitment at the time.

I nodded, holding back tears. She gave me a hug and reassured me things would be fine, that I could hold it for the camera and that the producer would be informed – by her – that I might need breaks to collect myself.

"Thank you, but I can pull it together."

I was in and out of make up and hair, needing both redone, in four minutes. Nothing else was said as I spent the time getting psyched up for going on National Television. It wouldn't just be cable, the affiliates would carrying the cable channel's feed as well. I gave them an exclusive for the airtime after such events, but I'd get to do other Sunday shows on the Networks and other Cable Channels if I wanted, but that was a few days away.

And that wouldn't be all; the President would be lying in state in the rotunda of the Capital Building as eleven presidents had before him so I'd be expected there. The funeral itself would be about a week away. Everything was already planned by the President himself and his family, but the commanding generals were not fully aware of the President's illness, so it would take them a few extra days to coordinate the events.

I took a deep breath. Not the time to get overwhelmed. I'd have help keeping it together: Lil would be there. Odd, my mind did not immediately think of Richard. Then again, he was in demand, he had his own appearances on CNN at least for that first day and as Hudson's ex-Chief of Staff he'd surely be a big draw.

He'd have to take care of himself. Or rely on someone else... like Jason... not Babs. Please, not this week. I'd be beyond overload.

I was mic'ed and in a chair before I focused, barely acknowledging the director's assistant. In my ear I heard, "Thanks for getting here so fast and being here Kory. Signal us on the break if you need to step off the stage. Unless it's a national feed, you're off camera anytime you need. Sorry about your loss, I understand you were very close to the President. We are putting you on remote with New York until Brett and Molly get here. Brit and Chris will be here in about an hour."

I nodded and then went on with the quickly assembled 7 AM crew from "Fox and Friends", not necessarily the most savvy group, but they had been in place and on the air for roughly 12 minutes before I was ready, being already there for their normal pre-show prep.

I was introduced as a former speechwriter and immediately asked if I were close to the family, asked when I last saw the President, how he looked, a tad more of the gory detail side and less of the what he did for our country and how he will be missed. I wished I'd have expected more from them, but I hadn't. Before long I heard in my ear that the Washington anchors where coming in and that the broadcast would come out of the Washington and not New York for the most part.

There were no commercial breaks, so when they were interviewing his first campaign manager from a remote location about 9:30, I signaled that I had to step off stage. I had to eat, pee, stretch my legs. There were plenty of other people being interviewed and coming in. I was remaining a permanent fixture with the anchors, but I could go off the air for 20 minutes.

I was relieved about Richard having sent a text. It was sweet and thoughtful and said more than the right things: _Are u ok? U look great on air. I s/b out 6, u? Meant every word last night. Love u more than u know. L, R_

I texted back that I was to be out by 7, that tomorrow would be a later start and finish. I also texted I was fine, hoped he was holding up and that I loved him too.

He texted later that he would pick up dinner and meet me at the studio. I texted back during another break and was soon back in the fray.

I'd be lying if I were to say it was all painful. There were many moments of pleasant reminising, stories coming from his colleagues from the old guard of politicians. It was equal parts the person and the legacy. It was palatable.

I was in the home stretch when I got an odd look from Mari. She pulled me from my on air seat during a station break, they were finally being taken by the network in limited numbers, and lead me to a quiet part of the studio behind the sound proofed uprights.

"Haven't chatted for a while with you about Dick Grayson, but just to give you a little notice that Congresswoman Gordon is going on air right after you."

"Just my stinking luck," I replied, wanting to use stronger language. "Thanks for the heads up, Mari. It'll help."

That was all I needed. But I should have realized the possibility. She was a good choice. She had been a speechwriter during the President's first term and was a sitting member of Congress. At least we weren't on air together, unless the director or someone changed things around.

"She'll be in at 6:45 PM."

And then it occurred to me that it was about the time that Richard should be in the parking lot or coming up to get me. The three of us together or the two of them together was more than I was up to dealing with.

Great, just great.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews are always appreciated.

.

As the Titans were breaking up, Vixen approached Starfire about joining the JLA, which Starfire did. After a short time, Starfire decided she couldn't handle being so close to a now-Batman Dick Grayson, so she left for the Vega System, eventually joining the REBELS.


	32. Chapter 32

Hi everyone. I'm not sure how much I'll be posting on all my stories. I'm awaiting word on more abdominal surgery after developing a hernia and frankly I am extremely uncomfortable... I had this chapter mostly written and thought I would post it. Thank you for your patience.

~Airdrie

.

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 32**

.

Even when on the air, the minutes slowed to an agonizing pace the moment I learned that Barbara was coming into the studio. Why? It was so unfair, all that I had to go through, all the people that were available. I was on all day; if she offered to come on so that we'd cross paths, she was one sick pup. A sadist and a masochist.

I silently prayed that we weren't expected on the air together, but what I got was what worse.

I was thanked on air by the somber anchors and fatigue was setting in. It had been almost thirteen hours that I had been on the air at that point and I was again given condolences for my personal loss, something that I appreciated, but wished hadn't been acknowledged on air. It barely registered beyond that it would make my complicated life even moreso, that there could be – who am I kidding – that there would be speculation about 'my relationship' with the President and members of the family. What it did trigger was some sadness and a few tears, ones that were held at bay for hours and hours.

The cameraman signaled we were at commercial break and Brit said goodbye, and got up to walk off set while Brett nodded before picking up his cell.

I was unmic'ing myself anyway as I always did, but no one came over from production, something that was somewhat unusual, but the stage crew was certainly busy coordinating appearances and obtaining the latest reactions from world leaders and so on. Just as well, my tears had a mind of their own. I fished out a handkerchief from my jacket pocket, thanks to Richard, and was able to blot my tears as I came off stage.

I thought I was home free when I turned a corner, unbuttoning then removing my suit jacket when I almost walked directly into the back of Babs who was speaking with one of the producers for programming.

"Well, speak of the... never mind." She had spun, her eyes narrowed as she looked at me up and down. "As I was about to say, if you need to get in touch with my fiance Dick Grayson," the words 'my fiance Dick Grayson' might have been picked up on air if they weren't on a commercial break, "I _just_ learned that he is living with Kory now."

Thank God I had the wherewithal to think on my feet in my sleep deprived and emotionally draining state.

"A correction, Jim, as for Dick Grayson and Congresswoman Gordon, I believe the society pages from months ago will give you information about their broken engagement-"

"But we were about to-"

I put up my palm to stop her, which only made her pause.

"If he hadn't-"

I cut her off again. "Jim, would you like his number?"

He gave me a wide eyed expression which I imagine he'd had the entire time, but my eyes were on Babs, playing it safe: As I've said before, back in Roman times, people had the courtesy of stabbing you in the back; but in Washington, especially these days, people will walk right up to you and stab you right in the chest.

At that point, Mari called Barbara to the makeup chair and I did my best to stay composed as I gave Jim Dick's new cell phone number. I thought about clarifying that Dick and I weren't living together, but the damage was done and I didn't want to 'protest too much'.

I left quietly. The day had gone as well as it could have. I helped the country remember who President Howard Burton Hudson was, and what he had done as one of what now feels like the last of true Statesman, one who could unify, a moderate on social issues that could motivate our country without turning us against each other to do so.

I grabbed my overcoat, briefcase and umbrella and headed down to the lobby via the stairs rather than the elevator. I did not want to see anyone until I spoke with Dick.

And depending on what he had to say, I might just literally kick him to the curb.

Was I being harsh? No. I was not going to be used in any way as part of an ex-lovers spat or worse, a lover's spat. Not that I wouldn't give him the benefit of the doubt; I had no idea if Babs and Dick spoke in the parking lot or if she saw him in my car or she just knew he was in DC with me.

So I was going to hear him out. I wish I trusted him more at that point. I guess I needed some more winning over with my instincts going right there.

When I made it outside the building, I decided I would just got into the car; no matter what the scenario was, even if it was that Dick was going to run off with Babs that very night, I was not about to make a scene in the parking lot... or actually twenty feet in front of the lobby, where I found my Tahoe.

I closed my door and looked up at him briefly and then down at my lap.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

He looked at me and then touched my cheek. "I was asking about your day... but... you were crying... So much is going on. Please don't think for a moment that crossing paths with Barbara has changed my mind about us."

I only looked at him, diverting my eyes for a moment. "I guess she didn't show restraint to just leave you alone."

He gave a heavy sigh and then a dark chuckle. "Of course not."

"I'm sorry."

"I can handle her. Wish I'd seen more of this side of her-"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure, she should be angrier at me than you."

"Oh. Yeah, she's angry." I like to state the obvious. "But what did she say to you?"

"I was sitting in outside the studio idling at the curb and Barbara came by. She said she had seen you on air earlier... she put two and two together when I was driving your car that we were back together-"

My brain only took a moment to leap on that. "And she knew that how?"

"I asked her that. She back peddled and then went back to blasting me about you and I. I told her that if there was anyone to be mad about, it should be me, Kory, not you. I also told her it was not the time or the place to be discussing any of this."

"It wasn't. Nor was it in the station."

"In the station. Today? I'm sorry Kory."

"It's okay, I enjoy being painted as the 'other woman'."

"Oh, darling-"

"It's fine, I'm not going to worry about it now. I'm exhausted, hungry... let's just get home."

The discussion was incomplete, not that I thought that there was anything between Dick and Barbara... it was just that it was odd, she was still acting odd.

TtTtTtTtTt

As Dick pulled in the neighborhood, for the first time I had noticed that some people had put up Christmas lights.

"Just beautiful."

"Hmm?"

"Oh, sorry, I had not meant to say that out loud." I turned to Dick and I could see a smile and his laugh lines by the dash board lights as he watched the road. "The Christmas lights. They are so pretty."

"Should I drive around a bit?"

"Well, we should eat-"

"Worried about being a bit stalkerish in your own neighborhood?"

"They're used to that this time of year." It was true, I'm the first to admit it.

Dick laughed.

"But Richard, we have had a long day and we have to get home and relax." And I was relaxing. And I had said 'home' twice and wasn't kicking myself about it. I still had that sore feeling in my stomach from crying so long, but I did feel almost happy, that old Christmas spirit. Or something.

When we went to pull into my driveway I saw my front door. "Oh, that's nice, huh, I'm surprised Lilith would put a wreath up. Sweet of her though."

Dick pulled the car around back and I waited for him to let me out of my side. So getting used to that. He grabbed the bag with dinner and walked behind me with a hand on my back.

There was a wreath at the back door too. Very surprising. Winter Solstice decorations, maybe but decking out for Christmas this early? No, not really something that Lilith would do.

I opened the door and there had definitely been an elf or two by earlier. The preliminaries as far as what I consider proper decoration, but it was wonderful. It brightened my mood further and filled me with hope for the first time in weeks.

Once inside the foyer, you could see the banister going upstairs was wrapped with faux pine garland and white lights, the first decoration I always put up. In the living room there were white Poinsettias and even a new variety, a purple one. Taking it all in I turned around in awe, next seeing the kitchen, where there were white lights on top of cabinets, another wreath hung on the door leading to the deck, this one with its own miniature lights.

As my mind considered who could have and would have done this, Dick carefully waited, not saying a word.

There were more smaller Poinsettias in white here and there which should have been a big clue. Finally I spotted a bouquet of white roses, white pine, and Hypericum berries on the dining room table. I didn't have to read the card, but I did.

_Whenever you're ready, to our new beginning... R._

"So you're an elf now too?"

He tapped the side of his nose. "It was magic."

I cocked a brow.

"I had some time between tapings. I insisted actually because I needed to get off set before Barbara was going to be at the CNN Washington Bureau. Thankfully there was an astute producer that coordinated things. Anyway, I came back here to check on Mango, I had ordered a few things from the florist-"

"A few things?"

"-knowing that you love Christmas, we never really had one together, and when everything arrived, so did Lil and she grabbed a few things out of the attic. And this," he motioned around the room, "is what we came up with."

"Thank you."

I was so overcome with emotion then I was beside myself. Way too vulnerable, I knew that. But I glommed onto Richard with one of those ridiculous hugs like I used to give when I was younger. I just wrapped myself around him and he was my world again.

Moments later the hug ended. There was longing, but also contentment in his eyes. Completely in check, we mirrored each others mood.

Exhaustion as well as reality crept back up when we finally reheated our dinner. The beautiful table was left as it was and we camped on the couch watching a 'How it's Made' marathon. We had the morning to get caught up on the latest in funeral planning or any gaffes anyone said about President Hudson or his death. Or anything said about me or Dick or Barbara, not that it would be in regular media.

I picked at my brown bread and rationalized that because I was far too tried to eat my chicken - or at least much of it – that I could hog the butter.

"Wait a minute! Save some butter for me!"

I tried to glare at him but then looked at what Richard had in his hand. "But you don't need more butter, you have garlic bread!"

"But you still don't get all the butter!"

"What do you mean?"

"I get at least some of it!"

"Why?"

"Just in case!"

"In case of what?"

He snatched the butter away from me and held it above his head in triumph. "The Cuban Butter Crisis!"

"NO! Give me the butter Richard! I will use the full force of-" As I went to unhand him of the black souffle cup of the whipped butter, Mango divested me of my last piece of brown bread, making the entire battle moot.

A truce was called after the butter embargo and we ate what we could – the Haggis segment of 'How it's Made' did not help – and we decided to get some rest. Richard walked Mango and I put the food away and straightened up and took a minute to look around my festive home. It was very sweet of him to think about the Christmas wreaths and Poinsettias, not just the bouquet, although it was gorgeous and appreciated; remembering my aversion to red since one of our 'last nights' was in a red dress.

The man paid attention.

Richard walked in with a very happy bread stealing Basenji who bounded up the stairs and beat me to the bedroom. I guess Mango was going to make sure he had dibs in the mommy bed tonight.

There had not been anything overtly sexual between us, and the note with the flowers said he was waiting. Indeed any sexual tension was rather slack at the moment... it was boundaries, I was sure of it intellectually, but my insecurities were kicking in, especially after the hiccup the night before.

I then I saw a familiar plastic item of significance hung strategically. I'd had it for years. Curse me for keeping it. Curse Lil for making me keep it and for bringing it out now.

"Is that what I think it is? Kory, I did _not_ put that there... you still have that? I thought I took it from you. No one was ever supposed to ever..." his words trailed off.

I watched him, studying him, what _was_ going through his mind.

"I know Lil did this."

Dick reached up.

I reflexively moved to stop him. "Wait, what are you doing?"

He took my hand and faced me. "Do you want me to leave it up there?"

"Well... You mean you want it down?"

"Um, no but it's your house and I didn't want you feel coerced."

"Coerced? No, I don't feel coerced. I mean, it's silly really and it isn't like anyone else-"

Finally the tension was back between us and with a growl Dick's free hand came around my waist and pulled me close. Flush against him, he froze and closed his eyes resolutely.

I could practically hear his brain work through the right thing to say and the right way to say it.

"I have little right to ask, but please, for my sanity Kory, don't joke about other men coming to your bedroom, even for just an innocent kiss under old plastic mistletoe."

I moved closer, looking into his eyes. "I would not joke about something like that and no man has _ever_ been invited up here except you."

"Good to know." Still, he gave me an unsure smile and his eyes flicked up at the offensive plastic plant.

"It is tradition Richard. Not sure what possessed Lilith..."

"Kor-, we're tired, emotional, another big day tomorrow. Don't over-think this."

Don't over-think this? I _liked_ to over-think things like this. I thought he did too.

His kiss was a mere brushing of the lips and it was as if he stalled out there, cleared his throat and pulled me into a hug.

Argh, the never ending dilemma. Thirty-three-damn-years old and still... we agreed to wait and sort us out away from all the sorrow and pain and the sleep deprivation but then the whole Barbara thing _again_... and I wanted to stake my claim, or more to the point I wanted him to.

I played it lightly. His sanity and mistletoe? "Is that a token mistletoe kiss?"

"Perhaps..." he said in a teasing tone. "and so we don't get in trouble."

"That would be easy."

"You have no idea."

That was a relief to hear. "Thank you."

"For what? Oh, don't worry about that... _ever_. Or the fact that I love you."

"I love you too. And thank you for everything, for the way the house looks, it was so wonderful to come home to."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I really did. It was very thoughtful."

"We never got our Christmas together."

"No, we never did." I had met him right after Christmas and then, well, by the following year we were already on the Transition Team, getting ready to work at the White House.

"I don't want to push, but I want this Christmas to be our Christmas. I just want to make you happy, Kory, for the rest of your life."

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review.


	33. Chapter 33

Sorry for the delay. This has been sitting in the hard drive... not too much left in this story (well with this particular ending, anyway). I will finish it; I realize it's not overly popular here, but my outside-of-fanfic friends and I like it :)

Anywho...

**.**

**.**

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 33**

.

We had fallen asleep so early and I was up at 3:15 AM, watching Richard as he slept.

There was so much on my mind. The next day on air. Would Barbara try to pull anything? Probably not, I wasn't sure she was even scheduled with us. Could I hold it together for another day on air with all those questions, all those memories? But still, am I going to be seen as the other woman? Well, not that it matters, Dick and Babs and I are hardly the top of the cue of the current news cycle.

Little comfort, really.

Then there was the funeral, my eulogy – at least that was written... and then after the President was buried. What did I want? Oh, it was not the time to think about it.

I couldn't clear my mind, comforted slightly that at least I would be staying busy: the book tour would begin before Christmas.

And then there was the man in my bed. I'd given Richard a key. He'd been working so hard to win me over. But we weren't going to be living together... right? We hadn't discussed it and I didn't want to come into a decision like that backwards.

Dick had talked about proposing on Christmas, and now, well, would it still happen? How would I react? I wouldn't want him to propose unless, until I would say yes? Or was I kidding myself?

I did love him, God help me, I did. We needed time and we needed to get through the next few days before we could think straight. But I also felt terrible about the night before, feeling guilty about leaving him that way; I know that was ridiculous really, we should have stopped as we did... but still we hadn't discussed it.

Richard's breath quickened in his sleep and I watched him interrupting my thoughts. His eyes blinked open. "Kory."

I smiled, I'm sure he could see my expression – the TV was on, although the volume was muted - "Hey."

"You okay?"

"Just thinking."

He studied me, and a gentle smile turned into something more. I found myself pulled under him in a second, me eeping in surprise. "Oh!"

"Hi." He said as he settled his weight over me.

"Greetings."

"Thank you for letting me stay here with you Kory, I need you close right now."

I could deny it all I wanted, but it was a comfort to have him there. "I'm glad you're here."

"How do you feel?"

Oh, I knew where this was going... "I'm not sure."

He gave me a kiss that was tender and I could have sworn his body shook a few times, as he restrained himself. "I'm sorry. That was selfish of me to push you, we've waited all this time-"

"I did not stop you."

"I know, but God, I _hurt_ you."

"I'm fine, I guess it's been so long."

"I'm sorry."

He kissed me again, one of those toes curling kinds, and I started to lose any resolve as far as waiting until I was less vulnerable, until either of us were, apparently. "And I kept thinking about it today," he drew back, coming partially off of me and propping himself up on his elbow, "I've been the only one."

"You have been."

"How bad is the pain?"

"I'm fine, really; we could have-"

"No, no way should you have worked through the pain."

"But..." I really couldn't argue.

He gave me an intense look and shook his head, "Why wasn't there... were you-"

"Was I waiting for you? Honestly no, not intentionally... but you know that it was something I hadn't shared with anyone before you, and well, there's been no one else I've wanted to be with. I had hoped, but-"

He touched my face. "I'm so glad."

"I-I am too."

He dropped his head, his chin resting on my shoulder. "God help me for being such a Neanderthal, but you really are mine."

That shocked me – the good and the bad of being his. I stiffened, and it was at that point he corrected himself – or was he going to all along?

His head snapped up. "No, I mean, I messed up, you and I were supposed to be together. I've always been yours too – I never really gave myself to Barbara; I always held back, it wasn't like it was supposed to be with her. I was supposed to be with you; with you it would have been perfect-"

"We don't know that."

"I think we both do."

Did I? Was I going to deny it – no, but perfect... come on... "I think it would have been wonderful, but we can't change things. We weren't together; we haven't been together for a long time-"

"Kory, will you marry me?"

I was floored. No, this was raw and honest and I believed he wanted to ask me, but right then and there? It was not his style, but our lives were turned upside down of late.

"Richard-"

"Please, I'm serious Kory."

"I don't doubt that Richard, but we are grieving. We can't make that kind of decision now in the middle of the night on no sleep and grief and stress-"

"Your ring is in my briefcase." _Oh._ I was speechless. "Excuse me for a minute."

Oh. My. God. I'd waited my whole life for this moment... as he started to roll off the bed, I grabbed his forearm.

"Please Richard, not now, ask me after the funeral-"

"I've already asked, Kory."

"And I want to say yes. Please, we have to wait."

"My mind is made up. I want to marry you, Kory. I _need_ to."

"And I've wanted to marry you for years; but right now we've got to get through the funeral." He looked so heartbroken and it shook me. "Richard, I can't remember our engagement being tied up in all the grief-"

He nodded but gave me a skeptical look.

"And don't you _dare _think this has anything to do with the setting. Feel free to wake me up in the middle of the night and propose in the not-to-distant future if all is going well. I don't need anything more extravagant, plus it saves time, well, consummating the engagement as it were."

He apparently didn't appreciate the levity in my statement. "Kory, I love you, I want to marry you."

"I'm so glad," which I was, "but we have to wait. _Please_."

"But you aren't turning me down, are you?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, I'm not."

"Good. Then I'll be okay."

"We are going to be fine."

TtTtTtTtTt

I wasn't surprised that Richard didn't push things sexually. Turning him down, or really postponing things, did hurt him, I knew, no matter how he denied it. But I - well, we - had to keep a level head for a few more days. We kissed and cuddled and expressed our love, but things were restrained to the point that our hands didn't wander. Not that there wasn't passion there, it was just held completely at bay and drifted off to sleep within a half hour.

TtTtTtTtTt

The next day dawned with a brighter sky, and a mourning nation did not have the rains and clouds over the Capital it had had twenty-four hours before.

Richard was a bit stoic as he got ready to go down the to studio, and I had the distinct impression that my turning down the impromptu proposal threw him... but perhaps it wasn't all about me; after all, we were to be on TV for much of the noon to 11 PM Eastern coverage, appearing together at times. It would be the first time that would happen, a sobering thought. I wonder how that would be handled... and if Babs would be there at all? Geez, was the Washington Bureau going to turn into a Soap Opera? _Like sands through the hourglass_...

I watched Richard through my lashes at the breakfast table as I sipped some decaf tea as he read the headlines on his iPad, his index finger and thumb moving quickly over the screen as he scanned and enlarged the text. He was a ridiculously fast reader; how I envied him.

My laptop was open, but I had looked through the headline when I found myself awake at five and then at seven, hours before we needed to get up. I wondered if I was reading too much into things; it wasn't as if I had turned him down... Focus Kory, focus... but I couldn't...

I reached over with my right hand and he took my hand and laced our fingers together immediately.

"I'm fine, Kory," he said with a smile. "You didn't say no," he added, reading my mind.

"I certainly did not."

"That's all I need to know."

We said nothing more about it, or really much about anything else as we finished our breakfast and headed to the TV studio in my car. It was going to be another long day, but this time we would be together.

TtTtTtTtTt

It was an easy day for me, or at least it was given the circumstances. Babs was nowhere to be seen – perhaps having Richard and I there was enough to represent 'our generation' from the Hudson White House. The book had yet to be announced, although I received a text that it would be announced the following day, the usual 'Tuesday drop' for new media releases, so most of my on air time I was asked about what I had done for Hudson professionally so I could tell stories about him, especially about his last minute speech changes, something that Presidential historians love to hear about, the little known facts that can change the course of history.

I have to say it was nice to attribute some of the best quotes to the President himself and not to me or the other writers (not that I didn't have some good ones), but I really wasn't there to toot my own horn, as it were. I was never that good at it anyway. I wasn't the one to have to point out to the audience that 'Axis of Evil' and 'Tear down this wall' were written by speechwriters and not President Bush and Reagan respectively. Of course no one almost ever mentions that, 'Ask not what your country can do for you, but what you can do for your country,' was actually plagiarized, or rather adapted, from President Kennedy's boarding school, Choate.

As for Richard, I could tell that the questions were hard on him, that he was getting quite emotional toward the end of the day. And of course leave it to Geraldo Rivera to ask him if it were true that we – as in both Richard and me – were with the President in his last weeks.

It was a question that we weren't prepared for but should have been.

"Yes, Geraldo, there were a few people outside the family with the President during his final days."

"And did that allow you and the President to mend some fences, Dick?"

Richard had remained impassive, but I knew he was pissed off at the invasion of privacy. "We had an opportunity to say a proper goodbye, yes."

"And you were there as well it's been reported, Kory."

"Absolutely, President Hudson and his family are among my closest friends. They are family to me." I gave Mr. Rivera a hard stare. I really hoped he would not mention a certain Congresswoman... or my relationship with Dick publicly. "But of course, that was a time that the family deserved privacy, and I think we can all respect that."

"Of course."

Somehow the satellite gods had us going to a hard break and we were off the air and it was almost 11 PM.

Richard looked at Geraldo and said, "I think we're done here," standing up and popping off his mic. It was unlike Richard to do anything like that – he usually let thing slide, he didn't let things get to him.

I didn't quite have that luxury, I was on contract. But I did continue to glare at Mr. Rivera. I was not going to let him ask the question he wanted to about Barbara and Dick, or was it about me and Dick?

"I'm going to finish up 'in my own words', thanks for being here Kory, Dick." Geraldo paused. "Good luck, you two."

TtTtTtTtTt

We didn't bother doing anything but handing off our mics and gathering our things. I already knew my schedule and I knew I had a long day. It was going to be crazy with the book being announced and then funeral only a couple days after that. Dick's appearances would be less, but he was in demand at other news outlets.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and please review...

next up – Funeral for a friend...


	34. Chapter 34

_Author's Note 6/21/2013: I'm adding a note to all my fics to tell my readers that yes, all fics will be finished and I am writing. As some of you know, I had a huge health scare, and between October and February was sidetracked with that, having to have gyn surgery in January as well as some extensive medical treatment with side effects. I am now two weeks post op from sinus and nasal surgery and have had complications. It is no party. I'm not even looking forward to vacation next week, but very glad we opted not to fly, as I could not comfortably, but now face a 14 hour drive each way. Oh well, I'm sure I'll feel better soon._

_So this being said, my head and heart just isn't always in my writing, and I refuse to just post something for the sake of it, but there are bits and pieces completed, including much of the rest of _Double Take and Domestic_, so just hang in there for me. Thanks._

I realize this isn't getting read all that much – not that I've updated recently - but my BFF, sometimes editor, and fellow Hoosier fan Kat reminded me at lunch the other day that I promised I'd finish this before the election. Or, by the time we entered the Presbyterian Old Folks Home.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot line.

Please note: When the body of a public official or other notable person is placed in its casket for mourners to pay their respects in a government building, they lie 'in state'; otherwise, they lie 'in repose'.

.

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 34**

**.**

The evening before was a vague memory of food and something nonalcoholic to drink insisted upon and some snuggles. It was comforting and I wondered briefly if I was taking advantage of Richard doting on me. I was so bone tired. So drained. Where was all that adrenaline they promised me after a loved one dies? I could use it to get through. Maybe mine will kick in later. I will need it by the time the funeral itself gets here. All the pomp, circumstance, protocol, events. People to support, take care of.

I wonder if I can. I am failing on day, what? Day three is it? I cannot seem to take care of myself.

It was Tuesday and even though it was a relatively full day on TV for Richard and me, as well as the day that the publisher would announce of the release of my biography of President Hudson, it also turned out to be the last day I would be spending in the studio for a while. Vic had called just as we pulled into the studio. All the arrangements were finalized with the Military District of Washington concerning the activities and events related to the death of the President.

With President Hudson's body already prepared and in its casket, the President was to lay in repose at his home on the Potomac beginning that day before the first processional to the Capital Rotunda the very next day, Wednesday, where he would then lie in state for two days. During that time it was expected four to five thousand people an hour could come and pay their respects. Then on Friday there would be the funeral procession down Pennsylvania Avenue to the Washington National Cathedral for his State Funeral. After his funeral, President Hudson's casket would remain to lay in repose through Monday for there to be more opportunity for the public to pay their respects. They wanted to be sure to offer this additional time. The Military District had learned that lesson with Reagan. Hudson's casket would return to his home for a private wake on Monday evening and then be brought to Arlington National Cemetery on Tuesday, one week from today, for burial.

My mind was swimming. I'd be expected at the Hudson Compound tonight, tomorrow at the latest. At least I would be told exactly when I was wanted, and when I was needed. Thank Heaven for the straight shooters in our lives. Oh, and there was that little detail about giving the eulogy for the President, knowing that was Friday. On international TV. In the nation's largest church. Yeah, daunting.

TtTtTtTtTt

So not the best time when the publisher 911'd me a text message. I had seen a lot of emergencies over the past couple of weeks. A book tour is not an emergency.

It took a few minutes of convincing my publisher that the book tour was not my number one priority. Nor was it going to happen for at least another ten days. I was busy. I did not want to say it, but they needed me way, way more than I needed them at that moment.

What I needed was to get through the burial. Actually getting through the _day_ was concerning me a bit.

While I was talking to said publisher, I asked their publicist to make the calls – their job, by the way – to reschedule the interviews they had set up without checking with me because I would be, I don't know, with the Hudson family, at the funeral, even giving the eulogy. And all I was getting was more and more share excuses.

Without an independent agent in my corner, or Lil, or a fairy god somebody, I wanted the sink to my knees and cry. I did not need anything more to deal with. Not the time to be weak, never my favorite option, I despise appearing let alone being weak, I couldn't ask Lilith to help; she was dealing with her own grief, although in actuality she had far less on her plate as far as I knew, so really, I could ask.

I was faltering on the phone, gathering my bravado to say something forceful or at least firm again when I felt a hand on my back. I jumped a bit. I relaxed when I realized it was Richard.

"Just a second."

"Ms. Anders, this is important. We have publicity to do as the book drops-"

"It is Doctor, and might I add that it offers the book more credibility when people realize that I am unavailable to promote the book because I am considered a member of the Hudson family. Excuse me, please hold on." I was at least able to muster an attitude. Go me. I pressed the hold button.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, Kory," he started, not eager, soothing, but as if I might bite his head off if he was overstepping his role. Not the Dick Grayson I was used to, but he was trying to win me back, an ongoing process apparently. He continued, "but if I can play secretary or booking agent or whatever you need, I'm happy to help out. Can I grab your calendar from Lil, I'm free until the three o'clock hour."

I stood looking at him. He was a bit skittish, but, yes eager to please. I bet it could have something to do with whatever odd dynamic there was between Babs and him. Oh, I should not go there. He was doing his best, trying to help. Odd he'd worked with the President and he was approaching me carefully? Well, we'd gone a few rounds lately...

Lil might help me herself if Richard checked with her on my calendar, but I actually thought I had my own one better updated. I would be back on air within ten minutes, I was shaken, the funeral was approaching so fast. Stop the world I want to get off... And here he was. Seriously, how wonderful. "Richard, you do not have to."

He gave me a lopsided grin, brushing off my half-hearted protest. "Let me help you. I've been a Chief of Staff, remember? I can do this."

"All right. Here it is." I handed off my iPad. I'd almost forgotten my call when he motioned to my hand. Okay, I had forgotten the call. "Ms. Davis," I still hate Ms., someday I'll join the Twenty-first century. "Mr. Grayson will work with you, he has my calendar. I will let you two work out if he needs to call you back about or can start scheduling me now. But I am firm here. I am not available until the end of next week, as in no sooner than next Friday-"

"Saturday," Richard interjected.

"Saturday. I need time after President Hudson's burial to get ready for travel."

I handed the phone to Richard, kissed his cheek, and went back into the studio.

TtTtTtTtTt

I hadn't realized that Richard had been nearby when I had taken the call. He had an hour or so free, although he was calling in to other shows on TV and radio. They were quite accommodating to him at Fox, which helped a lot. I was not sure if it was that we were coming in together in the morning – it was obvious too by our behavior that we were at least friends, although Mari might have told some people we were together – but he was a former Presidential Chief of Staff. That carries weight.

As for me, I really had lost sight of him, knowing we'd be on the air together later on. I was on air non-stop and in the zone, and Mari had taken it upon herself to see I was taken care of.

The producers were too overwhelmed with bookings and setting up remote shots, trying to gather all the reactions and commentaries from every politician, celebrity, world leader, and talking head they could to make sure I ate. Or left my chair. Or went to the bathroom.

I started to dissociate a bit would be the best way to describe it as the day dragged on, part of me readying myself for the days to come, the part of me that was in the studio was stoic, overly calm, and pretty much lacked the dynamic that was 'me'.

I guess the whole idea of returning to the Hudson compound and the family – Ken included – and President Hudson's _casket_, well, surreal is the word that first comes to mind. It is a perfect normal thing for a casket to lie in repose in a family's home, well, not today, but historically. It is certainly traditional to do so (again, when you read _history_) and it isn't as though the compound is not set up for such an event. Not that I'm judging. Getting psyched up. Don't want to get creeped out. I can do this, I can make it through. Glad I'm sleeping at my own house. I will be, won't I?

What's that phrase Kom always used? That's right: "You just have to fake it to make it." Yeah, we do not/did not/will not ever get along. But maybe I should try those words of wisdom.

My overly self-adsorbed state was then shattered.

"Kory, you have to perk up. People know you're sad, but don't check out sweetheart."

I looked up to see Richard. His words stung a bit because they were right, and I owed more of myself to the audience. I owed the President that. I was on the air because of my experiences with him, not as a historian or other scholar. This was not about punditry any more. I knew the story, the real one. What was private was private and I held that dear, but about the man and all his humanity, I wanted to tell the world that part of things.

In a time that there was so much animosity between the parties, Hudson had been moderate enough that many people on both sides of the aisle could see that he was simply a great man. I needed to say that, show the world that.

"Dick's right. I've got some hot chocolate for you, and I'll get you to the ladies room and back into the chair. I need to soften your look a bit."

"You're in good hands, Kory, but I'm close by if you need me."

Richard didn't hover. He was off somewhere again, but as he said, even if I couldn't see him I had a feeling he was nearby, certainly on the same floor if not in the studio. I sensed him, I could swear it. It gave me a sense of calm, I knew he was taking care of me, something I had mixed emotions about. Not that it was the fact that it was him doing it, but it was any man, or rather anyone doing it.

It's part of Lilith's job, and there's the best friend thing we have going, so she gets to help and I don't feel weak – well usually – when she does, but Richard? This is a huge step. Or am I too tired to deal, or stressed. Don't know, do not care. Much.

No sooner am I in and out of the bathroom, the chair, and the studio, and the segment is over. I'll look at the footage some day. Wonder what I said. I walked off the set given I had an eight minute break and with a preemptive wince Richard walks toward me. I brace a bit, and he gives me a small smile and touched my shoulder, using it to usher me to a corner behind a divider and a pillar.

He pulls me into a hug and his lips graze my temple. "Doing any better?"

"Yes," I lie.

"I'm on with you in Shepherd's A Block and Barbara joins us sometime during the hour."

"Crap."

"You are using better language than I expected."

"I was saying more foul language to myself."

He chuckled. "We'll be fine."

"I think I have a sudden case of... anything to get me off the air."

"Do you want me to talk to someone?"

"I am a big girl, I can handle the Congresswoman."

"I know."

"Can you?" I raised an eyebrow.

He groaned, pulled me into an embrace more intimate than I would have expected but it was certainly not unwanted. Actually I felt the best I had all day. Richard was not one for public displays but this was a hug. Mostly. He dropped his head on my shoulder. "This could go a few ways and I am not going to forgive her if... well, I am not ever going to forgive her anyway, but I will let her have it off air if she tries to embarrass you."

It was nice to hear that he was finally appropriately angry at Babs. Or at least sounding that way.

"One more thing; odd segue I know: how are you set for wardrobe the next few days?" His voice was so very gentle.

I had thought about this early on but Lil and I really hadn't followed up. I could piece it together, but I wasn't sure what was clean and what wasn't, but there would have to be a lot of improvising to pull together seven days of mourning clothing for December in Washington. "Not nearly as prepared as I had intended. I have had a few too many things on my mind."

I blushed, embarrassed by the oversight, wondering how the twenty-four hour Walmart was stocked in my size. I could sneak a black Danskin t shirt under a black suit, couldn't I? That would add an extra outfit. They might have a heathered gray one as well.

"I'll make arrangements. For Lil as well."

"Oh, you can?" I was too confused to ask questions. It was no secret Richard had money. His own, his father's (the Billionaire Bruce Wayne had adopted him), but it never effected us. So what was he going to make happen? As long as I wasn't going to the funeral in my Batman pajamas, I would be happy.

I was letting him take care of me. Wow. Big step. Scary, scary step. Or a quick fix for me to regret later because I didn't think things through. Hope I wasn't taking advantage of Richard and would hurt him later. No time to think about it, back to the studio, back on air, next to the anchor/host, Richard and on to the discussion of the passing of the President.

Oh, and yippee, time on the air with my bestie Babs.

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

There are a lot of great references on Presidential and other State funerals and they are all different. It is great reading and as with everything related to the Presidency, steeped in tradition and protocol. Each President is asked to plan his funeral himself as a contingency and upon his death either while in office or after he leaves the White House, the wishes of the President are followed but may be tempered by those of his family.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I do own the plot line.

Please note: When the body of a public official or other notable person is placed in its casket for mourners to pay their respects in a government building, they lie 'in state'; otherwise, they lie 'in repose'.

Author's note 7/17/13: It's been over a year since I've updated this fic, for a number of reasons including the climate of the last Presidential election which I didn't want to make this about. The politics is a backdrop only. My health as my regular readers know has also been an issue, and now I'm a bit wary of posting; out of practice. I've been writing; I haven't given up on this fic or any other though, and this chapter sat on the hard drive unedited for quite a while.

.

**Politics as Usual**

**.**

**Chapter 35**

**.**

Did people see it? Some surely did. It is not ego talking that the three of us – Richard, Barbara and me – would create a stir seen together on television. Even given the nature of the topic we discussed, the seriousness of the day we would be fodder for gossip. Hopefully it would only be among just a handful of political junkies and maybe some 'celebrity' watchers, in the loosest sense of the word. Other people could find entertainment elsewhere. But there were those political watchers, even pundit junkies, and I was aware enough of the current culture that there surely were Twitterers out there that would be tweeting about this. Would it be trending? What would the hash tag be? Would there be our own 'Twang' term describing us. What would happen on Tumblr and Blogspot. I guess time was on their side because they could discuss this kind of thing.

How far gone was I to be even thinking about this? I was certainly a mess.

In the years after working in the Hudson White House, I'd paid less attention to Richard and Barbara before I realized. It was denial mostly because but they were a high profile couple. So yes, the three of us appearing together on television at the same time in the same panel discussion was just fodder for the Washington gossip columnists and bloggers, and given that Babs was painting me as the home-wrecker before this and would most certainly after it, well I knew going in it was not going to be fun.

I suddenly realized how much easier it had been a decade or so ago.

Things had been already brewing in social media and I hadn't realized. I guess I was blind to that as well, so much on my mind while I was pretending to be doing something other than taking care of a dying President. I had no real celebrity or notoriety in my mind, and didn't think that much about Richard's. Richard and I had been in New York, not inside the Beltway. Even inside of Washington who but our friends would care that much about a cable news pundit / former speech writer seen out with a former White House Chief of Staff?

How naïve. So we had been spotted in New York. Dirty Dancing. No pictures, or none that had surfaced as yet, although those would have been fun for personal consumption only perhaps... I was too, but how could I think about that?

Anyway, I have a few friends – or so called friends – that thought it has_ hilarious_. The Ex-President's White House Love Triangle. A couple were contemporaries, people our age in punditry or still in politics, even a TV show 'sidekick'. Some associates who were younger, wondering how us 'old folks' could find each other appealing at 'our age' (although it was pointed out that Dick Grayson was quite a catch). While others thought that even at our advanced age, having two red heads, that would be me and Babs, fighting over you doesn't exactly suck either. Not my words, by the way.

Okay enough, the appearance was over and finding the humor as well as some of the horror in it was just part of who I was.

There were some pointed and self-serving digs that I cannot imagine will not harm Barbara in some manner as far as general likability or as a television guest. Again, I'll pull the video at some point – a postmortem perhaps? - and I imagine Tumblr and worse yet YouTube will be less than kind...

In an evil moment in the future I might grab Lil and some Chocolate Chocolate Chip Haagen Daaz and watch some on the TV with the built in App (nothing like the big screen), but really, was this necessary?:

Her air was meant to be regal no doubt. "_Of course, the members of Congress will be the first to gather after President Hudson is laid out in the Rotunda..._"

Laid out? Really? I had to say something. That sounded beyond cold to me. I broke in, "As with ten previous presidents, President Hudson will lay in state on the same black catafalque built for Lincoln in the Rotunda. All sitting presidents lie in state in the Rotunda, and as can former presidents and even president-elects can as well, if that event were to arise. President Hudson will be the eleventh to do so."

Because Barbara as a member of Congress would have the honor of greeting the president's casket at the Rotunda, her mention of that fact unprompted had turned our conversation about life staffing the Hudson White House into a turned into a history lesson on US Presidential funerals.

Dick and I knew the protocol to the letter and no doubt Barbara would be at the very least getting brushed up on the details.

"How do they plan such a thing so quickly, Dick?" the host asked.

"The President begins planning his funeral upon his election," Dick responded matter-of-factually. "There's many things already set due to tradition, other things which the president tailors to his preferences and religious traditions. Protocols change after a president leaves office and adjustments are made."

"I understand that President Hudson wasn't ill for very long. I mean, it's terrible to ask, but were they, the family, ready for the funeral?" A reasonable question. I wasn't surprised it was asked.

Dick looked to me, and I already knew I was on camera on a three shot. "As ready as a family ever is." I nearly winced at how it made me sound so intimate with the family. It had been widely known I was close to the family but my plan was never to sound like a family member. "Plans were already in place after President Hudson left office, as all presidents are sure they have in place. People need to properly say good bye to their leaders."

"The public does need to mourn. Now Barbara, the Congress's role is what exactly?"

"To gather and receive the President's casket. There is a short service and the laying of wreaths. Then there will be private viewing for those who did not attend the viewing at the Hudson compound."

"Isn't a private viewing in a residence unusual?" Again, not an unexpected question, it hadn't been done in a while. My eyes dropped; the question was likely mine but I didn't speak right away. On live TV. Yes I passed on it. Not my best moment, though I guess I earned a pass.

Dick spoke up, a slight swivel of the chair and his hand was on my knee under the desk, a reassuring squeeze. Solidarity in a sense. As it was we were heading to the Hudson Compound within twenty-four hours. "Private viewings aren't unprecedented; it's just less common than it was even a few decades back. But it is what his family wanted and what they were able to do on such a secure property."

My confidence back I added, "President Hudson wanted to be sure that he was available to the public for mourning, but also this is what he had expressively wanted. A few more hours at home with family at home."

The host blinked back a tear. "And that viewing is beginning today and then he is to be moved to the Rotunda on Thursday."

I nodded. "Yes."

"And we'll have complete coverage..."

I tuned out as we went to break. When we were about to go into the next segment about the early days of the Hudson administration, the producer came up and asked me if I was okay, and the set director spoke in my ear, something soothing I'm sure, asking just for the additional segments which were already agreed upon. I nodded and smiled, taking a moment to realize that the earpiece wouldn't pick up the nod.

"Just water." The pitcher was in front of me. I shook my head and forced a smile. "It has been a tough... it has not been overwhelming lately." An understatement if there ever was one.

Dick swiveled his chair back toward me again, his expression open for questions, and I gave him a brave smile and he answered with a brief lop-sided smile and then a nod.

He then touched my hip and gave me a slight nod, and I watched his face go neutral as he got up and walked away. I focused on pouring a glass of water and drinking it, not sure when I last had something to drink, knowing I should. The studio was always dry and just the stress of being on TV is enough to dehydrate you.

I had a sense that something was in the air, but I was busy zoning out, drinking water, breathing. Shortly after when my two fellow panelists returned, I quickly picked up on what happened: a discussion out of my hearing given the shell-shock look from Barbara and that stone mask of Richard's. I didn't have the luxury to process anything about it further as they were counting down when Richard and Babs were remic'ng.

The next two segments were fine, I think, some stories of the first few years as I went into auto pilot, interacting less and less with Richard and Barbara, and only with our hose Shep. We wrapped with a segment about the time since Hudson had left office, his work with the wounded soldiers and with young aspiring politicians.

"He hired you right out of college, right Kory." Shep asked.

I brightened, still proud of that accomplishment, happy to reminisce on happier times. "Yes, he did. Richard and I had met then-Governor at a fundraiser while I was a senior in college and I was hired to work on the election before I graduated. President Hudson hired a lot of young staff. He kept me on the transition team and next thing I knew I was a White House speech writer before I was twenty-two." I hadn't planned to throw out there the history I had with Richard, or to sound so arrogant about things, but clarifying my history with Richard was important to me. Insecurities were abounding, I later realized.

"And you were the youngest White House Chief-of-Staff ever, right Richard?"

He nodded. "Yes sir."

"That's great."

Babs being five years older was left out of that discussion.

We closed soon after. I had no idea what had transpired between them during the station break, and I wasn't sure I could deal if it was anything major. I wasn't sure how to feel about the lack of emotion from Richard toward Barbara. It was not a cold disappointment I had felt when he accused me of being pregnant. There he felt something. As horrid as that sounds again, he felt something. Today, he was devoid of feeling for her. I would never want that; well, who would?

However, it did make clear it was over between them.

When I got home, I eased into my study. Lil had been there, things were straightened up and a stack of my new books sat on my desk. She left a note:

_Cake and champagne in the fridge. I know this isn't the happiest day of your life, but you're a published author now. Dreams come true. I'm proud of you. _

_Lil_

_P.S. Save some cake for me!_

I was touched. The day my book was announced was a big day. I sat down to write some inscriptions in the books as I'd planned, having fantasized about this day in my head. I blocked out other thoughts, getting absorbed in the right things to say to members of the Hudson family, Richard, Lilith, Don, even Kom...

I was there for some time before there was a knock on the door.

"Kory, this is Yvette, she's going to help you with your wardrobe." Richard's voice was gentle. I'd forgotten completely about the meeting and even about him for that short time.

Yvette was tiny, likely in her late fifties and very firm with her directions. I was quickly swept upstairs, measured, sizes were taken, wardrobe pieces were inventoried and assessed. She bundled up things to be taken to the dry cleaners and repeated back to me all the things I had told her I would need, adding every possible protocol about what was appropriate. As she was quickly jotting things down, Lil and Don walked in and Evette swept Lil up in her tiny tornado and Lil was apparently being treated to the same wardrobe facelift.

I caught Richard's eye and mouthed a thank you before ducking into my study again, finishing with the book inscriptions I'd need for the moment, and then slipped out and upstairs, finally getting a chance to shower and change, awaiting the inevitable let down of the constant activity of the day.

The headache was on cue but I was ready for it, chocolate bar and two Excedrin were already in my pocket when I was out with my dog for a walk. It was only 5:30, but dark given the time of year. After the rains of the previous days, the air was mild, and I wondered how long that would last; a passing thought only, I had a feeling Yvette would have it all figured out the right clothes for the weather and decided not to worry about it further.

"Hey little lady."

"Hello Vic."

"How are you holding up?"

"I think I'm okay. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. I miss you guys. Tomorrow still good. Twelve noon or a little before."

"Of course. Unless there's anything we can do..."

"I knew you would offer and the family is fine other than missing you."

"Well let us know." I was relieved. We had left it that way, but I had left my schedule free in case there was any reason the family needed me that night.

"They know to call. Maybe you should check in with Ken."

_Oh._ "Is he there?"

"I'll find him."

I held for a few minutes and then heard a new voice on the line. "Kory."

"How are you?"

He took in a shaky breath. "Sad."

"I'm sure. Do you need anything?"

There was a pause. "No, there's really nothing anyone can do." I knew that wasn't what he wanted to say.

"I wish I could." My heart broke for him. I hope I wasn't sending mixed signals at this point, I meant as a friend, but that was already said.

"I know. We'll talk tomorrow."

"We will."

"Night Kory."

"Night Ken."

I didn't come in to the house right away, sitting on a bench in the garden, letting the dark envelop me, taking a minute to think about the last month or so, the changes. Everything I felt at that point, my head still throbbing, wishing I were still just numb rather than feeling the pain, both emotional and physical.

I needed relief and comfort, security and peace. Even if it was a short respite. I was tempted to ask for what had been offered. Was there really a need to wait at this point?

TtTtTtTtTt

To be continued...

TtTtTtTtTt

Thank you for reading and reviews always appreciated.

I should be updating this story soon, the next chapter is mostly written and many of the others as well. I have been writing, but again, it's been a tough patch and posting is the toughest part sometimes.


End file.
